


Le Viol

by Tina_Black



Category: One Piece
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Rape, Shipping, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Black/pseuds/Tina_Black
Summary: Sanji se convertirá en una victima de lo mas cruel y ruin de lo que puede hacer el ser humano contra un inocente ante uno de los actos mas cobardes y que no tiene perdón alguno. Un cruel e injusto destino que tendrá que aprender a vivir y superar para continuar adelante.Nota muy importante: Contiene violación. Se recomienda discreción y esta historia no tiene el fin de ofender a nadie.One Piece pertenece originalmente a Eiichiro Oda





	1. Capítulo 1.- Apuesta.

Era un día tranquilo para la tripulación, estaban por llegar al fin a su próximo destino, apenas llevaban lo justo en suministros para la comida, pudieron haber perdido todos los suministros si no hubiera sido por Sanji al descubrir a tiempo a Luffy quien intentó comer lo que quedaba –Espero que con esto entiendas que no es bueno abusar de los suministros... Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una isla cuanto antes... No importa si está deshabitada, lo esencial es que haya vegetación y animales... ¿Oíste bien, Luffy...? –Decía Sanji quien estaba tratando de calmar su enojo encendiendo su cigarrillo.  
-Entendido, Sanji... –Respondió el mencionado con muchos chichones en la cabeza.  
-Bien, bien... Suficiente... -Nami se acercó con algo de cansancio a interrumpir a los muchachos para darles por fin las meras indicaciones de la isla -Durante nuestra última estancia en la otra isla, me contaron que este lugar es bastante extenso. Básicamente tiene de sobra lo que brinda este lugar... Pero... -Se quedó por un momento callada dando un pequeño suspiro al sacar el pequeño mapa que consiguió -Este lugar tiene una pequeña aldea. La buena noticia es que es pacifica y al parecer está en el centro... La mala noticia es que hace poco sufrió un ataque pirata... La aldea se dividía en dos, pero al ser atacada, ahora ya solo queda la segunda sección me parece... La primera sección estaba algo retirada, pero era un blanco fácil ya que estaba a la vista y en esta que iremos a visitar es mas oculta...  
-Vaya... Si esa aldea es pequeña debe ser por algo siendo que está en una enorme isla... -Comentó Brook integrándose a la plática.  
-Supongo que debe ser por qué es un lugar abastecido de todo lo necesario... -Agregó Usopp.  
-Será algo que sabremos una vez que lleguemos a la aldea. -Comentó Robin mientras veía el paisaje de aquella isla -Debo admitir que estoy emocionada por explorar ese bello lugar -Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¡Pues entonces que esperamos, vayamos a ver! -Gritó con gran emoción el capitán al recuperarse de los golpes por parte de Sanji -¡Ya quiero tener una aventura! ¡Y comer algo!  
-Es cierto... -Sanji recordó que lo de la despensa. Al llegar por fin a la isla, para su suerte encontraron un excelente escondite para el barco. Entraron a una cueva, tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pero al poner un poco de luz le hacía ver un poco mejor. En esta ocasión, era el turno de Zoro y de Sanji de cuidar el barco. Según Nami, el log Pose daría la indicación de la siguiente isla en dos semanas. Les comentó a los chicos que podían dejar el barco si necesitaban algo o simplemente si querían explorar y entretenerse durante su estadía en el lugar. Con la condición de echarle un vistazo al barco. Obviamente a Zoro no le convenció esa propuesta. Lo único que quería era beber sake, entrenar y dormir sin interrupción alguna. En el caso de Sanji, le pareció una buena idea; sin embargo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse ese pendiente de la comida. Una vez que todos se fueron dejando a los muchachos solos, Zoro echó un vistazo al camino de la isla.  
-Ya que estarán en la aldea... -Zoro salió del barco de un solo salto -Iré a explorar un poco este lugar -Antes de dar el primer paso para adentrarse a la isla veraniega, fue retenido por la voz del cocinero.  
-¡Espera! -Zoro levantó su vista para ver a su nakama -¿Podría pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías...? -Se notaba algo nervioso el cocinero mientras veía al espadachín -Quería pedirte si... Bueno yo... -Agachó un poco la mirada al mismo tiempo qie jugaba un poco con los botones de su saco -...  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres...?  
-Bu... Bue... Bueno... Yo... -Apretó un poco sus labios -... -Negó con la cabeza y continuó -Quería pedirte que ya que irás a explorar la isla, pudieras traerme algo de comida... No importa si es fruta o si cazas a algún animal está bien... -Dijo esto arrepentido.  
-Si es algo que no puedes hacer, te haré el favor... -Dijo con indiferencia pero con la intensión de provocar al cocinero; cosa que logró hacer.  
-¡Será mejor que cierres la boca tu grandísimo...!  
-Si me estás pidiendo eso, es por qué no puedes con algo tan sencillo... -Dijo con la mirada retadora.  
-... -Sanji se molestó aun mas y saltó del barco cayendo con perfección y después fue con Zoro para enfrentarlo -Puedo traer lo mejor de lo mejor, cabeza de alga... -Respondió con enojo.  
-¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho...   
-¿Una apuesta...?  
-Vaya... Por lo visto quieres perder... -Comentó con burla el espadachín.  
-¡Tu vas a perder...!  
-De acuerdo... ¿Cuál es la apuesta, engreído?  
-El que consiga cazar un animal muy grande, será el ganador... Y el perdedor...  
-O sea tu...  
-Grrrr... El perdedor será esclavo del ganador por estas dos semanas... Será mejor que vayas alistando tu traje de sirviente, Marimo...  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que ganarás, Cejas de Diana...? Yo seré quien gane...  
-Lo dices con mucha seguridad... -Se miraron a los ojos.  
-Bien... Tendremos hasta la puesta de sol. Nos veremos aquí, y será mejor que comiences a decirme amo, ricitos...  
-¡Cállate! -Terminaron de mirarse con desdén y tomaron caminos contrarios de uno del otro dando por iniciada la apuesta.  
Una vez que dio por iniciado el reto, nuestro cocinero se encaminó hacia donde creyó que había más vegetación para así poder encontrar los suficientes suministros y claro la carne. Sabía bien que esta isla tenía un pequeño pueblo y que podría comprar lo que necesitara para el barco, pero al tratarse de una competencia con el marimo, era algo que no pasaría por alto y más cuando se trata del orgullo de estos dos. Al explorar mas el lugar, se dio cuenta que este pedazo de tierra era mucho más grande que cualquier otra isla -Vaya... Nami-san si que tenía razón, este lugar es enorme, bastante... -Cuando menos se lo espero, estaba perdido –Genial... Ahora soy ese marimo con patas... –En esos momentos apareció Zoro entre los arbustos –Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma... –Dijo con diversión -¿Necesitas ayuda...?  
-¡Cocinero! ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es mi espacio... No quieras robarme mi...  
-¡No, no, no, no, no...! Espera... Jamás dividimos la isla. Pero si así lo quieres, tu eres quien invade mi espacio...  
-¿Qué? ¡Este es mi espacio...!  
-No...  
-¡Si...!  
-¡Qué no...!  
-¡Qué si...!  
-Mira, volvamos a comenzar de nuevo, si quieres tu ve por allá y yo tomo este camino... –Dijo tratando de calmar su ira.  
-¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso, cocinerucho...? –Contestó retador.  
-Está bien... Tu di que camino nos concierne mas... –Dijo con cansancio cruzándose de brazos.  
-Bien, tu por allá y yo por acá...  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo había señalado esos dos caminos!  
-No, claro que no...  
-¡Eres un...! –Cerró los puños al mismo tiempo que su cara ardía por el coraje -¡Está bien...! Ya me desquitaré cuando yo gane.  
-En tus sueños, no tienes las mejores armas para ganar esta apuesta... –Dijo mostrando con orgullo sus espadas mostrando una sonrisa retadora.  
-No necesito esos monda dientes... –Respondió con indiferencia haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano –Tengo mis pies para defenderme...   
-Cómo quieras, me iré antes de que me quites mas tiempo... –Zoro se retiró y caminó despareciendo entre los arbustos.  
-... –Sanji por otra parte estaba cruzado de brazos ahora con una pose de calma y suspiró diciendo –Uno... Dos... Tres. –Y efectivamente, Zoro volvió.  
-¿Cocinero? ¡Oye, ya deja de seguirme...! –Gritó con enojo.  
-... –Rió un poco agachando la cabeza junto con un movimiento de negación –Típico de ti... –Se retiró hacia la dirección que le “sugirió” el marimo, pasó a su lado y le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro –Nunca cambies... –Y con esto se desapareció entre las hojas.  
-Imbécil... –Zoro se retiró del lugar yéndose en dirección contraria a la de Sanji.  
Nuestro querido rubio comenzó su travesía en busca de su trofeo. Al pasar un rato de su búsqueda sin resultado alguno, vio un camino cercado y sin dudarlo continuó su recorrido en aquel camino que lo llevaría a la primera aldea destruida. Quedó impresionado al ver las ruinas del lugar; no había nada, solo escombros, casas destruidas, un gran terrenal -¿Pero qué...? –Comenzó a dar un recorrido por el lugar observando cada esquina –Es como si hubiera pasado un tornado... Los piratas que invadieron ese lugar no tuvieron piedad alguna... Malditos... Pero... –Observó con detenimiento las ruinas –No, no creo que hayan sido ellos... –Comentó con un poco de miedo -¿Quién puede ser tan despiadado para acabar con toda una aldea...? –Dijo asqueado al encontrar un gran rastro de sangre seca en una esquina –Debo irme cuanto antes... –Caminó de regreso a aquel rastro de tierra que lo condujo al ya ahora pueblo fantasma. Pero antes de continuar su camino, escuchó el crujir de una ramita. Miró hacia todas partes y al voltear a sus espaldas encontró a un sujetó de apariencia descuidada. Era de tez morena, obeso y de cabello rizado y negro y con una barba del mismo color. Vestía una camisa roja desabrochada haciendo conjunto con un pantalón de color verde, llevando entre su cinturón una botella de sake abrigado con un gran saco de color negro. Aquel sujeto de aspecto sucio mostraba una calma al ver al cocinero -... –Sanji no se inmutó.  
-Vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí...? –Preguntó observando con malicia a Sanji mientras comía un bocado de una rebanada de tarta de frambuesa -¿Eres de este pueblo, niño?  
-... –Sanji lo miraba con desdén, decidió seguir con su camino ignorando al sujeto.  
-¿Acaso eres mudo? –Comentó con burla el pirata -¿Sabes dónde queda la segunda sección de la aldea? –Pero al ver que el cocinero continuó ignorándolo, se molestó y dijo -¡Oye mocoso! ¡¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores?! –Caminó hacia Sanji.  
-A mi me educaron a ignorar a tipos de tu clase...  
-¿De mi clase? ¡Jajajajajaja...! ¿Qué clase soy...?  
-Una clase detestable... –No podía describirlo, pero sentía un aura amenazante sobre aquel sujeto. Una parte de e le decía que se fuer lo antes posible del lugar y sobre todo perder de vista al sucio pirata. De pronto, sintió como si un imán lo jalará en dirección a aquel pirata -¡Qué cara...! –Al voltear vio un enorme humo negro invadiendo al extraño sujeto.


	2. Capítulo 2.- Duelo.

Al sentir que estaba siendo absorbido por ese extraño humo negro, hizo todo lo posible por escapar de este, pero fue inútil –Jajajajajaja... No podrás escapar de mi... –Sanji esperó a acercarse mas al sujeto. Una vez que tenia la distancia apropiada con todas sus fuerzas logró patear al pirata lanzándolo a un montículo de madera dañada -¡Aaaaaggggghhh...!   
-... –Sanji esperó a que el sujeto se reincorporara –Será mejor que me dejes en paz. –Contestó con autoridad.  
-Jajajaja... –Entre los escombros, su enemigo se levantó con un poco de trabajo y se preparó para otro ataque –En verdad no tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo...  
-...  
-Para ser un mayordomo, eres muy fuerte... ¿Te...? ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación...?  
-No soy un mayordomo... –Respondió con desprecio.  
-¡Jajajajajaja...! Lo siento, lo siento... –Se sacudió un poco su ropa y miró con burla al cocinero –Por cierto, me llaman Kurohige... ¿Y tu...?  
-...  
-¿Qué, no vas a hablar...? Bien, si eso quieres... Te pondré un apodo.   
-... –Sanji no podía evitar mirar con desprecio al pirata –Yo no ando con juegos tontos... Así que me retiro... –Antes de continuar con su camino, fue retenido por las palabras del peli negro.  
-Pero... –Estaba concentrándose para atacar –La fiesta apenas comienza, pequeño... –De su espalda, el extraño humo comenzó a emanar invadiendo lo que rodeaba a Teach, hasta llegar a Sanji, este por su parte saltó aterrizando sobre una montaña de escombros de una casa. Era impresionante ver como ese terrible humo absorbía todo lo que estaba en su camino.  
-¿Pero que es esto...? Debe ser el usuario de una fruta...   
-¡Oaaaahhh...! –Su poder logró desaparecer gran parte de los escombros.  
-Esa fruta... No puede ser... Es... –Sanji quedó petrificado al recordar la akuma no mi que poseía su contrincante –Es... –Pero antes de decir mas, Kurohige expulsó muchos pedazos de lo que su poder recolectó de las casas destruidas lanzándolas contra el cocinero. Sin esperar esquivó el ataque saltando y aterrizando sin problema al piso –Maldito... –Hizo una rabieta mirando al barbón –Así que tu fuiste quien destruyó este pueblo...  
-Jajajajaja... Les pedí de buena gana que me dieran sus cosas, pero se rehusaron... Así que... –Preparó de nuevo su ataque de absorción y disparó mas trozos de madera y cemento contra Sanji. Esquivó como pudo los pedazos de concreto y madera; corrió rodeando a Teach para poder golpearlo de lleno –Te tengo, mocoso... ¡¡Kurouzu!! –Sin darse cuenta y sintiendo un poco de debilidad, fue atraído hacia su enemigo. Lo sujetó con brusquedad del brazo y le propinó un gran puñetazo en la cara, al mismo tiempo que el cocinero logró darle una increíble patada en las costillas. Aun con una baja fuerza logró que Teach se descuidara, pero aun así fue lanzado por el puño de este. Sanji aterrizó entre los escombros de madera sacando con ello un grito de dolor; una vez que pudo recuperar fuerza, se arrastró para salir de los escombros y se levantó una vez afuera de estos –Vaya, te subestimé... Mocoso... –Kurohige estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor de la patada.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, vago...? –Dijo esto con una sonrisa ladina.  
-¿Así que quieres jugar...? –Teach se mostró ofendido ante el comentario de Sanji.  
-Ese poder tiene tanto sus pros como sus contras... Habría sido mi fin si fuera usuario de alguna de las frutas del diablo... Ahora comprendo cómo pudiste acabar con toda esta aldea... Es raro ver a un pirata andando solo...  
-Mis muchachos están buscando la segunda sección de la aldea... Por lo que veo, está muy escondida... Llevo dos días sin encontrarme con ellos... ¿Sabes lo difícil que es andar por este tipo de islas...? Son bastante extensas...  
-“Luffy y los demás están ahí... No puedo dejar que llegue a ese sitio... No tengo el mapa que dibujó Nami-san para nosotros... Es un alivio... Pero aun así no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya...”   
-¿En qué piensas, zorrito...? –Sacó al cocinero de sus pensamientos –Pronto acabaré contigo...  
-¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme de esa forma...? –Corrió hacia Teach para atacar de nuevo.  
-No te das por vencido, mocoso... –Antes de decir mas, Sanji logró llegar a Barba negra con una patada en el estómago lanzándolo lejos y logrando que se estrellará contra un árbol -¡¡AGGHH!!  
-No puedo permitir dejar vivo a un mal nacido como tu... –Sanji se acercó a su enemigo –Sé lo que hace esa maldita fruta... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los aldeanos de este lugar...?  
-... –Se recuperó respirando aun con trabajos y miró con malicia al cocinero -¿Tú qué crees...?  
-...  
-Todos y cada uno de ellos implorando piedad... Debo decirte que ninguno quedó vivo...   
-... –Sanji preparó su técnica dando un gran giro y con ello encender las llamas de su pierna –Voy a hacerte pagar por ello... Si hay una fruta que nunca debió existir es la Yami Yami no Mi... –Sanji se lanzó contra Kurohige para derrotarlo –¡Diable...! –Iba en picada contra el peli negro, pero este reaccionó a tiempo atrapó la pierna de Sanji con sus sucias manos -¡...!  
-Mi turno... ¡Oaaawwwwhhh...! –Puso en acción la técnica del agujero negro contra Sanji.  
-¡¡No...!! ¡¡Aggghhh...!! –Ya era demasiado tarde para el cocinero. Estaba siendo absorbido por su contrincante –“No... No puedo convertirme en cenizas...”  
-Descuida... No te mataré...Tengo planes para ti...

Mientras tanto, Zoro sin querer logró llegar al centro de la isla, pero no vio nada, todo estaba invadido de mas árboles –No hay nada de comida... A este paso ese tonto ganará...   
-¡Zoro...! –Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su capitán -¡Zoro, por aquí...! –El mencionado volteó encontrando a Luffy con el resto de la tripulación -¿Qué haces aquí...? –Luffy se dirigió con el espadachín.  
-Estoy buscando algo de comida... ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar...?  
-Tienes mucha suerte, Espadachín-san... -Comentó la arqueóloga mostrando una sincera sonrisa.  
-¿Suerte...?  
-Llegamos a la aldea... –Respondió con tranquilidad Robin.  
-Aquí no hay nada... –Contestó incrédulo el peli verde.  
-Navegante-san... –Nami sacó de su blusa el mapa que consiguió y se acercó al espadachín.  
-Zoro, estás parado sobre la entrada a la aldea...  
-¡¡¡...!!! –El peli verde se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su nakama.  
-Si... Esta aldea... –Zoro se apartó de su lugar dejando que Nami continuara con el resto de su investigación –Es subterránea... –Señaló el pequeño tronco que era mas bien un observador –Es por eso que... –La puerta con forma circular comenzó a abrirse despacio, fue suficiente tiempo para que los muchachos se quitaran. En el interior estaban unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban para su destino a la dicha aldea –Nadie puede encontrarla...  
-Y yo estoy para saber el por qué de su escondite... –Agregó con triunfo la arqueóloga.  
-¡SUUUPEERRR...! Andando. Muero de hambre... –Agregó Franky dirigiéndose a la entrada de la aldea.  
-Vamos, Zoro. Ven, te vendrá bien algo de sake... –Comentó divertido Usopp –Espera... ¿Y Sanji...?  
-Es una larga historia... Escuchen no puedo quedarme, debo ir por comida antes de que... –Pero antes de decir mas, fue acorralado por Franky dándole un amistoso abrazo con su brazo sobre el cuello del espadachín –Anda, debes relajarte un poco, Roronoa Zoro...  
-Oye, sólo llámame por mi nombre, no es necesario decir mi apellido... Somos nakamas... –Respondió con sinceridad el espadachín.  
-Jajajaja... Está bien. Vamos...   
-Será interesante conocer una isla en las profundidades... –Comentó con emoción el músico.  
-¡Vamos! –Gritó Chopper con euforia montándose a los hombros de Luffy y fueron los primeros en entrar.  
-¡¡Luffy...!! Ay, que voy a hacer con el... –Decía con cansancio la navegante entrando al lugar, seguido de Robin, Usopp Franky, Zoro y Brook -¡¡Vaya, que gran iluminación!!   
-¡Mira Luffy...! –Chopper señaló el final de las escaleras ya que se encontró con bello farol que iluminaba un tenue color azul.  
-Vamos a ver que mas hay... –Dijo el capitán caminando rumbo a la entrada principal de la aldea -¡Esto es increíble...! Jamás había conocido un lugar así... –En la entrada principal estaba decorada con unos sencillos pero elegantes arcos iluminados con el mismo tono de color que de la entrada, un guardia los recibió con mucha tranquilidad.  
-Parece que son viajeros... No todos los días tenemos visitantes... Claro que ya vieron la razón... –Comentó con amabilidad el vigilante.  
-¡Luffy, espera! –Nami los alcanzó corriendo. Se posó sobre la pared de la cueva para recuperar el aliento –Al fin... ¡Qué diablos les pasa! –Les dio unos coscorrones a ambos -¡Les dije que esperaran! –Se percató de la presencia del vigilante y cambió de humor rápidamente para disimular –Ah, lo siento...  
-Es bueno saber que es un lindo viaje en familia –Comentó sin mala intención el uniformado mostrando una sonrisa.  
-¡Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no...! ¡Se equivoca...! Ellos son mis amigos... Vinimos aquí ya que nos dijeron que podíamos conseguir algunos suministros... Esperemos no molestarlos... –Dijo con pena la navegante.  
-Está bien, no se preocupe señorita. Bienvenidos al pueblo de Derinkuyu. –El resto de los muchachos apareció y saludaron al vigilante –Parecen que son un grupo muy extenso... ¿Gustan que les demos un recorrido por el lugar?   
-Eso sería estupendo, nos ayudaría mucho... –Comentó Robin mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno lleno de notas y dibujos.  
-Disculpe... –Interrumpió Zoro -¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo de comida, necesito algo de carne...  
-Por supuesto... ¿Pero no gusta pasar primero a nuestro pueblo...?  
-Anda Zoro, quédate un rato al menos... –Comentó el capitán intentando convencer a su nakama –Vamos necesitamos descansar...   
-Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón...  
-Sería bueno que Sanji-san estuviera aquí también... -Comentó Brook.  
-No es igual si no está ese muchacho. Tal vez deberíamos ir por el. –Agregó Franky.  
-Escuchen, tengo una tarea que hacer, me quedaré con ustedes un rato y después me iré, debo encontrar algo de comida cuanto antes...  
-Nunca te había visto tan preocupado por hacer un deber... ¿Qué hicieron? –Preguntó con curiosidad Usopp.  
-Es una larga historia ya lo dije... Menos bla, bla, bla... –Juntó a todos junto con el guardia adentrándose por fin al pueblo –Y vayamos por un trago rápido... ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos...!  
-¡Zoro, tranquilízate...! –Protestó la navegante.  
-Mientras más rápido, mejor.


	3. Capítulo 3.- Derinkuyu.

-“No... No puedo moverme... ¿Dónde estoy...? Todo está oscuro... Por favor... Alguien ayúdeme... Tengo miedo...” –Entre las profundidades de la oscuridad, entre las sombras del abismo infinito, Sanji estaba intentando luchar pos su vida, pero fue inútil. El poder de la Yami Yami no mi era terrible al atrapar a sus víctimas. Su gran temor en esos momentos era ser convertido en cenizas.  
-¡Wooooooaaahhh...! –Luffy estaba admirando cada rincón de la ciudad subterránea junto con Chopper y Usopp; el grupo estaba explorando el lugar gracias a la guía que el vigilante les había asignado -¡¿Nami, podemos ir allá?! –Dijo zarandeando con euforia el brazo de su nakama.  
-¡¡Luffy, cálmate!! Romperás mi brazo...   
-No eres delicada... –En eso recibió un zape.  
-Soy una mujer delicada, aunque no lo creas...  
-Si, claroooo... –Comentó Zoro y como consecuencia terminó con un gran chichón en la cabeza.  
-Dije... Soy una mujer delicada... –Justo en eso, Robin respondió con una risa -¡Robin, eres cruel!  
-Lo siento, pero es divertido... Fufufufufu...  
-Bien, ya llegamos –Dijo la guía deteniéndose en frente de un café –Es uno de los mejores restaurantes del pueblo –Comentó con una sonrisa.  
-Se ve bonito... –Comentó Chopper al contemplar la estructura del lugar. El café tenía una fachada de color verde olivo con los marcos de un gris claro y el letrero tenía escritura en cursiva de color dorado algo oscuro. Tenía un toque clásico y en su interior estaba decorado con unas luces cálidas adornando el ambiente de unos colores sepia.  
-No nos vendría mal algo de café... –Comentó el músico al quedar frente a la puerta de cristal de la entrada –Deberíamos quedarnos un rato a descansar...  
-Te doy la palabra... –Respondió Franky dando un pequeño estirón a su cuerpo –Quien sabe cuánto llevamos caminando, necesito algo de soda...   
-En este lugar pueden pedir lo que quieran, hay gran variedad de comida y también hay algo de alcohol –Comentó la guía abriendo la puerta del lugar y haciendo un ademan de que pasaran con confianza.  
-No nos vendría mal algo de comida... –Comentó Luffy adentrándose al local.  
-¿Pero o sería mejor preguntar primero cuánto cuesta...? –Preguntó Nami intentando llamar la atención de los demás.  
-Descuida, no es un lugar caro. Tiene precios bastante accesibles, es mi lugar favorito y el mas visitado por los aldeanos. –Comentó con amabilidad la guía.  
-Bien, si es así, entonces andando –Dijo con felicidad la peli naranja.  
-Bien, ustedes quédense aquí. Yo iré a buscar comida para el barco. –Comentó Zoro al retirarse del espacio, pero fue retenido por Usopp.  
-Vamos, Zoro. Quédate, un trago de cerveza no hace daño. ¿Cuál es la prisa? –Dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro del espadachín y mostrando una sonrisa.  
-Que debo ganar una apuesta...  
-¿Apuesta de qué?   
-Aposté con ese idiota, debo encontrar algo de comida antes de atardecer.  
-Oye, apenas va a ser medio día, deben ser como las diez de la mañana o algo así.  
-Tienes razón, Nariz larga-kun, son exactamente las diez y quince... –Comentó la arqueóloga mirando su reloj de bolsillo –Podrías comprar algunos suministros aquí...  
-No, debo cazar algo o al menos recolectar algo de fruta. Además, no tengo mucho dinero...  
-Si es así, al menos deberías comer algo. ¿Cocinero-san no preparó un almuerzo o algo para el viaje?  
-No... Ese cejitas no es muy considerado que digamos...  
-O deberías tratarlo sin tener que pelear... –Comentó el artillero –Nunca los he visto convivir.  
-No voy a perder el tiempo con un inútil como el, debo regresar a fuera para ganar la apuesta... –Dijo con orgullo.  
-¿Y cuál es el castigo? –Preguntó Robin.  
-El que pierda tendrá que ser el esclavo del ganador por las siguientes dos semanas... Y no voy a perder. Quiero hacerlo sufrir y pagar por todas las que me debe. –Mostró una gran cólera en su rostro al mirar a la nada. Usopp y Robin se limitaron a mirarlo con indiferencia.  
-Dices que es antes del atardecer, ¿no es así? ¿Qué te parece si comes algo y le dices a la señorita que ayude a encontrar alguna salida que te lleve para encontrar algún sitio en donde haya comida? –Propuso el artillero –Ven, no hará daño que te quedes un rato con nosotros. –Lo llevó a la entrada del café al mismo tiempo que Robin los siguió.  
Al entrar al restaurante, un mesero se acercó se les acercó y les indicó el lugar en donde podían estar, como eran mas de 2 personas, los llevó hasta el fondo donde había una fuente con un jardín artificial, pero muy bien hecho, el mesero los llevó a su respectiva mesa y una vez que tomaron asiento, les entregaron la carta y cada quien pidió un platillo distinto acompañado de una deliciosa jarra de sandía. Una vez que el mesero se retiró con la lista de la comida, iniciaron su plática con respecto a la isla. Quién comenzó fue la navegante.  
-¿Qué tan grande es esta isla?   
-Es como lo de tres islas, con una gran parte de tierra; al ver que la tierra de este lugar es muy resistente se optó por hacer una ciudad subterránea... Y una ciudad a la intemperie...   
-¿Qué hacia una aldea a la vista de todos? -Preguntó Robin yendo directamente al grano, provocando un poco de tensión entre los presentes.  
-¡Nico Robin, apenas nos hemos establecido! –Comentó con pena el cyborg.  
-La verdad es que esa aldea solo era para el comercio, los visitantes y también para la distracción en el caso de una invasión, pero jamás imaginamos que unos piratas fueran tan sanguinarios como para destruir de esa forma ese lugar... -Comentó la guía con un tono triste –Jamás imaginamos que nos sucedería algo como eso... Supongo que ya no se animaran en reconstruir el pueblo comercial...  
-¿Pero entonces como volverán a vender y recibir mercancía de otras islas...? Sobre todo para comunicarse... –Comentó Brook con preocupación.  
-No se preocupen por eso... Esta tiene algunos caminos un poco confusos, pero quienes somos los habitantes de este lugar y para nuestros socios de las islas vecinas, tenemos un mapa que nos marca las entradas para llegar a la ciudad. Es muy raro cuando llegan turistas a nuestro pueblo, pero por suerte nunca ha llegado algún pirata aquí... No pasaba mas allá de la ciudad de la superficie... Y en el caso de que fuera así, claro si hacen algún alboroto, simplemente los linchamos– Dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa aterradora. Los muchachos al escuchar esto tragaron un poco de saliva al escuchar gran solución para deshacerse de un pirata.  
-¿Por qué a ese grado? –Preguntó Usopp tratando de ocultar sus nervios  
-Si los dejáramos escapar, irían con la noticia de la ubicación exacta o de las entradas a la ciudad. Suena cruel, pero esa sería la única solución.  
-¿Y en cuanto a los turistas como nosotros? –Preguntó Nami quien sonreía para ocultar su miedo al escuchar lo que les había comentado la guía –Digo, primero deben ver quiénes son buenos y quienes no...  
-No se preocupen, no somos crueles... Es fácil reconocer a un pirata malo... Y a un pirata que solo viene de paso... No nos fijamos en los carteles de se busca, porque sabemos que hay piratas buenos... –Al escuchar esa noticia, sintieron un peso menos en sus hombros -¿Y ustedes cuentan con un barco, no?  
-Claro... Lo escondimos para no llamar mucho la atención para otros, nos platicaron un poco sobre este lugar. Es un lugar discreto y con lo acontecido solo vienen para conseguir fruta y algo de carne... –Comentó aliviada Nami.  
-No tienen de que preocuparse, como dije. Aun si vienen otros piratas a querer invadir este lugar, les será imposible encontrarlo... Quienes logran encontrar este lugar solo lo hacen los investigadores calificados para la documentación histórica.  
-¿Y si es para eso? ¿No es el mismo riesgo aun así...? –Preguntó de nuevo la arqueóloga.  
-Allí está el truco... Si se dan cuenta... El mapa que les dan es un acertijo que solo pocos logran descifrarlo. ¿Quién de ustedes logró descifrarlo?  
-Ella... –Todos señalaron a Robin.  
-La verdad si fue muy difícil encontrar la ubicación... Aun siendo la navegante, me costó –Comentó con pena la peli naranja.  
-Pero una vez que logré descifrar los códigos, lograste formar el mapa para llevarnos al centro de la isla... Fue trabajo de las dos... –Comentó con modestia la arqueóloga –Además... –vio de reojo el pequeño mapa que les habían dado en la última isla que visitaron que tenía unos escritos con las escrituras del poneglyph –Cuando estudias un poco de historia se te facilitan mejor las cosas.  
-Si, es fantástico... ¡Oh ya llegó la comida! –Comentó con alegría la guía.  
Mientras tanto, en la pelea entre Sanji y Teach; este último aun tenía aprisionado al cocinero entre las sombras del agujero negro. No pensaba matar al muchacho, pero si tenía otros planes para el. Solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que Sanji fue absorbido por el poder de la yami yami. El pirata se concentró para sacar al cocinero de ese terrible abismo, Sanji salió volando cayendo y derrapando de espaldas al suelo quedando un poco desorientado. Barba negra se acercó al muchacho mostrando una sonrisa llena de oscuras intensiones y al llegar con él, sin más lo levantó un poco jalándolo del cuello de su camisa para contemplar su rostro lleno de polvo -Déjame verte... -Con la otra mano, agarró con brusquedad las mejillas del muchacho para obligarlo a mirarle a la cara -¿Sientes tu cuerpo? -Sanji trataba de hacer mover su paralizado cuerpo -Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás en el abismo, tienes suerte mocoso... Normalmente los convierto a todos en cenizas... ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada? -Dijo con burla. En cuanto a nuestro cocinero, sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a reaccionar un poco, seguido del resto de sus extremidades. Al recuperar un poco de fuerza, sin dudarlo pateó la entrepierna de Barbanegra logrando que este lo soltara. Sanji aprovechó para alejarse y recuperar su compostura. Con trabajos logró levantarse antes que su oponente, y lo atacó con una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que la gran bola de grasa aterrizara contra unos árboles. Con este esfuerzo, el rubio se hincó al sentir debilidad y una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo ya que era efecto de la akuma no mi; respiró hondo para recuperar sus fuerzas, y así volver a levantarse.  
-Maldito mocoso... –Dijo Teach a reincorporase después de recibir esa gran patada –Me las pagarás muy caro... Tu no sabes con quien e has metido...  
-¿Es todo lo que tienes...? –Dijo con burla al mostrar una sonrisa retadora el cocinero –Sea lo que sea que estés buscando, no lo lograrás a la fuerza bruta...   
-Vine a buscar algo de poder... Pero al ver que no hay mas aquí... Pensé en irme... Pero –Observó de cabeza a pies a Sanji –Veo que valió la pena quedarse un tiempo mas aquí... No encontré mi tesoro, pero si otra cosa... –Observó con malicia al cocinero quien le llegó un escalofrío en la espalda –Y yo... –Ejecutó su técnica acercándose sorpresivamente contra Sanji dejando a este impresionado y cuando menos se lo esperaba, un torbellino de color negro los estaba rodeando. Kurohige atrapó a Sanji tomándolo desde su camisa, con el propósito de neutralizar sus poderes, los cuales no dependían de una fruta del diablo, mientras lo sostenía aprovechó para tocar su pecho, esto hizo que Sanji se asustara y le propinó una tremenda patada en las costillas con ello logró que el torbellino desapareciera dejando a un adolorido Marshal de rodillas al suelo –En verdad... Eres interesante... –Sanji retrocedió con un poco de nervios al imaginar las intensiones de su enemigo, y antes de poder dar un paso... –Te tengo... –Al escuchar esto, y al ver la cara de cinismo que tenía Teach sobre el; por inercia, Sanji miró al suelo teniendo como sorpresa un agujero negro –Muy pronto serás mío...  
-¡No...! –Quiso escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la yami yami no mi lo estaba consumiendo de nueva cuenta.  
-No te preocupes... –Volvió a originar el torbellino de hace unos minutos –No te mataré... –Kurohige lanzó a Sanji al remolino de oscuridad –Pero si me divertiré contigo... ¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!! ¡¡¡Te dije que lo pagarías muy caro!!! –Apenas el muchacho escuchó el escándalo del pirata al ser lanzado a la tortura. Sentía como unas puñaladas en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le costaba respirar al estar dentro de esa cosa. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos es rezar por salir vivo de esto, no quería que su viaje terminara aquí y menos en manos de un horrible hombre sin vergüenza alguna. Debía ser fuerte. Era imposible concentrarse estando dentro de un temible tornado; sentía su cuerpo siendo golpeado por los escombros que fueron absorbidos de nueva cuenta. Golpe tras golpe, no podía ver. Lo único que sentía era como se elevaba mas y mas apenas podía ver los escombros, el polvo y aquel panorama de ese color negro pardo. Sentía que en cualquier momento sería desmembrado sin darse cuenta. Debía ser fuerte sin importar que; tenía que encontrar alguna salida ante esta situación tan descabellada. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse aun teniendo esos malos contratiempos que lo herían a su alrededor.  
-<> -Antes de poder hacer algo, un pedazo de madera que iba volando impactó con el haciéndolo salir de su concentración -¡¡¡AAGHH...!!! –Aquella escena, era como ver unas hojas de otoño siendo acorraladas por un travieso torbellino y Sanji era una de esas pequeñas hojas que intentaba salir a como de lugar.  
-¡¡Estás acabado pequeño zorro!! –Gritó con victoria el maldito pirata siendo estando en el centro de aquel terrible torbellino arrasando con todo a su alrededor como el hombre de la batuta de una orquesta -¡¡¡Si sobrevives, serás mío!!! ¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja...!!!!   
Sanji estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia por el ataque de su enemigo, pero no podía dejarlo ganar. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar y hacer lo posible por guardar sus energías una vez que acabara este tormento. Sintió que el remolino estaba perdiendo fuerza, así que se concentró y esperó a estar a casi un par de metros del suelo para darle una sorpresa al pirata. Cerró los ojos y al sentir que la fuerza del tornado ya estaba disminuyendo mas, se preparó.  
-Una vez que tenga a ese mocoso entre mis manos... ¿Eh...? –Miró arriba al ver que los escombros estaban cayendo junto con algunos árboles que rodeaban al creador del torbellino de oscuridad -¿En dónde...? –Apenas se estaba despejando el cielo. Los rayos del sol le impedían ver con claridad, pero se escuchó algo caer en contrapicada -¿Pero qué...?  
-Diable...   
-¡Ngh...! –Escuchó el silbido de algo caer  
-¡¡¡JAMBE!!! –Descargó todas sus fuerzas sobre la cara de su contrincante hundiéndolo contra el suelo. Una vez que logró descargar su ira contra el rostro de Kurohige, aterrizó en el suelo cayendo mal de lado al suelo. Esperó unos segundos para recuperar los ánimos y por fin se levantó con mucho trabajo ignorando a su contrincante quien estaba apenas recuperándose del ataque –Con esto... Acab... –Un zumbido llegó de sorpresa a los oídos del cocinero sintiendo un shock en todo su existir cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido en seco -¿Qu...? ¿Q...? –Le costaba sacar las palabras de su boca, sentía que se iba el aire al intentar decir por lo menos una vocal -... –Después, tanto sus cuerdas vocales, su boca, cara y el resto de su cuerpo no respondían. Estaba completamente inmóvil, parecía un títere al cual le acababan de cortar sus cuerdas. Estaba desorbitado y aun escuchaba el zumbido de su cabeza. Al pasar un minuto, el molesto ruido desapareció y sus sentidos poco a poco fueron recobrando sus funciones... Pero -<> -Decía para sus adentros -<


	4. Capítulo 4.- Sanji.

Yacía en el suelo sin poder mover un solo músculo. Por más que lo intentaba no recibía ni una sola respuesta de su cuerpo y en cuanto al resto de sus sentidos apenas podían funcionar -De... Debo... -Hablaba con mucho trabajo y escuchó los pasos de Teach aproximándose hacía el -Te... Te... Tengo... Que... -Al intentar decir una palabra le resultaba muy difícil incluso al respirar gracias al maldito efecto de la fruta.   
El capitán llegó con el y comenzó a observarlo con gran detalle al quedar parado arriba del cocinero quien solo percibía la sombra de su enemigo. Los pies de Marshal estaban aterrizados a los lados de la cadera de Sanji y al ver como este intentaba moverse se rió mostrando una sonrisa de lado.   
Desnudándolo con la mirada mostrando ahora un horrido y desagradable semblante, Kurohige no iba a dejar pasar esto al tener en frente a un vulnerable, pero lindo muchacho quien estaba inmóvil. Sanji por su parte, intentó una vez más moverse, pero fue en vano, pero pudo presentir la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba su enemigo en esos momentos. Temía lo peor.   
Barba negra decidió poner en acción su plan. Se agachó colocando sus rodillas en el suelo equilibrando su peso para no aplastar al rubio; era algo que debía ejecutar con calma ya que no tenía prisa alguna. Admirando todo lo que tenía solo para él, aquella tez blanca con un rostro que mostraba dolor al intentar respirar, al ver la ropa desgarrada con tierra encima, esa camisa de color azul oscuro con roturas y ese pantalón de mezclilla negro que marcaba esas finas y fuertes piernas, y con gran calma colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, este solo sentía dolor del adormecimiento, pudo ver como su captor se acercaba a su cara dejando ver sus malas intenciones -Eres bastante atractivo, zorrito... -Dijo esto acariciando con el pulgar de una manera incomoda la mejilla descubierta del cocinero  
-Por lo visto debes de tener... ¿Qué será...? Unos dieciocho o diecinueve... -Acercó más su cara a la de Sanji sintiendo este el asqueroso aliento de su enemigo mientras seguía acariciando su rostro con esa sucia mano. Después, bajó la mano al mentón y acarició la herida de su mejilla derecha -Tienes una linda carita... Es como si hubiera cazado a un ángel... -Estos horridos halagos llenos de lujuria hacían sentir a Sanji muy incómodo y nervioso. Intentó moverse, pero lo único que logró fue sentir una descarga de dolor, esa sensación era como cuando se te duerme alguna extremidad, pero en todo el cuerpo y tres veces peor -No sirve de nada que te esfuerces. El efecto pasará dentro de unos veinte minutos... -Acercó más su cara a la de Sanji haciendo que sus narices chocaran -Será suficiente para entrar en calor... -Dicho esto, le dio un beso en su mejilla siguiendo a su ojo y a su frente. Al sentir esa acción, Sanji sintió un gran asco -Eres muy lindo... -Kurohige comenzó a intensificar sus besos dándolos de una forma ya mas grotesca dejando rastro de saliva sobre la cara del menor -Veamos que tan feliz me puedes hacer... -Al decir esto último, su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su víctima. Con aquella molestia invadiéndolo; no sabía si su cuerpo estaba estremecido o era el efecto de la fruta, apenas sacó un ahogado grito con dificultad -Ni siquiera ha comenzado la acción, pequeño... Veo que estás muy impaciente... -Dijo esto sin dejar de tocar el pecho de Sanji -Cuando tu cuerpo comience a reaccionar entonces si te daré lo que quieres... -Le dio un profundo beso cerca de la boca y seguido con una lamida pasando por toda su mejilla hasta llegar a su frente -Me cuesta mucho contenerme, pero valdrá mucho la pena... No todos los días me puedo dar el lujo... -Tocó el rostro del cocinero con el suyo y dio un profundo respiró para calmar sus ansias, una adrenalina que descargaría una vez que terminara de tocar al muchacho.   
-¡A...! ¡Au...! -Al intentar dar un grito sin esfuerzo, fue callado con un asqueroso beso por parte de su captor -¡Mmm...! -Intentó gritar aun teniendo en sus labios los de Kurohige. Fue mas su asco y el terror que lo invadía al sentir la lengua del pirata entrar en su boca -¡Mmmmmm...! -El pirata se separó un poco y lo único que los mantenía unidos era un hilo de saliva.   
-En verdad eres muy lindo... Tienes una dulce boca -Nuevamente besó con brusquedad al cocinero, y lo profundizó agarrándolo con desesperación de la nuca. Se separó de Sanji y dijo -Tú vas a ser mío... -Le dio un tirón de cabello hacia atrás y lamió con gran apetito el cuello -Tienes una piel del color de una muñequita de porcelana... Eres tan... -Hundió su boca en el cuello del cocinero como si le fuera a arrancar un trozo como un caníbal -Te ves... Tan apetitoso... Ya quiero conocer el resto de tí... -Sanji se limitó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos -Te va a gustar... -Lo besó con gran lujuria al mismo tiempo que comenzó a masajear el pecho del cocinero en círculos. Al sentir esta acción, una fuerte descarga había llegado ahora en la espina dorsal de Sanji. Intentó gritar, pero solo salían sonidos secos y ahogados desde su garganta.  
-Basss... Basta...   
-Pero aun no ha empezado la diversión... -Dijo sin dejar de tocar su pecho -Esto es un juego de dos... Qué te parece... -Tocó con su dedo la tetilla del cocinero -También el otro... Veamos que dice tu amiguito una vez que comience la verdadera acción... Pero mientras... -Dijo jadeante; en eso, dio por iniciado su momento de placer desabotonando con gran calma la camisa de Sanji dejando ver su pecho y su abdomen -Pero que tenemos aquí -Quedó admirado al ver la figura del menor -En verdad me saqué el premio mayor... -Lamió con lentitud el pecho dejando un gran rastro de saliva, y en seguida chupó cada tetilla. Dándoles ligeros hasta fuertes mordiscos sobre estas, una vez que dejó sus asquerosas marcas sobre él menor, siguió con el resto pasando por cada parte de su bien formado abdomen, jugueteando un poco por el ombligo y se detuvo al llegar a la tela del pantalón.  
-No... -Con gran esfuerzo, por fin pudo mover su mano haciendo un intento de quitar la cara de Teach sobre su estómago -Ya... Déjame... -Dijo jadeando con un semblante de odio -Eres... Un... -Pero antes de decir más, fue callado con una estruendosa paliza en la cara.  
-Si no haces lo que te pido, sufrirás las consecuencias... -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Agarró con brusquedad la cabeza del cocinero desde sus mejillas, y al notar el gran moretón que le dejó ahora cerca de la boca, vio un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de esta -Aun con esas marcas sigues siendo una belleza... -Se agachó para plantarle de nueva cuenta uno de sus malditos besos de lengua; Sanji sobre abrió los ojos tratando de sacar un gran grito mientras hacia todo lo posible por despertar su cuerpo. Barba negra deshizo el beso para ver la cara de horror del menor -Eres tan lindo... Pronto haré que supliques con lágrimas de sangre... -Le dio un gran golpe del lado de su fleco que tapaba ese característico lado izquierdo de su rostro -Ahora que lo veo... Tienes una graciosa ceja... -Pasó su dedo sobre la arremolinada ceja del cocinero.  
-¡Aahh...! -Por fin sacó un grito, esto era señal de que el aturdimiento estaba pasando. Antes de dar otro grito, el maldito de Barba negra se levantó de golpe, agarró con gran ira el tobillo del menor y con gran fuerza lo alzó con el riesgo de romperle el pie y lo azotó en el suelo como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo. Al impactarse contra el suelo, salió de su boca saliva. Con ese golpe y con la sensación de adormecimiento fue brutal. Movió con desesperación los ojos y con mucho trabajo movió su cabeza y su cuello al buscar a su agresor.  
-Esto aun no termina... Como dije antes, solo es el principio... -Comentó el narigudo al acercar su cara a la del cocinero -No te resistas... Sería hermoso ver cómo me suplicas piedad... Bueno, eso cuando puedas volver a la normalidad... -Sanji no quiso escuchar todo lo que le decía demostrándoselo al intentar mover su brazo sobre la tierra buscando algo que lo pudiera salvar -Hagas lo que hagas será inútil... -En eso, el moreno agarró con brusquedad el cuello del cocinero y le plantó otro asqueroso beso en la boca -Veamos que hay debajo de esta ropa... -Dirigió sus manos en el pantalón y desabrochó sin prisa alguna estos, Sanji solo podía escuchar y sentir como le bajaban poco a poco su prenda mientras se mostraba la desesperación en sus ojos.  
-<> -Pensaba al sentir con dolor las manos de Kurohige sobre sus tobillos, subiendo a las rodillas hasta las ingles -<> -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir esas maltratadas manos adornadas con esos anillos al tocar su entre pierna. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al tratar de hacer un esfuerzo por moverse -<<¡No puedes quedarte aquí como si nada! ¡Muévete...! >> -La gran fuerza de voluntad del cocinero logró que su pierna se levantara dándole un rodillazo con apenas una pizca de energía en el pecho de Barba negra. Este del coraje volvió a golpear a Sanji, pero esta vez en su estómago haciendo que sacara un grito en seco y haciendo que se retorciera un poco, gracias a este golpe, el cuerpo del cocinero comenzaba a despertar. Teach al darse cuenta de ello, agarró las muñecas de Sanji llevando sus brazos a la cabeza -¡No!   
-Creo que el efecto se te está pasando... Si te quedaras quieto yo... -Pero en eso fue interrumpido por un rotundo “no” por parte de su víctima -Si eso es lo que quieres... -Su mano libre fue directo a la boca de Sanji abriéndola con violencia introduciendo sus tres dedos en ella. Sanji sintió asco e hizo lo posible por acumular fuerzas para quitárselo de encima; apenas logró morder los dedos del pirata y este como respuesta los sacó de inmediato de la boca del cocinero -Maldito... -Respondió con rabia mientras lo miraba -Eres un chiquillo impaciente... -Le quitó los pantalones de un tirón dejando al cocinero con su ropa interior. Al sentir sus piernas descubiertas, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo ya que comenzaba a imaginar lo que se vendría después de esto. Al tener su cuerpo inmóvil lleno de dolor y desesperación al no poder hacer nada gracias al efecto de esa maldita fruta... -<> -Volvió a entrar a sus pensamientos sin tomar en cuenta el momento en el que Barba negra le bajaba su boxer -<> -Pensaba al sentir como Kurohige le daba masajes en círculos a su miembro con el propósito de ver el gran manjar que muy pronto se comería vivo. Obviamente era algo que a Sanji no le provocó excitación, estaba asqueado, apenas su cuerpo dio un sobre salto al momento en el que Kurohige saboreaba con la lengua su miembro. Con esta acción, Sanji por fin soltó un grito de desesperación. Teach al ver la reacción de su presa rió con gran burla y continuó con su tarea saboreando cada parte del pene de Sanji. El por su parte siguió gritando, intentando mover su cuerpo como fuera posible. Fue callado una vez que Teach le puso la mano sobre la boca.  
-Es tan sabroso... Tienes un pene muy apetitoso... -Comentó el maldito mostrando una tétrica sonrisa al mismo tiempo que manoseaba el miembro del cocinero; este lo miraba con terror y se sintió vulnerable e inútil al no poder defenderse contra semejante monstruo -Tienes una linda carita... Ya quiero ver como llorarás... ¡Jajajajajajaja!  
-¡Nooo...! -Intentó darle otro golpe con las piernas, pero Barba negra actuó rápido y se sentó por completo sobre Sanji -¡Yaaaa! -Gritaba con una agitada respiración.  
Kurohige aprovechó el momento para darle otro golpe en la cara al rubio para que este se mantuviera quieto. Al darle el golpe, lo volteó boca abajo con facilidad. Lo inmovilizó colocando su pesada mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra estaba tocando como si no hubiera un mañana en los muslos. Sanji estaba muy aterrorizado; hacía un gran intento por gritar, pero su cara estaba en la tierra. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar forcejear como fuera para que así su cuerpo por fin despertara.  
-<> ¡¡Aah...!! -Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por Kurohige quien tocaba sin cuidado la entrada de su presa. Le daba masajes lentos y de repente le daba bruscas caricias; al notar que Sanji no hacia movimiento alguno, aprovechó para bajarse la bragueta de su pantalón.   
Al escuchar el sonido del cierre bajar, el miedo lo invadió, e intentó arrastrarse con trabajos para poder escapar de su verdugo, pero al avanzar un centímetro mas, fue retenido de los pies hasta llegar con Kurohige de vuelta -¡Déjame ir...! -Gritó haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar en llanto. Kurohige solo lo miraba con su cínica sonrisa y para dejarle las cosas en claro, agarró el brazo derecho del menor y se lo torció. Esto provocó que Sanji soltara un terrible grito desgarrador -¡¡¡AAAAAGGGHHHHH...!!! -Un grito que fue música pura para Barba negra. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse del dolor rogando porque fuera una herida externa.  
-¿Ahora si te quedó claro...? -Dijo sin desparecer esa sonrisa el pirata levantando a Sanji desde su cabello -Se un buen niño y deja que el tío Marshal te haga sentir bien... -Lo tiró al suelo para bajarse por completo sus pantalones dejando ver un gran bulto en su ropa interior -¿Ves esto...? -Preguntó al obligar al pobre muchacho a que mirara ese desagradable montón de carne -Este será tu nuevo juguete... -Dijo esto relamiéndose los labios mientras se tocaba su ya erecto miembro -Bésalo... -Le ordenó con lujuria.  
-... -Sanji cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza -Por favor... No sigas...  
-Vaya... Parece que ya puedes hablar...   
-No lo... Haré... -Suplicaba al intentar en un vago intento quitarse de encima la mano de Kurohige con su brazo izquierdo. Al escuchar la respuesta del muchacho lo azotó de nuevo al suelo y en seguida agarró de nuevo su cabeza desde la nuca y le restregó en ella su asqueroso miembro ya asomándose por completo. Sanji tomó valor y mordió el miembro del canalla de su abusador. No fue una gran mordida, pero si fue suficiente para que el gordo gritara del dolor y así soltarlo por un momento.  
Agarró una de sus pistolas y con ella apuntó en la sien del pobre muchacho quien había hecho otro intento por escapar, se detuvo al sentir el frio metal sobre su cabeza y volteó con lentitud hacia Kurohige quien ya se veía molesto mientras se tocaba su entre pierna -Si no quieres morir, será mejor que hagas todo lo que yo te ordene...  
-Si es así... Prefiero la muerte... Antes que... -Fue callado con una patada en el estómago.  
-Otro ya se hubiera resignado... Y si fueras cualquier persona con gusto concedo tu deseo... -Se agachó para susurrarle en el oído con ese horrible aliento -Pero eres como una bella obra de arte... -Besó con malicia el cuello del cocinero mientras este cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como la boca de su abusador pasaba por su cuello, el hombro de aquel brazo ya herido, para bajar poco a poco a su espalda. Aquella sensación causaba horror y aberración para Sanji -Eres perfecto... En verdad eres un ángel... Pronto romperé esas alas y te quedarás conmigo por un buen rato... -Al escuchar esto, Sanji no pudo evitar sentir pánico y gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo para que alguien llegara a salvarlo, su cuerpo ya reaccionaba pero no como el lo habría querido. Si ese ataque de la yami yami no le hubiera afectado tanto, por fin acabaría con el, o por lo menos huir para evitar por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos de humillación y vergüenza. Evitar ser tocado por un asqueroso hombre como Kurohige. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Recordó lo poco que convivió con Zoro antes de partir para la isla -<> -Una pequeña lágrima resbaló de su mejilla descubierta -<> -Sintió el dedo de Teach entrar con violencia a su entrada provocándole un terrible dolor haciendo que gritara con un chillido.  
-Gritas igual que un zorro al ser masacrado... -Dijo esto metiendo mas a fondo su dedo -¿Cómo se siente?  
-¡¡AUXILIO!!   
-Nadie te va a oír... -Y metió el segundo dedo.  
-¡¡¡AAAGHH...!!! -Se estremeció del dolor agachando la cabeza.  
-Solo son dos dedos... O a menos que... Sea tu primera vez... -Era cierto. Esta sería su primera vez, pero no como lo había imaginado alguna vez y menos con la persona con la que quería compartir esa experiencia. Se había sentido de lo peor al no poder hacer nada por su persona; unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron cayendo al suelo. Tenía una impotencia al no tener esfuerzo alguno por poder defenderse gracias a esa maldita fruta. -¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto? -Sanji solo se quedó callado.  
(música)  
-... -Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era morirse.   
-Supongo que... -Metió el tercer dedo para volver a escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su víctima y verlo retorcerse -Te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar... -Se agachó y le obligó a voltear para plantarle un beso -Voy a hacer que grites como una zorra... -Sacó sus tres dedos saboreándolos al ser humectados por el cocinero para después masturbarse un poco. Una vez que estaba listo, se la metió con gran violencia. Sanji sintió como si le acabaran de introducir un trozo de madera adornado de clavos salidos y púas. Aquella vil acción hizo que un hilo de sangre saliera y se escurriera por toda la pierna del cocinero.  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH...!!!!!!! -Cerró fuertemente sus puños sobre la tierra -¡¡¡¡¡YA NO POR FAVOR...!!!!! ¡¡¡ME DUELE...!!!  
-¡Agh! ¡Mm! -Por otra parte, Kurohige disfrutaba al ver sufrir a ese muchacho -Eso... ¡Tus gritos son música..! -Dio una fuerte estocada.  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!! -Al intentar separarse de su agresor, este lo regresaba agarrándolo de la cintura sin cuidado alguno y para reprenderlo le daba más embestidas bruscas-¡¡¡YA BASTA...!!! ¡¡¡NO SIGAS...!!!  
-Después de que te acostumbres, irás a pedirme por mas... -Dio una última estocada y sacó su miembro cubierto de la sangre de su víctima. Sanji sentía el viscoso líquido salir de su interior. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo sintiendo un inmenso dolor; no era un dolor como cuando terminas un combate... Era diferente... Era mas horrible. Era muy intenso, tanto físico como moral -Esto... -Teach se acercó y quedó encima del muchacho quien se crispó al sentir semejante cuerpo chocante y emanando un fétido olor a sudor. Una vez que se acomodó a modo de que su pene quedara entre el trasero de Sanji, prosiguió a frotarlo con movimientos lentos y vulgares y susurrándole en el oído de una manera tan descarada dijo -Sólo es para calentar un poco... -Lamió su oreja y luego le dio una pequeña mordida -Serás mío... ¿Escuchaste? Mío... -Al captar eso, no pudo evitar sacar un lamento desde su garganta -¿Listo para la segunda ronda...?  
-¿También...? ¿Durará menos de...? ¿Dos minutos...? -Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era denigrar a su violador a quien le llegó esas palabras como una bala atravesando su orgullo. Sanji apenas si podía hablar por el gran shock y el pánico que lo invadía en esos momentos.  
-Eres un... -Kurohige se levantó indignado y le propinó una dura golpiza en la espalda al cocinero -Lamentarás haber dicho eso... -Le dio una patada de nueva cuenta al estómago haciendo que el cocinero volara un poco lejos derrapando el suelo -Como dije antes... Esto solo fue calentamiento...  
Sanji estaba completamente debilitado y gravemente lastimado. Tenía un terrible ardor en su retaguardia al igual que sentía como el resto de su sangre seguía saliendo. Con miedo y con apenas algo de fuerzas, bajó su mano para revisarse, con el simple hecho de tocar su trasero sin necesidad de revisar el resto, tocó el pequeño rastro de sangre mezclado con los fluidos de él y del pirata; se horrorizó al ver las yemas de sus dedos manchados de ese líquido.  
-Tienes mucha suerte, mocoso... -Dijo Teach acercándose al cocinero, y agarrándolo del brazo ya lastimado y arrastrándolo hacía el -Soy una persona muy exigente... No tengo mis momentos de diversión con cualquiera... -Comentó mientras se sentaba en el suelo.  
-Por... Favor... Ya no sigas...   
-¿Cansado? -Quiso sentar al cocinero sobre sus piernas, Sanji se resistió haciendo movimientos a manera de escapar de su enemigo. La pequeña llama de sus fuerzas estaba extinguiéndose, ahora lo único que quería era que algo o alguien le ayudaran a terminar con su sufrimiento. Era una ventaja para Kurohige ya que no le costó trabajo posicionar a su "juguete" en sus piernas -Me gustaría ver tu carita al suplicarme piedad. -Acomodó a Sanji para volver a entrar en el -Por fin... -Dijo al introducir su miembro en el interior del cocinero -Siento como me la chupa... Jajajaja... Tú dices que no, pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa... -Agarró bruscamente el miembro de Sanji e hizo movimientos de arriba y abajo para estimularlo -Ya veremos quién tiene razón.. -Se intentó acercar a Sanji, pero él se trataba de alejar y hacía lo posible por levantarse, pero Kurohige fue más rápido y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos mientras hacía movimientos toscos con su cadera -Es tan... -Dio una estocada logrando que Sanji gritara -Estrecho... Lo mejor... De esto... Es que... Tu primera vez fue conmigo...  
-¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE...!!!! -Como pudo se levantó solo para lastimarse aun mas, sus piernas ya no respondían debido al intenso dolor. Cayó al suelo y ahí ya no aguantó más y soltó a llorar diciendo -¡¡No es cierto...!! ¡No es cierto...! No es... ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! -El moreno lo agarró del pie y lo llevó con él a rastras en lo mas oscuro de ese bosque y al entrar a ese mundo de sombras se podían escuchar los gritos de alguien a quien le habían quitado por completo su inocencia de la forma más cruel y cobarde.  
-¡¡¡AYUDA!!! ¡¡¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR...!!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!!!! ¡¡¡AYÚDENME!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAÁ!!!!!!!!!!

Continuará...  
(Fin de la música)  
Lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir... Bueno a escribir :V Aquí la cosa se pondrá fea. Si desean mejor saltarse ese capítulo está bien, no habrá problema. Pero de verdad, de verdad les pido que si no les gustó está historia por esto no me odien, no me insulten ni nada. Entiendo que son temas delicados, pero mientras sea ficticio, no tiene porque hacerle daño a nadie. Y si le afecta a alguien esto, solo dejar de leer el fic, no pasará nada.  
Bueno, de ante mano, comencemos... Cierto, Dejaré este link para la música de fondo:  
En el caítulo estarán las palabras en parentesis cuando comeince y fienalice la música. Si termna antes de tiempo, pueden repetirla XD


	5. Capítulo 5.-Sucio.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Zoro capturó el pez gigantesco. Lo llevaba arrastrando como pudo, pero eso no le importaba que tan pesado y molesta fuera la actividad, por qué estaba feliz de haber conseguido lo que buscaba; era imposible de ocultar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ya estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que le ordenaría a Sanji durante las siguientes dos semanas que estarían solos –Tal vez deba decirle que me deje dormir en el almacén de licor o ya sé... Qué se vista de rosa y me traiga mis katanas y pesas cuando se me dé la gana... O mejor aun... Que haga un retrato de su cara de derrota... O ya sé... Que se quite esa ridícula espiral de su cara... –Y la lista seguía y seguía, en verdad era un momento especial para el. Caminaba a la orilla del mar, sabía que debía dar una vuelta completa pero solo así no perdería más tiempo en buscar el barco entre las profundidades del bosque.   
-Mmm... Conozco este lugar... –Dijo al ver el espacio en donde estaban unas rocas y la cueva -¡Ahí está! Y por lo visto soy el primero en llegar... –Continuó arrastrando al pez hasta por fin llegar a la entrada de la cueva y al notar que no había nada que iluminara el lugar, fue señal suficiente de decir que no había nadie –Entonces... –Se desplomó cayendo de sentón al suelo y se recostó mirando el techo de la cueva –Gané... ¡¡¡GANÉ!!! –Daba pataleos de emoción al ver que era el ganador de la apuesta. Por primera vez le había ganado al cocinero, sin empates, sin cancelaciones. Era la buena.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GANÉ!!!!!!! –Saltó de su lugar y lo primero que hizo fue subir al barco una vez que dejó al gran animal a un lado de la nave. Se dirigió al baño y preparó el agua para darse una merecida ducha de victoria, no sin antes traer una buena botella de sake en señal de orgullo. Entró al baño y así empezó su fiesta como ganador –Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá ese bobo al ver que lo vencí. –Dijo esto mientras se desvestía dejando ver un sudoroso, pero admirable cuerpo escultural, seductor, envidiable que cualquier mujer desearía tener en sus... Perdón... Se puso la bata de baño y entró a la tina y empezó su hora de relajación como todo un rey.

 

Y ahí estaba, Tirado en posición fetal abrazando sus prendas que fueron quitadas con gran brutalidad de su cuerpo. Llorando a cantaros, a su lado estaba el hombre que lo lastimó, lo humilló durante horas hasta el atardecer quien se encontraba arreglándose sus prendas como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos –En verdad nunca había conocido a un muchachito como tu... –Dijo Barba negra dándole la espalda al cocinero mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón –estuviste muy bien... –Volteó a ver de reojo a su víctima quien se encontraba aun en el suelo sollozando abrazando su camisa y jalando su pantalón que estaba a unos centímetros lejos de el. Esto excitó a Kurohige y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Sanji -¡Ven aquí...! –Dijo con lujuria al jalar a Sanji de los pies –Eres tan lindo... –Dijo esto abrazando con violencia al cocinero.  
-¡¡¡No, ya basta!!! ¡¡¡Ya déjame!!! –Gritaba el cocinero al zafarse de los brazos de su victimario -¡¡¡Por favor!!! ¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!! ¡¡¡Me duele!!!  
-¡Eso es! ¡Sigue gritando para mi, pequeño! ¡Ahora...! –Restregó su cara sobre el cabello del rubio -¡Ahora eres mío! ¡Eres mi zorra! –Comenzó a manosear su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana, desde el cuello hasta sus piernas tocando cada rincón.  
-¡¡No...!! –Gritaba entre lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento -¡¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¡PAPÁ...!!!  
-¡Si, eso! ¡Sigue gritando! Cuando uno pasa... Por esto... Es como si una parte de su mente retrocediera... Como si lo regresara a ser... Vulnerable como un niño... Y tu... –Besaba con locura su cuello y espalda, después lo volteó con brusquedad teniéndolo en el suelo para restregar ahora su miembro con el de Sanji –Eres perfecto... Puedo imaginarte de pequeño... –Sanji estaba en shock. Sus fuerzas y cordura no eran lo suficientes para poder reaccionar y hacer un intento por irse. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar llamando sin sentido alguno al hombre que lo salvó cuando era un niño.  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡AYUDÉNME, POR FAVOR!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!! –Intentó quitarse de encima la horrida cara del violador de su pecho.  
-¡¡¡Eso es!!! ¡Sigue gritando para mí, zorra! –Gritó con euforia mientras frotaba su asqueroso miembro con vulgaridad sobre el de Sanji –Eres mío... –Acercó su cara sobre el rostro del cocinero. Al llegar, besó con lujuria el lado derecho del rostro de Sanji. Ya no podía soportar mas y se preparó para otra ronda desabrochándose el pantalón –Voy a darte mas, mi pequeña zorra... –Sanji ya no quería estar más en esa pesadilla. Se concentró para agarrar las fuerzas que le quedaban y al notar que su captor estaba perdido en sus deseos perversos, mordió con gran ira el cuello de este -¡¡¡¡AAAGGHHH...!!!! ¡¡¡HIJO DE...!!! –Sentía que en cualquier momento su “zorra” le arrancaría la piel de su cuello. Golpeó a Sanji, pero eso no haría que lo dejara de morder. Sanji estaba trabado al cuello de su violador. Era tanta la rabia, la vergüenza y la desesperación que hacían que no dejara a Kurihige libre de sus dientes. Este por su parte, volvió a golpearlo logrando por fin quitárselo de encima y lo lanzó lejos y en seguida agarró su cuello para cerciorarse de que no tuviera un daño grave. Sanji aprovechó para levantarse como pudo y correr adentrándose en el bosque. Al ver esta acción, Kurohige no quiso dejarlo y lo persiguió; sin embargo, Sanji ya estaba a unos metros alejado de su verdugo. Buscaba con desesperación un escondite y cuando menos lo esperó por fin encontró una pequeña cueva. Entró y se arrinconó detrás de una roca. Escuchó unos pasos cerca de la entrada, se estremeció y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando por su cruel destino, hasta que... –¿Capitán...? –Se escuchó la voz de uno de los subordinados de Teach. Se trataba de Laffitte quien iba junto con Van Augur, Doc Q montado a su caballo Stronger y Burguess –Capitán... Lo estábamos buscando... –Decía Laffitte al acomodarse su sombrero –No encontramos la otra sección del pueblo... Se ve alterado... ¡Tiene sangre en su cuello!   
-¡Cállense! ¿Cómo que no encontraron la otra sección? Estuvieron todo el día perdiendo el tiempo ¿verdad? –Decía con indignación Barba negra al ocultar la mordida con la mano.  
-Laffitte tiene razón. Se ve muy alterado y muy sudoroso... ¿Alguien lo atacó? –Decía Burguess tronándose los nudillos en señal de enfrentamiento contra quien le hizo daño a su capitán...  
-No... Todo está bien... Fue un... Maldito zorro quien me atacó... –Se notaba muy molesto. Buscaba con la mirada a su presa, pero no encontró rastro de el. Por otra parte, Sanji solo escuchaba la conversación de los piratas. Sentía un terror con solo escuchar la voz de ese mal nacido. Los nervios lo invadieron como nunca haciendo que abrazara sus rodillas y ocultó su cabeza. Esperó a que los piratas se fueran, y una vez que ya no escuchó ningún ruido, respiró hondo. Tenía miedo de salir.  
-Debió ser un zorro muy grande, mi capitán. Esas heridas son muy profundas... –Decía el enmascarado rascándose un poco su nuca.  
-¡¡Ya basta...!! ¡Vámonos de este maldito lugar... –Decía aun indignado Kurohige.   
Una vez que los piratas se alejaron completamente del lugar, Sanji respiró hondo, pero al momento de hacer esa acción sintió un terrible dolor en su estómago. Se recostó mientras tenía su mano mal herida sobre la parte baja de este -¡Aaaahh...! ¡Duele...! ¡Aaaagghh...! –Se puso en posición fetal. Era un dolor insoportable. Decidió descansar hasta poder recuperar por fin sus energías  
Lo único que traía puesto era su ropa interior manchada de sangre y semen. Sentía un escalofrío recorrer en todo su existir; respiraba con dificultad al intentar desahogarse con su llanto. Se levantó con un poco de trabajo para poder sentarse, se puso su camisa ya hecha trizas y después de un rato se preparó para ponerse su pantalón, pero al hacer un esfuerzo llegó a sus entrañas una molesta descarga llegando a sus piernas -¡Aahh...! -Sacó un ahogado grito y en seguida se recostó de lado -Agh... ¡Eeh...! -De pronto sintió un líquido escurrir desde su entrada recorriendo una parte de su miembro. Era una sensación desagradable y más aun si eran los restos de su victimario. Estaba completamente asqueado, quería vomitar, quería morirse en esos momentos. Lo que ahora pensaba era como iba a llegar al barco en ese estado, que le diría a su nakama... Cómo reaccionaría aquel hombre por quien siente algo especial –Si... Le digo lo que pasó... –Decía al recordar la humillación que acababa de pasar –El... El... –No quería que nadie supiera lo ocurrido. Pensaba que si se los contaba, tal vez se burlaría por haber sido un completo inútil en el combate, en vez de poder recibir algo de consuelo y apoyo recibiría solo insultos y burlas o incluso hasta el exilio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al cerrarlos estas cayeron como cascadas. Hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar la prenda que le faltaba y como pudo se puso sus pantalones; salió de su escondite a gatas. Se apoyó en una piedra para poder levantarse y una vez estando de pie, se dispuso a caminar de regreso al barco.  
Zoro se encontraba entrenando un poco sin darse cuenta que habían pasado ya más de horas desde que regresó al barco. Dejó sus pesas en el piso y se dirigió al sillón tomando su toalla para limpiarse el sudor de su cuello –Ese idiota ya tardó en volver... –Miró el reloj de pared –Son más de las nueve... Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo... –Se levantó de su confortable asiento, se puso su playera y sus botas para después tomar sus armas y salió en seguida del gimnasio. Llegó a la borda y saltó cayendo de pie sin ningún problema –No creo que haya caza recompensas por aquí... Probablemente se quedó atrapado en algún lado... O no quiere regresar para evitar su derrota... –Dijo con la sonrisa de lado –Je... Debería enfrentar su castigo... –Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al bosque, le tomó sólo como cinco metros caminando ya que se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llorar. Agarró el mango de una de las espadas por instinto y avanzó un poco para encontrarse con una escena que jamás hubiera pensado ver en su momento.   
La luz de la luna iluminaba en un pequeño espacio en donde los arboles rodeaban otro caído encima de algún montículo, arriba del viejo tronco se encontraba un joven cocinero sin esperanzas llorando desconsoladamente dándole la espalda a su compañero. Sanji estaba masajeando con cuidado su adolorido brazo, temiendo que estuviera zafado. Se abrazó a si mismo al recordar en una especie de flash lo que es mal nacido le había hecho. Zoro quedó extrañado y sintiendo preocupación por su nakama; dejó el mango de su espada y caminó con lentitud –Oye... –Sanji volteó a verlo mostrando un semblante de miedo intentando cubrirse. El espadachín no imaginó que vería un comportamiento así de su compañero. Al ver que se comenzaba a acercar mas a el, Sanji se levantó de golpe, pero sus heridas lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al pasto mostrando una cara suplicando piedad –Oye... Tranquilo... Soy yo... –Dijo el marimo al acercarse al tronco, pero percibió un familiar aroma a sangre mezclado con otro que le resultaba extraño presenciar sobre el pedazo de la madera en donde estaba sentado su nakama -¿Estás bien...? –Se acercó para ayudar a su nakama, pero este hizo lo posible para levantarse antes de que se acercará mas. No quería que Zoro notara el horrible aroma que lo invadía en todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente avergonzado.  
-Si... –Dijo con la voz entre cortada ya estando de pie.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó...? –Dijo algo preocupado.  
-Na... Nada... Solo... Tuve un contra tiempo en el camino...  
-... –Lo miraba con incredulidad.  
-Yo... Me caí...  
-Esas heridas no son de un accidente... –Sanji sobre abrió los ojos y agachó su cabeza -¿Qué pasó...? –Preguntó con autoridad.  
-Fue... Fueron... Piratas... Fui atacado... Por piratas...  
-¿Cuántos eran?  
-No lo sé... Eran... Eran como unos diez...  
-Siempre hemos enfrentado esa cantidad o mas y les ganamos... No me digas que necesitas a alguien que te cuide para poder derrotarlos... –Dijo esto con burla. Al escucharlo, una lágrima amenazaba con salir, pero hizo lo posible por controlarse y fingir enfado.  
-Cinco de ellos... Eran usuarios... –Dijo con la voz quebrada al intentar mentir.  
-En verdad me sorprendes...   
-Lo siento... –Contestó con gran culpa. Al escuchar esto, Zoro no pudo evitar sentir una especie de tristeza al ver a su compañero sin protestar o algo que normalmente haría. Se mostraba sumiso, temeroso e indefenso como un pequeño al cual habían maltratado –No... Volverá a pasar... En verdad... Lo siento... –Dijo entre susurros.  
-Vamos al barco... Necesitas reposar... ¿Quieres ayuda? –El cocinero negó con la cabeza baja –Bien, como quieras... Después me cuentas como fue que te dieron la paliza de tu vida... –Dijo esto al comenzar a caminar. Esperó una reclamación por parte de su rival, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.  
-... –Sanji comenzó a caminar con algo de trabajos detrás de Zoro. Este por otra parte se le hacía cada vez más extraña la conducta de su nakama. Era como si algo o alguien lo hubiera domado al fin. Prefirió no retomar el tema hasta llegar una vez a la nave.   
Al llegar, Zoro se trepó para escalar y entrar al sunny, al ver que su compañero no quiso hacer nada le llamó la atención -¡Oye! ¿No piensas subir o qué? –Al dirigir su vista hacía su camarada, volvió a agachar su cabeza, calló. No quería contarle absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido ya que temía lo peor.  
-¿Podrías bajar la escalera...? ¿Por favor? –Dijo con pena.  
-Bien... –Dijo con algo de pesadez lanzando la escalera de cuerda. Sanji la agarró y escaló con dificultad hasta por fin llegar a su destino en donde lo aguardaba un Zoro preparado con muchas preguntas, pero no sin antes decirle -¿Ya viste lo que traje...? –Dijo señalando el cadáver del gran pez que cazó que yacía en medio del jardín -¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? –Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.   
Al ver lo que consiguió su nakama, recordó quien fue el de la gran idea de haber hecho esa apuesta -... –Prefirió callar.  
-Espero que con esto puedas aprender que no debes ser un completo presumido y mas si es algo que no puedas hacer... En verdad me sorprendes, no puedes cazar o recolectar comida y mucho menos ganarles o de perdida huir de unos piratas... –Se pasó con ese terrible comentario haciendo que Sanji sintiera mas culpa al ser humillado con las palabras de su nakam quien estaba en frente de el –Una de las cosas que te ordenaré que hagas es que me cuentes con detalle tu humillante derrota... –Sanji se fue corriendo al baño empujando con violencia al hablador del marimo dejando a este escéptico y vio como el cocinero corrió hasta las escaleras logrando tropezarse para llegar al cuarto de baño.  
Sanji llegó por fin encerrándose al aventar la puerta de un portazo, se fue hasta donde estaba la tina y se quitó sus prendas con desesperación comenzando por su camisa haciéndole recordar la forma en cómo esas enormes y asquerosas manos se la quitaban con violencia mientras intentaba gritar pidiendo auxilio. Después siguió con sus zapatos arrojándolos contra la pared y con su pantalón al cual le despojaron esas mismas manos para luego quitarle su ropa interior la cual estaba completamente manchada, al verla no pudo evitarlo más y soltó en llanto. Abrió las llaves de la bañera sin importarle la temperatura del agua y sin esperar a que la tina se llenara entró sentándose y se abrazó a sus piernas. El agua que se comenzaba acumular, la tomó y comenzó a esparcirla sobre sus brazos, su pecho y cuello con odio mientras se decía a si mismo -¡Soy un estúpido...! ¡Soy un asqueroso...! ¡Aaaahhh...! –Gritaba con culpa y dolor al lavarse el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin se llenó la tina, cerró las llaves y agarró el jabón para tallarse; aun sentía el olor de Kurohige en todo su cuerpo.   
<<-Eres mío... –Decía esto arrastrando al muchacho hasta lo más recóndito del bosque abrazándolo por la espalda mientras este intentaba huir de las manos del mayor -¡Vamos vuelve a gritar por tu papito...!  
-¡¡¡Yaa nooo, por favooorr...!!! –Gritaba exasperado al intentar quitarse de encima esas rasposas y sucias manos de su cuerpo -¡¡¡Nooooo...!!! ¡¡¡Ahí no, por favor!!! ¡¡¡¡Me duele...!!!! –Kurohige había metido uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su presa nuevamente.  
-Haré que me supliques por mas... No te dejaré ir hasta que te haga gozar como a una puta... Te haré gritar del placer muy pronto...>>  
-No... No... ¡No...! –Se talló con más fuerza cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Ahí hizo más fuerza acelerando sus movimientos al grado de lastimarse -¡¡Agghh...!! –Al sentir el dolor que se provocó regresó en si, pero vio algo de sangre salir de su entrada que emanaba en el agua. Esto lo aterró al grado de golpear el agua con sus manos, agachó su cabeza y posando sus manos sobre ella dejando salir el resto de las lágrimas -¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...!

 

Zoro estaba tomando sin ánimos su botella de sake en la habitación sentado en un futon –Metí la pata... –Se decía al darle un sorbo a la botella –Cuando lo molesto siempre se pone a la defensiva, pero ahora... Ni siquiera se molestó en gritarme... Es como si fuera otro... Tendré que pedirle una disculpa... –Volvió a tomar otro trago y dejó la botella a un lado en el piso –Iré a traer algo de comer... –Se levantó y salió de la habitación para trasladarse ahora a la cocina, escuchó los pasos del cocinero quien iba bajando las escaleras mientras traía una larga bata de baño puesta cargando las ropas hechas bola; tenía pensado ir al sótano del barco y arrojar las prendas al calentador –Oye... –Sanji se crispó al escuchar la voz de su nakama quien se acercaba a el –Oye... Quería... –Se notaba nervioso el espadachín al intentar disculparse con el rubio quien lo miraba algo inseguro –Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que...  
-Discúlpame... –Dijo el cocinero interrumpiendo a su compañero –Lamento haberte empujado y... –Se detuvo al recordar lo sucedido –Perdóname. –Miró con pena al espadachín. Este por su parte, quedó impresionado por la conducta de Sanji, tanto que posó su mano sobre su frente; esto hizo que Sanji se sonrojara un poco.  
-No estás ardiendo... Mmm... Bueno. –Quitó su mano de la frente del muchacho –Escucha yo... Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas... No debí... –Su orgullo le estaba impidiendo disculparse como era debido, pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo ya que una parte de el lo hacía sentirse culpable –Lo... Lo... Lamento...  
-Creo que ambos estamos arrepentidos... –Dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
-Bien...  
-...  
-Iré a la cocina a comer algo y como yo gané, quiero un gran filete de pescado.  
-¿Con que lo quieres acompañar? –Preguntó intentando fingir felicidad.  
-Eso te lo dejo en tus manos, confío en que podrás hacer un gran platillo... –Se fue en dirección a la cocina –Sorpréndeme. –Dijo esto último entrando al fin. Sanji no le prestó atención ya a su alrededor yendo por fin al sótano. Se acercó al calefactor y abrió la rejilla y arrojó las prendas al fuego dejando escapar un molesto aroma. Se sentó en una caja mirando como la ropa se consumía en el fuego, fingiendo que todo lo ocurrido jamás pasó.  
-Esto es una pesadilla... Solo una pesadilla... ¡Agh...! –El dolor de su brazo regresó junto con el de su cuerpo e intentando calmarlo dándose pequeños masajes en sus brazos –No puedo... No puedo dejar que ellos lo descubran... No puedo... –Cerró los ojos para olvidar eso y se sentó ahora en una caja que se hallaba en un rincón para observar como la ropa empezaba a formar parte del carbón y la madera siendo calcinados.


	6. Capítulo 6.- Dia 0.

Sanji se encontraba en la habitación terminando de vendarse sus brazos, pero le había sido imposible por el dolor que sentía en su hombro. Esto no le permitía que levantara por completo su brazo -No puedo... Apenas si logré ponerme el desodorante... -Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo y por fin logró terminar de colocarse las telas. Después continuó en ponerse su pijama; encontró una playera de manga larga que le ayudara a cubrir tanto los vendajes como el resto de las heridas como el pantalón que casi cubría sus pies, pero al hacer todos esos esfuerzos sintió el dolor más intenso -¡¡Aagh...!! -Frunció el ceño por aquella molesta sensación que invadía su pecho y lomo. En eso entró Zoro al cuarto, al escucharlo, Sanji pensó en haber podido ocultar a tiempo las marcas que le dejaron durante el ataque. Lo miró con un poco de miedo.  
-Oye, ya corté la carne... ¿Qué hacemos con los huesos y las viseras...? -Pero al ver a su nakama en ese estado temeroso, no pudo evitar clavarle la mirada -¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó extrañado simulando un poco de enojo.  
-Na... Nada... -Agachó la cabeza para evitar la fuerte mirada de su compañero. Estaba masajeando su hombro; al ver esta acción, Zoro se acercó para ver que tenía.  
-Déjame ver tu brazo... -Dijo con seriedad.  
-¡Ah, no es nada! -Respondió con mucha pena -Es... Es... Estoy bien, no es nada...  
-A leguas se puede notar que te duele, déjame ver... -Pero antes de que Sanji dijera algo, Zoro posó su mano sobre su hombro -¿Podrías mover tu mano? -El cocinero hizo lo que le pidió sin rechistar, movió la mano desde la muñeca en círculos -Bien, ahora los dedos... Eso es. -Zoro sostuvo con cuidado la mano del cocinero -¿Te duele? -Sanji respondió negando con la cabeza -Ahora tu codo... -Sanji abrió y cerró el brazo con cuidado -Ahora un poco mas rápido... ¿Duele?   
-No... -El espadachín comenzó a dar unos pequeños masajes en el brazo de Sanji para encontrar algo fuera de lo normal. Sanji por su parte no sintió nada anormal, era una buena señal -Ahora tu hombro. -Dijo sin quitar la mano de esa zona; al sentir el movimiento se percató de algo.  
-¡Gh...! -Sanji intentó ahogar su quejido.  
-Ya veo, solo es una torcedura... Creo que puedo arreglarlo... -Se acercó mas al rubio para aprisionarlo con un brazo, este se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto físico de su compañero.  
-... –Se puso muy nervioso y quiso deshacer el abrazo -<> -Pensó al recobrar un poco la cordura.  
-Necesito que te relajes, si sigues tenso puedo lastimarte... -Sanji respiró muy hondo para calmar finalmente sus nervios logrando que así su cuerpo se relajara -Bien... -Colocó la otra mano en el lomo del muchacho y prosiguió a dar un masaje en este y el hombro. Sus manos a pesar de ser grandes, toscas y hechas para el combate, podían también ser delicadas cuando se tratara de algo más serio como el ayudar a alguien -Aquí vamos... -Ejerció presión haciendo para atrás y después hacía adelante el hombro, esto para reacomodar el hueso y por fin des tensionar el músculo. Se escuchó un seco tronido en toda la habitación, por supuesto que le dolió a nuestro cocinero ahogando su grito en el abdomen de Zoro, esto sin querer hizo que Zoro sintiera un poco de cosquilleo -¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó separándose con calma de su camarada.  
Sanji tenía los ojos muy cerrados, pero al sentir que el dolor ya no era tan intenso, los abrió poco a poco mirando su brazo y prosiguió en mover con cuidado su hombro -Ya... No me duele tanto... Ya no está... -Dijo con sorpresa.  
-Solo fue una torcedura, aunque una muy grande. Qué bueno que fuera eso y no estuviera dislocado...  
-No sabía que supieras de quiropráctica... -Comentó impresionado sobándose su brazo.  
-Y no sé. -Respondió con naturalidad.  
-¿Qué? -Preguntó con miedo y nervios.  
-Sólo lo básico, calma... A veces tenía ese tipo de fracturas y como no tenía a nadie, tuve que aprender gracias a un sujeto que me ayudó una vez que quedé mal herido en una batalla. -Dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba por ahí -Tienes suerte... -Comentó con orgullo.  
-Muchas gracias... -Dijo el cocinero con una ligera pero muy sincera sonrisa y viendo a Zoro. El por otra parte se sorprendió al escuchar esto viniendo de Sanji -Eres muy amable y también te agradezco mucho por haberte encargado de la carne...  
-¿De verdad estás bien...? -Preguntó con un pequeño tic en su ojo.  
-S... Si... Iré a preparar algo... –Intentó levantarse, pero regresó la maldita punzada en sus piernas y estómago logrando que regresará a su lugar de un sentón.  
-¿Me contarás lo qué pasó? -Preguntó con ese característico tono serio y profundo. Sanji prefirió callar de nuevo -Te recuerdo que yo gané la apuesta... Así que me lo tendrás que decir...  
-Zoro... En verdad no pasó nada... Iré a preparar la cena... ¡Gh!  
-Me lo dirás tarde o temprano, cocinerucho. –Se acercó a su compañero y con la punta de su dedo índice empujó a Sanji desde su frente haciendo que el rubio se recostara sin problema alguno –Lo sabía... –Dijo cansado mirando con enfado al muchacho –Bien... –Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.  
-¡Oye, espera...! –Sanji intentó levantarse un poco para ver al espadachín quien ya le daba la espalda.  
-Descansa. Yo me encargaré del los restos del pez; la comida tendrá que esperar hasta mañana...  
-¡Pero...!  
-Además ya es muy tarde, no te preocupes. Ya comí algo. –Y con esto se retiró de la habitación dejando a Sanji solo.  
Se recostó y tocó su hombro llegando con ello el recuerdo justo en el momento en que Teach se lo torció. Visualizó esa risa llena de burla y cinismo -Nada de esto pasó... -Dijo cerrando los ojos y presionando mas su hombro -No pasó... No pasó nada... -Empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y respiró con agitación -No pasó, no pasó... Jamás pasó... Solo fue una pesadilla...  
Zoro estaba recogiendo con una bolsa las viseras a regaña dientes –Ese idiota se mete en líos y yo tengo que hacer todo... Pero ya verá mañana... –En eso levantó un tramo de los intestinos del pez –Qué asco... –Dijo con desdén.

 

Mientras tanto:  
La tripulación estaba disfrutando de una velada en las aguas termales. Los muchachos estaban en su respectiva sección haciendo alboroto mientras que las chicas se encontraban al otro lado de la barda de madera que las dividía. –Ese montón de torpes... –Decía Nami entrando a las aguas.  
-Se ve que se divierten mucho... –Comentó Robin mientras servía un poco de sake –Ten... –Le dio el vasito a su camarada.  
-Gracias. Ya necesitaba relajarme... –Escuchó un gritó por parte de Luffy –Ay, esos...  
-Son nuestras vacaciones. Deberías relajarte... Además, no están molestando, fufufufu...  
-¿Cómo puedes tenerles paciencia?  
-Pues... –Pero antes de que la arqueóloga dijera algo, se escuchó un tremendo golpe en la madera que dividía a las chicas de los gorilas de sus compañeros ocasionando que esta cayera. Nami y Robin se retiraron con agilidad antes de que la madera cayera encima de ellas –Parece que no se nivelaron... –Comentó Robin al acomodarse su toalla –Y era de esperarse...  
-¡¡¡LUFFY!!! –Nami le propinó una paliza a su capitán -¡¡Eres un...!!   
-¡Lo siento Nami!  
-Usted es un gran capitán, Luffy-san... ¡Yohohohohohoho...! –Comentó Brook mientras contemplaba a las chicas –De lo que se está perdiendo Sanji-san... Yohohohoho... –Justo en eso recibió a Luffy en su cara llevándolos de un chapuzón al estanque. El resto de los chicos solo se limitó a voltear a otro lado si no querían recibir la ira de la navegante.  
-Sí, es por esa razón que no me puedo enojar con ellos... Fufufufufufufu...  
Nuestra tripulación no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora ya que la verdadera amenaza se había ido por fin. El barco de Barba Negra zarpó junto con sus camaradas para dirigirse a otra isla en busca de tesoros. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la presencia del joven a quien le había arrebatado con dolor sus esperanzas y felicidad. Se encontraba sentado en una esquina del barco mirando el horizonte del ahora oscuro mar -<> -Pensaba sin quitarle de vista al mar -<>  
-Capitán... –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de uno de sus piratas.  
-¿Ahora qué quieren...? –Se levantó de su lugar para ir con sus camaradas -<>

[...]

 

Apenas si logró descansar un poco, pero no durmió lo suficiente por el dolor que aun lo invadía en todo su cuerpo. Sintió como la noche pasó a la mañana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; estaba completamente tenso y nervioso. No quería levantarse de su cama aun sabiendo que tenía deberes por hacer y un castigo que cumplir. Estaba recostado de su lado izquierdo a modo de no lastimar mas su brazo el cual ya no estaba tan dañado gracias a la atención que recibió por parte de su nakama, recordó aquellas manos que masajearon su brazo. Una sensación cálida y dulce aun viniendo de un tosco hombre que solo se la pasaba entrenando y bebiendo claro cuando no andaba de mal humor. Quiso sonreír al revivir en su mente ese momento de convivencia, pero... De pronto llegó en una especie de flash las manos de Kurohige sobre su cuerpo lastimándolo sin piedad mientras le decía en su oído terribles cosas que lo hacían sentir peor que a una basura. Unas palabras que lo obligarían a callar.  
Se levantó de la cama a modo de quedar sentado sobre esta mostrando un semblante cansado y triste -No puedo dejar que el o los demás sepan que... -Antes de poder decir más, su memoria fue atacada al recordar el momento en que lo llevó arrastrando a lo mas profundo del bosque obligándolo a sentarse sobre las piernas de su agresor mientras él en un inútil intento por suplicarle piedad y que lo dejara ir, esto provocó mas excitación a su atacante. Sin pensarlo volvió a meterle de un golpe su dedo en la entrada del muchacho y este solo gritó como...  
<<-Gritas igual que un niño... Eso es... -Movió su dedo en círculos en el interior del rubio -Si... ¿Se siente bien, no es así?  
-¡¡¡No, ya no por favor!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame ya!!! -Gritaba con desesperación y dolor al intentar librarse del gran brazo que lo rodeaba desde su cuello. Barba Negra sacó con calma su dedo del interior de Sanji para manosear con deleite sus muslos al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a abrir sus piernas -¡¡¡Noooo...!!! ¡¡¡Maldito asqueroso!!! ¡¡¡Gordo de mier...!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH...!!!!! -Sin piedad alguna, el mayor apretó con gran fuerza sobre los testículos de su víctima para después tirarlo del cabello hacía atrás -¡¡¡Aagh...!!!  
-Pero mira que tenemos aquí... Un niñito mal hablado... ¿Sabes lo que te acabas de ganar...? ->>  
-CEJAS DE DIANA... -Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar a Zoro quien se encontraba a fuera en el jardín -¡Ya es hora de desayunar...! ¡O mas bien la hora de comer! ¡Son mas de las once de la mañana, apúrate ya...! -Sanji miró a su alrededor como si por un instante hubiera desconocido por completo la habitación mientras respiraba con algo de agitación. Se acomodó quedando a orilla de la cama y bajó con cuidado y quiso buscar sus pantuflas, pero cuando dio el primer paso, sintió ese maldito dolor invadiéndolo de nuevo. También tenía la necesidad de tomar otro baño cuanto antes. Se dispuso mejor a buscar unas sandalias y su toalla y salió de la habitación, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras que lo llevarían al baño se topó con Zoro quien lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos -¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Yo... -Se mostró temeroso al ver a su nakama y continuó -Debo... Debo... Tomar un baño primero...  
-Oye, eso lo puedes hacer después... Vamos a comer.  
-No, de verdad necesito bañarme...  
-No pasará nada si primero comes...   
-Por favor, Zoro... –Le suplicó con una mirada que mostraba pena y miedo.  
-Bien, pero no te tardes... Te contaré el tiempo... -Lo dijo solo para molestar a Sanji y esperar como este reaccionaria ante ese comentario.  
-Te prometo no tardar, es que en verdad estoy... Sucio... -Se fue por fin a las escaleras y subió.  
-¿Sucio? -¿En verdad era tanta la urgencia de tomar otro baño ya que el último fue alrededor de la una de mañana? Era algo que se preguntaba Zoro, pero sobre todo... La conducta que ahora tenía el cocinero. Claro, en Sanji es normal tener muy en serio la higiene, pero jamás a ese grado de desesperación. En cuanto a su actitud sumisa, sabía que Sanji le estaba ocultando algo y haría lo posible por averiguarlo aun si deba usar la fuerza.  
Sanji preparó por fin el agua de la tina con mas calma, en lo que esperaba a que se llenara, se comenzó a desvestir y una vez que ya no tenía la pijama puesta, prosiguió con los vendajes que tenía en sus piernas y brazos dejando ver poco a poco las marcas y las heridas que ese hombre le dejó sobre su cuerpo. Cada marca de colores rojizos reflejaban perfectamente por donde había pasado la boca de Kurohige. En la parte baja de los brazos, en los muslos y en las ingles, inclusive en la parte de atrás del cuello. En cuanto a la espalda no solo llevaba eso, si no también algunas mordidas y moretones de igual forma que el resto de sus piernas. Entró al agua dejando que la temperatura lo fuera relajando un poco. Sin mas se le ocurrió levantar su vista en dirección a un espejo; con esto empezó a inspeccionarse y vio que en su rostro tenía marca del golpe que le dio en la boca y en la mejilla, después se levantó un poco su fleco el cual ocultaba el moretón que tenía en el ojo. Se asustó al ver estado en que se encontraba. Se abrazó y pensó que tan miserable se veía al no poder defenderse –Si le digo de esto, tal vez el... –Pero recordó las palabras de Kurohige y agachó la cabeza cerrando con fuerza sus ojos –Nooo... –Negó moviendo la cabeza –Nooo... Lo mejor será callarme... No debo... –Apretó mas el abrazo.   
Después de un rato salió del baño en toalla y bata y regresó a la habitación para cambiarse. Se volvió a colocar las vendas y con ello el resto de su ropa interior. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, una playera del mismo color de manga larga y una gran sudadera roja la cual le ayudaría a esconder cualquier evidencia. Salió por fin del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo esperaba un mal humorado Roronoa Zoro quien golpeaba la plancha de la barra con su dedo. Al escuchar la puerta abrir, volteó y lo primero que le dijo fue –Vaya, ya era hora...  
-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar...?  
-Comer...  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Ya son cuarto para las doce...  
-¡Rayos, Debo apurarme! ¡En seguida te prepararé algo...! –Pero al ver su lugar de trabajo se percató que los ingredientes y el filete de pescado estaban ya afuera esperando a ser preparados -¿Cómo sabes que le pongo todo eso? –Preguntó algo sorprendido.  
-Te he visto hacer algunos platillos... Mas cuando haces eso con los cuchillos... –Comentó el espadachín con sarna.  
-¿Lo que hago con los cuchillos? Ah, creo que sé a qué te refieres... Cuando corto los ingredientes...  
-Menos bla, bla, bla... Quiero un buen filete... Y un poco de té negro...  
-... –Lo miró algo decaído y se arremangó solo el resorte de la sudadera -¿Cómo te gustaría tu filete? –Peguntó dándole la espalda iniciando sus deberes en la cocina.  
-Ya te lo dije, sorpréndeme... –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Bien... –Comenzó a preparar el filete poniéndole algunas de las especias que había puesto Zoro. Lo dejó reposar un momento en lo que preparaba una ensalada. Zoro se limitó a sentarse en la mesa y observar el famoso número de cuchillos voladores. Sanji sacó uno del cajón y solo cortó los ingredientes con normalidad.  
-¡¿Y yo?! –El espadachín gritó colérico como un espectador al que acababan de timar en un show.  
-¿Eh? –Volteó a verlo con confusión -¿Zo...? ¿Zoro?  
-Digo... –Carraspeó un poco y se recuperó -¿Solo harás un filete?  
-Bueno, si quieres hago otro, no tengo problema... –Dijo volviendo a su trabajo.  
-Por supuesto que debes hacer dos... ¿No vas a comer?  
-No tengo mucho apetito... –Se quedó callado por un instante –Pero te debo un banquete y eso es lo que importa ahora, debo cumplir con mi castigo –Volteó a verlo fingiendo una sonrisa –También haré el té... –Dijo dejando por un momento la preparación del pescado para hacer el té negro.  
-<<¿Está siendo amable conmigo...? –Se preguntó en sus adentros al ver con miedo a Sanji.  
-¿Pasa algo...?  
-¿De verdad eres tú?   
-Si... ¿Por qué?  
-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al cocinerucho?  
-Claro que soy yo...  
-No pareces ser el mismo... –Dijo incrédulo.  
-Sigo siendo el mismo... –Dijo bajando el tono de su voz en las dos últimas palabras de su oración.  
-Está bien...   
-¿Podrías poner la mesa, por favor? –Dijo regresando a lo suyo.  
-De acuerdo... –Se levantó con pesadez de la silla y fue hasta la alacena a poner los platos y las tazas para el té. Sanji ya estaba por terminar de preparar la comida, solo le faltaba colocar el adornado con un poco de salsa encima del filete. Normalmente cuando Sanji preparaba algo de comida el aroma de la comida invadía todo el barco logrando hipnotizar a cualquiera, pero esta vez no salió ninguno, esto le cayó de raro al peli verde, pero prefirió omitir ese detalle por ahora, tal vez su olfato no estaba al cien o el cocinero no puso mucho condimento al platillo. Una vez que todo estaba listo, Sanji puso el filete en la mesa. Zoro esperaba ver un platillo que iluminara la mesa, pero tampoco fue el caso, no tenía mal aspecto y por supuesto no se percibía ningún mal aroma, solo era como una comida cualquiera -...  
-Listo... –Dijo algo decaído el cocinero pero sin perder esa apagada sonrisa y se sentó –Come todo lo que quieras...  
-Gracias... –Zoro cortó un trozo del filete y lo puso en su plato. Al dar el primer bocado lo primero que se le vino a sus papilas gustativas fue:   
-<>  
-Adelante, ¿o vas a esperar a que se enfrié? –Preguntaba el cocinero mostrando esa sonrisa. El espadachín lo escuchó y volteó a verlo con el trozo de carne en su boca aun -¿Qué te parece?  
-... –Solo podía ver esa leve sonrisa que escondía lo que en verdad sentía su nakama. Masticó para encontrarle el sabor, pero nada. Era como si estuviera comiendo un trozo de cartón; se tragó por fin el bocado y esperó unos segundos para animarse a hablar –Esto... Sabe bien... –Dijo intentando fingir gusto.  
-Que bueno... –Sonrió cerrando sus ojos –Bien, puedes comer todo el que quieras.  
-¿Tu no vas a comer?  
-Yo... –Miró el platillo y sin querer le llegó una ligera sensación de nausea –De verdad no tengo hambre, estoy bien. Puedes comértelo todo. No tengo ningún problema.  
-¿Quieres que te deje algo? Yo estaré bien con este y tal vez otro plato...  
-¡Bueno! –Exclamó con simpatía.  
-¿Cómo te sientes ya del brazo? Veo que lo puedes mover mejor.  
-Si. Aunque la verdad no quiero forzarlo por ahora...  
-<> -Pensó el espadachín mientras comía otro bocado a fuerzas –En dos días veremos la diferencia, creo que aun hay algo de pomada en el botiquín...  
-Si, después de lavar los platos me untaré un poco. Ah, es verdad, ¿quieres té? –El espadachín le dio su taza sin decir “por favor” o un simple “sí”. Esto era algo en lo que lograba que ellos discutieran por los modales del mal educado de Zoro, pero tampoco surtió efecto ya que Sanji le sirvió sin hacer un coraje o si quiera una mueca.  
-... –Le dio un sorbo a su té sin sabor alguno. Miró con extrañeza tanto la taza como a su comida.  
-¿Qué te gustaría para cenar? –Preguntó haciendo que el espadachín lo mirara.  
-Bueno... –Quería decirle de la comida, pero al ver esa sonrisa, mejor se lo guardó y dijo –Lo que tu quieras está bien... Por mi no hay problema...  
-Mmm... Si quieres podemos comer lo mismo para la cena, me dará tiempo para hacer un puré de papa y con un poco de curry... ¿Tengo para hacer el curry...? –Se preguntó a sí mismo.  
-Lo que sea está bien, no te preocupes... –Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su “agua caliente” -<>  
-Casi no has tocado tu comida... ¿Sabe mal? –Preguntó preocupado.  
-No, todo está bien... Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas...  
-De acuerdo...   
-Después de esto me gustaría que me dieras unas tres botellas de sake... –Comentó con una sonrisa picara.  
-Pero no puedes pasártela bebiendo a cada hora...   
-<> -Pensó con cinismo.  
-Te podría hacer daño... No me gustaría que te enfermaras... –Con esto Zoro cayó de lado junto con sus deseos de iniciar una pelea -¡Zoro! –Gritó preocupado Sanji.  
-No pasa nada... Nada... –Dijo regresando a su lugar –Sólo dame una botella...  
-Si quieres puedes tomar en la cena. –Comentó con naturalidad.  
-Cocinero... –no aguantaría más al tener que soportar esa extraña, pero agradable actitud de su camarada. Si seguía así sentía que se doblegaría –¡Come!  
-No, de verdad yo...   
-¡Come!   
-¡Pero...!  
-¡¿Quién ganó la apuesta?!  
-De acuerdo... –Se resignó y se sirvió un poco de ensalada.  
-<>


	7. Capítulo 7. Librería.

<<-¿Sabes lo que te acabas de ganar? ¡¿Eh...?! –Gritó al tirar más del cabello de Sanji  
-¡Agh...! –Intentaba quitarse esa asquerosa mano de su cabeza. Kurohige no esperó y apretó con mas fuerza contra la virilidad del cocinero -¡¡¡Aaaaaagghh...!!!  
-¡¡¡¡Dilo...!!!!  
-¡¡¡Nnn...!!! –Su agresor le apretó mas fuerte -¡¡¡YAAAAAHH...!!!  
-¡¡¡DILO...!!!  
-¡¡¡.....!!!   
-¡Si eso quieres! –Sin mas ni mas, lastimó a Sanji golpeando su frágil parte. El cocinero vomitó saliva por el inmenso dolor y perdiendo un poco la conciencia cayendo rendido a los brazos de su captor. Sin pensarlo, Teach lo recostó en el suelo acomodándolo de lado junto a él quedando en la famosa posición de cucharita. Levantando con brusquedad la pierna de su víctima metió de nuevo su miembro a este. Daba unas estocadas que hacían que el menor gritara sin dejar que se recupera primero del golpe que había recibido antes, en eso, Teach lo calló con su boca y acercó su cara al oído del muchacho para decirle –¿Eso te gusta...? –Dio una embestida -¿Eh...? –Y una mas -¿Eso te gusta, zorra...? -Sanji solo podía ahogar sus gritos -¡¡Dilo...!!  
-¡¡Mmmm...!! –Al recibir la embestida de su agresor, cerró sus manos e intentó zafarse del abrazo. Apenas pudiendo quitarse esa mano adornada de oro de su cara para gritar -¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!! ¡¡¡BASTA!!! ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH...!!!!! –Fue interrumpido al sentir un gran ardor en su interior gracias al brutal movimiento de cadera de Kurohige -¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! –Con todo esto Sanji fue perdiendo sus fuerzas, tarde o temprano quiera o no, cedería por fin a todo lo que ese cerdo le obligaría a hacer durante ese dia, pero por ahora... -¡¡¡¡DÉJAME IR...!!!! ¡¡¡¡YA TIENES LO QUE QUIERES!!!!  
-No, aun no... –Le acarició su rostro con malicia al mismo tiempo que reía –Vamos, dilo... –Tocó con delicadeza el cuello del menor.  
Sanji mordió su labio inferior para así tragarse su orgullo y dijo –Lo... Lo siento... –Apenas si se pudo escuchar.  
-¿Qué más...? –Acercó mas su rostro al del chico.   
-Lamento haber dicho esas cosas... Lo siento mucho... –Kurohige se levantó un poco y obligó a que el muchacho se diera la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Una vez que quedaron frente a frente, el sucio pirata tomó el cuello del rubio para sujetarlo y lamerle de nueva cuenta su cara.  
-No fue tan difícil... ¿Oh si? –Dijo con una cara burlona.  
-Ya déjame... >>  
Sanji se encontraba solo en la cocina. Estaba sentado con los brazos sobre la mesa y siendo utilizados como una almohada a su cabeza viendo a la puerta. Llegó una punzada en todo su cuerpo seguido de un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al recordar esa parte -Solo... -Recordó las risas del asqueroso hombre -Solo... -Recordó el aliento de este -Fue... -Cerró sus ojos para intentar olvidar, pero con esta acción se reforzó mas el recuerdo. Sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo haciendo que mejor se levantara de su lugar y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquello de su mente. Miró los platos que estaban en el lavabo y se dispuso a continuar sus labores para intentar despejar sus pensamientos.   
Comenzó a preparar la jabonadura y sumergió la esponja para así lavar los trastes. Se encontraba solo en la cocina ya que Zoro estaba afuera practicando un poco con sus espadas; sentía su cuerpo bastante pesado y muy adolorido, no soportaba estando tanto tiempo de pie como sentado gracias a las heridas del ataque. Mientras tallaba un poco las tazas, sus recuerdos iban regresando, pero hizo un esfuerzo por evadirlos al punto de sacudir de nuevo su cabeza a manera de alejarlos.   
-¿Te está molestando una mosca? -Estaba tan distante que no había escuchado entrar al espadachín -¿Aun no acabas? ¿O estás empezando? -Preguntó al cruzar sus brazos y recargándose un poco a la barra. Sanji volteó a verlo algo ciscado -¿Qué tienes? Pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma... -Dijo divertido.  
-Ah, estaba pensando en algunas cosas... -Respondió un poco tímido y con una pequeña sonrisa -Me distraje tanto que olvidé esto...! -Dijo regresando a su labor -¿Necesitabas algo?  
-Solo voy a tomar algo de agua... -Dijo dirigiéndose a la jarra que estaba cerca del cocinero -¿Te falta mucho?  
-Bueno, solo me falta enjabonar esta sartén y después los enjuagaré... ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?   
-No hay nada más que hacer... Supongo que si... -Al decir esto, se tomó todo el vaso del que se sirvió y lo dejó en el lavabo -Te paso este... ¿En qué te ayudo?  
-Mmm... Yo los iré echando al agua y te los pasaré para que los seques. -Dijo tranquilo -Ten, aquí van las tazas.  
-Espera, deja buscar algo con que secar... –Dijo yendo a la alacena que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, pero al pasar junto a Sanji percibió un aroma el cual no le dio nada de importancia por el momento.  
-Creo que hay unos trapos en el cajón junto con los cucharones, solo no los desacomodes...  
-Si, si... –Dijo con cansancio al abrir el cajón –Aquí no están...  
-Entonces deben estar en el cajón de allá... –Dijo señalando un pequeño mueble que estaba en la pared en frente de ellos.  
-Bien... Solo estoy dando vueltas –Pasó de nuevo a lado de Sanji y volvió a percibir ese aroma -<<¿Y eso?>> -Pensó al buscar ese algo con su olfato hasta llegar con -¿Eres tú?  
-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó al notar el comportamiento de su nakama.  
-Tienes un aroma como a... -Se quedó pensando al intentar reconocer la esencia. Sanji se tensó al escuchar esto. Fue tanto su miedo y vergüenza que sin querer rompió la oreja de la taza y cayó sobre el pie de Zoro -¡¡Agh...!! –Se apartó rápido del lugar para no cortarse.  
-¡¡Zoro!! ¡Discúlpame, no fue mi intención! De... Déjame ver... –Intentó acercarse para auxiliar a su nakama.  
-¡Espera, no fue nada! –Se alejó un poco del cocinero.  
-No, déjame ver...   
-Solo fue el golpe, iré a sentarme... –Fue a sentarse en una silla y se revisó su pie.  
-Zoro, yo... Lo lamento mucho... No quise... –Dijo acercándose a donde estaba el mencionado.  
-Déjalo así... No pasó nada... Estoy bien, solo fue el golpe... –Comentó algo molesto.  
-No, quiero cerciorarme de que estés bien, por favor... –Llegó hasta el, pero al posar su mano en el hombro de Zoro, este la apartó de un manotazo –Yo...  
-Olvídalo, no es nada... Estaré en la enfermería. –Se levantó de su asiento –Recoge eso... –Ordenó secamente fulminando con la mirada al cocinero.  
-Yo... –Lo miró con tristeza, algo que a Zoro le pareció bastante extraño. El Sanji que conocía tal vez le hubiera dicho algún insulto por no dejarlo ayudar o simplemente mandarlo al diablo o tal vez ayudarlo aunque el espadachín no quisiera –Si, lo limpiaré... –Dijo con los ojos abajo. Zoro se dispuso a salir por fin de la cocina e ir de camino a la enfermería dejando de nuevo a Sanji quien se dispuso a agacharse para revisar la taza ya desportillada –Supongo que ya no tiene arreglo... –Fue al pequeño mueble en donde se encontraban los trapos y sacó una bolsa para depositar el inservible utensilio –Si le digo, terminaré igual que esta taza... O mucho peor... 

[...]  
-Vaya, que interesante...  
-¿Qué sucede, Robin? –Preguntó el capitán a la peli negra.  
-¿Me acompañas? –Preguntó la arqueóloga. Se encontraban a fuera de una librería con un aspecto n tanto antiguo, al entrar, fueron recibidos por un señor de ya unos sesenta años de barba –Buenas tardes. –Dijo con una sonrisa la chica.  
-Buenas tardes, jóvenes viajeros... ¿Buscaban algo en especial?  
-Quería buscar algunas novelas. ¿Tiene alguna que me pueda recomendar?  
-¡Por supuesto! Síganme, por favor. -El dueño del local los llevó a un recorrido por los pasillos, el hombre comenzó a platicarles un poco del tiempo que llevaba trabajando dejando en claro que es el negocio familiar de generaciones -Este pueblo tiene más de cien años existiendo, y para ser honesto es el único bajo tierra. Ah, aquí... -Dijo deteniéndose en frente de una sección -¿Le gusta la ciencia ficción, señorita?  
-Claro, es fantástica. Cualquier género me encanta siempre y cuando te enganche, aunque el romance es el único que no me agrada tanto, me es aburrido.  
-Ya veo... Déjeme ver que le podría gustar... ¡Ah, ya! -Sacó del estante un pequeño libro de un color azulado claro -Este tiene muchos cuentos hechos por el mismo escritor. Son pequeñas historias relacionadas con la muerte. -Extendió un poco sus brazos para darle el libro, Robin lo tomó y leyó el título -¿Qué le parece?  
-Este lo he estado buscando, solo tuve la oportunidad de leer un cuento.   
-¿De verdad? ¿Cual fue?  
-El de Eva dentro de su gato. Es algo triste la situación de la chica, pero no debió dejar pasar mucho tiempo para pensar en su decisión. Yo habría aceptado mi destino.   
-Ese escritor tiene muy buenas historias, extrañas, pero excelentes. ¿A usted qué tipo de lectura le gusta, joven? -Preguntó el dueño para hacer que Luffy entrara en la conversación. Este se encontraba viendo algunos estantes y leyendo los títulos de los demás libros. Volteó a ver al señor quien lo miraba con un tranquilo gesto.  
-Ah, no estoy interesado en ningún libro por el momento. Solo vengo a acompañar a mi nakama. -Respondió con su característica sonrisa.  
-Mmm... -Robin pensó en algo que tuviera que ver aventuras para qur así se entretuviera y al mismo tiempo le inculcara un poco el bien hábito de la lectura a su capitán -¿Tiene algún libro que relate la historia de esta ciudad? Algo como... - Se acercó un poco al señor para susurrarle -De aventuras...  
-¡Aaaah! Creo que y sé que es lo que busca... Hay un lugar que es considerado patrimonio del pueblo. Tiene una larga historia, pero vale la pena investigarlo... Iré a buscar el libro y en seguida les haré un croquis para llegar... - Justo cuando el hombre se retiró, Nami y Chopper entraron al local encontrándose con Luffy y Robin.  
-¡Chicos! Algo me decía que encontraríamos Robin. -Comentó el renito.  
-Mi sorpresa es haber encontrado a Luffy -Comentó divertida la navegante -¿Y qué libro vas a comprar esta vez? -Preguntó al ver el pequeño libro en las manos de su compañera.  
-Ah, es un libro de cuentos de muertos. -Respondió con tranquilidad.  
-¿Fa... Fantasmas? -Preguntaron con un poco de miedo los chicos.  
-Casi, pero es de muertos. No es de terror, solo son cuentos, fufufufufu...  
-Bien, nunca había escuchado de un libro de fantasma sin el género de terror en el. -Comentó un poco confundida la peli naranja -¿Y tú vas a comprar algo Luffy?   
-Mmm... No, pero lo que tiene Robin suena divertido. ¿Nos podrías contar una historia al rato?   
-Claro. -Dijo alegre la peli negra. Y mientras esperaban al dueño de la librería, comenzó a echarle un pequeño vistazo a otros títulos y fue su curiosidad al encontrar uno con un nombre algo extraño -Veamos... Habla...   
-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el peli negro mientras hojeaba un libro.  
-Creo que este libro... -Lo sacó de su lugar y lo comenzó a leer -Eh escuchado algo antes... -Cayó en la cuenta de que en efecto era el que se había imaginado que era. Pensó por un momento en algo que había pasado por alto y decidió buscar otro libro con un tema digamos mas serio -Mmmm... Este podría servir... -Lo observó una vez que también lo sacó del estante -Creo que me llevaré estos tres... - En eso, el hombre apareció con el libro y el croquis que dibujó.  
-Espero no haber tardado... Casi no lo piden. -Abrió el libro mostrando en una de las páginas el grabado de un mítico lugar famoso por ser -Este lugar... Dicen que está maldito... -Dijo actuando con misterio.  
-¿Maldito? -Preguntó con intriga Luffy.  
-Si, se hace llamar la cueva del llanto. Es famoso por ser un lugar lleno de cosas sobre naturales... -No pudieron evitar hacer sonar como castañuelas las rodillas de Nami y Chopper, lo peor que vieron fue la cara de Luffy quien estaba muy interesado por saber más de la historia de aquel lugar.  
-Ay, no... No, no... -Decía con miedo la navegante.  
-¡¿Qué mas hay en ese lugar?! -Preguntó emocionado Luffy. Ya que eso fue una invitación a... -Esto puede significar una cosa...  
-No, no, no, no... No lo digas... -Dijo con terror Nami.  
-¿Aventura? -Agregó con diversión Robin.  
-¡Exacto! Vamos a ese lugar...   
-Veo que son muy enérgicos... Les dejaré este libro a mitad de precio. Aquí viene la historia de ese lugar, muchacho. Espero te sirva de ayuda... -Dijo animado el dueño de la librería.  
-Bien entonces serán estos... -Dijo Robin mostrándole los libros que tomó -Y ese.  
-Que bien. Iré haciendo la cuenta.  
-¡Robin! ¡Acabas de condenarnos! -Gritó con miedo Nami mientras hacia na cara graciosa.  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Robin?! -Preguntó con angustia el pobre médico imitando la cara de miedo de la navegante.  
-No hay nada de malo... Suena divertido, shishishi... -Comentó con confianza el peli negro al darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Nami en lo que ella pensaba en los sustos que se llevaría ya que aun no se recuperaba del todo en Thriller Barck.  
-Aaaaah.... Ya qué... -Dijo resignada.  
-Además, dicen que probablemente hay un tesoro en ese lugar... -Agregó el dueño al atender las compras de Robin.  
-¡No podemos dejar pasar por alto esto! No todos los días tenemos oportunidades así... -Dijo una decidida Nami lista para lo que se vendría.  
-¡NAMI! -Gritó con terror Chopper.  
-Oh, vamos Chopper. Será divertido... Shishishi... -Dijo con energía el capitán.

[...]

Zoro se encontraba en la enfermería revisándose su pie. Al ver que solo fue un golpe se calmó, pero era algo que no le perdonaría a su nakama –Ese idiota... –Se decía refunfuñando mientras se colocaba la pomada sobre el empeine de su pie derecho –Pero me las va a pagar, ya verá... –En eso, se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, se trataba del rubio quien llevaba consigo un plato repleto de onigiris y una jarra de jugo de mandarina -¿Ahora qué quieres, torpe? –Preguntó molesto el espadachín.  
-Quería ver como seguías y también... –Se acercó a la mesita que estaba junto al espadachín para dejarle la comida –Disculparme por lo de hace rato. Déjame ayudarte... –Pero antes de poder brindarle su ayuda, fue retenido con la palma de Zoro en señal de alto.  
-No... Gracias... –Dijo a secas.  
-Zoro, de verdad yo...  
-Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora vete...  
-Está bien... –dijo con desilusión y se alejó del peli verde para dejarlo solo –Estaré en la biblioteca por si necesitas algo...   
Al ver de nuevo ese extraño, pero no molesto comportamiento de su nakama, Zoro lo retuvo diciendo –Espera... –Sanji se detuvo antes de poder abrir la puerta -¿Cuál es tu plan? –Sanji confundido, volteó a ver al peli verde –Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, no funcionará, ¿oíste?  
-Pero... No sé de que hablas... –Dijo aun confundido.  
-Sé que me ocultas algo y lo averiguaré tarde o temprano... –El rubio se crispó y como acción ocultó sus manos detrás de su cintura en señal de miedo –Ahora déjame en paz... –El cocinero salió sin decir nada de la enfermería dejando al conflictivo del marimo quien notó apenas una pequeña marca asomándose en la nuca del cocinero -<<¿Y eso?>> -Pero antes de poder preguntarle por ese pequeño moretón, Sanji ya había salido de la enfermería. –Supongo que se lo preguntaré luego... Cocinero idiota... –Tomó un onigiri y al darle el primer mordisco -¡Puagh...! ¡Esto sabe...! –Se aguantó al notar que Sanji aun seguía a fuera –Mmmm... Debe hacerlo apropósito, aunque se toma muy en serio de que la comida sepa bien... –Recordó la sonrisa que le dio cuando le sirvió su filete –No, no me puede jugar una mala broma... El no sería capaz de arruinar algo que tuviera que ver con la cocina... –Dio otro bocado al onigiri, mas a fuerza que por gusto, llevaba ahora la mitad de uno de ocho bolas de arroz rellenos de pescado en señal de una disculpa y acompañado de queso crema como su forma de decir de que lo quiere.   
Sanji se dirigió a la biblioteca con los ánimos hasta los suelos, al entrar se recargó en la puerta para cerrarla y miró a su alrededor y se secó sus pequeñas lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera –Soy un tonto... –Se arrastró desde la puerta hasta llegar al suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras hacia lo posible por no sentirse tan mal de lo que acaba de hacer.

[*****************]  
<<-Ya... Déjame ir, por favor... –Decía al ser manoseado en su rostro y pecho –Por favor... –Kurohige respondió al darle un beso en la mejilla y pasó sus manos ahora en el estómago y en las tetillas del cocinero.  
-Yo sé que lo estás disfrutando tanto... –Hizo un camino de besos desde la boca hasta el cuello y el hombro logrando que Sanji soltará un gemido -¿Lo ves?  
-No... Noooo... –Respondió negando fuertemente con la cabeza. Con esta reacción lo hizo hacer dudar de si mismo... ¿en verdad lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Fue solo una respuesta inconsciente de su cuerpo? ¿Y si en verdad o quería, entonces por qué gimió? Todo esto lo empezó a llenar de preguntas y pánico los cuales fueron interrumpidos al sentir de nuevo las manos de Teach masturbando su miembro -¡¡Nooooo...!! –Intentó quitárselas de encima –No, por favor...  
-¿Si dices que no, dime por qué tu amiguito pide por mas? Mira... –Dijo tomando el rostro del cocinero y obligándolo a ver como su pene comenzaba a levantarse un poco –Se está poniendo duro... –Lamió su mejilla y después le depositó un beso sobre la boca de Sanji para luego obligarlo a que la abriera y dejara entrar su lengua para así dar comienzo a una lucha de lenguas la cual el menor perdió y tuvo que soportarlo. Kurohige se separó un poco de su presa para verlo a los ojos –Que bien que ya estás cediendo... Ahora sabes lo que pasará si no le haces caso al tío Teach –Apretó un poco el falo del muchacho haciendo que este se encogiera por el dolor.  
-Por favor, detente... –Dijo con debilidad. Kurohige en cambio, aun jugueteaba con el miembro del muchacho haciendo movimiento de arriba y abajo y en un movimiento apretó con un poco de fuerza la cabeza. Sanji dio como respuesta un quejido junto con una sensación de asco pensando que esto no le estaba pasando, que solo era un sueño, deseaba desmayarse para evitar el resto de lo que se vendría después -¿No se siente bien? –Decía al masajear con lentitud la punta. Sanji se retorció por el desagradable contacto que sentía. Sin soltarlo, lo obligó a levantarse para saborear d nueva cuenta con un gran deleite el miembro del cocinero.   
Lamiendo como si se tratara d un helado pasando por el tronco hasta los testículos. Esto provocó que Sanji soltara otro gemido lleno de culpa y vergüenza, algo que para Barba Negra era lo máximo. Después prosiguió a besar la punta para luego meterse todo el miembro en la boca y haciendo lentos y suaves movimientos de vaivén y tocando con lascivia el trasero del cocinero quien hacia lo posible por soltarse y ahogar sus gemidos, pero dio un grito una vez que Kurohige metió con brusquedad su dedo en la entrada del joven. Metía y sacaba su dedo al mismo tiempo que aceleraba sus movimientos con la lengua y la boca al devorarse por completo aquella zona que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.   
Para no desaprovechar la oportunidad, Kurohige sacó d golpe el miembro de su boca y obligó al muchacho a sentarse en sus piernas. Obviamente, Sanji no quiso hacer caso y fue callado con una gran golpiza con el resultado de hacerlo caer al suelo y mientras se descuidaba, el mayor no lo dejó pasar y metió de sorpresa su pene en la entrada del menor, y con ello lo posicionó a manera de que quedará muy bien sentado y mirándose de frente para ver qué cara pondría su pequeño una vez que ya no aguantara.   
Dio unas lentas embestidas, acarició la espalda del menor mientras que este ya no sabía que hacer para zafarse de esto, sentía ya muy débil su cuerpo, sus dudas aumentaban mas, estaba seguro que ahora se sentía más sucio e inútil. Su mente decía que esto estaba mal, que lo hacía sentir horrible, culpable y estaba seguro de que no quería mas, pero su cuerpo respondía lo contrario.   
Fue tanto la confusión y el asco que hicieron que en vez de correrse, vomitara encima de su captor -¡¡¡Aaaaagggghhh...!!! ¡¡¡¡Eres un hijo de...!!!! –Sacó su miembro sin cuidado, con este acto, a Sanji le dolió demasiado ya que fue desgarrado. Al volver en si, recibió un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo y esto lo hizo aterrizar en el suelo ahora con un horrido moretón en su ojo el cual era cubierto por su cabello. Fue levantado siendo jalado desde su pelo y recibió de lleno otra golpiza esta vez en el estómago. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez derrapando y chocando con el tronco de un árbol. Kurohige se acercó para levantarlo jalando otra vez sus cabellos, se miraron cara a cara y el mayor dijo -¿Y bien? Estarás contento... Otro chiste de esos y te juro que... –Pero fue callado con gran escupitajo de lo que quedaba del vomito del menor quien había recuperado un poco la cordura. –Te lo advertí... –Lo tiró de nuevo al suelo y lo pateó –Vas a volver a suplicarme, mocoso de mierda.


	8. Capítulo 8.- Rendición.

[*****]  
-Esto te enseñará... –Comentó con iracundia el mayor. Sin esperar, le dio de lleno con una patada en el estómago a Sanji, en cuanto a el, hizo lo posible por bloquear el golpe reteniendo el pie de Kurohige en un abrazo y como acto seguido lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas de la espinilla -¡¡¡Aaaagh...!!!  
-...  
-¿Acaso crees que con eso me vas a detener? –Se agachó y sacó una pistola apuntando a la sien del cocinero -¿Aun quieres pelear? Mírate, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo... Debes aceptarlo... –Sanji cerró los ojos y se aferró mas a la espinilla de Kurohige -¡Gh...! ¡Te lo advierto, muchachito! –Lo único que logró fue ver a Sanji revelarse sin temor -¿O es que quieres morir? –Abrió los ojos de golpe comenzando a disminuir la presión de su mandíbula contra el tobillo de su enemigo –Lo que suponía... –Suspiró y continuó –Sería un completo desperdicio, no, una estupidez matar a un chico tan lindo como tu... –Se inclinó mas para acariciar con suavidad la espalda del menor –No te mataré... Pero eso no quiere decir que te librarás de los golpes... Aunque eso no es nada comparado con lo que ya me has entregado –Sintió unas tibias gotas caer a su pie -¡¡Jajajajaja...!! A ver... –Tiró de los dorados cabellos del muchacho quien ya no se opuso mas para mostrar ese semblante el cual decía que ya no tenía esperanza alguna ante su situación –Esto es... Es... Te ves tan... –No aguantó mas y lo besó con gran desesperación –Qué bello rostro...  
-... –Solo pudo cerrar de nuevo los ojos e imaginar que todo se trataba de una pesadilla.  
[*****]

-Solo fue una pesadilla... Una pesadilla... –Decía el cocinero quien estaba sentado en un rincón en el suelo. Llevaba alrededor de casi tres horas en la biblioteca; quería estar solo, pero eso no lo ayudaba a reponerse –Soy un cerdo... ¿Cómo pude dejarme...? –Se aferró a su propio abrazo –Todo fue mi culpa... Todo fue mi culpa... –Pero, escuchó la perilla de la puerta girar. En seguida se levantó de su lugar y se fue directo al estante fingiendo que estaba buscando algún libro.   
Zoro entró a la biblioteca y se encontró con un cocinero quien estaba buscando el título de un libro. Sanji intentó ignorarlo y esperó a que mejor el espadachín dijera algo –Oye... –Sanji volteó con inseguridad -¡Atrápalo! –Le lanzó una tela de color rosa pastel, Sanji lo atrapó –Póntelo... –El cocinero confundido extendió la prenda que resultó ser un mandil con algunos encajes –Creo que combina muy bien contigo, cocinerucho... –Dijo de un tono de burla.  
-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –Dijo molesto.  
-Es uno de los disfraces que usamos para escondernos...   
-No lo quiero...  
-Pues lo vas a usar quieras o no...  
-Oye...  
-¿Quién ganó la apuesta? La apuesta que TU hiciste... –Dijo con gran orgullo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa ladina.  
-... –Ese comentario le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo. Apretó con fuerza la prenda para después tirarla con odio al suelo y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta donde fue retenido por Zoro.  
-¿Vas a decirme?  
-¿De qué...? –Preguntó con enojo sin mirar a Zoro a los ojos.  
-Tú sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy preguntando...  
-Déjame en paz...  
-Dime primero que pasó...  
-Ya te di tu espacio, ahora tu dame el mío... –Dijo al tratar de calmar su enojo.  
-Está bien... -Le dejó el camino libre, ya que por ahora no era el momento de pelear –Pero tarde o temprano me dirás como fue que te dieron la rastrisa de tu vida... –Sanji lo empujó con rabia para marcharse al fin, pero fue retenido del brazo izquierdo.  
-¡Aaaahh...! –Se quejó al sentir una terrible descarga desde el brazo hasta su estómago.  
-¡Que delicado! –Lo soltó con brusquedad –Eres un marica –No recibió un insulto de su camarada, pero si pudo ver su cara la cual reflejaba impotencia y rabia. Sanji se dispuso a retirarse de la biblioteca. Zoro fue a recoger el mandil y salió para alcanzar al cocinero -¡Oye! –Le aventó la prenda y esta aterrizó en la espalda del cocinero –Parece que hoy estás muy sensible... –Dijo para poder provocar al rubio –Te quiero con eso puesto, ¿oíste?  
Sanji volteó a verlo para decirle secamente y con dolor–Eres un patán... –Se fue a las escaleras para dirigirse esta vez a la bodega.  
-Oye, maldito cocinero de... –Pero esta vez Sanji lo ignoró por completo –<> -Se quedó en silencio hasta que retomó lo de anoche, cuando lo vio llorando en aquel tronco...  
Sanji fue a la bodega para comenzar a hacer su inventario. Pensó que esto lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco. Comenzó por ver las cajas que contenían algo de pólvora y carbón, por mas que intentaba no podía evadir el coraje y la vergüenza que lo estaban acompañando en ese momento, decidió entonces ir a un rincón y sentarse en el suelo. Fijó su vista a las cajas que estaban en frente suyo preguntándose -¿Y ahora qué haré? Debo olvidarlo... Si no... -Las palabras de Kurohige retumbaron en su conciencia, unas palabras que lograrían que su víctima callara. Sanji entonces cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared para relajarse, por desgracia, revivió el suceso haciendo que un fuerte escalofrío invadiera su cuerpo al grado de bajarle la temperatura.

[*****]  
Se encontraba tirado aun con ánimos de luchar contra su captor, en cuanto a este, se sentó y abrió las piernas del menor para penetrarlo. Entró con un poco de trabajo –Fueron tantas y aun así sigues tan estrecho como la primera vez que te la metí... Me gusta... –Se relamió los labios y prosiguió al ya tradicional movimiento, pero esta vez con lentitud –Hagamos esto... Te preguntaré algo y por cada vez que no quieras o tardes en responder... –Dio una fuerte estocada haciendo que el muchacho gritara –Mas te vale obedecer y si veo que me mientes... –Dio otras tres estocadas mas violentas.  
-¡¡Me duele...!! –Gritó con llanto.  
-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño...? -Preguntó mientras acariciaba el estómago de Sanji. El por otra parte no respondió y con ello recibió una dura embestida de la cual logró apenas callar su llanto -¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? -Sanji negó con la cabeza -De acuerdo... –Sin pena alguna, embistió con todo. El cocinero no pudo evitarlo y sacó un seco grito -¿Ahora si me lo dirás? –No recibió respuesta –Bien, te bautizaré como mi zorrito entonces...   
-“Que... Original...” –Fue callado al sentir la mano de Kurohige apretando su miembro –¡Mmm...!  
-Jejejeje... Espero y esto lo respondas... ¿Eres de este pueblo...?   
-...  
-¿Y bien...?  
-Si... –Pero en eso, dos estocadas lo hicieron levantarse por el dolor que estos bruscos movimientos provocaron.  
-Mientes... –Dio esta vez cinco estocadas mas.  
-¡Está bien...! ¡No...! ¡No soy de aquí!  
-Así me gusta... ¿Vienes solo...?  
-S... Si... ¡¡Agh...!!  
-Por mi podemos seguir con esto durante el resto de la tarde... –Dijo con burla el pirata mientras hacía movimientos rápidos contra su presa.  
-De... Verdad vengo solo...  
-¿Ah, sí? –Se detuvo –Por esas ropas que vestías, me da la impresión de que no es así... Estabas buscando algo, de eso estoy seguro... –Se inclinó un poco para ver con mas atención la cara del cocinero –Dime la verdad... ¿Vienes en compañía o no?  
-No...  
-...  
-No hay nadie conmigo... –Respiró hondo –Vengo solo... –Trató de hacer sonar esa mentira como algo cierto. Por suerte, Kurohige le creyó.  
-Ya veo... Y por esa forma de pelear diría que no eres cualquier viajero... ¿Acaso eres...? ¿Un pirata...? –Sanji volteó a otro lado al mismo tiempo que mordía un poco su labio inferior –Lo tomaré como un si... –Se acomodó un poco aun estando dentro del rubio quien respondió con dolor -¿Seguro que vienes solo...?  
-Yo... ¡Aah! ¡Detente...!  
-¿Mmmm...?  
-Ellos... Me abandonaron... –Intentó fingir tristeza.  
-Vaya... –En eso, acercó su mano al rostro de Sanji y tocó con delicadeza sus finos cabellos para retirarlos un poco de la cara del joven cocinero quien ya estaba bastante cansado -¿Quién sería capaz de abandonar a alguien tan lindo como tu...? Sólo mírate... –Se acercó mas –Eres bello... Esa piel, ese rostro... Eres perfecto... –Acarició con lujuria el rostro de Sanji –Y un buen peleador... Por lo visto, no usas tus manos... ¿Por qué?  
-Eso no te... incumbe, maldito gordo de... ¡AAAAHHH! –Fue callado por las embestidas del mayor -¡AAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAGGGGHHH!  
[*****]  
-No fue real... No fue real... –Se decía entre susurros abrazando con fuerza el mantel que le dio el espadachín.  
Zoro se encontraba viendo los libros que estaban en la mesa –¿Qué habrá pasado con ese tonto que no me quiere decir? Debió perder de la forma más estúpida, eso debe ser... –Comenzó a acomodar los libros en la mesa para que no se viera tan desordenada –El cocinero tendrá que regresarlos a su lugar después, iré a ver si se puso ese mandil... –Comentó con una pequeña risa.   
Tenía mucha emoción de poder molestar como se le antojase a su rival. Salió de la biblioteca y fue a las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación, pero en eso encontró la puerta que conducía para la bodega abierta –Debe estar allí... –Bajó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al entrar, buscó con la mirada al cocinero y lo encontró arrinconado en la esquina sentado y temblando -¡Oye! –Fue rápido a donde estaba su nakama -¿Qué sucede? –al escuchar de nuevo la voz del espadachín, Sanji salió de sus recuerdos mirando con angustia a su camarada -¿Qué tienes?   
-Yo... –Zoro lo vio un poco pálido y sin pensarlo, tomó las manos del cocinero.  
-¡Estás muy frio! –Tocó su frente la cual tenía un poco de calentura -¡Debiste decirme que te sentías mal! –Obligó al cocinero a levantarse de su lugar y fueron a la habitación –Recuéstate...   
-Espera... Estoy bien, no tengo nada... Yo...  
-Es una orden... –Dijo con un tono intimidante.  
-Bien... ¿Pero qué pasará con la comida?  
-¡No, no, no, no, no, no,...! ¡Eso no importa! –Contestó algo nervioso y asustado –Yo me prepararé algo, ya están los filetes cortados, solo es cuestión de cocerlos y ya...  
-Bueno, pero mi deber es hacer la comida, si no ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí?  
-Sí, pero ahora no estás en condiciones para hacer la comida –Dijo para convencer a su nakama. No por qué se preocupara por su bienestar, eso iba en segundo plano, lo que no quería es probar otro alimento sin sabor, a menos hasta que Sanji dejara de hacer la comida sin chiste.  
-Creo que tienes razón... –Dijo yendo a la cama.  
-Por su puesto que la tengo. Ahora descansa... Traeré té de canela... O bueno, es lo que puedo hacer...  
-Lo que sea está bien, muchas gracias. –Respondió con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que Zoro sintiera una molesta, pero a la vez una agradable sensación en sus mejillas.  
-¡Si, si, si...! Lo que digas... Te traeré el té... –Se dio media vuelta tratando de fingir molestia y fue la salida -¡Y ni se te ocurra salir de la cama!  
-Pero...  
-¡Es una orden! ¡Si, una orden!  
-Está bien, ¿pero si quiero ir al baño?  
-Bu... Bue... Bueno... ¡Solo para el baño! ¡¿Oíste?! –Gritó nervioso.  
-De acuerdo... –Dijo tapándose un poco la cara con la cobija –Me asustas... –Dijo sobre actuando.  
-Oh, déjate de bromas... No salgas. –Salió de la habitación dejando por fin a Sanji, sintiéndose querido por ese marimo.  
-Es gentil, a su manera y cuando está de buenas... Aunque debo admitir que es un tonto bipolar... –Decía al rodar un poco sus ojos –Pero aun así... –Suspiró un poco –Sí tan solo... No... el no me quiere como yo lo quiero a el... Y menos aun con... No, no... No pasó... No pasó nada... –Dijo negando con la cabeza al intentar retractarse. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse de la mente lo que debía olvidar, y de repente se le vino la idea de... -No... No puedo decirle nada... No puedo... Podría darle asco o quizás... Odiarme... Y el resto... -Posó sus manos en sus ante brazos y los apretó -Ellos... -La voz de Kurohige invadió sus pensamientos con "eso" que le había dicho -No debí ir a ese lugar.

[*****]  
-Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dices esas malas palabras, y te atreves a hacerlo de nuevo... -Kurohige tenía en su mano el miembro del muchacho el cual estaba estrujando sobre la punta -Mírate... Eres patético al intentar hacerte el valiente cuando ya te derroté... -Apretó mas.  
-¡Aaaghh...! ¡Detente! -Gritó mientras se retorcía del dolor.  
-Ya no tienes nada por qué pelear... Primero quieres ser rudo y después me imploras por qué te deje ir... Qué ridículo... -Apretó mas -Tu voz es música para mi...  
-¿No tienes otra...? ¿Otra cosa...? ¿Más que decir...? ¿Qué solo eso...? -Fue callado por otro apretón.  
-A eso me refiero... Debes aceptarlo... Tú ya me entregaste tu cuerpo, cada parte de ti me pertenece ahora... -Deslizó la mano que acariciaba la cara que expresaba terror de Sanji, tocando con "dulzura" su cuello, pasando lentamente ahora por su pecho y comenzó a manosearlo -En verdad no me cansaré de ti... -Por fin dejó el pene de Sanji y pasó su otra mano al pecho de este -Son tan rosaditas... -Dijo al tocar las tetillas del muchacho. Después, colocó ambas manos sobre ambos pectorales y comenzó por acariciarlos en círculos. Esto provocó en Sanji una sensación entre confusión y miedo, ya que una parte de el seguía diciendo que se sentía bien, pero su cabeza decía que esto estaba muy mal -Veo que te gusta... -El chico salió de sus pensamientos mirando con confusión al gordo -Algo se está despertando al fin... -Comentó con diversión al sentir el pene de Sanji en su estómago -Si, se está parando... -Continuó acariciando los pectorales del cocinero y los apretó como si se tratasen los senos de una mujer.  
-¡Aaahh...! -Gimió con miedo. Intentó apartar las enormes manos de su atacante, pero el inconsciente placer y la debilidad que ya invadía todo su existir no lo dejaron.  
-Jejejeje... Acéptalo, te gusta... -Dicho esto, comenzó por acariciar las tetillas ya duras y apretó una con dos de sus dedos.  
-¡Aagghh!  
-Si, sigue... Sigue gimiendo para mi, zorrito... -En eso, se agachó por completo para lamer la tetilla libre con mucha calma.  
-¡No...! -Imploró con jadeo el cocinero.  
-¿No...? ¿Estás seguro? -Besó con mucha pasión la tetilla haciendo que su lengua diera movimientos circulares.  
-¡No, ya detente...! -Pero sus suplicas no surtieron efecto alguno. Kurohige continuó lamiendo hasta irse con la otra tetilla dejando un gran rastro de espesa y chorreante saliva sobre la primera. Al llegar, hizo lo mismo con movimientos suaves y lentos y cuando por fin la tetilla ya estaba lista, la mordió -¡Aaaghh...! ¡Basta...! -Una vez mas volvió a restregar sus manos sobre la cara de su atacante el cual saboreaba con gran gozo lo que tenía en su boca -¡Ya basta!   
-Eso es... -Se separó un poco -Sigue implorando...  
[*****]  
-Por favor... Basta... –Sanji estaba muy centrado en sus recuerdos escondiendo su cara sobre las sábanas.  
[*****]  
-Ya... Déjame... –Se escuchó entre cortado. Kurohige alzó la cabeza y fue su sorpresa y admiración al contemplar aquella carita llena de enormes lágrimas suplicando piedad –Por favor... Te lo suplico... No sigas...  
-...  
-Me... Me duele mucho... Por favor... –Por fin se doblegó ante su captor al retirar sus manos de la cara del mayor para quitarse esas grandes cascadas de dolor y culpa –Por favor...  
-Como dije... Esto es apenas el comienzo... ¡Jajajajajajajaja...!  
[*****]

De pronto, sintió algo escurriendo en sus pantalones... Era algo viscoso y que al parecer invadió gran parte de su trusa. Con temor, desabrochó su pantalón para meter su mano y sintió el líquido salir de su miembro. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y se bajó un poco los pantalones para ver la mancha; se sintió sucio.   
Así que de nuevo tomó una bata y un conjunto de pijama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo al baño. Llegó, entró azotando la puerta, dejó las prendas en el mueble, entró al cuarto de la ducha, fue tanto su coraje y su depresión, que abrió la regadera de la tina y se metió al agua con todo y la ropa puesta. Se sentó y agarró un jabón y se comenzó a tallar con el metiéndolo dentro de sus ropas mientras que unas lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus ojos.


	9. Capítulo 9.-  Sombra.

-Debo calmarme... Tengo que... ¡Calmarme...! –Gritó el espadachín al partir en dos el filete con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina el cual sin querer rompió –Aah... ¿Qué hice? –Enseguida refunfuñó y se sentó a la silla mas cercana que encontró –Cuando me sonrió... –Recordó la dulce mirada de Sanji –Me sentí... –En eso, golpeó con fuerza su cabeza en la pared -¿Qué fue eso que sentí...? –Respirando hondo y dejando la pared en paz, se sobó la cabeza y dijo –Bueno, pero... ¿Qué se trae con tanto misterio? –Dijo con gran seriedad al recordar la conducta de su compañero y rival.

[...]

-Y... ¿A dónde debemos ir...?  
-Creo que el libro tiene la dirección... -Robin y el resto de los muchachos estaban caminando rumbo al tesoro que se encontraba escondido en algún lugar del pueblo. Luffy, quien llevaba consigo el libro, se dispuso a abrirlo para encontrar lo que los llevaría al lugar.  
-¡Ah, lo encontré...! -Dijo sacando del libro un pequeño mapa.  
-Muy bien Capitán-san...   
-Déjame ver ese mapa... -Dijo la navegante. Su camarada sin pensarlo le entregó la hoja -Bien...   
-Aquí dice que este lugar ya lleva más de tres siglos existiendo... –Dijo Luffy mientras leía un párrafo del libro.  
-Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer... –Comentó la navegante al ver el enredado mapa.  
-¡Chicos! –A lo lejos se encontraban Usopp, Franky y Brook con algunas cosas que habían comprado -¿Qué tal les va? –Preguntó con ánimos el artillero -¿Qué hacen?  
-Vamos a una aventura. –Respondió ilusionado Luffy.  
-¿Significa que no irán a dormir esta noche? –Preguntó esta vez Franky mirando por un momento el libro que tenía el capítan.  
-Cuando se trata de tesoros, no hay descanso...- Dijo con seriedad Nami.  
-... –Los chicos se quedaron callados por un momento -¡Muy bien que les vaya muy bien en su búsqueda! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras retrocedían –Quisiéramos quedarnos, pero... –Esta vez dijo Brook.  
-Nos aguarda un gran buffet en la casa de huéspedes... –Dijo Franky.  
-Y son vacaciones... –Agregó Usopp.  
-¡Ah, no! –Dijo con autoridad Nami -¡Ustedes nos acompañaran! –Fue por ellos.  
-Pe... Pero Nami...   
-Nada de peros... Iremos a encontrar ese tesoro.  
-¡Luffy!  
-Una aventura es una aventura. ¡Vamos! –Dijo con optimismo el peli negro.  
-Ahmm... –Suspiró Franky –Ya que nos queda, andando...   
-Eso me gusta... ¡Vamos!  
-¿Y qué dice el mapa, Navegante-san? –Preguntó con tranquilidad Robin.  
-Este mapa es algo confuso, pero creo que debemos ir primero a una cueva.  
-De acuerdo. –Los muchachos empezaron a caminar dejando atrás por un momento a Robin y a Franky ya que no tenían prisa alguna.  
-Te ves muy segura... ¿Si existe el tesoro?  
-Fufufufufu...   
-¿Qué estás tramando?  
-Ya lo verás...

[...]  
Sanji se encontraba exprimiendo la sudadera que traía puesta y la tendió con el resto de su conjunto –En cuanto se seque, la lavaré... –Se dijo a si mismo para luego regresar a la habitación donde lo aguardaba un molesto marimo con una pequeña vena asomándose en su frente sentado en una silla y a lado de una mesita en donde colocó la taza d té.  
-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –Dijo con un tono seco al ver entrar a su rival.  
-Bueno, yo... Estaba en el baño... –Contestó con inseguridad el cocinero. En eso, el espadachín se levantó de la silla y se acercó al rubio quien se encogió de hombros como si fuera a esperar una paliza.  
-¿Te fuiste a bañar? ¿Otra vez?  
-Yo... –Agachó la cabeza y después dijo –Quería refrescarme.  
-Sabes que eso podría alborotar la gripa, ¿verdad?  
-No tengo gripa...  
-...  
-No me siento mal... Es solo que...  
-De acuerdo... –Suspiró –Ve a acostarte, te traeré el té.  
-Si... –Como niño obediente, fue a recostarse. Zoro le entregó la taza –Gracias.  
-¿Quieres algo más?  
-Está bien, te lo agradezco –Dijo con una sonrisa negando –Pero no me gustaría dejarte la carga con lo de la cena...  
-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no...! No te preocupes. Yo estaré bien. Sobró un poco de arroz de antier. Y coceré un filete. Pero...  
-¿Si?  
-Tú no has comido nada...  
-No tengo mucha hambre... –Zoro lo miró amenazante -¡De verdad! ¡Estoy bien! –Dijo apenado.  
-Esto te costará...   
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Recuerda quien ganó... Y como consecuencia, creo que los días aumentaran, así que dejarás de ser mi esclavo dentro de 17 días.  
-¿Entonces...? –Bajó de nuevo la mirada observando la taza -¿No lo estás haciendo por...?  
-¿Qué?  
-Ten... –Le devolvió el té -...  
-¿Oye qué rayos te pasa?  
-Si no vas a hacerlo de corazón, entonces no quiero nada... –Dijo molesto –No quiero nada ya...  
-¿Ni siquiera una broma puedes aguantar?  
-No una de mal gusto. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.  
-Eres un mal agradecido...  
-¡Y tu un completo pedante!  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Agarró a Sanji del cuello de su pijama provocando que este temblara de pánico y haciendo un intento por no demostrarlo –Dilo de nuevo, Cejas de Diana...  
-¿Cómo es posible que te todavía te indignes? –Dijo aun enojado sosteniendo con temor las manos de su nakama –No estoy de humor para nada... Déjame ya...  
-¿O si no qué? –En eso, sintió las temblorosas manos del cocinero y observó con más detenimiento la expresión que tenía, no estaba molesto, estaba asustado. ¿Continuar con esta ridícula pelea o no? Eso era lo que se le vino en mente –¡Olvídalo! –Soltó con fuerza al cocinero y se retiró no sin antes haberse llevado la dichosa taza –En verdad estás muy insoportable, idiota...  
-Mira quién habla.  
-Iré a dormir en el nido. No me gustaría pasar mas tiempo soportando a un tonto como tú.  
-Haz lo que quieras... –Dicho esto, Zoro salió de la habitación lanzando un gran portazo y dejando a un Sanji molesto. 

[*****]  
-¡Aaaaahhh...! ¡Que delicioso...! –Decía un cansado Barba Negra recargándose sobre el tronco de un árbol –No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice... –Mientras tomaba un respiro, Sanji intentó levantarse, pero le fue inútil ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente débil por el efecto de la fruta y la forma en cómo su agresor lo torturó. Le dolía las piernas, aun con esos terribles malestares, se dispuso a escapar del ese lugar a gatas, pero fue retenido siendo jalado desde su tobillo -¿A dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó con esa desagradable sonrisa –Tú no te irás... Te encontré y ahora serás mío...  
-Por... Por favor... Ya no sigas... –Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Kurohige decidió soltarlo ya que su pequeño se encontraba lo bastante débil para correr. Sanji se fue rastras y le dijo –Por favor... Ya déjame ir... Por favor... –Con temor se dispuso a abrazarlo con tal de convencerlo –Por favor... Dijo entre lágrimas –Ya no mas... Ya no mas...   
-De acuerdo. –Sanji levantó la mirada –Puedes irte ya... –Dijo relajado el pirata. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sanji se alejó haciendo un esfuerzo mas por huir. Aun sus piernas estaban muy débiles que cayó al suelo y se fue de nuevo a gatas. Mientras que Kurohige observaba con deleite los lentos y seductores movimientos que hacía el joven quien lo hacía sin intención alguna solo deseaba irse de ahí. –<> ¡...! –De pronto, sintió esa terrible sensación invadiendo sus pies y que poco a poco fue invadiéndolo, volteó a ver y fue su gran espanto al ver de nuevo la oscuridad que lo estaba absorbiendo. Una escena como la de una película de horror -¡Noooo! ¡¡Auxilio!! –La oscuridad fue invadiéndolo llegando al fin a su pecho. Era como si se estuviera ahogando -¡BASTA! –Estaba llegado ahora a su cabeza, su brazo izquierdo era el único que se mantenía a la superficie, pero e un momento a otro terminaría siendo invadido por la fruta del diablo.  
-Que ingenuo eres... ¡Zehahahahahahaha...! –Kurohige había agarrado la forma de la extraña e imponente oscuridad que controlaba –¡Este es tu destino!  
-¡Mmmm...! –Y después ya solo quedaba el gran agujero negro invadiendo el lugar.

[*****]

-¡Ese...! ¡Estúpido...! ¡Mal agradecido...! –Zoro se encontraba entrenando un poco golpeando un costal –¡Ese...! ¡Cejas de sushi! –Dio el golpe final con una patada. Jadeante, se sentó en el sillón mirando lo que tenía frente suyo -¿Qué habrá pasado con ese idiota? Su conducta... Cuando estaba preparando la comida, claramente se notaba que le dolía algo... Incluso al caminar... ¿Qué le hicieron? -Prefirió mejor dejar de lado el asunto y fue a preparar su colcha para dormir.

-Mi destino... –Dijo un desolado cocinero arropado entre las cobijas de su humilde cama en la oscuridad de la ya media noche –Tal vez si fui grosero, pero broma o no, estaba fuera de lugar... –Se acomodó mirando al techo de la habitación.  
(Música)  
Pero antes de poder conciliar el sueño, una extraña sombra comenzó a invadir el techo y de ella cayeron unas viscosas gotas. Lo que estaba viendo le parecía completamente increíble y aterrador. Se levantó de la cama, pero antes de siquiera poder aterrizar sus pies sobre el suelo, ya estaba cubierto por esa sombra -¡¡No!! –Regresó a su cama y se tapó por completo temblando con el temor de ser herido por esa extraña ánima –Esto no es real, no es real... No es real... No es... ¡Eeehh...! –Se destapó para ver como la sombra lo estaba absorbiendo desde los pies -¡No, aléjate! ¡No! –La sombra creció mas y mas llegando hasta la cintura del muchacho. Del suelo salió un gigantesco brazo cerca de la puerta. Sanji vio el fenómeno y sintió por un momento que esa cosa lo observaba penetrantemente –No... Vete... Vete... –El enorme brazo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Sanji –No, vete... ¡Vete! –El brazo se estiró para alcanzarlo y lo atrapó -¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡¡AYUDA!!   
-¡¡¡ZAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!  
(Fin de la música)  
-¡Nooooo! –Despertó de golpe con un terrible sudor frio -¿Qué...? –Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, pero no nada fuera de lo normal –Solo fue... –Miró al techo –Aaah... Dios... –Posó su mano sobre su frente –Todo está bien... Sólo fue una pesadilla... Solo una pesadilla... –Volteó a su derecha y encontró una mesita con un pan y un termo sobre de ella -¿Y esto...? Es mi termo... –Abrió el vaso y al servirse en la tapita percibió el delicado y penetrante aroma dulce de: -Canela... –Tomó un poco... –Dos cucharadas... Perfecto... –Dijo con una sonrisa y se quedó callado por un largo rato comiendo el pan que le dejaron junto con el té de canela –También lo siento... –Dijo entre susurros al apreciar ese pequeño gesto por parte de el –Pero aun sigues siendo un cabeza de alga... –Volvió a ver a su alrededor sintió un profundo vacio de soledad y miedo. Decidió ir al nido del cuervo para dejar de sentir eso y disculparse con Zoro. Se levantó con trabajos de la cama, al bajar, esa descarga regresó a su cuerpo haciendo que se agachara un poco. Después de un pequeño tiempo se recuperó y se puso las pantuflas y salió del cuarto.  
Al llegar al nido, abrió con cuidado la puerta y al asomarse, vio una tenue luz de la luna apenas entrando por la ventana del lugar iluminando a un ruidoso marimo que dormía plácidamente en su cama provisional. Entró cerrando con cuidado la pequeña puerta y se dirigió con calma a donde estaba su nakama. Llevaba consigo una almohada y su cobija. Acomodó sus cosas y se acostó no sin antes tapando a su compañero. Dio un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos para poder descansar al fin –Buenas noches. –Dijo con un tono bajito y dulce y quedando profundamente dormido.

[...]  
-Ah, ah... –Estaba boquiabierta viendo una enigmática cueva -¿Entonces...? –Decía con un pequeño tic nervioso Nami.  
-¡Ay, vamos Nami! Será divertido, además dijiste que querías encontrar el tesoro. –Dijo con muchos ánimos Luffy al posar su brazo sobre los hombros de su camarada.  
-Es gigantesca... ¡¿Todo esto cabe en una pequeña aldea?!  
-¿Y quién quería encontrar el tesoro...? –Dijo divertido Usopp.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí... –Dijo animada Robin –Debemos continuar con nuestra exploración. –Dijo entrando a la cueva.  
-Es... Espera Robin...  
-¿No me digas que te da miedo? –Preguntó divertido Franky.  
-N... No...  
-¡Entonces andando! ¡Espéranos Robin! –nuestro capitán se adentró a la cueva llevando a la peli naranja sosteniéndola de la mano.  
-¡¡¡Luffy!!!


	10. Capítulo 10.- Cueva.

La tripulación se encontraba caminando en lo más profundo de la cueva. Apenas si se podía distinguir el camino gracias a la lámpara que llevaba Robin –Tal vez debimos traer mas luz... –Se dijo a sí misma al iluminar las paredes del lugar.  
-¡¿Tú crees?! –Gritaron con miedo y molestia Nami, Chopper y Ussop.   
-¿Qué se supone que hay en esta cueva...? –Preguntó cansado el carpintero.  
-Parece que tiene un pasaje secreto que nos llevará a un tesoro... –Comentó el capitán –Lo que quiero es una gran aventura...   
-Este hombre no es feliz si no está la marina cerca u otros piratas buscando pelea... –Comentó con resigno la navegante –Y... ¿Qué clase de tesoro es lo que estamos buscando? –Dijo con una mirada picara al libro.  
-No lo sé... –Dijo con una simpática sonrisa el peli negro.  
-¡¿Entonces que rayos estás leyendo?! –Le dio un zape en la nuca –Espera... –Comenzó a analizar la situación -¿Leyendo...? ¡¿Leyendo?! –El resto al escuchar lo que dijo Nami, cayeron en la cuenta de que por fin Luffy tenía un libro en sus manos, un libro que estaba leyendo. Todos hicieron una exagerada expresión, claro, a excepción de Robin quien se mostraba mas que feliz.  
-Fufufufufufufu...  
-¿Cuál es tu plan, Nico Robin? –Preguntó aun con esa graciosa expresión Franky.  
-La primera parte de mi pan ya fue efectuado desde hace rato. Y es eso... –Dijo señalando a Luffy –Ahora, mi siguiente plan es saber más acerca de este lugar... –Dijo mientras se adentraba a lo mas oscuro de la cueva.  
-¡Ro... Robin! ¡Espera! –Dijo temerosa la navegante.  
-Descuida, Nami... –Le dio una amistosa palmada n la espalda el capitán –No va a pasar nada... Según el libro, pronto encontraremos la entrada.  
-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que aun no hemos encontrado por completo la entrada...? –Preguntó temeroso Usopp.  
-No. –Respondió Luffy con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Está muy, muy oscuro... Cr... Cr... Creo que me va a dar la enfermedad de “está muy oscuro y tenebroso aquí...” Iré a la salida para... Cerciorarme de que no entre ningún intruso... O algo peor... –Antes de poder siquiera retroceder, fue retenido por el largo brazo de Luffy -¡Lu...! ¡Luffy!  
-Piénsalo un poco mejor, Luffy... ¿No crees que esto no pueda ser cierto...? –Volvió a hablar Nami  
-¿Y eso qué?  
-Qué... Qué...   
-Si es por el tesoro, me tiene sin cuidado... Shishishishi...  
-¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso!!! –Le dio otro golpe en la cabeza a su capitán –Eso ni de broma lo vuelvas a decir...  
-Tiene mucho que no tenemos una gran aventura. Si no hay un tesoro, habrá más lugares los cuales visitar; anda vamos. Yo te cuido...  
-Bueno... No sé si sentirme segura o no... –Dijo con una risa nerviosa la navegante.  
-Ahora que lo noto... –Dijo Chopper quien iba caminando a lado de Brook. Este por su parte le prestó atención –Veo muy entusiasmados a Luffy y a Robin...  
-Ahora que lo dices, Chopper-san... Tienes razón, no había visto tan animada a Robin-san... Eso me llena de escalofríos... Aunque ya no tenga un cuerpo para sentir la temperatura... Yohohohohohoho... Luffy-san es de un espíritu aventurero, pero Robin-san... Es claro que a ella le gusta mucho investigar la historia y todas esas cosas... Mmmm... –Mientras continuaban en su camino, Robin, quien iba un poco más delante de ellos ahora, vio una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Sin pensarlo fue corriendo tras esa luz, seguido del resto de sus nakamas.  
-¡Espera, Nico Robin! –Gritó Franky yendo tras ella –¡Espéranos!  
-¡Robin encontró algo! ¡Vamos! –Sostuvo de nuevo la mano de su amiga y corrieron todo lo que pudieron para alcanzar a su nakama -¡Robin! ¡Espera!  
-<> -Pensó Franky al ser el único quien caminaba sin prisa alguna para después sacar un cansado suspiro –Espero que sepa lo que hace esa mujer...  
Robin llegó por fin a su destino y se impresionó al ver aquel bello paisaje iluminado por unas luciérnagas y unas extrañas, pero hermosas flores que alumbraban el lugar con un tono azulado –Es...  
-¿Qué sucede, Robin-san? Aaaaahhh... –Brook no pudo terminar de hablar al ver el bello lugar.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¡¡Wooooooaaaaahhh...!! –Seguido de Chopper.  
-¿Ahora qué...? ¡¡¡......!!! –Franky. Usopp llegó chocando accidentalmente con el.  
-Ah, discúlpame, Franky... Yo... –Volteó a ver a su alrededor... -¡¡¡Ooooohhh...!!!  
-¡¿Y bien qué encontraron?! ¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOHHH...!!! –Luffy.  
-Es... ¡¡Es hermoso...!! –Y por último Nami a quien por fin se le había ido el miedo  
Y así dio comienzo la “aventura” de los muchachos.

[...]

Los suaves rayos del sol iluminaron el mirador llegando al rostro de un espadachín que roncaba todo lo que podía, al sentir la tibia temperatura en su rostro, logró hacerlo despertar abriendo con lentitud sus ojos viendo primero al techo, pero en eso, percibió de nuevo ese aroma. Volteó a ver a su lado derecho y dio un gran sobre salto saliendo de su cama provisional. Una vez que se reincorporó, vio con detenimiento al joven intruso que yacía durmiendo cómodamente.   
Zoro se reincorporó del susto y se sentó quedando en frente del muchacho –¿A qué hora habrá llegado...? –Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Volteó a ver al pequeño reloj de pared y fue un poco su sorpresa por qué ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana –Mmm... Cejas de Diana se levanta mas temprano... –Dijo al voltear a ver de nuevo a su camarada. Sin esperar más, decidió por fin despertar a Sanji moviéndolo desde el hombro –Cocinero... Oye... Ya levántate... –Al dar otro pequeño zarandeo, por fin reaccionó el rubio abriendo con lentitud sus ojos o bueno, su ojo derecho el cual estaba visible –Vaya... Por fin despertaste... –Dijo el espadachín cruzándose de brazos.  
-Buenos días... –Dijo en un hilo el cocinero al levantarse para después tallarse su ojo descubierto.  
-¿Qué haces aquí...? –Preguntó con seriedad el espadachín.  
-Yo... –Cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta y recordó que se encontraba en el nido del cuervo acostado en la cama que había hecho su nakama -¡Ah, yo...! –Buscó una excusa, ya que obviamente no quería decirle el verdadero motivo. ¿Qué sucedería si le dijera que tuvo una terrible pesadilla y que además se sentía muy solo y vulnerable...? Es de esperarse que su camarada se riera de él; no quería pasar por esa vergüenza. Por fin encontró las palabras adecuadas para zafarse del interrogatorio –Bueno... Quería agradecerte por la merienda que me dejaste a lado de mi cama... –Sostuvo con fuerza la cobija –Cuando llegué vi que estabas dormido...  
-¿Y por qué dormiste aquí?  
-El sueño me ganó y decidí dormir aquí... Yo... –Agachó un poco la cabeza.  
-Está bien... –Se levantó de su lugar dejando por un instante a un sorprendido cocinero –Como sea... Vamos a desayunar... –Dijo al ponerse su playera.  
-¡Ah...! –Al escuchar la voz de su camarada volteó a verlo de reojo para ver que le pasaba. Sanji se intentó levantar, pero el dolor en su vientre estaba comenzando a molestarlo -¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó indiferente.  
-Nada... –Colocó su mano sobre su vientre, acto que se le hizo un poco extraño al peli verde –Yo... –Se posicionó para sentarse ahora sobre la colcha mientras miraba a su nakama. Quería disculparse, pero timidez lo obligó a callar por un instante –Yo... Quería decirte qué... –Zoro por otra parte no entendía muy bien el por qué de ese repentino comportamiento por parte de su camarada. Así que sin mas que decir, dio un suspiro y se acercó al muchacho para darle una caricia sobre su cabeza logrando que Sanji se sonrojara un poco ante la acción del espadachín.  
-Anda, alístate... Mientras yo iré a limpiar mis espadas... –Dijo yendo a la puerta.  
-Iré a bañarme... Prometo no tardar...  
-Pero ya te bañaste ayer y dos veces... –Dijo un tanto extrañado el peli verde.  
-...  
-Y la segunda vez fue en la noche... ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que está pasando contigo?  
-Nada, es solo que tengo un poco de frio eso es todo... –Respondió nervioso –Además... Sabes que yo no puedo aguantar un solo dia sin... –Pero antes de poder terminar su oración, fue acallado una vez que Zoro se acercó y plantó con todas su fuerzas su existir sobre la colcha quedando cerca de su camarada al cual miraba cara a cara invadiendo su espacio. Sanji al presenciar este acto, se cohibió por la tensión que lo estaba invadiendo.  
-Hay algo muy diferente en ti... –Dijo al mirarlo mas cerca a los ojos logrando que Sanji por fin se asustara –Tu no eres así... ¿O es que al fin estoy conociendo tu verdadero yo...?  
-No, sigo siendo el mismo... –Intentó voltear a otro lado para no seguir viendo la penetrante mirada de Zoro –No tiene nada de malo bañarse seguido ¿o si?   
-Lo es cuando alguien lo hace mas de una vez en un mismo día sin razón alguna...  
-Yo... -¡Eh! –Se sobresaltó al sentir como Zoro posó su cara sobre su cuello para inspeccionarlo.  
-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó al tocar la marca que apenas si se lograba ocultar por el cuello de la camisa -¿Por qué tienes esto?  
-¡Es...! –Lo apartó con las manos dejando ver su preocupación y tensión a los ojos de su nakama -¡Es la marca de un cigarrillo! Fue durante el combate... ¡De verdad! Fue... ¡Fue en el combate! –Al sentir unas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, se levantó de golpe de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, pero claro, siendo perseguido por Zoro.  
-¡¡Oye, espera!! –Gritó el espadachín al intentar alcanzarlo. Sanji se dirigía de camino al baño otra vez -¡¡Espera!! –Sanji intentó no voltear a ver ya que quería llegar lo antes posible al baño y quitarse la suciedad que aun sentía que lo invadía. Al no poder sacarse “eso” que lo atormentaba y lo logró callar, esas cosas que le habían dicho de la cabeza, hizo que se tropezara y cayera al pasto, el dolor que lo invadía aun mas lo dejó inmóvil   
-¡Oye! –Zoro llegó por fin hasta donde se encontraba su nakama quien yacía aun en el suelo reviviendo por un instante el ataque. Llegó hasta el; en seguida, se agachó para intentar ayudarlo.

 

[*****]

Un gran manto de sombra dejó en el suelo a un joven que nuevamente no podía moverse. Si, era claro, de nuevo estaba justo donde comenzaron, aunque esta vez si podía articular un poco sus palabras -¡Kajajajaja...! Miren que tenemos aquí... –Dijo su atacante acercándose al cocinero. Se agachó para levantarlo como si se tratase de una doncella llevándolo a un pequeño montículo tupido de pasto. Lo recostó y acomodó para después lamer como si se tratase de algún dulce las lágrimas que caían en su rostro –Delicioso... En verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que había gozado algo como esto... Eres mi ángel...  
-Déjame ir... –Fue callado por un abrazo de parte de su captor –Por favor, ya es suficiente...  
-Yo te diré cuando sea el momento... –Dijo al clavar sus dientes sobre el cuello del muchacho dejándole la marca –Aunque con alguien como tu... –Lo olió con gran deleite –Dudo que sea difícil detenerse... Anda... Vuelve a implorar por tu papí...  
-¡Ghh...! ¡Me duele! ¡Detente...!  
-Anda pequeño... Grita mas para mi... Si tuviera el poder de hacerte un niño... ¡Ooooohhh...! ¡Serías un gran manjar...!   
-¡¡CÁLLATE!!   
-Te apuesto a que tus amigos si supieran de esto... –Lamió la herida que hizo -¿Crees que te vuelvan a aceptar? ¿Por qué te dejaron? –Sanji prefirió callar –Eras un inútil... ¿Cuál era tu puesto en ese grupo?  
-...  
-¿No vas a decirme? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza –Aunque... –Acarició la entre pierna de su presa con gran lascivia –La forma en que peleaste... Me dejó mucho en que pensar... –Se agachó para besar el miembro de su víctima –Tal vez fuiste una gran carga para ellos... –Besó esta vez su ingle dejándole consigo un gran moretón y continuó lamiendo con un inmenso placer la virilidad del cocinero quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente –Si, tal vez fue un error que te integraran a su grupo... –De pronto, sintió unas cálidas gotas caer a su cabeza. Levantó su vista y fue su sorpresa al ver el desconsolado rostro de Sanji quien lloraba aun más –Pero que hermosa obra... –Dijo al admirar aquel rostro lleno de dolor y culpa –En verdad estás lleno de sorpresas, muchacho... Eres tan... –Lo besó con desesperación logrando que casi perdiera el aliento y nuevamente se agachó para terminar de devorarse el miembro de Sanji.  
-¡Gh...! ¡Ya no sigas! ¡Ya no! ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIEJO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIEJO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYÚDAME!!!!!!!!!  
-¡Eso es...! –Succionó y sacó el miembro de su boca -¡Eso...! Sigue... –Mordió aquella delicada zona logrando herir a Sanji. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, lamió con lentitud la punta haciendo alusión a una paletita para después pasar a chupar el tronco dejando una pequeña marca en este. Mientras hacía esa pequeña labor, masajeó con total lujuria los testículos logrando que el cocinero sacara un ensordecedor gemido de confusión y culpa –Sigue gritando para mi... –Con toda la calma del mundo pasó sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas a esas partes para dirigirse al fin a la entrada metiendo el dedo medio seguido de los otros dos y prosiguió a hacer movimientos de vaivén al la vez que metió de nuevo el miembro del joven a su boca y dejando caer grandes cantidades de saliva, era una escena bastante grotesca.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ya no aguanto mas... –Se levantó y le dio una dura bofetada al muchacho para hacerlo llorar mas –Quiero que tu también lo hagas... –Dijo al obligar a que Sanji se incara, ¿Pero como lograría hacer eso si su cuerpo estaba paralizado? Fácil... Lo llevó hasta un árbol de tamaño mediano. En seguida, Kurohige se quitó el paliacate que llevaba en la cabeza y lo utilizó para amarrar las muñecas del chico y después amarró el resto de la tela a una fuerte rama a modo que Sanji quedara a la altura de su cadera –Ahora es tu turno... –Dijo el pirata ya desesperado por sentir el calor de la boca del cocinero. Sanji por otra parte, volteó a otro lado, pero sintió una enorme y tosca mano agarrando sin cuidado su mentón y lo obligó a voltear para ver el gordo y gigantesco trozo de carne que iba colgando entre las piernas de su enemigo –Todo esto... –Lo sostuvo ahora de la nuca haciendo que el rostro de Sanji se restregara al miembro de Kurohige –Entró tantas veces... Ahora es momento de que lo disfrutes... Es tu recompensa por ser un buen niño...  
-No... –Hipeó e intentó hacer un esfuerzo por quitar su cara de ahí  
-¿No lo quieres?  
-No...  
-Te va a gustar... Ya lo verás. Anda...  
-No quiero...  
-No creo que te guste verme enojado, muchacho... -Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.  
-No quiero... - Se separó por fin -No quiero... ¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO METER ESA MIERDA EN MI BOCA!!!! -Recibió como respuesta un gran golpe en su ojo izquierdo solo para incrementar tanto el dolor como el gran moretón pasando de ese tono morado a negro. Esto no se lograba distinguir gracias al fleco que lo cubría.  
-Te lo voy a decir una vez mas... ¿Lo vas a probar o no? -Preguntó cerrando el puño con mucho coraje.  
-... -Lo miró con súplica.  
-¿Qué esperas...?  
-... -Sin salida alguna, nadie quien pudiera ir en su ayuda, estaba completamente solo y sintiéndose una basura y mas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo del cual jamás se iba a perdonar; comenzó por juntar sus labios a la cabeza del pene y después abrió un poco la boca para metérsela.  
-Eso es... Ahora chúpalo... -Dijo con una sonrisa el pirata. Y dicho y hecho, Sanji comenzó a dar unas pequeñas lamidas a la cabeza, esos movimientos que hacía con su lengua eran tan suaves y excitantes que Kurohige comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del cocinero -Si... Si... Continua así... -Pero Sanji se detuvo -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?  
-No quiero hacer esto... -Dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no repetir -No quiero... -Sacó un seco eructo en señal de querer vomitar, pero si lo permitía, el obeso hombre lo torturaría como hace rato, aunque prefería recibir una connotación de golpes y patadas que tener que meterse un asqueroso y sucio pene en su boca -Por favor...  
-Si haces que logre venirme, te dejaré ir... ¿Qué te parece...? -Sanji declinó la oferta agachando y negando con la cabeza -¿No? -Se agachó para verle a la cara -¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un niño no obedece a sus mayores...? Dijo con una sonrisa burlona tomando el rostro del joven desde el mentón -¿Ves esto? -Dijo sacudiendo con su otra mano su falo -Está muy duro... Y no se para así con cualquiera... Solo a los que considera muy especiales. Y tú resultaste ser el elegido... Deberías sentirte halagado... Yo no lo hago con cualquiera... -Restregó su nariz al sedoso pelo del rubio -Son muy contados estos encuentros... Pero jamás, jamás había durado un encuentro por tanto tiempo... En verdad eres muy afortunado... No llores... -Dijo al notar de nuevo las lágrimas caer. Con su pulgar, retiró las grandes gotas de dolor y tristeza que invadían el rostro de Sanji -Si no lo haces... -Tomó de inmediato el miembro del cocinero con total brusquedad -Sufrirás mucho...  
-¡¡Aaaaggghhh...!! -Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun no recobraba fuerzas -¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡¡¡DÉJAME IR!!!  
-No, no, no... Primero lo primero... Dijo con canturreo y apretó un poco mas al falo del cocinero.  
-¡¡¡¡YYYAAAAAHHH...!!!!  
-Dilo... -Ahora apretó sus testículos con mucho mayor desquite.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH.......!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ...!!!!! -Gritó con mucha desesperación y con miedo de que en cualquier momento le reventarían los testículos -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!  
-Perfecto... –Dejó por fin la virilidad de su enemigo y se levantó arrimándole con total descaro su miembro en la cara del muchacho.   
Al tener el asqueroso falo sobre su cara y sin importarle ya lo que se vendría después, pero de algo era seguro; no quería probar de nuevo esa horrible cosa y mucho menos sentir los fluidos que estaban amenazando con escapar, una pequeña parte de sus fuerzas llegaron como una especie de chispa y como acto, mordió con gran rabia el miembro del pirata con las intensiones de arrancárselo sin importarle si se bañaría de sangre.   
Kurohige reaccionó de un salto y gritó del dolor, agarró con ira el cuello del cocinero para intentar detenerlo, pero Sanji se trababa mas a la mordida como un lobo luchando por su dignidad. Cuando ya sentía que le estaba faltando mucho aire, dio un último mordisco tan fuerte que logró que Barba Negra lo soltara, Sanji por fin lo soltó escupiendo consigo algunas gotas de sangre y líquido pre seminal. Kurohige cayó de espaldas al suelo y se encogió para intentar reprimir el intenso dolor que le provocó el cocinero.   
Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse, se levantó lentamente mostrando una temible mirada que hizo que Sanji se estremeciera del pánico; hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse de la tela que lo tenía prisionero, pero su cuerpo apenas respondía, se distrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor ya se encontraba frente a el tronándose los nudillos, al ver la sombra de su atacante invadiéndolo, levantó la vista con mucha inseguridad para encontrarse con ese horrible rostro lleno de impotencia y rencor recibiendo un gran puñetazo en el estómago logrando que se rompiera la rama que lo sostenía y cayera al suelo.  
–Te lo advertí... Ahora me va a conocer... –Decía un mal nacido observando sin piedad alguna a un pobre muchacho implorando con unas enormes lágrimas en sus ojos deseando morir para ya no seguir sufriendo esto y lo que aun le faltaba por experimentar.

[*****]  
-¡Zoro, no! –Se cubrió con sus brazos temiendo ser atacado por el mencionado en cuanto a este, lo dejó un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento que ahora tenía su nakama.  
-Co... Cocinero... –Se inclinó para tomarlo de los hombros y con ello darle un pequeño masaje para poder calmarlo –¿Estás bien? –Al escuchar la voz de su nakama, regresó en si y poco a poco se fue descubriendo la cara para mirarlo. Se levantó para intentar respirar y recuperar la calma –Te ves muy pálido...  
-Estoy bien... No te preocupes, iré a darme un baño, tal vez con eso se me quite... –Se levantó por fin de su lugar yendo en dirección al baño, pero fue retenido de la muñeca.  
-Oye... –Habló con un tono frio -¿Por fin me dirás lo que sucede?  
-Yo... –Recordó las palabras –Yo... –Una pequeña lágrima estaba asomándose –No... No... ¡No puedo! –Deshizo el agarre sin brusquedad, pero se fue corriendo a toda prisa como pudo dejando a un espadachín ya preocupado por la extraña conducta que dejaba notar su camarada.  
Después de un pequeño rato, Sanji estaba listo para preparar el almuerzo ue esta vez sería un omelet con queso. Salió de la cocina para llamar a Zoro quien estaba terminando de limpiar sus espadas -¡Ya está listo el desayuno! –Gritó con una sonrisa.  
-Ya voy... –Zoro se levantó dejando las espadas en el jardín y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo aguardaba un cocinero con una linda, pero apagada sonrisa. Al notar esto, se sonrojó al ver aquella dulce carita que ocultaba aquello que lo atormentaba. Algo que parecían ser unas cadenas lastimando cada rincón de sus cuerpo y conectadas a un collar. Una larga cadena que era sostenida por su agresor quien ahora se encontraba en alguna isla saqueando y destruyendo aldeas sin poder este quitarse de la cabeza al cual maravilloso ángel le había arrancado sin piedad sus alas junto con su alegría y sus esperanzas.  
-Siéntate, en un momento te serviré un jugo de mandarina. –Zoro no dijo nada simplemente se sentó y esperó a que el cocinero llegara con los jugos y se sentara comer con el –Espero te guste... Quería hacer algo diferente ya que estuvimos comiendo mucho pescado.  
-¿Estuvimos? –Replicó –Tu no has comido nada... –Dijo con autoridad regañando al cocinero –De por si eres un tallarín con patas, si no comes nada te romperás o tal vez el viento te lleve... No sé cualquiera de las dos.  
-“Ja, ja, ja... Muy gracioso” –Dijo con sarcasmo el cocinero –Tengo mi plato así que no tienes que molestarme mas...  
-Mas te vale comer... Cocinerucho... –Dijo al darle el primer bocado a su desayuno.  
-¿Estás...? –Se quedó callado mirando con atención a su nakama mientras que este lo miraba con ojos retadores -¿Preocupado por mi...? –Preguntó ilusionado mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de esperanza. Mientras que Zoro respondió atragantándose con su bocado al ver esa escena -¡Ah, déjame ayudarte! -Dijo el cocinero levantándose rápido y yendo con su colega para darle algunos fuertes golpes en la espalda que lo ayudarían a escupir el bocado cayendo este al suelo –Ten... –Le dio de inmediato el vaso y el espadachín lo tomó para beberlo con desesperación y para así quitarse el susto -¿Estás mejor?  
-Creo que si... –Dijo recuperándose y viendo de nuevo a su nakama quien mostraba una expresión de preocupación, un gesto muy tierno de su parte -¡¡Ya deja de hacer eso!! –Gritó con una cara graciosa y ruborizada.  
-¿Pero de qué hablas? –Preguntó confundido.  
-¡Ve a sentarte y come!  
-Pero...  
-¡Come!  
-E... Está bien... –Dijo regañado sentándose a su lugar. Cortó un trozo de su desayuno, pero antes de poder dar el primer bocado, miró con mas atención la textura, el color y percibió el aroma del omelet, algo lo estaba haciendo sentir mal, unas nauseas estaban amenazando con su sistema. Comenzó a sudar un poco ya que el aroma de la comida estaba reviviendo el suceso. Zoro por otra parte, estaba comiendo sin ganas ya que su omelet sabía a cartón y el jugo no tenía ese dulce y natural sabor que lo distinguía.  
-<> -Pensó al darle otro bocado a su alimento –En verdad... Deberías comer un poco más cejas... ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el cocinero no coma nada? <> -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un extraño sonido saliendo de la garganta de Sanji quien estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar; decidió mejor levantarse de su lugar y salir de la cocina, pero antes de poder llegar al baño, el mal estar le ganó y devolvió en el jardín. Sin percatarse de haber ensuciado una de las espadas.  
-No... –Dijo entre tos. Así que se reincorporó, levantó la espada y se la llevó al baño para limpiarla.   
Zoro salió de la cocina para ver que era lo que estaba pasando con el cocinero, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, mas que la mancha de saliva y dos de sus espadas. -¿Qué está pasando con el? ¿Eh? Mi espada... ¿Dónde está? Debo saber que rayos está pasando con ese hombre...


	11. Capítulo 11.- Espada.

Las manos le temblaban ya que los nervios y la debilidad estaban comenzando a entorpecer sus sentidos. Se encontraba mojando un pañuelo que traía en la bolsa de su pantalón con agua y un poco de jabón, al tener lista la tela, la exprimió para quitarle el exceso de agua y comenzó a limpiar el mango de la katana con suma atención y cuidado como si se tratase de una copa -De... Debo... Dejarla limpia... -Acabó de quitarle parte del vomito. Dejó el sable recargado en la pared para poder lavar el pañuelo que por cierto era la primera vez que lo utilizaba para algo, terminó de lavarlo y después volvió a echarle un poco de jabón y agua para continuar limpiando ahora la funda del sable -Soy un estúpido... -Se decía mientras terminaba de quitarle el resto de la suciedad a la espada -El había terminado de limpiar sus armas y yo lo eché a perder... Soy un tonto... Un inútil... -Su monólogo fue interrumpido al escuchar unos pequeños golpes en el marco de la puerta del baño.  
-¿Puedo pasar? -Dijo el espadachín al hacer acto de presencia.  
Sanji se asustó y por poco tira la espada al suelo, pero sus reflejos aun respondían y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el arma -Pe... -Miró con gran pavor a su nakama y retrocedió sin dejar de mirar con esa expresión que reflejaba a la de un pequeño siendo descubierto por un terrible error que acababa de cometer a su compañero. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en una esquina sin salida alguna -No... No fue... Yo... -Agachó la cara con los ojos muy cerrados esperando por su castigo.   
Y...   
Una cálida mano se posó en su frente haciendo que levantase la mirada con inseguridad y temor. Los dedos de aquella mano peinaron con calma los mechones que no tapaban el ojo del rubio. Pronto comenzó a ver mejor las cosas al presenciar que su nakama no estaba molesto como lo imaginó hace unos minutos por el desastre que había provocado contra una de sus más valiosas posesiones.   
-No tienes fiebre... -Dijo el dueño del sable al posar ahora su mano sobre la mejilla descubierta del cocinero. Este humilde gesto hizo que Sanji se sintiera por un momento querido, pero recordó que esto solo era un simple contacto que no significaba un detalle de amor -Pero aun estás muy frio... -Dijo sin quitar su mano sobre la mejilla de Sanji. El por otra parte, se sentía un tonto al pensar que Zoro sentía algo por él, ni siquiera sabía si por lo menos lo apreciaba como nakama, pero no podía negar que el calor de esa tosca mano le hacía sentir un sosiego y le llenaba de paz y seguridad, algo que lo hizo perderse por un instante mas hasta que escuchó esa seductora y grave voz decir -Ven... Acompáñame... -Posó su mano ahora en la espalda de Sanji para encaminarlo a la salida.  
El cocinero no pudo evitar ocultar ese pequeño rubor asomándose en sus rostro lleno de felicidad. Algo que por suerte Zoro no se dio cuenta. Llegaron al jardín en donde se encontraban las otras dos espadas en el pasto junto con una cajita en donde contenía un juego para limpiar el acero de las katanas -Siéntate... -Dijo el guerrero sentándose sobre el pasto y desenfundó una de las espadas. Sanji se sentó a lado a unos treinta centímetros de distancia de su nakama. Vio a su alrededor y se percató de que ya no estaba el rastro de vomito -¿Qué pasa?  
-... -Se puso cabizbajo por la vergüenza y las molestias que le provocó a su nakama -Soy un estúpido... -Dijo en un susurro sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de hacer.  
-Eso ya no importa... -Respondió el espadachín sacando los utensilios para limpiar el filo del sable -Quiero que tomes ese trapo... -Dijo mirando por un momento a su nakama - Quítale la funda... -Dijo señalando al sable que tenía Sanji en sus manos. Obedeció y al quitarle la funda, contempló el sonido que salía del filo del arma.  
-...  
-Con este trapo... -Dijo tomando otro y posicionándolo sobre el mune -Con un poco de fuerza y cuidado, vas a limpiar la hoja. Esto será para quitarle el aceite. -Sanji obedeció y limpió con cuidado el metal justo como lo estaba haciendo Zoro. Después, vio como el espadachín tomó la pequeña bolita de polvo (uchiko) y comenzó a darle unos pequeños y suaves golpes a la hoja de la espada -Esta es mi parte favorita... -Comentó con sencillez.   
Sanji tomó el otro uchiko y comenzó a dar esos golpecitos sobre el metal -...  
-Descuida, esto no lleva prisa... Ten cuidado, les acabo de sacar filo... -Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de su labor -Esto es con paciencia... -Volvió a comentar con una suave y serena voz logrando que Sanji comenzara a tranquilizarse.  
-Si... Es muy relajante... -Comentó con un suspiro de calma mientras le colocaba el talco a la espada -¿Es en los dos lados, verdad? -Preguntó comenzando por fin a relajarse.  
-Si... -Respondió neutro apenas acabando con el primer lado del sable.  
-Bien... -Dijo concentrándose en su labor.  
-Esto siempre me ayuda a relajarme cuando estoy tenso o preocupado... -Dijo con tranquilidad.  
-De hecho lo es. -Respondió ya calmado Sanji.  
-... -Dejó por un momento su actividad dejando la espada a un lado en el pasto, al ver esto, Sanji dejó también de hacer lo que estaba terminando dejando igual el arma a un lado para recibir la lluvia de interrogatorios que estaba seguro de que serían incómodos -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo del estómago...? -Preguntó serio sin voltear a ver a un atónito Sanji.   
-¡¿...?! –Se sorprendió ante las palabras de su nakama. No esperaba esa.  
-Tal vez no soy doctor... Pero sé que un simple dolor de estómago no dura más de un día... Y eso que tienes, tal vez sea una infección... ¿Por qué no dijiste nada acerca de ello tan siquiera?  
-... –Tragó saliva -No le vi... Importancia... -Mintió –No debí hacer esa tontería... No quise echar a perder tu trabajo... Sobre todo... –Dijo mirando el sable. Zoro lo miró con una ceja arqueada.  
-Sé que de esas tres espadas, esta es tu favorita... –Tomó la espada mirando su reflejo en la hoja -... –Se mostraba muy arrepentido. El espadachín tampoco esperaba esa respuesta de Sanji, se había dado cuenta que el cocinero si prestaba atención a los pequeños, pero importantes detalles.  
-Sa... –El casi mencionado se fijó en su compañero mostrando esa misma carita de arrepentimiento –Ah... –Se perdió al ver esa dulce mirada, y al ver el sable volvió en sí y carraspeó para intentar corregir lo que iba a decir -¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorita? –Dijo simulando autoridad.  
-Siempre que haces esto, esta es a la que más le das atención... Y cuando lo haces, sonríes, aunque en esa sonrisa... Se puede notar que también estas triste... La ves con mucho sentimentalismo... –Dijo al recordar esas ocasiones que miraba a lo lejos ya sea al filo de la media noche, en el día o en la tarde a un apuesto y aguerrido marimo dándole ese cuidado a sus espadas, pero lo mejor era ver ese semblante que lo hacía perderse con solo contemplar esa expresión que le parecía muy linda.  
-Tú... –No tenía palabras, no sabía si sentirse acosado o halagado por ese pequeño comentario que hizo el cocinero. Solo lo miraba con asombro.  
-Casi no nos hablas del como conseguiste esa espada... Las otras dos las has encontrado durante nuestro viaje, pero esta... –Volteó a ver a Zoro –Bueno, si tu quieres contármelo, si no, no hay problema... –Dijo esto para no molestar mas a su nakama.  
-No cambies el tema, cejitas... –Dijo fingiendo disgusto. En seguida agarró la espada que estaba limpiando para terminar -¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
-Creo que si...  
-Bien... Ve a descansar o si tienes algo que hacer hazlo. –Dijo colocando un papel humectado con un poco de aceite.  
-Está bien... –Pensó que era la forma de decirle que lo dejara de molestar. Se levantó de su lugar dejando la espada ya impecable –Zoro...   
-¿Qué? –Contestó sin dejar de hacer su labor.  
-Perdóname... –Dijo con dolor.  
-Descuida... Solo era saliva... Pero debes comer algo ya...  
-No es por eso... –Escuchó esa respuesta con un gran pesar.  
-¿De qué...? –Pero al girar su vista, Sanji ya le había dado la espalda y se fue en dirección al bar.  
-En verdad es muy raro... –Dijo entre susurros –No pensé que fuera tan atento... –Dijo al comenzar a guardar las cosas –Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso... Si, es cierto que no hablamos mucho de nosotros, pero al menos sabemos un poco del uno al otro... Pero el... Está ocultando algo, solo sabemos que vivía en ese restaurante y ya. Nakama o no, lo estaré vigilando y... –Mostró una pícara sonrisa –Ahora que yo mando, lo podré molestar a mi antojo... Yo creo que no hará daño irlo a molestar un rato, eso si no se pone de digna. O... –Recordó el estado en el que se encontraba –Esperaré a ver si se siente ya mejor del estómago... –Miró el sable –Creo que no estaría de mas limpiarla de nuevo...

[...]  
Habiendo pasado hace más de la mitad del día, Sanji se quedó en el acuario observando a los peces. Estaba muy desanimado como para hacer alguna cosa, no tenía ni las energías para salir a caminar –Un dolor de estómago... –Dijo indiferente –Ojalá eso fuera... No tengo el valor para decirle lo que pasó en realidad...  
<<-¿Sabes lo que pasará si le dices...?>>  
En eso, sobre abrió su ojo al escuchar esa voz, sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrer su espalda. En seguida se abrazó así mismo e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Miró su reflejo en el cristal de la gran pecera; en sus adentros temía lo peor. En eso sintió algo recorrer sobre su pie el cual estaba tocando el piso, en un movimiento rápido lo subió al sillón. No quería mirar a su alrededor, solo quería enfocarse en seguir observando los peces.  
<<-Sólo lo estás haciendo más difícil...>>  
De nuevo habló –Si le digo... Puede que... –Fue interrumpido al sentir de nuevo eso que había tocado su pie esta vez sintiéndolo en su cintura. Se cohibió y cerró con fuerza sus ojos –Ya basta... –Dijo en un hilo.  
<<-Deberías pensarlo mejor...>>  
Justo al escuchar esto, sintió unas enormes manos tocando su cintura y en seguida fue aprisionado ahora por unos enormes y toscos brazos -¡Auxi..! –En eso una mano lo calló sosteniendo con brusquedad su cara.  
<<-Ssssshhh...>>  
Hizo ese molesto sonido en el oído del muchacho haciendo que este se estremeciera. Cuando sintió esa penetrante mirada posando sobre su hombro y en seguida sintió algo húmedo recorrer sobre su cuello. Intentó moverse, pero una sombra lo estaba absorbiendo desde las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo se sentía rígido y torpe <<-Será mejor que sigas callado... Sabes muy bien que te conviene, mi pequeño zorrito... >> -Habló de nuevo el intruso. Vio que al muchacho le comenzaba a faltar aire, así que decidió quitar su mano para dejarlo por fin respirar. Sanji tragó una buena bocanada de aire y después lo expulsó para poder recuperarse –Mi lindo zorrito... –Dijo estampándole un beso sobre la mejilla del joven.  
-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí...? –Dijo con debilidad.  
<<-No puedo vivir sin ti...>> -Comenzó a atacarlo con otros asquerosos besos sobre su cara y cuello <<-Me haces mucha falta... Quiero que seas mio... no voy a dejarte ir esta vez...>>  
-Detente... ¡Zo...! ¡Agh! –Fue mordido en el cuello.  
<<-Sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar si le dices...>>  
-El... El me...  
<<-No querrás arriesgarte...>> -En eso, una de sus manos empezó a recorrer el pecho de su víctima -<<-Se un buen niño y deja que te consienta...>>  
-No... Ya basta... Tu no tienes derecho a hacerme esto... –Decía intentando no desplomarse en el llanto.  
<<-Por supuesto que si...>> -Respondió con descaro y autoridad <<-Tu eres mío... Sólo mío... –De pronto, Sanji sintió algo que estaba aprisionándolo sobre su cuello. Se trataba de... <<-¿Ves esto...?>> -Decía al tirar de el <<-Este collar dice que yo soy tu dueño, muchachito... Tanto ese collar como estas cadenas expresan la autoridad que puedo ejercer sobre ti... Y no se romperán... ¡Kajajajajajajaja...!>> -Comenzó a absorber a Sanji gracias al poder de su fruta. Poco a poco la sombra iba invadiendo el cuerpo del muchacho.  
-No, por favor... ¡No! ¡Auxilio...! ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!! –Gritó logrando salir de la pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando. Reaccionó por fin, y miró a su alrededor con ese pálido semblante, estaba muy agitado así que se levantó y se sentó en el sillón en el cual estaba recostado –Solo fue una pesadilla... –Posó su mano sobre su frente –Debo calmarme, si sigo así me volveré loco... Tengo que olvidarlo todo... El ya no me molestará... –Dijo con un gesto de odio. En eso, escuchó unos pasos venir hasta la puerta del bar, vio al espadachín abrir la puerta.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Dijo un tanto alterado –Escuché un grito... –Dijo al ver la habitación.  
-No, no pasa nada, es solo que...  
-¿Qué?  
-Me quedé dormido y tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.   
-¿Tan malo fue?  
-Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien...  
-¿Acabas de despertar y ya no te acuerdas de lo que soñaste? Tonto... –Dijo con sarna.  
-¡Oye, a cualquiera le pasa! Te apuesto a que tu tampoco recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste, ni siquiera lo que hiciste ayer...! –Contestó molesto el cocinero.  
-Tal vez, pero no me pongo gritar haciendo que se escuche desde el timón.  
-Sabes que, mejor iré a fuera a despejarme un poco... ¿Qué hora es?  
-Ya pasan de las cinco... Estuviste todo el día sin aparecerte. –Respondió siguiendo al cocinero quien iba de salida de la habitación.  
-Bien... Creo que mejor iré a preparar algo de comer...  
-Si te soy sincero no tengo mucha hambre...  
-Aun así haré algo de comer...  
-Haz algo para ti... Yo estoy lleno.  
-Pero si solo comiste el omelet que te preparé...  
-Corrección, me comí los dos platos... –Sanji se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del marimo.  
-Pe... Pero...  
-Si tu preocupación era si ensuciaste el plato, no, no lo hiciste. Por eso me lo comí. Siempre dices que es un desperdicio dejar la comida...  
-...  
-Y tu... –Se acercó para hundirle su dedo en la cara de cocinero, para ser exactos sobre su ceja –Deberías prepararte algo... Tal vez una sopa o comer algo de fruta...  
-Supongo que tienes razón... –Dijo resignado –Ahora... ¡Quita tu gordo y grasoso dedo de mi cara! –Respondió apartando el dedo de su nakama de un manotazo.  
-Por cierto... ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Acaso... ¿Escuchó bien? Si, Zoro había preguntado por su salud, algo que por una parte Sanji no se sentía del todo feliz ya que no era un dolor estomacal, pero en sus adentros se alegró de ver que su nakama se preocupaba por el –Ya... No me siento mal... –De nuevo mintió dejándose llevar por las conclusiones del marimo –No te preocupes, ya estoy...  
-No estoy preocupado... Solo pregunté por curiosidad –Dijo con simpleza logrando quebrar una pequeña parte del corazón de su nakama.  
-Claro... –Dijo pensando en cual tonto fue al creer que por un instante su camarada en verdad estaba preocupado por el. Era lo mas estúpido que se le ocurrió imaginarse. Estaba consciente de que Zoro jamás se fijaría en un hombre y mucho menos en su rival al cual consideraba un pedante, debilucho, quejumbroso y afeminado; todo esto lo hizo regresar en si con sus ilusiones rotas las cuales probablemente revivirían con otro momento entre ellos –Bien... Haré algo para mi... Y para ti, creo que es una buena oportunidad para poner en marcha mi nueva receta.  
-Ah... Que interesante –Dijo con indiferencia.  
-Haré filete en salsa agridulce...  
-Sabes que odio las cosas dulces.  
-Y de postre comerás un gran pudin de chocolate... –Dijo fingiendo seriedad ya que era evidente que estaba bromeando –Tu favorito... –Dijo intentando no reír, por supuesto era obvio que Sanji le estaba vacilando para molestar un rato al marimo y así poder distraerse un poco, pero Zoro... Vamos era Zoro. Se lo tomó muy en serio y se enfureció mas al venir por parte de su rival, vio la oportunidad perfecta para igual molestarlo ¿y por qué no? “entrenar un rato” no le haría daño, desde ayer no habían tenido un duelo y esto lo aprovechaba para no perder la habilidad para los combates ya que Sanji estaba a su nivel, pero para Zoro el cocinero tenía por lo mucho tal vez uno o dos puntos menos de fuerza contra el.  
-Veo que ya te sientes mejor... –Dijo con desafío.  
-No es cierto, solo fue una broma... –Dijo al soltar una pequeña risa –Sabes que no sería capaz de darte algo que no te guste... ¿Zoro?  
-¿Eso es todo?   
-¿De qué?  
-¿Sólo eso me dirás y ya? –Zoro estaba en verdad sorprendido por la conducta de su compañero, en otras situaciones ellos de inmediato se iban a los insultos y a las peleas de todos los días cuando se rozaban. Pero esta vez, todo fue diferente. Pensó que era algo que se le pasaría en algún momento, inclusive lo que le acababa de decir no eran las amenazas que siempre le decía y tampoco le rezongó o le dijo algún insulto. Era otro, como si alguien hubiera venido a reemplazar al muchacho que siempre lo molestaba con apodos relacionados con esa ceja –Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso...  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-¿Qué planeas hacer? –Dijo retador.  
-No entiendo de que me estás hablando?  
-Deja de jugar conmigo, Ero-Cook...  
-No me llames así... –Dijo cambiando su expresión de confusión por una de incomodidad.  
-Siempre te he llamado así y ahora te molesta...   
-Siempre me ha molestado...  
-Pero no de esa forma... –Dijo serio.  
-Lamento haberte molestado con mi broma, reconozco que fue de mal gusto... –Dijo retirándose para la cocina, pero en eso fue retenido bruscamente de la muñeca.  
-¡Ah, no!  
-¡¡Suéltame!! –Grito muy alterado, como si por un momento desconociera a su nakama al deshacer el agarre. Se dio cuenta de su reacción y rápidamente se retracto diciendo –Ah, no quise hacer eso... Dis... Discúlpame... –Dijo posando con un poco de miedo su mano sobre el fornido brazo de su camarada en señal de perdón –Yo... –Agachó un poco su cabeza mostrándose apenado.  
-Eres muy extraño... –Dijo con intención de volver a molestar a Sanji –Eres un completo ridículo. Ya me es molesto que a cada rato pidas perdón... ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?   
-...  
-Y además eres un llorón...  
-El hecho de que hayas ganado esa apuesta, no quiere decir que me tengas que faltar al respeto...   
-Solo digo la verdad... ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó? Él quien te haya derrotado debería agradecérselo sea lo que sea que te haya hecho... Hizo un buen trabajo contigo... Y por eso, me gustaría que me platicaras con detalle que fue lo que te pasó, a lo mejor si vuelves a comportarte como antes deba aplicarlo también... –En eso recibió una firme y dura patada en la cara logrando sacarlo de su conducta de niño engreído. Cayó de lado al suelo algo desorbitado. El impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo fue estruendoso.  
-¡¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!! ¡¡NO LO VUELVAS A DECIR!! –Gritó con gran cólera mostrando una cara que denotaba rencor, pero sobre todo culpa. Zoro levantó la mitad de su ser para mirar al cocinero quien aun no quitaba esa mirada. Una mirada que el espadachín nunca o por lo menos la estancia que llevaban hasta ahora viviendo juntos en el barco vio antes. Se palpó la cara y en seguida sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla, el moretón apenas estaba tornándose rojo y tomando forma. Se cercioró de que el cocinero no le hubiera roto la quijada o tirado los dientes. En verdad era bueno, apenas y por suerte pudo soportar el dichoso golpe. Zoro sacudió un poco su ropa ya que había quedado un poco sucia por el pasto. Sanji miró a su camarada en el suelo y con ello lo hizo reaccionar y volver en si -¡Zoro! ¡No quise...! De verdad no... –Se acercó a auxiliar a su nakama, pero Zoro le dio la señal de alto con su mano al aire –Yo... –Se sentó de rodillas al pasto con mucha vergüenza.  
-Bien... No esperaba más de ti... –Dijo sacudiéndose el pasto de sus pantalones sin mirar a Sanji –Me das la oportunidad para comenzar... –Dejó de limpiarse y en seguida se levantó y desenfundó dos de sus espadas –Será mejor que te vayas preparando... No voy a tener piedad sobre ti... –Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Sanji haciendo que se quedara congelado por un segundo, logrando que se entristeciera.  
-No, por favor... –Respondió inconscientemente en una súplica. Esto le cayó de raro al espadachín. Quedó extrañado al ver de esa forma al cocinero quien lo miraba con ahora con esa carita la cual le imploraba piedad. Sanji había vuelto a revivir el ataque. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a acobardar? No lo esperaba de ti...  
-No me hagas daño, te lo pido... -Volvió a implorar al levantarse con inseguridad -De... De verdad no fue mi intensión...  
-No me salgas con eso... Vamos a pelear... -Hizo el primer movimiento lanzando uno de sus ataques contra el cocinero quien apenas logró esquivarlo.  
-¡Zoro, no! -Retrocedió casi cayendo al suelo.  
-¡Ven acá! -Volvió a atacar lanzando la fuerza de las hojas de sus espadas. Sanji las esquivó y corrió hacia las escaleras intentando no dejarse vencer por el miedo.  
-¡Zoro, no sigas! ¡Dañarás el barco! –Justo en eso, sus pies entorpecieron y cayó sobre un escalón.  
-Yo que tú me preocuparía en pelear por mi vida.  
-No quiero pelear...   
-¿Te das por vencido así como así? Que patético... Ya comienzo a imaginar cómo estuvo tu pelea contra esos sujetos...   
-Ya detente...   
-Hagamos esto... Si yo te gano, me dirás de una vez por todas lo que ocurrió...  
-¡Te dije que no quiero pelear...! -Reclamó con mucho coraje -¡Por favor escúchame!   
-Pero yo si quiero pelear...  
-¡Zoro detente!  
-Tú fuiste quien me atacó primero...  
-¡De verdad no quise hacerlo! Yo... Sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal y no te lo merecías. Me hiciste enojar, pero... No era la forma de responder de esa forma...  
-"Y en verdad lo lamento" -Dijo arremedando a su nakama -¿No te sabes otra cosa mas que decir? Te ves muy estúpido pidiendo disculpas a cada rato... -Dijo ya fastidiado acercándose hasta donde se encontraba un temeroso Sanji al que sus piernas no le respondieron para correr  
-Zoro... Detente... No quiero pelear... No quiero... Perdó...  
-Vuelve a molestar con eso... Ni siquiera lo dices de verdad... Con un lo siento crees que se solucionará pronto...  
-No estoy siendo falso contigo... Yo... -Pero antes de poder decir mas, Zoro plantó una de las espadas sobre el escalón. El filo del arma estaba a unos milímetros de tocar la mejilla herida de Sanji. Una herida de la cual se podía ocultar gracias al fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro.  
-"Lamento haber hecho eso..." -Dijo esto con burla.  
Te estoy diciendo la verdad... -Dijo con un tono lastimero mientras veía a su nakama a los ojos -Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor detén esto ya... No quiero pelear...  
-Ya fue suficiente... -Preparó su otro sable para atacar.  
Era de esperarse que Zoro no se iba calmar y Sanji en verdad no quería pelear. Estaba seguro de que esta actitud suya era muy cobarde y lo que le había hecho a Zoro estuvo muy mal, pero no quería resolver esto con mas discusiones de este tipo. Así que empujó al terco del espadachín y se fue corriendo para ir a encerrarse en algún cuarto más cercano y no salir hasta que esto hubiese terminado.  
-¡Estás muerto! -Se escuchó la voz de un Zoro que estaba muy enojado pisándole los talones al cocinero. Este por su parte estaba ya desesperado y las fuerzas se le estaban yendo por los nervios y el pánico que tenía.  
Volteó a ver a su nakama para intentar por una última vez dialogar con aquel mino tauro verde -Zoro ya basta... No quiero -Esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante.  
-Vamos pelea, cocinero idiota...   
-¡Escúchame!  
-¡Déjate de comportar como un...! -Por fin atinó contra el cocinero quien ya no esquivó el ataque y apenas se cubrió con sus brazos.  
Sanji chocó a sus espaldas contra un poste. Esto era el fin del camino, ya no tenía de otra ya que sus piernas no le respondían mas. Estaba temblando mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Zoro se sorprendió al ver que ese ataque no lo esquivo y mucho menos lo retuvo con una patada. Nunca había pasado esto -¿Por qué no...? -Dijo atónito ya que si logró tocar a Sanji.  
El cocinero abrió los ojos con mucho miedo y vio que no estaba herido, pero el ataque si logró espantarlo y sintió algo extraño. Su suéter y su playera tenían un gran corte, por suerte solo fue eso, pero Sanji en verdad estaba muy atemorizado y pensando en que hubiera pasado si el filo de la espada lo habría herido a muerte.  
-Co... Cocinero... -No sabía que decir y menos al ver a un Sanji quien en cualquier momento iba a soltar a llorar tanto por el gran susto como al sentirse muy vulnerable y desnudo, ya que ese violento corte le hizo recordar la forma en cómo Kurohige lo había despojado de sus prendas con inmensa crueldad.  
-¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? -Decía al intentar no llorar -Te dije que... Lo sentía mucho...   
-Cocinero... Yo...  
-Mi ropa... -Miró y tocó el corte -Mi ropa... -Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo -Yo no quería...   
-No era mi intención... -Ahora era el quien pedía disculpas. No podía creer en la actitud que ahora tenía su nakama; era la gran oportunidad para desquitarse contra el de una vez por todas, pero algo no se lo permitió. Sentía que no era justo –Cocinero... –Por primera vez estaba arrepentido con Sanji.  
-Mi... Ropa... –Se cubrió para no dejar que el espadachín le viera las marcas. Zoro se intentó acercar a el para hablar, pero... Fue empujado por el cocinero quien se fue corriendo a la cocina. Zoro lo retuvo, pero Sanji lo evitó y volvió a empujarlo -¡¡Déjame en paz!! –Entró a la cocina y se encerró en la bodega con seguro.  
-¡Oye! ¡Abre la puerta! –Gritó el espadachín dando algunos portazos. Esto solo hizo que Sanji se alterara.  
-¡¡¡Vete!!!  
-Pero...  
-¡¡¡Dije que te vayas!!! –Escuchó una quebrada voz y después el llanto que el cocinero intentó controlar. Zoro ya no siguió y prefirió dejar solo a Sanji. El cocinero estaba en un rincón desahogándose en su dolor y sintiéndose de lo peor y ahora, después de esto era evidente que no se lo diría a Zoro y a nadie mas de la tripulación. Estaba devastado -Soy un idiota... –Se abrazó para ocultar su descubierto pecho y se quedó el resto de la tarde ahogándose en su dolor.


	12. Capítulo 12.- Recompensa.

Y ustedes se preguntaran... ¿Qué fue de los demás?  
Se adentraron al enigmático camino iluminado por esas llamativas y hermosas flores. Luffy se abrió paso para recorrer el lugar tocando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance junto con Chopper y Usopp –Mira esto, Luffy... –Dijo el artillero quien atrapó una pequeña luz que Salió e una de las azuladas flores –Esto es genial...  
-Vaya... –Sacó la lengua para esperar a que cayera una motita de luz en ella.  
-Ah, Luffy... ¿Cómo sabemos si no son venenosas? –Preguntó Nami levantando el dedo índice al aire para atrapar una.  
-*Según el libro no* -Dijo aun con la lengua fuera.  
-No sé qué es mas escalofriante, estar aquí o ver que por fin te interesas por leer un libro... –En esos momentos una pequeña bolita cayó en la punta del dedo de Nami. La observó por unos instantes y las probó –Oye, sabe bien. Es muy dulce, tal vez debamos llevar un poco para Sanji-kun.  
-Estas flores son las que brindan la miel para la aldea. –Comentó Robin al tocar con mucho cuidado unos de los pétalos.  
-¿Pero no necesitan de las abejas? –Preguntó Franky.  
-No, prácticamente este polen ya está preparado. Además, estás flores son las únicas plantas de sombra que no son venenosas.  
-Parece un sueño... –Dijo admirado Brook mientras iba caminando un poco para explorar mejor el lugar –Iré a echar u vistazo por allá.  
-Es cierto, es muy buena. –Dijo el renito al tomar un poco mas del polen.  
-Tal vez debamos aprovechar... –Dijo Robin al sacar un pequeño quinqué de su mochila y atrapó unas cuantas luces –Con esto no ayudará a ahorrar un poco de luz... Al parecer, mas allá del camino no tiene más de estas flores.  
-En ese caso llevaremos mas polen... –Nami también se dispuso a recolectar un poco del polen y lo metió en unos frascos de vidrio –Qué bueno que los traía en la mochila –Ustedes también deberían guardar algo...  
-Descuida, tenemos el equipo necesario en caso de alguna emergencia... –Comentó Usopp al probar del polen –Sanji debió haber venido con nosotros.  
-Mas bien todos... Zoro no se quiso quedar... Hubiéramos quedado en vernos en la entrada de la aldea para que así pudiera ir por Sanji –Comentó el capitán con las mejillas infladas denotando un puchero.  
-Bueno, hagamos esto. Una vez que encontremos el tesoro, regresaremos al hotel, descansamos y luego vamos por ellos. –Opinó la navegante terminando de llenar los frascos –Listo... Ah... –En eso, se dio cuento cuenta que algo faltaba o mas bien alguien -¿Y Brook?  
-Br... Brook... ¡Brook! –Le llamó el narigudo.  
-Creo que fue por allá... –Dijo el carpintero señalando el camino que ya estaba menos iluminado –Debemos ir a buscarlo.  
-¡Andando! –Luego de esto, el peli negro se fue corriendo seguido de Nami.  
-¡Es...! ¡Espera Luffy! ¡Llévate esto! –Le ordenó al guardar los frascos. Al llegar a lo mas profundo de aquel pasillo alcanzó a su capitán quien se habia parado en seco -¡¿Qué sucede?! –Sin querer llegó a un paso mas adelante de Luffy y este la atrapó con brusquedad del brazo -¡Oye!  
-¡Nami, espera! –Gritó el peli negro al ver que su compañera quería seguir avanzando.  
-¿Qué suce...? –Si querer, dio un paso mas como acto de reflejo y con ello fue suficiente para caer al vacío -¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!   
-¡¡NAMI!! –Fue arrastrado por su amiga y cayeron en una especie de un camino resbaladizo el cual le pareció muy divertido, en cambio, a Nami le dio mucho terror por la velocidad que ahora llevaban y peor aun sin saber a donde los conduciría. El resto llegó, pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver el limite del camino que conducía al ya mencionado acantilado.  
-¡Chicos! –Gritó el narigudo con pavor.  
-¡No están! ¡Debemos buscarlos!   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YYYYYYAAAAAAAIIIIIHHHH!!!!!!!!!! –Gritaba una desesperada Nami con unas enormes lágrimas y los ojos en blanco cayendo sin poder sostenerse de nada.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! –Al parecer Luffy lo estaba disfrutando.  
-¡¡¡Luffy sálvanos, no sabemos a dónde nos lleve esto!!!   
-¡¡Pero es divertido!!  
-¡¡¡DETEN ESTO!!!  
Regresando con los muchachos, buscaron otro camino para seguir explorando y encontrar a resto, pero sin querer, Chopper pisó una roca en el suelo la cual se sumió activando con ello una trampa -¿Uh? ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!! –Se abrió un agujero debajo de él conduciéndolo a no sé donde, Usopp logró ver lo que ocurrió y fue rápido a salvar a su nakama. Apenas logró atraparlo de su pata -¡¡¡Aaagghhh!!! ¡No me sueltes Usopp! –Gritó el reno con los ojos sobresaltados.  
-¡Muchachos! –Franky fue hasta Usopp para ayudarlo.  
-Descuida, lo tengo... –El artillero se concentró para atraer a Chopper con el, pero en eso, cuando Franky iba a auxiliarlos, también pisó una de las benditas rocas activando con ello un gran tronco siendo sostenido por unas sogas. Robin volteó a ver el tronco que estaba a segundos de impactarse con sus camaradas.  
-¡Cien Fleur! ¡Spider Net! –Logró amortiguar el choque entre el tronco contra los muchachos quienes quedaron petrificados ya que sus narices estaban tocando la madera.  
-¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?! –Gritó desesperado Usopp una vez que logró rescatar a Chopper.  
-¡Quiero regresar al barco! –Dijo con miedo el médico abrazándose de su nakama.  
-¡Envidio a Zoro y a Sanji! ¡No tienen que estar atravesando por esto! –Volvió a decir el artillero.  
-¡No sean exagerados! –Los regañó el peli azul al quitar el enorme tronco y lanzarlo al vacío justo por donde se encontraban Nami y Luffy quienes aun estaban en esa resbaladilla de roca liza. El tronco pasó a lado de ellos dejando a Nami con mas terror en su existir. Mientras tanto Brook había caído por el mismo camino que ahora pasaban los jóvenes, cayó de cara al suelo al llegar al final de esa resbaladilla.  
-¡Auch! –Se recuperó y levantó su cara –Creo que tengo un gran raspón en mi cara... Mi nariz... Espera, pero si yo no tengo nariz ni piel... ¡Yohohohohohoho! –En eso, escuchó el sonido de algo caer, giró su vista arriba alumbrando con su linterna. Vio el enorme pedazo de madera cilíndrico que estaba a unos metros de caer encima del pobre esqueleto -¡¡¡¡¡YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAIIIIHHHH!!!!! –Se quitó de inmediato y corrió, el enorme tronco cayó sin hacerse añicos y comenzó a rodar amenazando con acabar con Brook quien corrió todo lo que pudo para no ser alcanzado. Vio una cueva que apenas estaba siendo iluminada y sin pensarlo mas de dos veces entró; para su gran suerte, era pequeña para el inmenso tronco. Cayó de nuevo al suelo. Una vez que reaccionó, se levantó y miró el tronco que por suerte ya estaba algo destrozado por la mitad –Ca.... Ca... Sí me... Aplasta... –Cayó rendido al suelo.  
-Ese tronco... Pudo haberlos matado de la forma mas horrible... Pudo destrozarlos sin problema... –Dijo con tranquilidad la arqueóloga al ver el vacío.  
-¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS, ROBIN!!! –Reclamó el artillero.  
-Mejor sigamos buscando a los chicos... –Propuso el carpintero.  
-Debemos tener cuidado con las rocas... –Agregó el renito al pisar con cuidado.  
De vuelta con Luffy y Nami, llegaron por fin a su destino cayendo al igual que su esquelético amigo. Se levantaron trabajos y en seguida miraron a su alrededor –Mira es el tronco que vimos... –Dijo señalando con normalidad el capitán.  
-¡DEJA DE TOMARLO A LA LIGERA! –Le jaló la mejilla –Debemos encontrar a Brook...  
-¡Yoohohohohohoho!  
-¡¡Brook!! –Gritaron con gran alivio los chicos al escuchar la característica risa de su nakama -¡¿En dónde estás?! –Gritó el peli negro comenzando a buscar al músico.  
-Aubaude Coup Droit... –En eso, vieron como el tronco fue completamente partido a la mitad dejando ver a su nakama -¡Muchachos!   
-¡Brook! –Los chicos fueron con el –Qué bueno que estés bien... Ahora sabemos dónde estabas... Espero que podamos encontrar a los demás... –Agregó un poco mas aliviada la navegante.  
-Bueno, mientras podríamos entrar ahí... –Propuso el músico al señalar la cueva.  
-¡Vamos! –Dijo decidido el capitán entrando al lugar.  
-¡Espera Luffy! ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡A parte no sabemos que hay allá!  
-Cierto, tal vez esto nos lleve nos lleve de vuelta allá arriba... –Dijo con su sonrisa.  
-¡Ay, este...! –No tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo.  
-Estoy seguro que los encontraremos pronto. Ellos estarán bien, no hay de que preocuparse. ¡Vamos! –Y echó otra carrera seguido de Nami quien intentó detenerlo y detrás de ella Brook.  
-A Luffy-san le encanta las aventuras...  
-Y esto no es nada... –Dijo con cansancio la navegante.   
No esperaban que su destino fuera otro túnel el cual los llevaría ahora a un camino de rieles. Para su suerte encontraron un carrito para cuatro personas, algo extraño para Nami y Brook; sin embargo... -¡¡Wooooooaahhh!! –Exclamó Luffy con ese gran brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos y sin pensarlo mas de dos veces entró al carrito.  
-¡Luffy! –Nami fue hasta el capitán para advertirle –No sabemos a dónde nos lleva todo esto... ¿No se te hace sospechoso todo esto?  
-Sea lo que sea, sabremos cómo resolverlo...   
-Te recuerdo que estamos separados de los demás...  
-Nami-san tiene razón. Debemos mantenernos al margen de todo esto, no sabemos si es una trampa por parte de la marina o de piratas invasores o...  
-De un juego... –Dijo la arqueóloga quien aún seguía buscando junto con Chopper, Usopp y Franky el paradero de los otros. Habían entrado a una cueva la cual en su interior tenía un hermoso lago iluminado con las mismas flores y en el, un pequeño camino de rocas que conducía a una pared –Esto es increíble... ¡Ah!   
-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Dijo Usopp poniéndose en guardia, pero con las rodillas sonando como castañuelas –Sea... Sea quien sea... No podrán con nosotros... –Preparó su resortera para pelear.  
-Esto es fantástico... –Robin corrió hacía una pared que tenía grabada algunas palabras y unas pinturas rupestres.  
-Algo me decía... –De pronto escuchó una gruesa voz llena de coraje. Algo que por un momento hizo que Robin se crispara un poco, pero pudo disimularlo. Volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz quien estaba parado justo a unos pasos detrás de Robin. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirando con desdén a su nakama esperando a que dijera algo la peli negra -¿Y bien, Nico Robin? –Preguntó con su característico acento al remarcar la “r”.  
-Ah, Franky... –Dijo natural y continuó –Si te quitaras esas gafas, podríamos ver ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos que esa camisa hace que resalten... –Dijo con esa sonrisa no sobre fingida mirado con atención a su nakama.  
-¡¡¿En serio lo crees?!! –Dijo asombrado perdiendo así esa actitud seria contra la arqueóloga.  
-Cayó... –Dijeron al unísono Chopper y Usopp haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano.  
-Estaré descifrando lo que dice en esta piedra, puede que nos indique la salida o lo que en verdad está ocultando esta cueva... –Dijo al sacar de su mochila uno de los libros que había comprado -Veamos...  
-¡Un momento! –Gritó Franky saliendo de su mundo de halagos -¡No intentes cambiar el tema, mujer! ¡Todo esto lo planeaste! –Dijo al fin acercándose a su nakama quien no quitaba su vista sobre los escritos.  
-En verdad todo fue muy bien planeado... –Comentó sin descuidar su lectura.  
-Será mejor que nos digas de una vez por todas que está pasando aquí...  
[...]  
-Ahora veamos... ¿Cómo hago para que esto se mueva? ¡Aquí está! –Dijo al encontrar una palanca debajo de su lugar, jaló de ella sin esperar la opinión de sus dos compañeros. El carrito se puso en marcha comenzando por avanzar lentamente.  
-Si nos pasa algo te juro que... –Pero antes de reclamarle, la navegante fue acallada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de parte de Luffy.  
-Confía en mi. No sucederá nada... Debo admitir que caí por un momento en el juego, pero después me dije: Es bueno tener unas vacaciones de vez en cuando...  
-¿De qué rayos estás...? –Justo antes de terminar con su pregunta, vio el límite del camino que los llevaría cuesta abajo –Lu-Lu-Luffy... ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHH...!! –Cayeron camino abajo. Nami y Brook no paraban de gritar ya que el carrito daba todo lo que daba yendo a lo que parecía ser el vacio -¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!  
-¡¡¡ESTO ES GENIAL!!!  
[...]  
-Mmm... –Miró a su alrededor para encontrar lo que le había descrito el mensaje que estaba grabado en la piedra –Un abismo se encontrara arriba tuyo. Saldrá de el la clave para indicar el camino... –Encontró un agujero que estaba arriba de ellos.  
-¡Deja de ignorarme, mujer! –Gritó ya desesperado el carpintero con la cara roja del coraje.  
-¿Escuchan eso? –Dijo el reno levantando oreja –Se escucha algo acercándose... –Todos en seguida pusieron atención a su alrededor para escuchar con detenimiento ese ruido –Creo que viene de... –Dijo al levantar su vista al agujero en el techo del cual salía unos estruendosos gritos. De inmediato, Robin y Franky se quitaron para dirigirse junto con Chopper y Usopp. Vieron como el carrito cayó al lago provocando una gran salpicadera la cual logró empapar a los demás presentes.  
-¡Pero si son...! –Exclamó el artillero con gran sorpresa al ver a sus nakamas aturdidos por el paseo -¡Muchachos! –Usopp y Franky fueron a auxiliar a los chicos.   
Robin se quedó analizando por un momento lo sucedido recapitulando lo que leyó hace un instante –Eso... –Miró el lago y apenas logró distinguir unos azulejos –Blanco, azul... Blanco, azul... –Era un conjunto de azulejos formados como un tablero de ajedrez formando una estrella. Vio que en el centro de aquella decoración estaba un azulejo con la forma de un círculo de color rojo –¿Podría ser...? Capitán-san... –Llamó al peli negro quien era ayudado por Usopp quien lo estaba ayudando a salir del agua. La miró –Mira abajo tuyo... –Luffy hizo caso encontrando ese azulejo.  
-¡¿Es...?! –Aquella sensación de debilidad se esfumo por un segundo ante la emoción que lo había invadido por completo –Vi esta figura en el libro... Gomu, gomu no... –Se preparó para ejecutar uno de sus ataques contra el azulejo apuntando al círculo -¡Pistol!   
-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Preguntó el artillero alejándose de su capitán.  
-¡Será mejor que nos digas de una vez que está...! ¡¡Aaaaahhh!! –El carpintero fue interrumpido ya que el suelo se rompió llevando a los presentes a otro lugar.  
-¡¡Muchachos!! Gritó Chopper al ver como desaparecían sus camaradas -¡Debemos hacer algo, Robin! ¿Robin...? –Vio a su nakama quien mostraba una sonrisa llena de alegría -¡¿Robin?!  
-Parece que lo encontramos... –Tomó a su compañerito de la mano o bueno de su patita y le hizo un ademan de que debían saltar, Chopper tragó saliva y se llenó de valor para seguir a peli negra saltando al mismo tiempo al túnel que los llevaría al fin a su destino. Antes de llegar al final de su caída, Robin volvió a preparar su técnica Spider Net ayudando a amortiguar el impacto contra el suelo. La peli negra deshizo su defensa provocando que todos cayeran de sentón, mientras que ella cayó de pie.  
-Parece que todos están bien. –Comentó calmada.  
-¡Robin! –Gritaron todos mirando con enfado a su nakama para después ver con esa misma expresión a su capitán -¡¡Luffy!! –Y antes de darle una paliza al pobre mugiwara, escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones de serpentinas junto con unas luces que cegaron a los afortunados.  
-¡Felicidades! –Salió un hombre bien vestido para recibir a los muchachos –Ustedes son los afortunados de haber ganado unos días de descanso en nuestro hotel. –Si, así como ustedes, también la tripulación no podía creer lo que estaba pasando –Sean bienvenidos y disfruten de su estancia. En seguida los llevaremos a sus habitaciones. –El hombre se retiró del lugar dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta y los ojos sobresaltados.  
-Pe... Pe... Pero... –Tartamudeó Nami viendo a su alrededor la bonita decoración de flores y listones de colores –Robin... ¿Qué está pasando...?  
-Quería dejárselos como una sorpresa, pero jamás imaginé que este reto fuera un poco exagerado... –Dijo al recibir un collar adornado de flores.  
-¡¡¡ROBIN!!! –Gritaron todos a excepción de Luffy quien estaba emocionado por recibir también un collar y un jugo de naranja.  
-Verán, en la casa de huéspedes estaban promocionando un concurso en el cual se debía encontrar un “tesoro”. Por supuesto el propósito de este concurso era buscar el premio aprendiendo un poco sobre la historia de este pueblo, d hecho la librería forma parte de esto.  
-En... Entonces... ¿Nos utilizaste? –Dijo intentando controlar los estribos el carpintero.  
-No.   
-¡¿Entonces?!  
-Pensé que no nos vendría mal unas vacaciones. –Dijo con serenidad –Pero ne verdad no me imaginé que tendríamos que pasar por todo este juego.  
-¡¿Juego?! –Interrumpió Nami -¡¿Para ti y esos tres que es un juego?! –Preguntó al referirse a Luffy a Zoro y a Sanji. En eso, fue recibida por otro collar de flores y un agua de coco –Admito que esto es genial, pero...   
-Dos Fleur –Aparecieron los brazos de Robin en la espalda de la navegante para darle un masaje en los hombros.  
-Está bien, podemos quedarnos. –Dijo aliviada al fin.  
-¿Pero qu pasará con el equipaje que trajimos a la casa de huéspedes? –Preguntó Usopp recibiendo los mismos regalos.  
-Bueno, esto es por parte de la casa. Así que no tiene costo alguno y podemos estar hasta que el log pose nos vuelva a indicar la siguiente isla. Respondió la arqueóloga contenta.  
-¡Esto es una locura! –Reclamó el carpintero -¡Ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí y...! –Recibió el collar de flores más un six pack de refresco -¡Eso es trampa!  
-Yo digo que hay que disfrutar estas vacaciones. –Respondió alegre el capitán –Este libro es muy bueno.  
-Es para ti, Capitán-san.   
-¡¿En verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias!  
-Espadachín-san hubiera regresado con Cocinero-san... Me pregunto que habrá pasado...  
-Aahhmm... Creo que esos dos hicieron una apuesta y cuando esos dos hacen sus juegos se lo toman muy en serio... –Dijo la navegante uniéndose a la conversación –No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien. Pueden venir al pueblo cuando quieran...   
-Ah, Zoro fue quien encontró el pueblo. –Dijo el peli negro algo divertido.  
-Pero, recuerda que les di un croquis a cada uno para que no se pierdan. Confío en que Sanji-kun pueda venir. Y, tengo el den den mushi. Ahora vamos a relajarnos. –Los muchachos fueron por fin a dirección a sus habitaciones de lujo para descansar después de esa loca noche de aventura.


	13. Capítulo 13.- Amenaza.

Aun seguía en la bodega sentado en un rincón con la cabeza recargada en un suave costal de semillas. Se sentía bastante acobardado por la situación ocurrida de hace mas de algunas horas. Por ratos llegaba Zoro a tocar la puerta para intentar hablar, pero Sanji solo le pedía que lo dejara en paz, al menos por hoy. Estaba bastante asustado y por supuesto no quería recibir de nuevo interrogativos forzados.  
Cuando sintió que ese sentimiento lo había dejado de molestar, se levantó por fin del suelo para salir, justo cuando giró la perilla y vio lo que estaba del otro lado, se encontró con una desolada y tétrica cocina a oscuras y para su “suerte” Zoro se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando fijamente a su nakama. Sanji se quedó de piedra al ver esa mirada tan fría; después reaccionó al recordar la cortada de su suéter y su playera y se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar que Zoro viera las marcas.   
-Vaya, pensé que nunca saldrías. -Habló por fin el espadachín con esa mirada tan penetrante, esos ojos no dejaban de ver al rubio quien comenzaba a estremecerse y dando un pequeño paso atrás, Zoro se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar diciendo -No temas... ¿Acaso no confías en mi? -Dijo en un tono burlón.  
-No... No...  
-¿No qué? -Comenzó a caminar a pasos muy lentos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sanji quien volvió a entrar a la bodega. Y antes de encerrarse de nuevo, el moreno fue rápido y detuvo con gran fuerza la puerta -Ah, no... Esta vez no te me vas a escapar... -Por cada paso que daba para acercarse al rubio, este retrocedía sin saber que hacer por el terror que sentía. Sin darse cuenta, había topado con pared y antes de siquiera poder escapar, la mano del espadachín se estampó contra la pared dejando escuchar un seco golpe logrando atemorizar mas al muchacho -¿Y bien? -Preguntó con esos penetrantes ojos y con una seria expresión.  
-Yo... No sé de que...  
-¡Tu muy bien sabes lo que quiero! ¡Será mejor que me lo digas ahora!  
No estaba aun preparado para contarle la verdad, lo mucho que hizo fue agachar la cabeza y decir -No puedo decírtelo...  
-¿Ah no? -Tomó su rostro con rudeza -Mírame cuando te hablo...  
-Zoro, ya te lo dije... Fue una pelea... Sólo eso...  
-Hemos enfrentado una gran cantidad de sujetos, incluso mas grandes que nosotros y ahora me dices que no pudiste con diez... Eres un verdadero inútil... -Dijo esto con el propósito de provocarlo y así conseguir que soltara todo, pero no surtió efecto  
-No siempre se gana... Ya te dije que unos eran usuarios... Sus habilidades eran muy peligrosas... –La mano de Zoro comenzó a apretar más en la quijada del cocinero haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor -¡Zoro basta! -Lo empujó para que lo soltara por fin -¡Ya te dije todo lo que querías saber!   
En eso, el espadachín volvió a acorralar al rubio abalanzándose sobre el y aprisionándolo contra la pared y su fornido cuerpo -No te creo... -Posó su rostro sobre el cuello del cocinero al mismo tiempo que intentó meter su mano sobre el corte del suéter y la playera.   
El cuerpo de Sanji se puso tenso y en seguida comenzó a temblar desde las piernas y juntando las rodillas -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame! -Intentó separarse de el empujándolo, pero el espadachín aplicó fuerza y se aferró mas al joven -¡Zoro ya basta! -A oídos sordos, el espadachín continuó besando el cuello del cocinero y su mano la cual ya estaba en el interior de las prendas comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del muchacho -¡Noo...! -Forcejeó e hizo un esfuerzo por quitarse esa mano de encima -¡Déjame! -Zoro tomó una de las manos de Sanji y le apretó la muñeca amenazando con rompérsela -¡¡¡NO!!! -Gritó dándole por fin un rodillazo en el estómago al espadachín. Pero por desgracia, Zoro fue rápido y lo retuvo con el brazo colocándolo de escudo.  
-Se un buen chico y te prometo que no seré rudo... -Dijo apretando aun la muñeca del cocinero.  
-¡Basta ya! -Le dio otro empujón sin resultado alguno y continuó implorando -¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas daño...! ¡Eres mi nakama!  
-Nakama... ¡Ja! -Rio continuando llenando de apasionados y lascivos besos sobre el cuello de su rival -Tu nakama... -Hizo un camino de besos llegando hasta el rostro de Sanji -Si, tu nakama... "No sabes que tan feliz estuve al ver que te nos uniste..." –Dijo con sarcasmo y desden ahora pasando su mano sobre el pecho de un inmóvil y espantado cocinero quien solo rogaba por qué lo dejara de torturar. Al ver que Sanji estaba completamente petrificado, soltó su muñeca y con su mano libre la metió entre las ropas para así poder tocar cada rincón del tronco con suaves, pero incómodos movimientos acariciando cada parte, desde la espalda recorriéndola provocando unos cosquilleos. Después pasaron a sus costillas para luego volver a ese abdomen el cual no dejaba de contemplar con solo tocarlo; mientras hacía todo eso, seguía plantándole besos en el cuello, hombros y cara como si no hubiera un mañana.  
-Apuesto a que te está gustando... -Decía entre susurros sobre el oído de su víctima sin detener su labor.  
-¡No me hagas esto! ¡Te lo suplico! -Volvió a luchar para quitarse de encima a Zoro -¡Esto no está bien! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Zoro! -Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas -¡Zoro, no! -En eso, su atacante le plantó un beso en los labios y obligándolo a que abriera la boca para meter su lengua.  
-Anda, no te hagas del rogar... -Sanji solo pudo voltear su cabeza a otro lado para evitarlo -No te hagas el mártir... -Acercó su cara a la del cocinero y vio que este estaba llorando -Te ves muy lindo cuando haces eso... -Dijo con lujuria. Continuó invadiendo su cuello de profundos besos y manoseándolo.  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! -Cerró fuertemente los ojos, resignado a su doloroso destino -¡No quería esto! ¡No de esta forma! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡Zoro yo te quiero! ¡Por favor no me lastimes! ¡No quiero hacerlo, no! -Gritaba con un descomunal llanto -¡No, tu no! ¡Ya no!  
-Pero parece que te está gustando... -Abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Volteó con lentitud y nervios solo para encontrarse ahora con Kurohige quien lo estaba tocando -Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si hablas de esto con alguien... ¡Kajajajajajaja! -Vio como ese monstruo se hacía mas grande. Sanji al intentar escapar, fue atraído hasta Kurohige jalándolo con una correa que apareció de la nada en su cuello y esta estaba amarrada por unas gruesas cadenas que parecían ser indestructibles -¡Ven aquí, zorrito!  
-¡¿CÓMO LLEGÓ ESTO A MI CUELLO?!  
-¡Esto dice que eres mio! ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Estás solo en esto, no te librarás de mí nunca! -Dijo soltando su gran carcajada.  
[//////////]  
Sanji despertó sobresaltando de su lugar. Estaba agitado y con un sudor frio invadiendo su cuerpo. De inmediato miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la bodega. Sin querer se tocó el cuello -Sólo... Fue una pesadilla... -Dijo al darse un pequeño masaje. Aquella pesadilla la sintió tan real que no pudo evitar tener pánico. Hizo lo posible por relajarse y cuando al fin logró calmarse, se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta para quitarle el seguro y giró con mucho cuidado la perilla para no causar ningún ruido. Al abrir por fin, se asomó un poco para ver una cocina deshabitada y a oscuras.   
Salió por fin de la bodega y fue a prender la luz, miró a su alrededor buscando el reloj que marcaba ya las nueve de la noche. -¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí...? -Se preguntó asombrado tocándose la frente y yendo a sentarse en la barra y recordando todo lo que soñó, lo único que quería hacer era ir a descansar e intentar olvidar todo lo ocurrido.   
Mientras tanto, Zoro estaba en la habitación buscando la manera de decirle a Sanji lo arrepentido que estaba y cómo hacer para que le dijera de una vez por todas que era lo que pasaba con el -¡Ya sé! –Dijo levantando la mirada –Obligándolo con... No eso no... –Se cruzó de brazos aun pensando la forma de hablar con el cocinero -¡Cocinero! –Comenzó a practicar –No, así no... –Recordó la mirada de terror y llena de lágrimas de su nakama cuando lo atacó –Mmm... Jamás lo había visto de esa forma... Otras veces me bloquea los ataques o los esquiva sin problema alguno, pero esta vez... –Sintió un nudo en la garganta –Supongo que será mejor dejarlo solo, al menos hasta que me quiera contar lo que le pasa...   
Se dirigió a la puerta aun pensativo y al abrirla se encontró con Sanji quien se sobre saltó y cubrió de inmediato el corte de su ropa son sus brazos mirando con mucho temor a su nakama. Sanji solo agachó la cabeza esperando alguna reclamación, inclusive hasta un golpe, pero Zoro ni siquiera le pasó eso por la cabeza y decidió mejor ignorar al cocinero por ahora pasando junto a el tajantemente y yendo al baño para antes de ir a dormir dejando a un desolado rubio quien mejor decidió entrar a la habitación y cambiarse de ropa y comenzó reflexionar un poco sobre el sueño que tuvo. ¿Zoro sería lo suficientemente comprensible ante la situación por la que está pasando? ¿Sería buena idea decírselo? ¿O mejor callar y no involucrar a nadie para evitarse los interrogatorios, las miradas, la lastima...? Pero sobre todo, el rechazo y el odio por parte del espadachín y el resto de la tripulación. Pensando en todo eso, fue al armario y sacó su ropa para dormir, un pantalón de algodón holgado y una playera de manga larga; fue a sentarse a su cama y se comenzó a arreglar para por fin descansar.   
Se recostó mirando la cama de arriba esperando a que el sueño lo invadiera, pero no pasaba nada; en esos momentos regresó el espadachín cerrando con llave la puerta. Se dirigió a su cama no sin antes preguntarle a su nakama si ya podía apagar la luz a lo que Sanji solo contestó con un débil si. Zoro apagó la luz y fue a descansar por fin. Sanji no dejaba de pensar en todo aquello que lo hizo sufrir. Estaba devastado y sin esperanza alguna -<> -Pensó al darse cuenta que ya no podía seguir mas en este viaje, pero su temor era el quedarse solo y en cuanto regresará al restaurante como se lo diría a Zeff. Primero que nada, ¿Se lo diría? -<<¿El me seguiría queriendo?>> -No se movió de su lugar, las ganas de dormir se estaban desvaneciendo.

[*****]

Este era ya su tercer... ¿Quinto...? ¿Sexto encuentro tal vez? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que abusó del muchacho quien yacía bocabajo y desplomado en el suelo. Kurohige se recargó sobre un pedazo de pared de los escombros y se estiró un poco por el cansancio que ya estaba comenzando a tener –Vaya... Necesito algo de beber... –Dijo como si nada masajeando su cuello –Debo admitir que eres toda una fiera, pequeño... –Dijo con cachondeo al ver que el rubio intentó levantarse, pero estaba muy débil, las piernas casí no le respondían y le dolía todo, cada rincón de su ahora derribado cuerpo. Se arrastró para ir por su camisa ya desecha y con pesar se la puso como pudo –Si vienes conmigo, te prometo que te conseguiré la mejor camisa, te trataré como mereces ser tratado, pequeño... –Dijo el pirata mirando con burla al muchacho quien aun hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero lo único que logró fue sacar un ahogado grito de dolor que le recorrió desde su retaguardia hasta la espina dorsal –Eres muy testarudo... –Se levantó para ir con el, al ver la acción de su agresor, Sanji se fue como pudo arrastrándose hasta llegar a un árbol y se abrazó al tronco de este –Que lindo... –Llegó por fin y se agachó juntando su asqueroso miembro en la espalda del cocinero.  
-¡No, ya no mas...! –Decía con la voz entre cortada y escondiendo su rostro y aun aferrándose al tronco.  
-Shh... Sh... Shhh... Tranquilo... –Se pegó mas al muchacho y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con supuesta ternura.  
-No... Por... Por favor detente... –Dijo comenzando a llorar.  
-¿Sabes? Eso me excita mas... –Abrazó con un movimiento suave y lento al cocinero y continuó –Deberías aceptarlo... Yo gané... –Posó su mentó sobre el hombro del rubio –Anda... Dilo... –Sanji negó con la cabeza –Una vez mas... Sólo una vez mas... –En eso, bajó su enorme y rasposa mano hasta la entre pierna logrando que Sanji se estremeciera y gimiera por el miedo.  
-¡¡No...!! Cerró mas sus piernas para evitar que esa maldita mano le diera de nuevo ese terrible masaje.  
-Anda... –Sintió como el pene de Sanji comenzó a ponerse un poco duro -¿Lo ves? Tu dices que no, pero tu cuerpo me dice que quiere mas –Bajó su otra mano para manosear el miembro ya erecto –Deja de hacerte el mártir... Esto es lo que quieres. Todo es culpa tuya...  
-¡¡No, ya no por favor!! –Apartó las manos de Kurohige quien respondió dándole una gran lamida en su mejilla y boca -¡¡No!!  
-Esto es lo que quieres...  
-¡¡Nooo...!!  
[*****]  
Seguía mirando arriba con las manos juntas sobre su estómago y con una mirada ausente al recapitular todo.  
[*****]  
Kurohige comenzó a toca de nueva cuenta el cuerpo golpeado de Sanji –Esto me encanta... Eres... –Le dio un grotesco beso en su cara la cual reflejaba temor –Delicioso... –Sanji solo respondió con mas llanto y de pronto... Un líquido blanquecino estaba chorreando sobre su pene. Era la primera vez que se sentía culpable por esta acción. Deseaba morir –Pero que tenemos aquí... –El peli negro agarró sin cuidado el miembro de Sanji y le dio otro pequeño masaje –Veamos... –Con su dedo, tomó un poco del líquido seminal y se lo metió a la boca degustándolo para luego volver a hacerlo y esta vez, restregó ese mismo dedo sobre la boca d Sanji obligándolo a probar. Por supuesto que el rubio se negó rotundamente y eso molestó al sujeto y como acto, le mordió el hombro para que por fin el muchacho abriera la boca y tuvo que soportar tener ese dedo tocando sus dientes, legua y labios –Eso es... Chúpalo... –Sanji respondió mordiendo el dedo con la intención de arrancárselo, pero esta vez Barba Negra fue listo y lastimó a Sanji apretujando su miembro logrando que por fin el chico soltara el dedo.  
[*****]  
(Música)  
Una lágrima comenzaba a asomarse aun conservando ese apagado semblante.  
[*****]  
Escupió una mezcla de semen, sangre y saliva al suelo para después toser e hizo lo posible por no vomitar, ya que no quería volver a sufrir otra lluvia de patadas y puñetazos por parte de su captor quien solo agitó un poco su mano por la mordida. Se dispuso a hablarle en el oído al joven quien al percibir esa fuerte respiración se cohibió, pero una mano lo sostuvo bruscamente de su barbilla en señal de verse obligado a escuchar las miserables palabras de ese mal nacido –Escucha pequeño zorro... Todo muestra que ya eres mio y de nadie mas... ¡¡¿Oiste?!! –Zarandeó con violencia al joven quien solo escuchaba –Esto es algo que tú te buscaste... Es tu culpa... –Dijo con desprecio y continuó –Tu tienes la culpa por provocarme... Pretendes ser muy rudo... –Le jaló de los cabellos –Aunque eso se ve muy sexy...   
-¡Nooo...! –Imploró pero no sirvió de nada.  
-Si hubieras dejado de llorar aunque sea por un segundo, habrías entendido lo divertido que fue... –Sanji intentó gritar de nuevo, pero fue acallado al ser de nuevo tirado por su cabello -¡Sshhh...! No lo hagas mas difícil... Estas heridas fueron por tu culpa, si me hubieras obedecido, me habría portado diferente... –Lo obligó a voltearse para darle la cara y juntó su rostro a la de Sanji mientras volvía a introducir sus dedos en su cavidad ya desangrada –Cuando esto termine, nadie te querrá mas... Me encargaré de que no seas de nadie mas...  
[*****]  
-<>  
-<>  
-<<¿Crees que después de esto, alguien te va a querer...?>>  
-<>  
-<>  
-<> -Aquella pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla descubierta de un muchacho quien aun permanecía acostado en su cama en medio de la soledad y cubierto por la oscuridad que le hizo recordar a ese maldito -<>  
<<-A mi no me ves la cara... Estoy seguro que perteneces a una tripulación... Eres muy dulce al querer protegerlos de mi... -Dijo con una sonrisa al estar encima de su víctima quien aun intentaba luchar por su vida –Si les dices de esto, corres el riesgo de que te abandonen... Podrían odiarte... No serás ya nada para ellos, solo una falla que no merece ensuciar el suelo que ellos pisen... Y si cantas, yo me encargaré de torturarlos y matarlos primero...>>  
Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando. Grandes cantidades de agua invadiendo su rostro el cual reflejaba el dolor, la humillación y el miedo. Sabía bien que estaba mal al no poder confiar en sus nakamas, pero el terror lo acobardaba. Sus sollozos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el cuarto, quiso silenciar su llanto, pero le era imposible. Esos ruidos lograron que Zoro se despertara, solo lo vio de reojo como el cocinero se levantó sin dejar ver su rostro tratando de enmudecer su sufrimiento. Salió de su cama y decidió retirarse de la habitación quitando el seguro. Fue hasta la cocina y entró a la bodega para así desahogarse. Se sentó de nuevo en el rincón y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas abrazando sus piernas  
(Fin de la música)  
[...]  
A partir de ahí, el resto de las otras noches fue igual, una noche despertó gritando, otra noche despertó sollozando; un comportamiento que a Zoro le hizo dudar, hasta llegar al punto en el que comenzó a colmarle la paciencia. El día siete después del ataque. Sanji se encontraba cortando unas verduras para la cena. Escuchó a alguien entrar y sin querer se encogió de brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, recobró de nuevo la cordura y continuó haciendo su deber. Zoro entró y observó detenidamente al cocinero quien de inmediato pudo percibir que lo estaba vigilando -¿Qué habrá de cenar...? –Preguntó indiferente sentándose en la barra, Sanji por otra parte solo le seguía dando la espalda.  
-Carne y ensalada... –Contestó con un tono bajo.  
-¿Te molesta si agarro sake...? –Dijo para intentar romper el hielo. Sanji solo negó con la cabeza –Bien, beberé un poco... –Fue al refrigerador y notó que ya no había alcohol –Iré a traer mas... –Sanji asintió levemente de nuevo con la cabeza sin mirar a su nakama –Cocinero... Yo...  
-Está bien... Ve por el sake... –Contestó sin voltear a ver a un espadachín lleno de dudas.  
Esto fue señal de que lo dejara en paz y sin más que decir, se fue. A la hora de la comida, Sanji dejó preparado todo y se fue de la cocina, al encontrarse con Zoro, este le preguntó por la comida y Sanji solo respondió decaído -Si... Sírvete lo que quieras...  
-¿No vas a comer...?  
-No tengo hambre...  
-¿Sigues enfermo...?   
-No... Nunca lo estuve... Sólo no tengo ganas de comer ahorita. -Respondió distante queriendo ya irse a acostar.  
-Está bien... Antes de que te vayas... ¿Al fin me dirás lo que pasó? -Dijo intentando no entrar en conflicto con el cocinero quien solo lo miraba con desgane.  
-Te veo luego... -Y se fue a su habitación dejando a un Zoro ya fastidiado por la conducta del rubio.  
Cuando por fin llegó la noche, Zoro regresó de entrenar a fuera. Después de pelear con un jabalí gigante, logró vencerlo y matarlo para devorárselo mañana. Estaba un poco harto del pescado (sin sabor por cierto), así que quiso hacer algo para comer algo diferente. Llegó por fin al barco y dejó los enormes pedazos de carne en el jardín. Decidió descansar ya y se dirigió al cuarto encontrando a un Sanji intentando conciliar el sueño, pero le era inútil -Debiste salir a caminar o hacer ejercicio... La noche es perfecta para tomar sake y dormir... -Comentó alegre el espadachín al dejar sus espadas en el suelo y esperando la respuesta que jamás llegó de su nakama -¿Cocinero? -Fijó su vista a Sanji. Se encontraba recostado de lado mirando a la nada y dándole la espalda a Zoro -Oye, desde el día de la apuesta no has salido más... Y no pareces ser el mismo. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? -Pero no recibió respuesta -Bien... Si eso quieres... -Antes de ir a acomodar su cama fue interrumpido por la lánguida voz del cocinero.  
-Lo siento... -Dijo intentando no decaer en su tristeza. Zoro prefirió ignorarlo y fue a apagar la luz.  
Sanji al ver esto dijo -¡No la apagues!  
-Es la cuarta vez que me lo pides... -Respondió con rezongo al ver a su camarada -No eres un maldito mocoso... No me gusta dormir con la luz prendida...  
-Zoro, no...   
-Ya me estás cansando con tu conducta infantil. -Apagó la luz y se fue recostar por fin a su cómoda cama dejando a un atemorizado Sanji quien se limitó a taparse cubriéndose todo y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Después de mucho rato por fin pudo dormir aproximadamente a las tres y media de la mañana, pero poco fue el rato que duró ya que despertó y abrió los ojos de golpe por haber tenido otra terrible pesadilla. Se sentó en su cama y de nuevo el tropiezo y la aflicción lo irrumpió en llanto. Era tal el desconsuelo que se podía oír sin importarle si su compañero lo escuchase o no. No podía soportar ese pesar en su existir. Su vida ya no sería como antes. Entre sus sollozos se podían oír palabras como "es mi culpa", "lo siento", "ya no quiero esto" acompañados de quejidos, hipeo y más llanto. Esta actitud fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Zoro.   
Se levantó de mala gana y fue hasta Sanji para encararlo diciendo -¡¡Ya cállate!! –Sanji no pudo evitar sobre saltarse y cubrir su pecho esperando lo peor -¡Ya estoy harto de tus lloriqueos sin sentido! –Sanji se estremeció y miró con terror al peli verde quien ya estaba colérico por la conducta irracional que su nakama presentaba –¡Me voy a dormir a otra parte...! ¡No quiero escuchar tu escándalo cerca de mi! –Sanji no aguantó mas y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por detener sus lamentos, pero le costó trabajo y las lágrimas salían aun mas y vio como el espadachín salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo solo para asustar mas al cocinero. Sanji se levantó con mucha inseguridad para alcanzar a su camarada, pero le temblaban las piernas y el miedo lo invadía mas y mas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas y sacar ese dolor que lo atormentaba. Quería gritarlo, pero las palabras de Kurohige retumbaban en su cabeza y eso lo obligó de nuevo a silenciarlo.  
Zoro estaba a unos centímetros alejado de la habitación, escuchó de nueva cuenta el llanto de su nakama quien en el fondo pedía a gritos que lo sacaran del infierno que seguía viviendo. Ese llanto era mucho más lastimero que los días pasados, era algo que Sanji ya no pudo controlar. Ya cansado y fastidiado, entró de nuevo a la habitación casi tirando la puerta encontrándose con un desconsolado cocinero quien no prestó atención a la llegada del peli verde. Se acercó, lo tomó con gran brusquedad del brazo y lo sacó a rastras de la habitación; Sanji intentó zafarse, pero al hacerlo se tropezó y fue de nuevo jalado por el peli verde -¡Ahora me vas a decir de una vez por todas...! –Dijo con gran cólera arrastrando a su compañero hasta que llegaron al jardín y lo aventó haciendo que Sanji cayera al pasto -¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE?!! –Gritó el espadachín agitado y con un rostro reflejando ira. Esto asustó a Sanji y se levantó para correr, pero fue alcanzado por Zoro quien lo agarró con violencia -¡Ya me tienes harto!  
-¡No me lastimes...! –Imploró el muchacho al quedarse paralizado viendo a otro lado para evitar esos enfurecidos ojos.   
-¡¡Durante estos últimos días te has portado como un completo idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas que es lo que te está pasando?!  
-¡Zoro, ya basta!  
-¡No! ¡Dímelo de una vez por todas! ¡Solo has estado llorando! ¡No haces mas que bañarte mas de dos veces por día! ¡Has estado haciendo una porquería de comida! ¡Encerrándote en la bodega! ¡No has hecho que molestar y nada mas con esas actitudes de niñito berrinchudo! ¡Ni siquiera quieres decirme lo que pasó ese día! –Sanji no aguantó mas los regaños y como pudo de zafó del agarre y corrió hasta llegar al timón sin razón alguna, lo único que quería era ya no escuchar los reclamos de Zoro.   
Zoro llegó y se quedó en las escaleras, al verlo, Sanji retrocedió mas llegando a topar con pared mirando con temor a un peli verde quien le gritó -¡¡DILO!!  
Sanji solo agachó por un momento la cabeza y le dio la espalda. Estaba desesperado, ya no soportaba mas esto, respiró hondo. Intentó controlarse y en seguida se dio la vuelta con gran lentitud y pavor mientras se abrazaba a si mismo mirando a Zoro a los ojos intentó articular sus palabras, pero no podía sacarlas debido a los sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Sus labios intentaron decir esa palabra. Esa palabras que intentó negar, una palabras que no creyó que utilizaría algún día, pero si, y más aun si se traba de el.   
-Zoro... –Dijo al fin con un tono suave y débil, pero que el espadachín logró escuchar aun mirando con coraje al cocinero. Pero ese enojo pronto se iría desvaneciendo poco a poco al ver aquella melancólica mirada que dejaba ver un destrozado muchacho que lo deseaba mas era terminar con este sufrimiento. De nuevo abrió la boca sacando con ese mismo tono de voz...   
–Me... Me violaron.


	14. Capítulo 14.- “El Lobo Y El Zorro”.

Y ahí estaba, lamentándose por haber confesado lo que le sucedió, Zoro en cambio... Estaba completamente petrificado al escuchar tal confesión, se había desvanecido su coraje e impaciencia como por arte de magia. No podía creer aun lo que su camarada le había dicho, era tal la noticia que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ella -<> -Recordó esa noche que lo encontró asustado y llorando -<> -Ahora entendió por qué no tenía sabor los platillos que le estuvo preparando. Después recordó cuando lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, las actitudes que estaba tomando, la inseguridad que mostraba, su cansada forma de caminar, las excesivas duchas, las nauseas... Todo comenzaba a tener sentido al fin -<> -Recapituló las veces que lo molestó y maltrató. Se sentía de lo peor. Si, Sanji tal vez debió decirle, pero estaba consciente de que no era su culpa ya que estaba en una etapa de vergüenza y negación –Tu... –Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, por ahora era mejor escuchar al cocinero quien no paraba de llorar y sentir asco al revivir esa terrible experiencia.  
El cocinero ya resignado continuó –Ese día... Había encontrado la aldea ya destruida... –Le costaba sacar las palabras, pero tragó un poco de aire y siguió –Y en los escombros... Salió un sujeto, era grande... –De pronto, comenzó a temblar –Era horrible... Quise irme, pero el me buscó pelea... El... El... –Se abrazó a si mismo y cerrando los ojos –Me derrotó logrando que yo... Quedara paralizado y ahí... Ahí comenzó todo... –Inconscientemente se frotó el cuello con su mano cubierta con la manga de su pijama al acordarse de la forma del como lo tocó, se tallaba mas y mas en todo el cuello y en su cara al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas las cuales no paraban de salir -¡Me tocó...! ¡Me lastimó...! ¡Me dijo que era lo mas perfecto que jamás había encontrado y que por eso...! ¡Por eso merecía esto...! ¡Me dolió mucho! –Comenzó a respirar con dificultad sin dejar de tallarse con las mangas de su ropa ahora en todo su cuerpo. Zoro no soportaba ver de esa manera a su nakama -¡Por mas que me baño...! ¡No puedo quitarme de encima su asqueroso aliento, su sudor...! ¡La forma en cómo me tocó...! –Cayó de rodillas y se agachó un poco y prosiguió con su relato –Me... Me violó una y otra vez... Intenté escapar, pero mi cuerpo estaba muy débil... Mis piernas no me respondían... –Hipeó y siguió –Me dolió mucho... Le rogué... Pero el sólo se burlaba de mi y me... –Posó sus manos en sus brazos y los apretó –Yo no quería... No quería... -Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse al rubio quien solo cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando por lo peor. Estaba atemorizado -¡De verdad yo no quería hacerlo...! –Los pasos se detuvieron. El peli verde estaba en frente del cocinero mirándolo con una mirada fría -¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname...! –Gritó con desconsuelo el cocinero quien no se atrevía a mirar al espadachín –Yo... Soy lo peor que puede traer esta tripulación.  
Se agachó y lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo lleno de arrepentimiento por no haber sido capaz de hablar como era debido a lo que le pasaba. Sanji se crispó al sentir esos brazos rodear su espalda y su rostro tocar ese cálido pecho que le brindó seguridad y confianza –No... No digas eso... –Zoro apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su nakama y dijo –Perdóname... Lo único que hice fue lastimarte mas... –Dijo sintiéndose una gran basura por los problemas que le ocasionó a Sanji.  
Sanji se separó un poco del abrazo para fijar su vista a Zoro -¡Por favor, perdóname...! ¡Es mi culpa...! ¡Yo debí decírtelo desde un inicio...! Y sin embargo yo... Yo... No confié... ¡No te enojes, sé que estuvo mal y...! –Fue interrumpido por otro abrazo.  
-No... No tienes de que disculparte... Cocinero yo...   
-¡Por favor no me dejes solo, te lo pido! –Dijo asustado el muchacho al volver a separarse.  
-No... No digas eso... No te voy a abandonar...  
-Yo no lo quise...  
-Lo sé y tú no tienes la culpa de nada... –Dijo esto al levantar la cara del rubio con sus manos toscas, pero llenas de ternura. Sanji tomó una mano y sintió el calor que transmitia –Ahora debes descansar...  
Le pidió que se levantara de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación. Al llegar, prendió la luz y dijo lo siguiente al ver a su compañero quien entró con algo de desconfianza –Voy a preparar la colcha... –Dijo al comenzar a sacar su colchón de la hamaca y a acomodar el resto de las mantas, le pidió a Sanji que hiciera lo mismo con su colchón. Sanji obedeció con algo de timidez. Juntaron los colchones y en seguida Zoro se sentó sobre la cama improvisada mirando por un momento al suelo, suspiró y le hizo un ademán a su camarada para que lo acompañara –Te prometo que te ayudaré... –Levantó su mirada al ver como Sanji se sentaba a su lado con desanimo –Esto no es por lastima... Ahora lo que quiero es que te sientas mejor, sé que eso tomará tiempo, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por qué vuelvas a ser el de antes... –Sanji solo se limitó a escuchar con atención a su nakama –Esta herida, jamás desaparecerá, pero si cicatrizará...  
-Zoro yo... –Recibió una palmada en su espalda.  
-Dejaré la luz prendida... –Dijo el espadachín con una leve sonrisa.  
-No... –Respondió levantándose de su lugar y yendo a apagar la luz de la habitación.  
-No es necesario que lo hagas... –Dijo con un poco de pena el marimo.  
-Está bien... Estaré tranquilo con tu compañía... –Dijo regresando a la cama –Por eso quisiste hacer esta cama...  
-Apenas se puede ver algo y eso por las luces del jardín...   
-Con eso es suficiente para mí... Gracias. –Dijo al intentar sonreír un poco para mostrar su gratitud –Vamos a dormir. –Se recostó por fin en su lado de la cama. Zoro hizo lo mismo acostándose de lado viendo a la pared, en seguida sintió algo recargarse en su espalda. No dijo nada, ya fue suficiente por esta noche, se mostraba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho.  
-¿Todo bien...?  
-No lo sé... –Dijo en un pequeño susurro con algo de tristeza.  
-De acuerdo... –Se volteó y recargó su brazo sobre la almohada -¿Quieres que me quede a vigilar?  
-No, no es necesario...  
-No has descansado durante estos últimos días... Esperaré a que te duermas.  
-¿Podrías...? –Se mordió un poco los labios -¿Podrías abrazarme, por favor...? –Zoro sin rechistar se acostó y extendió sus brazos para brindarle ese dulce y agradable calor, Sanji se acercó y pegó su rostro a ese fornido y cálido pecho y fue rodeado por aquellos brazos que transmitían seguridad.  
-¿Mejor? –Preguntó con esa gruesa e imponente voz con humildad. Sanji asintió moviendo la cabeza. Esos latidos que lograba escuchar lo arrullaban y por fin el sueño comenzó a invadirlo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido -¿Cocinero? –Preguntó entre susurros y al ver que su compañero estaba dormido, estuvo más aliviado, pero algo oprimía fuertemente en su pecho –En verdad perdóname...  
[...]  
Los muchachos se encontraban compartiendo el espacio de un nido adaptado como una habitación, por cierto una habitación bastante amplia y adornada por las flores que encontraron en su camino. Estaban preparándose para descansar, Robin estaba leyendo el libro que había comprado en la librería. Estaba muy centrada en la lectura, hasta que Chopper le llamó -¿Robin que lees? –En seguida la peli negra levantó su vista para ver a su nakama.  
-Oh, es un libro de cuentos... –Respondió alegre.  
-Se ve interesante...  
-Si... Este que estoy leyendo es triste, pero bastante bueno. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?  
-¡¡Claro!! –Robin era una excelente cuenta cuentos, cuando eran esas ocasiones, los muchachos se reunían con ella para escuchar alguna historia ya sea de fantasía, terror o alguna leyenda. Los muchachos al escuchar esto, se reunieron formando un circulo y atentos a lo que se vendría –Fufufufu... Veo que quieren escuchar el cuento. –Dijo mas animada. El resto asintió como si se tratase de un grupo de pequeños esperando su cuento de las venas noches –De acuerdo –Se acomodó mejor en su lugar.  
[...]  
En aquel bosque, en el cual se podía encontrar la calma y el sosiego, o bueno, eso es lo que se creía hasta que llegó ese dia. No todo en esta vida está lleno de paz y calma, ni siquiera el poder fingir que no pasa nada. Este pequeño bosque el cual lo habitaban animales, desde los más grandes, hasta los más pequeños; todos y cada uno de ellos vivían y se llevaban entre si. No había problemas, no había escándalos, nada de guerras... Pero “eso” lo tomaban como un cuento para asustar a los ingenuos. En aquel bosque vivía un joven zorro quien siempre estaba muy alegre, frecuentaba a un lobo ya maduro, pero este siempre estaba de mal humor y no tenía algún amigo, claro a excepción del pequeño zorro quien lo iba a visitar de vez en cuando en su cubil, pero eran mas las ocasiones cuando se lo encontraba ya sea mañana, tarde o noche. Los demás animales le temían, inclusive llegaron a aconsejarle al zorro que lo dejara ya que un dia podría lastimarlo, pero el pequeño nunca hacía caso ya que el podía ver perfectamente que ese lobo aunque fuera un cascarrabias, en el fondo no era malo. El pequeño canido quería brindarle de todo corazón su amistad, mientras que el huraño del lobo intentaba evitarlo a toda costa.  
Todas las tardes lo visitaba en su cubil el cual estaba cerca de un pequeño arroyo. Siempre llevaba algo diferente para compartir con ese lobo, ya sea alguna fruta o una presa sin importar si esta era pequeña o grande, atesoraba cada momento que pasaba conviviendo con su compañero.   
En cuanto al lobo, no sabía que sentir o como tomar ante estos gestos de cariño y la compañía incondicional del zorro. Ambos eran un tanto rechazados por ser los depredadores, pero ellos respetaban la regla del equilibrio y no abusaban su grado de superioridad. De hecho, era algo que les daba por igual. Con mayor razón, el lobo debía aceptar la amistad del joven zorro. Pero siendo orgulloso y un tanto testarudo, le costaba trabajo ablandarse aun si fuera poco.  
Iba pensando en ello de regreso a su cueva, vio a lo lehos que efectivamente ahí estaba el canido de pelo dorado esperando a fuera de su hogar con algunos peces que logró capturar en el rio. Una vez que llegó, lo recibió diciendo:  
-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
[...]  
-Oye... Ese lobo se parece un poco a Zoro... -Dijo Luffy con un gesto de diversión.  
-De hecho... Aunque Zoro es mas torpe cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos... -Respondió cansada Nami al recordar esas veces que su nakama a sido brusco para hablar.  
-Es impulsivo... Y un tanto bipolar, pero hay que admitir que sabe cómo apreciarnos... A su manera. -Dijo Usopp levantando un poco los hombros.  
-Fufufufu... Supongo que tienen razón. Si me permiten, el zorro se me figura a Cocinero-san cuando es muy amable. -Comentó Robin al imaginarse a sus colegas personificados en los protagonistas de la historia.  
-¡Yohohoho! Esos dos se llevan como marido y mujer. -Dijo Brook mientras se acomodaba mejor en su lugar.  
-En fin... ¿Y luego que pasó, Nico Robin? -Preguntó Franky atento a la narrativa.  
-Bien...  
[...]  
El lobo se veía algo cansado ya que no le fue muy bien en su cacería. Al ver los peces acumulados en frente del zorro quien lo miraba con alegría y moviendo su afelpada cola. El zorrito respondió -Te estaba esperando para comer juntos.   
-No deberías molestarte... -Respondió serio el lobo yendo a su cubil.  
-¡Espera! -Exclamó al intervenir en su camino del lobo -Traje comida para los dos... Espero te guste... -Dijo un poco tímido el pequeño al bajar la mirada.  
-No quiero nada... Ya comí algo. -Mintió al mismo tiempo que evadió al zorro.  
-Pero te ves cansado... Déjame ayudarte con algo. -Fue a seguir al lobo quien lo volteó a ver de inmediato con esa dura mirada -Anda... -Dijo con dulce voz ignorando aquella amenazante cara.  
-De acuerdo... -Dijo al fin con un rezongo y vio como el pequeño se fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los peces. Los tomó como pudo en su hocico, pero no logró levantarlos todos. El lobo fue hasta el y le ayudó con los otros que se le cayeron. Entraron al cubil y pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo. Debía admitir que la compañía de aquel pequeño vulpino era agradable, pero; era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo y no sabía cómo expresar esos sentimientos de amistad y gratitud.  
-¡Ah! –Exclamó el zorro al ver que su compañero tenía un herida en su lomo -¿Estás bien? –Se acercó para auxiliarlo, pero el lobo solo se alejó –Déjame ayudarte, por favor...  
-¡No...! –Respondió algo agresivo –Ya cicatrizará... –El zorro no se inmutó y se acercó para lamer la herida -¡Te digo que me dejes...! –Regañó el lobo, pero al sentir este gesto dudó en quitarse de encima al pequeño.  
-Si no lo hago... –Dio una lamida –Se te infectará... –Continuó auxiliando la herida del canino quien prefirió mejor dejar que el pequeño hiciera su trabajo.  
-Bien, bien... Ya fue suficiente... –Se apartó dándole la espalda al zorro –Puedes pasar la noche aquí... –Se recostó en algún rincón de la cueva. Su compañero fue con el para hacerle compañía, pero el lobo al notar las intenciones del zorro lo alejó lanzándole un gruñido -¡Tu dormirás allá...! –Señaló con su cara el rincón del otro lado de la cueva.  
-De acuerdo... –Ocultó su cola entre las patas y se fue al rincón sin protestar más.  
[...]  
-Y ustedes se estarán preguntando cómo es que esos dos se conocieron. –Comentó la arqueóloga al ver al resto un tanto confundido.  
-Bueno, sé que va así la historia, pero... ¿Qué hace un zorro acompañando a un lobo tan cascarrabias?. –Dijo el carpintero –Además ese zorro es un tanto cariñoso con el...   
-De por si los zorros son muy empalagosos al igual que los gatos... –Dijo divertido Luffy –¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?  
-Fufufufufu... –Le dio gracia el comentario de su capitán y se dispuso a continuar con la historia -Una vez que el zorro concilió el sueño, el lobo no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonto por la forma en cómo trató a su invitado y a regaña dientes se levantó para hacerle compañía, haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo pasando así el resto de la noche juntos. La razón de la relación de estos dos fue por una ocasión en la que el zorro cuando era un poco mas joven se vio envuelto en un terrible problema del cual no podía zafarse...

 

[...]  
Aquel problema lo llevaba persiguiendo mas de una ocasión. Y era de otro animal mas grande y lleno de perversión. El bosque estaba liderado por un abusivo jabalí quien siempre le quitaba sus cosas o alimentos al resto de los animales, era un líder injusto y se aprovechaba de los más pequeños e indefensos ya que el sobre pasaba el rango de su estatura llegando a alcanzar a la altura de un lobo, no sentía simpatía por nadie, pero si por el pequeño zorro. Ese día, asechó al pequeño para hacerle algo muy cruel acorralándolo en un motón de rocas que cerraban el camino. El zorro dio unos gritos de auxilio, pero nadie fue en su ayuda, temía por lo peor y fue su mayor miedo al ver que se acercaba el enorme cerdo para atacarlo. Y antes de ponerle una pezuña encima, sintió algo muy pesado cayendo sobre su joroba seguida de una fuerte mordida. Cayó al suelo derrapando teniendo encima al lobo quien no le importó herirlo aun si se tratase del rey. Después de la rastriza que le dio, el jabalí salió corriendo del lugar dejando por fin al pequeño quien ese tiempo apenas tenía unos dos meses de vida, aun atemorizado cubriendo su rostro con su cola. El lobo se acercó para observar mejor a la cría.  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó serio. El pequeño dejó ver su carita y asintió –De acuerdo... –Se retiró por fin dejando a la criatura sola de nuevo.  
-¡No, espera! –Se levantó y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su héroe quien lo ignoró -¡Por favor! –Alcanzó a su salvador quedando en medio de su camino –Por favor... No te vayas...   
-No lo hice para salvarte... –Respondió con indiferencia el canino –Ahora quítate de m vista...  
-No, no me dejes por favor... –Una pequeña lágrima se estaba asomando e intentó no llorar, aun después de lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho –No tengo a nadie... El resto no quiso ayudarme... Ese... Ese jabalí... –El llanto por fin se hizo presente, agachó la cabeza para que e lobo no lo viera –El mató a mi mamá... –Se acercó más al lobo y se refugió en su pecho. El por otra parte, dejó que el pequeño se desahogara por fin –Tengo miedo... –El lobo no tuvo otra alternativa que criarlo por un tiempo, l menos hasta que pudiera superar esta perdida y se pudiera valer por si mismo.  
-Puedes venir conmigo... –Dijo con voz ronca –Pero te lo advierto, si me faltas al respeto, te irá muy mal... –El pequeño alzó su carita aun con sus lágrimas, pero ahora sorprendido.  
-¡Muchas gracias! –Respondió por fin con una linda sonrisa.  
-Anda, vámonos... –Dijo el lobo deshaciendo el abrazo con algo de brusquedad –Seguirás mis reglas.   
-¡Sí! –Respondió el zorrezno ya un poco mas aliviado yendo al paso del lobo a quien ahora le debía mas que la vida.  
[...]  
-Desde ese dia, el zorro supo que tuvo otra oportunidad gracias al quien ve como un gran héroe y padre...   
-¡Buuuuuaaaa...! –Franky se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo –No... No estoy llorando... Solo se me metió una piedra en el ojo...  
-Pobre zorro... –Dijo Nami triste –Ese granuja...   
-Tranquila, Nami. Solo es un cuento... –Comentó Usopp intentando calmar a su amiga –Solo eso...  
-¿Entonces por qué lloras...? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
-No... Claro que no... –Escondió sus ojos con su brazo.  
-¡Robin, ese es cuento más triste que he escuchado...! –Dijo también entre lágrimas el capitán.  
-Esto apenas es el inicio... –Dijo con un tono melancólico la peli negra –Aun hay mas cosas...

 

[...]  
Era por fin de mañana. Sanji aun seguía durmiendo, hasta que por fin abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que no había nadie. Se levantó un poco para ver a su alrededor y volvió a recostarse recapitulando lo de anoche mientras veía el techo –Lo siento... –Por mas que los recapitulaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el tenía la culpa de algo que el no cometió. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse dejando ver a un espadachín cubierto de jugo de las frutas que estaban en un tazón grande y un vaso de agua sobre una mesita.  
-Ah, ya despertaste... –Comentó al ir a donde estaba su compañero. Se agachó para dejar las cosas a un lado de la cama –Te preparé algo ligero... –Sanji estaba sorprendido por aquella amable acción por parte de su nakama.   
-Zoro... No sé que decir... –Miró a su desayuno el cual tenía trozos muy mal cortados de melón, sandía y manzana. Tenían un aspecto algo tétrico, pero fue algo que no l tomó importancia, sino el gesto de cariño que le brindó el marimo quien se mostraba cansado –Parece que hubo una guerra en la cocina... –Dijo doblando las rodillas para posar en ellas sus brazos estando entretenido con el aspecto de su nakama. Zoro aun tenía algunos trocitos de semillas en su cabeza y su camisa estaba manchada del jugo de la fruta. Fue algo que le pareció gracioso a Sanji y lo demostró con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo el espadachín sentándose en frente de su camarada quien tomó la servilleta que estaba en la mesita y comenzó a limpiarle la cara como si se tratase de un niño quien había terminado de jugar en el lodo –Es... Espera...   
-Solo déjame quitarte esta mancha... Y listo. –Dijo terminando de limpiarle el rostro a su nakama –Vamos a desayunar.  
-Ah, yo ahorita como... –Dijo cansado el espadachín –Ya tuve suficiente en preparar todo... ¿Cómo puedes con esto?  
-Años de práctica. Sólo es un poco de fruta... Pero no es pretexto para que no comas, acompáñame...   
-De acuerdo... En un momento traigo mi plato...  
-¿Sabes? Este tazón es muy grande... ¿Por qué no lo compartimos? –Zoro no esperaba eso, no sabía que decir, la verdad si. Todo ese tazón era suficiente para dos personas, es mas, sobraba para un tercer plato, aun no sabía en que estaba pensando al cortar toda la fruta, pero parece que tuvo sus buenas cosas -¿Qué dices? Además, creo que no hay nada mas y creo que ya te cansó la carne... Sobre todo si te estuve obligando a comer... –Se puso un poco triste al recordar las palabras de Zoro y los días que le hizo pasar al comer platillos con sabor a cartón. Vio esto Zoro y no dudó en decirle lo siguiente.  
-¡Estaba molesto cuando te dije eso! –Sanji miró a su nakama algo sorprendido -¡Aun si no tenía sabor, me sigue gustando tu comida! En cambio yo... –Vio con vergüenza el plato con aquel extraño aspecto y que emanaba una aura siniestra -¡No mereces comer esto...! ¡En seguida te traeré algo mejor! –Pero al agarrar la mesita, Sanji posó su mano a la de Zoro y lo miró sin preocupación.  
-¿Puedo? –Tomó el tenedor y lo ensartó en un cuadrito mas formado de sandía, la comió y dijo -¡Está fresca! ¿De dónde la sacaste? Está muy dulce... –Colocó su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa al probar la deliciosa fruta.  
-Bue-Bueno... –Zoro había ido a la isla a recolectar un poco de comida y encontró un pequeño lugar el cual por suerte no estaba retirado del barco, un excelente espacio en donde había mucha fruta con un letrero que indicaba que era segura para comer. Había un sembradío de sandías, calabazas, un gran racimo de uvas, uvas y algunos árboles de manzanas y naranja. El lugar era cuidado por la gente del pueblo quien iba a echar un ojo todos los días al lugar. Zoro encontró a unos trabajadores quienes le recomendaron que llevara estas frutas las cuales ya se encontraban en buen momento para comer.  
<<-Están listas para ser comidas... –Dijo un trabajador dándole la enorme sandía –Esto es para los viajeros, no hay problema que te lleves algo. Y si me dices que es para alguien que está triste, que mejor... Eres muy gentil al querer alegrarle la mañana a tu novia.  
-¡Claro que no! –Gritó molesto y algo sonrojado, algo que los trabajadores no pudieron evitar reír al ver la cara del espadachín.>>  
-Si... Fue cuestión de suerte... –Dijo aun recordando la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar con los ancianos.  
-Si quieres ve por una cuchara y otro plato para darte del tazón... –Zoro obedeció y salió para ir por las cosas. Al llegar se sentó de nuevo y Sanji comenzó a llenarle el plato de fruta –Muchas gracias, Zoro. –Dijo mostrándole una decaída, pero muy sincera sonrisa. Algo que hizo que el espadachín volviera a sonrojarse y se ocultó volteando a otro lado -¿Pasa algo?  
-¡¡COME!! –Dijo con autoridad intentando disimular su timidez, dejando a Sanji con la cabeza levemente inclinada preguntándose por la extraña actitud de su compañero.


	15. Capitulo 15.- Limpieza.

Zoro se encontraba limpiando el batidillo que hizo en la cocina, parecía un campo de batalla o como si alguien hubiera explotado. Apenas llevaba un pequeña parte, la cual era la mesa –Cuando vea este desastre empezará a hacer sus dramas... –Dijo entre dientes mientras terminaba de quitarle la última mancha a la mesa –Listo... Ahora falta el resto... Iré por tres trapeadores... –Pero antes de acercarse a la puerta, entró el cocinero quien acababa de bañarse. Llevaba puesto su pantalón negro y otra sudadera esta vez de color negro -¡Ah, cocinero! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Solo es...!  
-¿Qué pasó? –Quiso ver la cocina, pero cuando quería Zoro se interponía en su camino tapándole la gran vista de pulpa y jugo -¿Todo está bien?  
-Si... Si... Todo está bien. Es que dejé sucia la cocina y estoy limpiando...  
-Ah, en ese caso déjame ayudarte... –Pero al querer avanzar, fue retenido por la presencia de su nakama –Será más rápido, no creo que sea tan malo... –Dijo con naturalidad intentando avanzar.  
-No, no... Será mejor que descanses... Lo necesitas, ya has hecho mucho en estos días y...  
-Pero quiero ayudar... No es problema... ¿Qué son una o dos manchas? –En un movimiento rápido, se alejó del espadachín y por fin se puso adelante para encontrase con los restos de cascaras, jugo, pulpa, semillas y unos trastes tirados en toda la cocina -¿Qué sucedió?  
-¡No fue mi intención! ¡De verdad! ¡No supe cómo hacer el desayuno y me dejé llevar al cortar toda la fruta!  
-Entonces no se diga mas... –Dijo sin voltear a ver a su nakama –Te ayudaré.  
-Pero...  
-Esto pasa seguido... –Volteó a verlo por fin con una sonrisa y dijo –Vamos por las cosas.  
-Ah...  
-Descuida, no pasa nada... Cuando debo hacer un gran banquete, por mucho que cuide el lugar, siempre quedará sucio. Recuerdo que luego dejaba así la cocina del restaurante cuando era niño... Vamos –Lo agarró del brazo y fueron a la bodega por los productos de limpieza.  
-¿No estás enojado? –Dijo inseguro el peli verde.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, hice un desastre en esa cocina y...  
-Las cocinas siempre se ensucian. Sólo es fruta, si fuera grasa o pescado sería más difícil, aunque tampoco me enojaría... –Se detuvo pensando un poco en la situación –No, creo que no... –En eso, el espadachín se acercó al rubio para tomarle la temperatura poniendo su mano sobre su frente, esto hizo que Sanji se sonrojara un poco -¿Qué sucede?   
-No tienes fiebre... –Dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca de duda –Pero debes ir a descansar...  
-De verdad estoy bien. –Respondió sonriendo y tomó la mano de Zoro con mucho cariño –Te agradezco mucho por el desayuno.  
Al ver esa dulce carita, Zoro deshizo el suave agarre y se metió de rápido a la bodega para ir por las cosas –Entonces terminemos con esto cuanto antes y así vayas a dormir un poco y yo iré entrenar...  
-Pero no tenemos prisa... Por cierto. Nami llamó. –El espadachín dejó de buscar para ponerle tención a su camarada –Me dijo que aun tardarán en regresar, ya que el loge pose aun no indica algo... Llegarán en una semana mas o dos.  
-...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Zoro estaba mirando fijamente a su nakama mientras que este estaba esperando la respuesta del marimo –Nada... ¡Ah! –Fue a un rincón donde se encontraban los trapeadores y el jabón. Los tomó y le entregó a Sanji una cubeta donde estaban las botellas y una esponja –Vamos a limpiar.  
-Si...  
Al salir de la bodega, por fin regresaron a la cocina y lo primero que hicieron fue preparar las cosas, Sanji se encargaría de mezclar el agua con el jabón líquido, Zoro comenzaría a barrer un poco las cascaras y las semillas que cayeron al suelo. Una vez que tenían lista la jabonadura y el suelo ya no tenía obstáculo alguno, Zoro tomó la escoba y una jerga limpia la cual sumergió en la cubeta con jabón y después la exprimió y la colocó sobre el cepillo de la escoba y comenzó a trapear. Sanji mojó un trapo y le puso un poco de jabón para pasarlo sobre la barra –Sólo deja que termine de limpiar esto y en seguida iré a ayudarte. –Dijo pasando a la esquina de la barra. El espadachín no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud sumisa del cocinero, mas aun cuando por fin supo la verdad.

<<-Solo digo la verdad... ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó? Él quien te haya derrotado debería agradecérselo sea lo que sea que te haya hecho... Hizo un buen trabajo contigo... Y por eso, me gustaría que me platicaras con detalle que fue lo que te pasó, a lo mejor si vuelves a comportarte como antes deba aplicarlo también...>>  
Sentía como un nudo se formaba en su corazón al recordar lo que le dijo al cocinero, no debió decir algo tan nefasto como eso y mucho menos ante la situación por la cual tuvo que pasar su nakama -<<¿Qué fue lo que ese bastardo le hizo pasar? ¿Tanto para que el pierda pizca de confianza? Intenta hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado... No puedo dejar que el sufra de esa manera... No es justo... No debí... No...>>  
-¿Zoro? –Sanji vio como su camarada aun seguía mirando al suelo. Se le veía bastante pensativo, algo que preocupó al rubio –Zoro... –Fue hasta el mencionado y tomó su hombro para moverlo un poco, esto logró que por fin el peli verde volviera a la realidad -¿Te pasa algo?  
-Ah... No. No es nada, en seguida acabo.  
-Ya acabé de limpiar la barra, voy a ayudarte a terminar de trapear el piso.  
-No, no te molestes. Debes ir a descansar.   
-Descuida, no estoy cansado –En eso, fue por un trapo mas grande y lo metió a la jabonadura –Tengo que cumplir con una apuesta.  
-No... –Escuchó una voz apagada y volteó a ver al espadachín –No... No deberías... –Comenzó a titubear un poco -No deberías... Forzarte...  
-Pero...  
-Aun tienes lastimado ese brazo, no ha reposado un solo día. Debería revisarlo... -Intentó acercarse un poco, pero Sanji retrocedió sintiendo algo de desconfianza, claro que esto fue sin querer y ahora que Zoro entendía mejor la situación, no quiso reclamarle nada, pero debía ayudarlo a como dé lugar -Prometo no lastimarte, necesitas atención, si no, lo dañaras mas...  
-Zoro...  
-Eres el cocinero, con mayor razón debes dejar que repose tu brazo.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?  
-Estaré bien. Ahora, dame eso... -Tomó la jerga y regresó a su quehacer -Si necesito algo te llamo.  
-Está bien... -Dijo retirándose de la cocina con algo de incomprendida culpa. El espadachín se concentró en su trabajo, el cual no podía hacer con tranquilidad ya que no sabía por dónde empezar para ayudar a su nakama a recuperarse de ese trauma y hacer que volviera a ser el de antes. Sus pensamientos lo comenzaron a atormentar mas cuando el cocinero le recordó sin intención el reproche de la apuesta que estaba pagando.  
-El no tiene que pagar nada... -Dijo con remordimiento -¿Qué debo hacer? El intenta asimilarlo, pero estoy seguro que está sufriendo... Por ahora, no debo molestarlo con eso... -Volteó a ver a su derecha y se encontró una libreta la cual tenía anotada algunas recetas que había escrito el mismo cocinero. Esto le dio una idea al peli verde -Bueno, no será mucho, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo...  
[...]  
Kurhige y el resto de sus nakamas habían llegado a una pequeña isla de invierno, apenas y pudieron conseguir los suficientes suministros. Se encontraban deambulando por unos puestos que vendían desde comida, hasta productos clandestinos de otras islas. Barba Negra estaba echando un vistazo a uno de esos puestos que tenían en venta trampas para animales y piezas para algunas armas. En eso, vio un collar de piel ancho de color negro con una hebilla grande acompañado de una cadena –Parece que le llamó la atención... –Dijo el vendedor acercándose al pirata –Este es un viejo collar que fabricaron los tenryuubito. Está en muy buen estado y puede ajustarse a cualquier cuello...  
-Vaya, ¿no hay problema?  
-Para nada... –Dijo con total confianza al darle el collar para que lo revisara –Llegó al lugar indicado. En esta parte, no se paran para nada la marina... Está en buenas manos. Se ve diferente a los collares que usan ahora, ¿no lo crees?  
-Por lo visto no es un collar explosivo...  
-No, pero es indestructible y además, si el prisionero comienza a forcejear, recibirá una descarga eléctrica al instante que hará que se quede aturdido y le sea más difícil escapar.  
-Ya veo... –Comenzó a verse más interesado por el objeto -¿En cuanto lo tienes?  
-Bueno, amigo mío, como es una pieza ya inexistente y su uso sería básico comparado con los collares de ahora, te lo dejo en dos mil quinientos berries.  
-Mmm... –Pensó por un momento la situación. Justo en eso, llegó Burgess quien llevaba consigo un gran suministro de comida para el próximo viaje.   
-¿Qué sucede capitán? –Preguntó al ver los artículos que vendía el hombre -¿Comprará una nueva arma?  
-Puede ser... –Dijo al ver cada detalle del collar –Verás, en nuestra última isla... Encontré a un zorro.   
-¿Zorro? ¿Qué tiene de especial?  
-Oh, no es cualquier zorro. Es uno único en su especie...   
-Con que único... Por lo visto es un zorro grande.  
-El que yo vi era joven, pero es extravagante.   
-¿Cómo era? –Preguntó con intriga al ver la pérdida mirada de su capitán.  
-Bueno, es un zorro de pelo dorado y con cierta ceja en particular.  
-¿Un zorro con ceja? Eso es extraño.  
-Créeme, una vez que lo capture, te fascinaras también al verlo.  
-Si vale más de dos millones o su carne sepa mejor que la de un rey marino, estaré de acuerdo con usted. Jajajajaja...  
-La verdad no tengo intención de venderlo, pero si de quedármelo –En eso interrumpió la pequeña charla y se dirigió al vendedor mientras sacaba de su bolsa un trozo de oro que valía mas o menos lo que estaba ofreciendo el sujeto por el collar -Me lo llevo. Créame, es oro de verdad –El vendedor revisó el pedazo de oro con un lente para diamantes y en seguida se arrancó un pelo de su cabello y lo enrolló sobre la pequeña piedra para después encender un cigarro. Con el tabaco encendido lo colocó sobre el oro enrollado y el pelo no se quemó -¿Lo ve?  
-En efecto. Es oro de verdad, el collar es todo suyo. Para recargarlo solo necesitará los rayos del sol, la energía almacenada dura para cuatro días, pero si necesita controlar por completo a ese animal, puede reducir su poder a dos días...  
-Gracias. –Dijo intentando disimular sus verdaderas intenciones ante los dos presentes -<>  
[...]  
Mientras tanto, un pobre marimo se encontraba batallando en la cocina al intentar preparar una pasta condimentada. A duras penas pudo preparar la pasta hervida, pero estaba batallando con la preparación de la salsa de tomate. En la habitación se encontraba el cocinero quien solo pudo descansar unos veinte minutos, el resto se la pasó mirando al techo por otros veinte minutos. No podía quedarse sin hacer algo, pro sobre todo, se sentía inseguro estando solo en el cuarto. Por mas que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir ese miedo. Decidió entonces dejar la habitación, al salir, escuchó los choques de algunas ollas y después un grito. Sin pensarlo, entró de inmediato a la cocina donde encontró a un espadachín abriendo la llave del lavabo y metiendo su mano con una quemadura en la palma –Maldita salsa... –Dijo mal humorado el peli verde mientras veía como salía el vapor de su palma al tener contacto con el agua fría –Me las vas a... –Al voltearse se encontró con el cocinero quien solo veía desde la entrada ocasionando que el peli verde se asustara -¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?!  
-Calma... Acabo de llegar. Escuché un grito y vine para ver que estaba pasando –Fue hasta el muchacho y cerró la llave del lavabo –Déjame ver... –Tomó la mano del marimo para revisarla –Que alivio... –Suspiró –Sólo fue una pequeña quemadura, pero aun así te voy a poner algo. Ven. –Llevó de la mano a su nakama y le pidió que se sentara en la mesa. En seguida fue hacía el estante que estaba arriba y sacó un pequeño botiquín –Sólo voy a ponerte un poco de crema para el ardor. –Dijo yendo a la mesa. Se sentó y dejó el pequeño maletín sobre esta, sacó con calma las cosas hasta que por fin encontró una pomada y un tubito de crema.  
-¿Va a doler? –Dijo haciendo lo posible por que se le pasara el coraje por la tontería que acababa de hacer al tocar la olla sin un trapo o un guante de cocina.  
-No, solo es para que se relaje tu piel. Vamos a ver... –Tomó de nuevo la mano del marimo –Está comenzando a ponerse un poco roja...  
Zoro estaba un tanto nervioso por la interacción que tenía con el cocinero. Sanji nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas por el -<<¿Qué me está pasando? El no es así conmigo, pero... >> -Justo en eso, sintió las cálidas mano de su nakama. Eran grandes, pero a diferencia de las rasposas manos del marimo, estas estaban suaves y reflejaban aquel gesto de atención y cariño. Todo esto logró que llegara una pequeña descarga desde su columna hasta su corazón y se sobre saltó un poco al mismo tiempo que ese delatador rubor aparecía en sus mejillas –Sa... Sa... –Sanji estaba concentrado en untar la pomada sobre la quemadura, algo de provecho para que no viera esa cara sonrojada por el marimo –Es... Espérate...   
-¿Qué sucede? –Antes de que levantara la mirada, Zoro volteó a otro lado -¿No te lastimo tu mano?  
-Ah... No, no es eso... <<¡Maldición...! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...? ¿Tan...? ¿Por qué eres un tonto cocinero agraciado?>>  
-¿Estás bien? –Dijo mirando al espadachín quien estaba haciendo cada cara de vergüenza y felicidad, una mirada torpe -¿Por qué esa cara? –Lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mostrando esa sonrisa que hacía que asomara esos dientes.  
-De... De... ¡¿De qué te ríes?! –Dijo con los ojos sobre abiertos intentando fingir enojo, pero la pena no lo dejaba y eso hacía que se viera sobre actuada su conducta de hombre malo.  
-Nada... Te ves muy gracioso con esa cara...  
-Tú... –Pero antes de reclamarle, se percató de que esta, era la primera vez que se reía de verdad después de casi una semana, era una pequeña, pero al menos era algo. Al ver esto, prefirió callar y contemplar esa escena –Bien... Ya fue suficiente...  
-¿Pero por qué te pusiste rojo?  
-Por... Por nada... Iré a terminar la sopa... –Se levantó de golpe de la silla y fue hasta la barra donde se encontraban algunas verduras recién lavadas y listas para cortar, algo que para Sanji le dio un poco de preocupación y decidió intervenir antes de que Zoro perdiera un dedo.  
-Te ayudo...  
-¡Ah, no...! Te dije que te fueras a descansar.  
-Bueno, me aburrí y pensé que lo mejor sería venir acá para ayudarte. Así que, te ayudaré a cortar la verdura. –Dijo arremangándose la sudadera.  
-Ah, no, no, no... Eso no... Irás a descansar y se acabó.  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada... –Dijo con esa voz profunda mientras colocaba un cilantro sobre la tabla, fue hasta el cajón y sacó un monumental cuchillo con el que iba a cortar el resto de las verduras.  
-Aaaahh...  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, nada... –Dijo indiferente y carraspeó un poco -Pero, yo te sugiero que tomes este... –Se acercó y sacó un cuchillo mas pequeño –Cómo serán pocas verduras y pequeñas, no será necesario... –Colocó el cuchillo a lado del marimo y este a regaña dientes dejó a un lado el grande y tomó el que le había recomendado su nakama.  
-De acuerdo... –Al sostenerlo, levantó con energía el cuchillo para dar el primer “machetazo” al pobre cilantro, pero escuchó otro carraspeo del cocinero quien estaba derecho teniendo frente suyo un champiñón y con otro pequeño cuchillo.  
-Sostén el cilantro a modo que tus dedos no estorben y baja el brazo –Imitó la pose que hacía el rubio –Ahora, cortalo de esta forma... –Cortó un trozo del champiñón deslizando con calma y lentitud la hoja del cuchillo. Zoro hizo comenzó a hacer lo mismo –Ahora pásalo así...  
-Mmm...  
-Eso es, ya lo tienes. ¿Probaste la salsa?  
-No...  
-Voy... –Dijo cansado y tomó un cucharon para probar un poco de la salsa –Ten... –Le tendió el cucharón con un poco de salsa sobre esta.  
Zoro no quiso hacerlo, pero no le quedó de otra mas que probar la dicha salsa y con ello dijo -¡Agh! ¿Yo hice esto? –Dijo haciendo una mueca después de probar una salsa algo amarga.  
-¿Qué pasa?   
-Sabe horrible...  
Sanji probó de la salsa y analizó con sus papilas que era lo que le hacía falta sin mostrar una cara de asco, ya que eso no fue lo que le provocó, pero reconoció que estaba incompleta –Creo que ya sé que le falta... –Se estiró un poco para alcanzar una manzana que se hallaba en una canastilla junto con unas uvas. La agarró y comenzó a quitarle la cascara para así cortar unos trozos y echarlos en la salsa –Con esto quedara... ¿No pusiste la manzana, verdad?  
-Pensé que era una broma... –Dijo sin dejar de hacer su labor.  
-Cuando se tratan de mis recetas hablo en serio.  
-Fue una pésima idea...   
-¿Qué? Oye, las manzanas están en todo momento...  
-No me refiero a eso... Ya acabé... –Se alejó de la barra y se dirigió a la salida dejando a un confundido Sanji. Al estar a fuera fue al nido. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue golpear la pared con mucha rabia –Soy un idiota... –Dijo al recordar lo ocurrido durante estos últimos días –En vez de hacer algo bueno por él, solo... Solo lo echo a perder...


	16. Capítulo 16.- Inocencia.

No pudo encontrar la razón del por qué el espadachín se había ido de esa forma tan abrupta, pero si la razón del por qué estaba preparando la comida -Hace días que no como bien... -Se dijo al probar la salsa la cual agarró el sabor indicado gracias al trozo de manzana. Una vez que sus papilas percibieron por primera vez en una semana el sabor, el cocinero quedó impresionado sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su corazón. No era uno terrible, era el agradable dolor con cosquilleo que sentía de la felicidad, algo que creyó que jamás volvería a tener o siquiera el derecho a sentirlo. -Zoro... -Lo nombró con gran ilusión y vio el resto de los ingredientes ya listos para mezclar -Creo que ayudaré un poco... -Se arremangó por completo la sudadera y puso en marcha a terminar lo que dejó su nakama a medias.

[...]  
Era por fin de mañana. Las aves hacían trinar su canto en todo el bosque. Y apenas un tenue rayo del sol iluminó el cubil despertando consigo al joven zorro quien abrió lentamente sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que a lado suyo se encontraba el perezoso lobo quien aun no despertaba, se dispuso a moverlo para despertarlo y así comenzar por fin la mañana –Buenos días... -Dijo una voz suave y su patita moviendo el lomo del mencionado -Ya es de mañana... -Escuchó un gruñido como respuesta -Es de mañana...  
-Déjame dormir, mocoso... -Respondió con pesadez y se volteó.  
-Pero es de mañana... Más o menos a estas horas los ciervos hacen su caminata.  
-¿Y eso qué?  
-Que debemos apurarnos si queremos cazar algo bueno...  
-...  
-Además, dijiste que querías desde hace mucho volver a comer carne de ciervo.  
-Ah, cachorro pero como molestas... -Se levantó por fin de muy mala gana y lo primero que recibió fueron los mimos de su compañero quien estaba entusiasmado por comenzar otro día a lado de su héroe -Oye, cálmate... Solo son ciervos...  
-Lo sé. Pero estoy feliz por otra cosa...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque estoy a tu lado. -Respondió con naturalidad y sin malas intenciones, un gesto bastante empalagoso para gusto del lobo. Este como respuesta lo ignoró y se siguió de largo saliendo del cubil con bastante cansancio. El pequeño por su parte lo siguió y al estar por fin a su lado, el lobo simplemente lo volteó a ver con indiferencia -¿Cuál es el plan? -Preguntó curioso al menear un poco su afelpada cola.  
-Aah...  
-¿No tienes uno?  
-Espera, debo pensar...  
Después de mucho pensar, le ordenó al pequeño que lo acompañara hasta donde se encontraban sus presas. Al llegar por al territorio de los ciervos, comenzaron a caminar mas lento y con extremo cuidado quedando agazapados y a unos metros de su comida -Escucha... -Dijo en un susurro teniendo al pequeño muy cerca suyo. Este por otra parte le prestó atención sin perder de vista cada movimiento de los ciervos -Iremos contra ese de hocico blanco... -El zorro asintió -Será un blanco fácil, ya que está mas cerca de nosotros... A mi señal, irás directo a su cuello... -volvió a asentir el joven zorro -No quiero que se repita lo de la última vez, ¿Me oíste? -Dijo mirando de reojo con el ceño fruncido a su compañero, al ver el mal semblante del mayor, lo puso nervioso y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir pero esta vez con mucha inseguridad -Sabes bien que por un mínimo error que cometas podemos quedarnos sin comida de nuevo... Y no quiero otro pescado, ya estoy harto...  
-S... Si... -Dijo con un tono muy apagado.  
-Bien... Se está acercando mas... ¿Estás listo? -El pequeño intentó concentrarse y volvió a acentor con la cabeza -A la cuenta de tres... Uno, dos... ¡Tres! -Saltaron de los arbustos y se fueron directamente contra la cierva, el lobo la acorraló en unos árboles, era la señal para que el zorro entrara en acción, pero hubo algo que le impidió ejecutar el plan y era que el líder de la manada ya estaba listo para atacar contra su compañero. Debía actuar rápido y pronto.  
En cuanto al lobo, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro ciervo quien era mucho mas grande que la presa que tenía acorralada. Al escuchar un fuerte galope del líder, volteó a su derecha y lo que apenas pudo ver fueron las grandes astas que estaban a punto de impactarse contra el, pero algo detuvo el ataque del macho alfa, algo o ms bien alguien se fue con todo a su lomo logrando que se desviara y dejara al lobo quien aun no podía reaccionar ante lo que probablemente acabaría con su vida. Al procesar por fin todo, vio al zorro montado aun al lomo del gran ciervo; era más que obvio que tenía todas las de perder y no le quedó de otra mas que ir a rescatarlo. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y dio un salto y abriendo su hocico para enterrar sus afilados dientes contra la yugular del mastodonte. El cornudo hizo soltó un fuerte grito y comenzando a hacer violentos movimientos logrando con ello quitarse de encima al zorro. El pequeño cayó al suelo sacando un seco golpe. En cuanto al lobo, soportó otros segundos más, pero fue arrojado de igual forma al pasto. Recobraron el sentido junto con la l más espeluznante escena, un ciervo con sangre chorreando del cuello y del lomo con esos ojos llenos de ira preparándose para atacarlos nuevamente, en cuanto los canidos pudieron se echaron a correr desapareciendo entre los arbustos.  
Cuando por fin perdieron de vista al gigante, se pararon cerca de un árbol junto al rio. Los dos respiraron con gran dificultad y cansancio y cuando por fin recuperaron las fuerzas, el lobo por fin dijo -¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí? –Dándole la espalda al zorro.  
-Justo cuando me diste la señal, el...  
-¡Casi era nuestra! –Volteó a verlo con mucha rabia. Esa temible mirada hizo que el pequeño se encogiera y metiera la cola entre sus patas.  
-Pero...  
-¡¿Pero qué?!  
-Te iban a matar... –Al escuchar esas palabras, se detuvo dejando sus palabras trabadas en la lengua –El... Te iba a matar... Yo... No voy a permitir que te pase algo. No quiero perder a otro ser querido... –Sus palabras sonaban con mucho trabajo ya que hacía lo posible por no llorar al recordar lo que ese jabalí le había hecho a l y a su madre –Yo te quiero... Mi... Mira... –Le mostró un pedazo de la carne que logró arrancarle de la espalda del animal –No es mucho, pero... Pero...  
-Eso no es suficiente...   
-¿...?  
-Eso no alcanzará...   
-¡¿No viste lo qué nos acaba de pasar?! –Reclamó sin aun creer la postura que estaba tomando su compañero.  
-Si, y eso te hace débil...  
-¡¿Ser débil es arriesgar todo por el ser que amas?!  
-¡¿Acaso debí dejar que te asesinaran?! ¡Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de su presencia y yo...! –Pero antes de continuar, fue derribado por el lobo y este respondió mostrando sus colmillos acompañados de gruñidos dejando escéptico y con bastante miedo al pequeño.  
-Escúchame pequeño insecto... En este mundo debes de ser fuerte. No todos nacen con la mejor suerte... Aquí es matar o morir ¿oíste? Cometí el grave error de dejarte vivir conmigo... –Aquello fue una apuñalada en el corazón de su compañero.  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?  
-Porque eres un tonto zorro soñador e infantil que solo puede cazar peces y bayas... Esta era tu última oportunidad para demostrarme que estabas hecho para ser un ejemplar depredador, pero solo fuiste un fracaso... Y yo no pienso aguantar un minuto más estando a tu maldito lado... –Esos penetrantes ojos asustaban mas y mas al inocente vulpino –Ahora... Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca...  
Con esto, dejó por fin al pequeño y este como respuesta dijo –Eres... ¡Eres un desgraciado y mal agradecido y un...! –Fue callado por una mordida en el lomo. Estaba comenzando a temblar y pensar en lo peor que vendría después dejándolo en shock.  
El lobo por su parte estaba trabado y aun con el zorro entre sus colmillos dijo –Si vuelves a decirme algo, serás el reemplazo de esa cierva... –Al ver que el pequeño ya no dijo mas, lo soltó por fin dejándolo herido y con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su espalda. Se miraron por última vez y el zorro se echó a correr antes de que el lobo lo viera llorar –Estúpido... –Se dio la vuelta y fue de regreso al cubil ignorando el pedazo de carne.  
[...]  
-No... No esperaba eso... ¿Y...? –El capitán notó al resto de su tripulación tan sorprendida y algunos aguantando el llanto de lo que la arqueóloga les estaba contando.   
[...]  
Se encontraba en una pequeña cueva lamentándose aun por lo sucedido; habían ya pasado más de dos horas desde la pelea que tuvo con el lobo, estaba cansado ya de llorar, devastado por la forma en cómo lo trató y culpable por no haber logrado superarse como cazador. Cuando por fin se sintió mas desahogado salió por de su escondite con la cola aun entre sus patas y la cabeza abajo y caminó un medio tramo encontrando sin querer un extenso espacio lleno de árboles de manzana. Aquel espectáculo dejó boqui abierto al joven zorro y decidió pasear sobre ese iluminado y delicioso camino –El me dijo una vez que amaba las manzanas, en especial las rojas... –Dijo refiriéndose al lobo –Tal vez... –Se le ocurrió una gran idea que podría ayudarlo a que el lobo dejara de estar molesto con el, así que decidió ir por algunas, su plan fue subir a uno de los árboles y arrancar una rama que tuviera mas manzanas, le costó algo de trabajo, ya que aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder saltar lo mas alto que pudiera, así que optó por treparse al tronco y escalar hasta llegar por fin a una de las ramas. Buscó con mucho cuidado la rama indicada para poder cortar y cuando por fin escuchó un pequeño crujido comenzó a pensar en la forma de cómo romperla sin que corriera el riesgo de lastimarse o caer. Cuando por fin iba a ejecutar dicho plan, algo impactó contra el árbol, como si tratase de un sismo, el manzano se movió de una forma rápida, el zorro se agarró fuertemente de la madera, pero otro brusco movimiento lo hizo perder por fin el equilibrio provocando que cayera al suelo y con ello torciéndose la pata trasera derecha y sacó un lamento de dolor.  
-¿Pero que tenemos aquí...? –Dijo una áspera voz y continuó –Un intruso... –El zorro se quedó petrificado al reconocer aquella espantosa voz, recordando ese pasaje de su pasado siendo testigo del como mataban a su madre siendo atravesada por un colmillo y siendo perseguido por el mismo agresor a quien ahora tenía en frente suyo mostrando esos temibles colmillos acercándose al pequeño quien intentó levantarse, pero gracias a esa maldita torcedura se quedó ahí esperando por lo peor –Todo esto es mío... Yo soy el rey de este bosque y no permitiré que nada, ni nadie desobedezca mis leyes... Un segundo... –Dijo al acercar su horrenda nariz al pelaje del vulpino y comenzó a olfatearlo en cada parte de su cuerpo incomodando al pequeño –Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si eres tu... Ha pasado un tiempo desde esa última vez que nos vimos –Dijo con cinismo mirando al pequeño quien solo estaba aterrado –Tenemos un asunto importante de que hablar... en vista de que invadiste mi terreno, tendrás que darme algo...  
-¿Qué quieres de mi?  
-Puedo ver que no te ha ido bien el dia de hoy con la comida... Seré generoso contigo, pero... –El pequeño solo se encogió cuando el enorme jabalí se acercó de nuevo y lamiendo su carita con mucha lascivia y...  
[...]  
¡Espera, espera! –Interrumpió la navegante al mismo tiempo que rompió su manta por los nervios y la emoción de la historia -¡¿Lo, lo, lo...?!  
-Así es... –Dijo con un tono lúgubre la arqueóloga mostrando una mirada sombría –Nami...  
-...  
-No vuelvas a interrumpirme... –Los chicos se aterrorizaron al ver la sonrisa de Robin, era ese semblante tranquilo y sereno, sólo que mas siniestro al ser rodeada por un aura amenazante.  
-S... Si... Robin...   
[...]  
Y... Sólo hubo oscuridad para el pobre animalito. Experimentó en carne viva lo peor de la vida, algo que lo marcaría para siempre y le quitaría la alegría y las ganas de seguir existiendo. Intentó luchar, pero con el estado en el que se encontraba y sobre todo al recibir una embestida que lo hizo aterrizar y chocar contra un montículo, fueron razones para acabar con la fuerza que le quedaba. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aguantar e imaginar que nada de esto estaba pasando... Intentar olvidar que tenía a un gran mastodonte profanando su inocencia con brutales embestidas, ignorar los insultos y los vulgares halagos que este le daba, soportar el dolor que le estaba provocando, pero ese dolor lograba que gritara a todo pulmón con l esperanza de ser salvado, pero nadie vino a su rescate, los pocos animales que estaban presenciando esto solo se hicieron de la vista gorda ya que solo se trataba del zorro. Y aun si alguien quisiera hacerlo sabría las graves consecuencias que correría contra ese mal nacido llamado rey. Comenzó a perder la conciencia, todo se volvió borroso, los gritos acallaron lentamente hasta que ya no quedara nada...  
°  
°  
°  
Cuando por fin terminó la tortura, el jabalí se recostó y con su hocico lleno de saliva escurriendo junto con la sangre y otros fluidos de su víctima tomó una de las manzanas que yacían en el suelo y comenzó a devorarla mientras veía como el pequeño se levantaba con trabajos por fin y dándole la espalda a su atacante –Puedes llevarte tu premio... Pero sólo toma una... Jajajajajaja... –El pequeño miró el resto de las manzanas que estaban a su alrededor y con mucha inseguridad y miedo, la tomó y comenzó a caminar con lentitud y cojeando pensando que ya había acabado todo, pero cuando menos se lo esperó fue embestido de nueva cuenta recibiendo con ello una profunda herida ya que el alargado colmillo de su enemigo le había atravesado la pierna logrando que el pequeño soltara un seco chillido y lo aventó lo mas lejos que pudo –Espero verte de nuevo, claro si es que logras sobrevivir esta noche... -El zorro aterrizó en el duro suelo y al regresar en si, vio a lo lejos la manzana que había conseguido de la peor manera, se levantó como pudo y fue trae la para recogerla y regresar al cubil pensando que ese lobo no lo estaría esperando, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que mas quería era verlo y darle ese pequeño obsequio manchado de sangre.  
Mientras tanto, el lobo estaba acostado en su nido hecho de hojas, ramas y algunas flores recién cortadas que había puesto su compañero. Una parte de el lo hacía sentirse culpable por lo que le dijo al pequeño. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el crujir de sus tripas –Al menos el hace un esfuerzo por conseguir algo de comida... Fui yo quien falló... Tengo que buscarlo antes de que anochezca. –Y así emprendió su viaje en busca de su camarada quien yacía tirado en el suelo cerca del rio junto con la manzana pero ahora en sus patas delanteras. Estaban aferradas a la fruta evitando que algún otro animal viniera y se la arrebataran.   
Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y eso le preocupaba al lobo quien buscaba con desesperación al zorro. De pronto, percibió un ligero aroma a sangre, temió por lo peor. Siguió aquel rastro con su olfato y escuchó el sonido de la cascad cayendo –El rio... –Dijo y continuó caminando hasta llegar por fin al lugar. A lo lejos pudo ver a un animal tirado y respirando con dificultad, al verlo con mejor detenimiento se le heló la sangre al ver que se trataba de el, su joven amigo; corrió con desesperación para auxiliarlo y encontrándose con lo peor. Estaba muy mal herido, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre, pero en especial su retaguardia. El pequeño abrió los ojos y giró la vista encontrando a su compañero quien estaba en shock por encontrarlo en ese fatal estado –Tu...  
-Hola... –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa y moviendo su ya maltratada cola con mucha alegría –Te traje esto... Son tus favoritas... –Dijo sin hacer desaparecer esa dulce, sincera, pero triste sonrisa –Es para ti... –El lobo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su corazón se quebró al escuchar esas palabras. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -¿Qué pasa...? No fue mi intención... –Hablaba con una débil voz y preocupado por ver a su amigo quien se derrumbó y comenzó a lamentarse por lo todo lo que pasó hoy –De verdad perdóname...  
-¡Basta! –Gritó agachando la cabeza -¡Todo esto es mi culpa...! ¡Lo siento! -Al querer ayudar al vulpino, se percató de la herida en su pierna, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería cargarlo. Como pudo lo levantó y lo posicionó en su robusto lomo -¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Yo voy a cuidarte! 

[...]  
Sanji se encontraba decorando la mesa, puso dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y fue a la alacena por unos vasos –Sólo era mezclar lo demás... No lo hizo mal... –Decidió ir al almacén donde se encoraba guardado el resto del sake, quería traer una marca en especial para su camarada, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, se encontró con Zoro quien se quedó como una estatua -¡Zoro! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Ya está lista la comida. Aunque ya es algo tarde, pero no importa. Vamos a comer.  
-Cocinero...  
-Sólo voy por algo de beber, puedes sentarte y... –Fue aprisionado por esos cálidos brazos llenos dejándolo sorprendido por tal acción por parte de su camarada quien dio un gran suspiro –Zoro... ¿Qué sucede...?  
-En lugar de ayudarte, te lastimé mas... –Se aferró un poco mas al abrazo al recordar el estado en el que encontró a su nakama esa noche –Yo te... Te insulté...   
-...  
-En vez de auxiliarte, solo pensé en esa maldita apuesta... Sólo buscaba la forma de molestarte... Y cuando quise saber lo que te sucedía no fue la manera correcta de comunicarme contigo... Te lastimé... Soy peor que el sujeto que te... -Apretó sus labios al mismo tiempor que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos en señal de impotencia y culpa -Yo... Yo... ¡Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que te recuperes! ¡Una persona tan buena y amable como tu no merece esa clase de torturas! ¡COCINERO LO SIENTO!  
-Nadie merece esa clase de tratos... -Dijo con templanza.  
-...  
-Te agradezco que hagas esto. Daré lo mejor de mi.  
-Quise hacer algo para ti, pero no salió como yo lo esperaba...  
-De hecho salió bien la comida, solo fue el detalle de la manzana y mezclar todo... No eres tan mal cocinero. -Deshicieron un poco el abrazo para mirarse -Vamos a comer ¿Qué dices? -El marimo no supo más que decir y como respuesta le dedicó una ladina sonrisa a su camarada. Por fin se depararon y antes de ir a la bodega, Zoro tomó a Sanji de la mano, acto que no esperaba el cocinero -¿...?  
-Yo... Prometo que te... Voy... Yo... -Le costó trabajo terminar la oración, pero Sanji pudo entender perfectamente lo que quería decirle -Yo... -Un ligero rubor se asomó de nueva cuenta en sus mejillas, cosa que se hizo gracioso y tierno al rubio -Yo... Lo que quiero decir es que...  
-Muchas gracias, Zoro. -El mencionado no pudo evitar sentirse mas avergonzado al contemplar esa dulce mirada que le dedicaba su nakama -¿Me acompañas al almacén?  
-Bu... Bue... Bueno...  
-Eres el experto en sake, ilustrame. -Por fin comenzaría otra oportunidad para Zoro y esta vez daría lo mejor de si mismo con tal de ver a su compañero feliz.

[...]  
Cuando llegaron al cubil, de inmediato lo acostó al nido con sumo cuidado y comenzó a lamer su carita para quitarle la sangre de encima. Siguió con el lomo y la pierna herida. Se sentía una completa basura por la forma en cómo lo trató, pero fue mas su frustración al verlo en ese estado y con el aroma que emanaba se pudo imaginar lo que le ocurrió –Yo... No quería que te pasara esto... Vas a estar bien, yo te ayudaré y...  
-Lo siento... –Dijo débil y respirando con mucho trabajo –De verdad lo siento... Tenías razón... Soy una vergüenza como cazador...  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Aquí la verdadera basura soy yo!   
-...  
-Fui exiliado de mi clan por qué nunca valoré a mis compañeros... Jamás vi por ellos, lo único que me importaba era hacer bien mi trabajo y superar al resto como cazador... He visto cosas de las cuales nunca me habían hecho sentir mal, hasta ahora... Tu has sido muy bueno conmigo, me has acompañado sin importar que y yo en cambio... He sido un maldito... Un...  
-Yo... Te quiero mucho... –Esto destrozo mas al canino. Aun por sobre todas las cosas, el o seguía queriendo –Has sido el único que vio por mi, el único que no hizo un mal prejuicio de mi sólo por ser un zorro...   
-Por favor... Ya no sigas... –Se recostó y posó su cabeza sobre la del pequeño -¿Quién lo hizo?  
-Fue... –Con una mirada distante y recapitulando lo que ocurrió, tomó valor y dijo –El... El jabalí... –La sangre del lobo hirvió como nunca y lo hizo levantarse con mucha ira -¿A dónde vas...? –Dijo con temor.  
-Iré a buscar a ese mal nacido...  
-¡¡Por favor no te vayas!! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó con mucho miedo -¡Por favor...! –El lobo comprendió la reacción de su compañero y prefirió dejar su cólera para después, ahora lo importante era cuidar al pequeño.  
-Está bien... –Regresó con el y se recostó a su lado para brindarle su calor y cariño –En verdad, lo siento...


	17. Capítulo 17.- Atención.

Estaban comiendo la cena que entre los dos habían hecho. Cada bocado que daba, era como estar en el paraíso para el espadachín pensando en el tiempo que pasó sin comer algo con sabor. Era tanta la felicidad que no pudo evitar llorar por tal emoción –Aah... ¿Zoro? –Sanji observaba con algo de miedo a su nakama -¿Si te gustó, verdad? Pero si quieres puedo preparar otra cosa y...  
-¡¡Está delicioso!! –Tenía la boca llena y con algunas lágrimas de alegría –¡Está muy bueno!  
-Bueno, eso es por qué tú hiciste todo...   
-Pero tú le pusiste no sé qué cosa a la salsa para que supiera mejor y lo juntaste...  
-Sí, pero no fue gran cosa...  
-De acuerdo... Sírveme mas... –Dijo dándole el plato a su nakama.  
-Claro... –Lo tomó y fue a prepararle otro poco, en eso presintió la mirada del peli verde -¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Sabes algo? Esto te sonara tonto, pero extraño pelear contigo... –Eso fue algo que no esperaba el cocinero.  
-¿Por qué? –Estaba intrigado por saber la razón de su camarada quien estaba algo apenado, pero a la vez triste.  
-Porque eso me dice que estas feliz. Sé que lo que digo no tiene nada de sentido, pero lo que quiero decir es que... –Lo miró a los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos –En estos días que hemos estado aquí, era como si, era como si no fueras tú mismo... La forma en cómo me comenzaste a tratar al principio –Sanji dejó el palto en la barra para prestar atención a las palabras de Zoro –La comida insípida, aun si lo hacías con entusiasmo faltaba mas... Cuando te busqué pelea, lo evadiste... Señales que no tomé con seriedad; lo único que hice fue... –Cerró con mucha fuerza los puños –Debí...  
-Pero tú no lo sabías... Yo tuve la culpa por no querer confiarte esto y...  
-No... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, estabas asustado y esto es algo que no se cuenta como si nada... Aun así, quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes... –El joven no respondió nada y dejó que continuara –Escucha... –Habló con una voz firme --Esto quedará entre nosotros, al menos hasta que decidas contarle a los demás. Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé, pero aun te seguiré apoyando...   
-...  
-También cuando creas que sea el momento indicado para platicarlo. -Dijo franco y mostrando una sonrisa haciéndole saber a su nakama que no estaba solo y que podía confiar plenamente en el sin importar qué -Ahora, platícame que te dijo Nami cuando llamó.  
Sanji estaba boquiabierto por lo que le dijo su camarada, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mas seguro de sí. Zoro estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo y siendo muy honesto -Debo serte sincero... No sólo me dijo de los días que tardarían en regresar... Me dijo que podíamos dejar el barco... -Agachó la cabeza algo arrepentido -Si tu quieres, puedes ir. Me platicó que se encontraron y fuiste con ellos a esa aldea escondida.  
-Si, así fue... No te dije nada ya que no lo vi necesario, quería irme de ahí cuanto antes para cumplir con esa apuesta...  
-Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo -Miró al peli verde -Ni siquiera te terminaste tu cerveza.  
-Habría sido una falta de respeto, ¿Cómo podría darme ese lujo y tú sin haber comido nada?  
-Bueno, eso no importa; no hubo regla alguna. En fin... Si quieres ir, bueno...  
-No lo haré... -Levantó la vista con asombro el cocinero -Me quedaré contigo.  
-No... No quiero molestarte y no quiero que te sientas obligado a...  
-Quiero hacerlo. -Dijo firme a su decisión.  
-Lamento no haberte dicho todo... Yo...  
-Sólo prométeme que no volverás a hacer. –El muchacho asintió con sinceridad –Bien, ahora date prisa con ese plato...  
-Claro. –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¡¡¿Cuándo nos vamos a volver a pelear?!! –Golpeó la madera de la mesa con los puños cerrados y recargó su cabeza en señal de rendición –Supongo que tomará un largo tiempo.  
-¿Estás bien...? –Estaba nervioso por la repentina actitud de su nakama.  
-¿Ahora con quine entrenaré? No hay nadie que me iguale... –Dijo entre susurros aun permaneciendo en esa posición en la mesa.  
-¿En verdad crees que soy fuerte? –Levantó la cabeza para ver a un cocinero con una sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo –No creo ser tan fuerte –Dijo mirando al suelo pero sin perder ese lindo gesto en su rostro. Esto provocó que Zoro se apenara.  
-Yo... Yo... ¡Lo que quise decir es que...! ¡Ay, olvídalo! ¡Sólo dame mi comida!  
-A la orden...  
-¡¡Deja de ser tan amable conmigo!!  
[...]  
Mientras seguían recorriendo la ciudad, Kurohige quiso poner a prueba el artefacto. Como primer blanco, estaba por ahí un lobo quien iba en busca de comida. –Bien, veamos de que estás hecho... –Fue hasta donde el lobo y este por instinto le gruñó al pirata advirtiéndole que se alejara de el, algo que no le tomó gran importancia al hombre y si mas por hacer, activó el collar y se lo arrojó al lobo. El collar se abrió aun estando al aire y cayendo certeramente al cuello del animal, se ajustó al tamaño. Sin esperar más, Kurohige lo jaló con gran violencia. Cuando el animal decidió por fin atacar contra su agresor, recibió una terrible descarga dejándolo semi inconsciente –Perfecto. –El lobo intentó levantarse para defenderse y fue corriendo de nuevo tras Kurohige –El vendedor me dijo que de aquí se puede ajustar el collar –Al extremo de la cadena, tenía un pequeño control el cual podía ajustar o elevar el nivel de descarga contra su presa, giró el botón para apretar mas el collar provocando que el lobo cayera y gritara de dolor –Exquisito... Valió la pena comprar este artefacto –Con todas sus fuerzas, levantó al animal desde la cadena y oprimió el botón para abrir el collar, con ello hizo que el lobo fuera lanzado a algún lugar lejos del pirata –Con esto podré hacerlo mío... No descansaré hasta encontrarlo. –Apretó con fuerza la cadena intentando controlar sus bajos instintos y se retiró del lugar yendo camino a su barco junto con sus camaradas.  
[...]  
Sanji se encontraba lavando los trastes que usaron para la comida mientras que Zoro le ayudaba a secarlos –Aquí tienes Zoro... –Le entregó un plato, el espadachín lo tomó. En seguida lavó otro plato y se lo entregó –Zoro... –el mencionado tomó el plato para secarlo –Zoro... –Le entregó unos tenedores –Zoro... –Después un vaso –Zoro...  
-¿Es necesario?  
-¿De qué?  
-De llamarme cuando me vas a dar algo para secarlo...  
-Zoro... –Dijo entregándole el otro vaso.  
-Muy gracioso...  
-Lo siento, jajajaja... La costumbre.  
-¿Costumbre?  
-Siempre que me tocaba lavar los platos junto con el viejo, siempre lo llamaba.  
-Ah...  
-Pero el también me hacía lo mismo. Es un pequeño juego.  
-Ya veo... Desde cuando te quería preguntar eso...  
-Bueno... –Se mostraba apenado por su conducta infantil, pero tierna -Si tu quieres puedo dejar de...   
-Está bien. La verdad no me molesta... –Se rascó un poco la nuca –Sólo tenía curiosidad.  
-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Dijo dándole el último utensilio.  
-Quisiera dormir...  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si. También deberías descansar un poco.  
-Pero no tengo sueño...  
-Pero aun sigues herido y... –En eso, volteó a verlo sólo para encontrarse con un rubio cabizbajo. Aun se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos los cuales estaban entrecerrados simulando ver el lavabo –¿Estás bien? –Sin dudarlo, acercó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Sanji; un gesto que hizo que logró hacer reaccionar al cocinero en si y volteó a verlo con deslumbro. Al ver esto, el espadachín retiró su mano y se disculpó -¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces? –Dijo intentando disimular lo que acababa de hacer.  
-Pensaba leer un rato en la biblioteca y... –De pronto, sintió un dolor en su vientre. Intentó disimular y apenas colocó su mano sobre este para calmar la molestia.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, estoy bien. Descuida, no es nada... –El dolor se intensificó un poco mas provocándole un escalofrío. Claro que esto fue algo que Zoro no ignoró y optó por tomarlo de la cintura y llevó el brazo del cocinero a su cuello para auxiliarlo -¡Espera! ¡No es nada malo...!  
-Aun no estás bien... Te llevaré al cuarto para que descanses –Salieron de la cocina.  
-Pero estoy bien... –Se separó del espadachín -¿Lo ves? No me pasa nada... –Dijo con la mano en el vientre.  
-¿Y por qué te agarras el estómago? –Se cruzó de brazos sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que le decía su nakama.  
-No es nada... No te preocu... ¡¡Aaah!! –Sin mas que decir, lo tomó de las piernas para así cargarlo -¡No estoy herido! ¡Zoro bájame por favor!  
-Te llevaré al cuarto y...  
-¡Mejor vamos a la biblioteca! ¿Qué te parece?  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-S-Si... Quiero leer un poco ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?  
-De acuerdo...  
-Pero antes...  
-¿Si?  
-Bájame... –Dijo señalando al piso con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
-¿Pero ya no te duele? –Dijo sin hacer caso.  
-De verdad estoy bien, muy bien. Bueno... Eso creo... –Se mostró algo decaído. Zoro se puso a caminar aun con Sanji en sus brazos para ir a su destino.  
-Ah, Zoro...  
-¿Qué?  
-Estamos yendo a la bodega...  
-...  
-La biblioteca está por allá...  
-Ya lo sabía, sólo quería ver que tan concentrado estabas.  
-Vaya prueba...  
-No sería capaz de perderme en este barco.  
-Ya lo noté... –Dijo intentando no reír.  
[...]  
Kurohige venía hacía donde estaban sus camaradas quienes ya estaban listos para partir a la siguiente isla –Vaya, parece que cenaremos muy bien esta noche... –Dijo Burguess al ver como su capitán llevaba al lobo ya muerto arrastrando.  
-Este collar es muy útil. –Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria –Pude aturdir a ese animal con una sola descarga... El resto fue con mis propias manos...  
-¿Y qué hará con el zorro una vez que lo capture, señor? –Preguntó Van mientras terminaba de pulir su arma.  
-Cómo lo dije antes no es cualquier zorro, este tiene un pelaje de color oro... –Imaginó tener al rubio en sus manos –Sus ojos son muy grandes y brillantes como diamantes, una cola bastante afelpada al igual que sus orejas. Un zorro como ese puede valer millones de berries, pero...  
-¿Pero?  
-Lo quiero sólo para mi.  
-¿Usted cree que haya mas como el que nos describe? –Preguntó esta vez Laffitte sin prisa alguna.  
-Estoy seguro de que volveré a ver a ese zorro... No descansaré hasta tenerlo... Estoy seguro de que no está solo...  
-¿Entonces le pertenece a alguien?   
-Tal vez, quizás no. Pero de algo estoy seguro...  
-Todo lo que usted desea lo obtiene sin obstáculo alguno... –Agregó Burguess al tomar el cadáver -¿Qué les parece si antes de partir preparamos las cena? –Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa -¿Saben? En la siguiente isla, su ambiente es de diversión, y como ganamos lo suficiente, pensé en que podríamos darnos un descanso.  
-Eso suena muy bien. –Los muchachos captaron de inmediato a lo que se refería el robusto moreno, pero fue una noticia que no le pareció de mucha importancia a Kurohige, ya que el sólo tenía ojos para ese “zorro”.  
[...]  
Llegaron a la biblioteca y una vez adentro, llevó al cocinero a la mesa –Bien, si me necesitas estaré en el jardín entrenando un poco...  
-¿No quieres quedarte?  
-No soy amante de la lectura...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Me aburro con ello.  
-Tal vez no has encontrado un género que te guste... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –Dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó para comenzar a buscar un libro en el estante –Hace poco comencé a leer un libro de ficción; aquí está.  
-Veo que amas leer... –Vio como el cocinero sacaba del estante un gran libro que al parecer era de aventuras -¿Cuánto llevas leyendo eso?  
-Desde hace tres días y ya voy a la mitad... –Se veía entusiasmado.  
-Yo no podría con algo así... –Se sentó a la mesa, seguido del cocinero quien estaba entusiasmado por continuar con la lectura.  
-¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?  
-No, gracias...  
-De hecho el villano al que se va a enfrentar el protagonista se trata de un gran maestro en las espadas –Antes de voltear a su derecha, ya tenía al espadachín muy cerca de él leyendo el capítulo –Eres fácil de convencer...  
-Dónde no haya un hombre con espadas me las pagaras...  
-Descuida, es el villano principal.  
-¿Pero por qué son enemigos?  
-El villano asesinó a alguien muy especial del protagonista...  
-¿Y de quien se trata?  
-Es a lo que quiero llegar...  
-¿Y siempre se encuentran para pelear?  
-Esta es el primer encuentro entre ellos dos...  
-Ya veo...  
-Y decías que no estabas interesado en la lectura. –Dijo con su contagiosa sonrisa.  
-Sólo tengo algo de curiosidad. No es nada especial... –Dijo haciendo una mueca –Mejor cuéntame de que trata...  
-¿Para entender y leer la historia?   
-...  
-Lo sabía...  
-¡Ya déjame y cuéntame! –Sanji no pudo resistir más y soltó una risotada.  
-¡En verdad eres increíble! –Y así dio inicio la convivencia entre estos dos.


	18. Capítulo 18.- Fantasía.

Después de un largo viaje, Kurohige y el resto encontraron refugio en una casa de huéspedes algo cómoda. Cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación y al poco rato decidieron salir para explorar y divertirse un poco si saben a lo que me refiero. En cuanto a Barba Negra, prefirió quedarse a descansar en su habitación y comenzar a revivir todo lo que vivió con el rubio –Si tan sólo lo tuviera aquí… -Dijo haciendo una seña con sus manos imaginando al tener al muchacho arriba de sus piernas, pronto se adentró mas a sus pensamientos y pudo recrear con ello a un Sanji vestido con una bata la cual apenas y cubría su entrepierna y mirando con inocencia al mayor dijo -¿Me extrañaste?  
-Tú… -Acarició su cabello mientras lo desnudaba con la mirada. Sanji por otra parte, tomó con sutileza la maltratada y rasposa mano del moreno y la posó sobre su pecho. El mayor sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a masajear el pecho del joven y en seguida comenzó a acariciar su cuello –Eres perfecto… Me haces demasiada falta –Sanji sólo sonrió –Jamás me cansaré de verte, mi pequeño zorrito. –Dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo. Mientras que en la realidad, el pirata se estaba estimulando sin prisa en su miembro.  
-Nunca había conocido a alguien como tu… -Se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído con una voz bastante seductora –No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza… -Comenzó a hacer unos movimientos un tanto lentos y lascivos para provocar al mayor, sin mencionar que hacía unos movimientos lentos y suaves en la cadera -¿Cómo lo hago?  
-¡Perfecto! –Dijo gustoso. En seguida, el joven tomó con mucho cariño el cuello y rostro de su “amo” y le dio un dulce y tierno beso, Kurohige respondió a aquel gesto de cariño dejándose llevar al fin –Eres todo lo que he deseado… -Dijo separándose del beso –Nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir así…  
-Quiero hacer todo lo que sea para verte feliz… -Se volvió a acercar a el –Hazme tuyo de nuevo… Quiero sentir tus manos… Tu respiración… Todo de ti…  
-Eres increíble… Nadie como tu. –Lo aprisionó y comenzó a invadirlo de besos llenos de pasión y lujuria –Te haré mío cuantas veces quiera… No me aburriré de ti nunca… -Decía con la voz agitada y entre cortada –Bésalo…   
-Cómo ordenes… -Le dio un beso en la nariz y bajó lentamente hasta llegar al ya despierto y endurecido miembro de su captor, le abrió las piernas y sin prisa alguna le bajó el cierre y sacó aquel pedazo de carne. Y cómo se lo ordenó, le dio un pequeño beso, después dos y sin mas que hacer, se siguió desde la punta hasta los testículos. Kurohige imaginaba todo con lujo de detalle la forma en como le estaba dando el mejor placer de su vida. Fantaseando con esa boca que le mordió antes. Una vez que terminó de depositarle esos pequeños y encantadores besos, prosiguió en lamer con lentitud y dejando un rastro de saliva en todo el tronco -¿Te gusta esto…? –Dijo dando una chupada a la cabeza como si se tratase de una paleta.  
-Exquisito… Sigue… Sigue… -Tomó su cabeza y enredando sus dedos a aquellos rubios cabellos. Sanji no se detuvo y pasó de esos movimientos lentos a unos más agresivos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a comerse aquel miembro -¡Eso es…! ¡Sigue! –Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras se masturbaba como si no hubiera un mañana. –Quisiera saber tu nombre…   
-Puedes llamarme como tu lo desees… Así como yo te puedo llamar mi amo… -Dijo besando una vez mas su miembro y continuó con su trabajo. Lamió de nuevo la zona, sus delgadas manos se asomaron y comenzaron a tocar las piernas del moreno y en seguida tomó el miembro ya viscoso y comenzó a masturbarlo. Se detuvo y volvió a introducir el pene de su captor a la boca; entre jadeos, chapoteos y gemidos seductores por parte del cocinero, se lo sacó por fin de la boca y se levantó acercándose con gran asecho a su dueño y se sentó sobre el excitado miembro y comenzó a hacer de nuevo esos enigmáticos movimientos. Kurohige se limitó a observar la escena. Su pene frotándose contra el del rubio, era algo bastante placentero -¡Ah! ¡Mi amo! –Gimió de una manera tan sensual con esa voz lastimera e inocente.  
-¡Sigue, pequeño! –Decía al poner den nuevo sus manos a la cintura del menor -No te detengas…  
-Lo que… Usted diga, amo… ¡Aaah…!  
Con su mano derecha, recorrió desde la cintura, pasando por el abdomen, acariciando después el pecho, acariciando las tetillas y llegando por fin al cuello del rubio. Este como respuesta, tomó aquella tosca mano y la colocó sobre su rostro. Ahí besó y lamió un poco la palma. Luego, besó el pulgar y comenzó a morderlo con dulzura para después introducirlo a su boca. Lo comenzó a chupar mirando con lujuria al moreno sin perder el ritmo en sus movimientos de cadera. El mayor no se quedó atrás y con su otra mano, empezó a manosear el trasero del muchacho y dándole una nalgada este dijo –Paciencia, querido amo…  
-Dime como si tengo ante mi a un hermoso ángel. –Sanji se inclinó para encarar al moreno.  
-¿En verdad crees que soy un ángel? –Dijo con lascivia hipnotizando con sus bellos ojos al moreno.  
-No… Eres mas que eso… Eres perfecto… Tu cuerpo, tu voz, tus manos, todo de ti es hermoso.  
-Métemela… -Dijo haciendo uns bruscos movimientos –Anda… Quiero sentirte. Hazme gritar tu nombre… ¡Aaah…! ¡Aah…! –Gimió con canturreo y sin perder ese estilo de niño bueno y seductor –Maltrátame… Hazme tuyo… -Dijo entre movimientos más violentos.  
-¡Eres en verdad increíble, niño! –Gritó en un tono ahogado al expulsar toda su adrenalina –Necesito a ese niño conmigo… -Decía jadeante. Se levantó algo agotado de su cama y fue por un pañuelo para limpiarse –Ese muchachito me va a conocer en verdad… No voy a descansar hasta encontrarte… Estoy seguro de que mentiste. No estás sólo… Cuando te vuelva ver, no te soltaré de nuevo.

 

[…]

Sólo lo rodeaba la oscuridad. No tenía una salida. Lo único que lo acompañaba eran esas fuertes respiraciones que se hacían presentes en su nuca. Corría a todo lo que daba, pero eso no lograba que se deshiciera de lo que lo estaba asechando. De pronto, vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz que le ayudaría por fin a escapar, pero justo antes de lograr salir de aquel extraño lugar oscuro, unas cadenas cubiertas con alguna sustancia viscosa y con coágulos desbordando de ellas, lo atraparon de una manera tan agresiva logrando que gritara por el pánico.  
-¡¡AUXILIO!! –Las cadenas lo llevaron en medio del lugar. Buscó por todos lados al responsable de esto con la mirada. Cuando una gran mano tomó con malicia su rostro y lo obligó a ver de frente. Su cara reflejaba horror y angustia cuando vio por fin de quien se trataba –No… Por favor, no lo hagas… Ya no mas, por favor… -Dijo con suplica y al borde del llanto al recordar todo lo que le había hecho y haciendo un intento por zafarse de aquellas sucias cadenas llenas de sangre.  
-Pero si apenas vamos a comenzar… -Dijo el grandote al relamerse sus labios. Con su otra mano, tocó con calma y lascivia la entrepierna del muchacho.

 

-¡¡Nooooo…!! –Despertó de golpe y miró de inmediatamente a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación a mitad de la noche, miró a su lado derecho y se percató que Zoro lo estaba acompañando y para su suerte, no lo despertó. Posó sus manos sobre su cara y los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presentes; esto ocasionó que Sanji se volviera a deprimir y como acto seguido se abrazó así mismo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar en llanto. De nuevo volvió a sentirse sucio, así que decidió levantarse de su lugar y salir de la habitación para tomarse otro baño. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación.  
Llegó al baño abriendo la puerta de golpe y abrió la regadera, dejó que el agua cayera a toda su cara y cuerpo –Maldita sea… -Decía con gran coraje apoyando sus puños a la pared y recargó su frente a esta –Yo… Fui un completo idiota… -Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no recaer en el llanto –No soy lo suficientemente fuerte… -Unos brazos lo rodearon con gran calidez.  
-No estás solo… -El peli verde se apoyó en el hombro del cocinero quien estaba atónito por el abrazo de su nakama. –Deja de culparte… -Extendió su mano para cerrar las llaves y con cuidado hizo que el cocinero lo encarara –No debes seguir torturándote por esto…   
-¿Por qué? Yo permití que el…  
-Sea como haya sido, no tuviste la culpa. Fue un cobarde al haberte hecho esto… -Quiso posar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio en señal de confianza, pero este retrocedió –Cocinero…  
-No… Estoy sucio… -Dijo con una voz lastimera –No lo hagas… -Se recargó a la pared y mirando al suelo continuó –El daño ya está hecho… No puedo seguir con esto… No puedo…  
-Sanji… -No podía creerlo, le llamó por fin por su nombre. Sanji levantó un poco la mirada para observar con detenimiento, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus tristes ojos. El espadachín se acercó y lo abrazó de nuevo –Perdóname… Perdóname… -El cocinero estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su nakama. En eso, sintió unas gotas tibias caer cerca de su cuello –En verdad, perdóname…   
-Zoro…  
-No permitiré que te vuelva a lastimar… Prométeme que me dirás quién te hizo esto.  
-Pero…   
-¡¡Prométemelo!!   
-Si… -Escondió su rostro en el hombro del espadachín  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Aun con todo esto, puedo seguir mi viaje con ustedes?  
-Claro que si. –Se separaron un poco –Eres nuestro nakama…   
-Aun si yo estoy…  
-Calma… ¿Sabes algo? Durante estos días he estado percibiendo un aroma… -El cocinero se tensó pensando en lo peor –Y me di cuenta de que venía de ti –Acarició su cuello con ternura –No puedo describirlo, pero… -Sonrió un poco –Es un aroma dulce.   
-…  
-Es lo que pasa cuando dejas por un rato ese maldito vicio del tabaco…  
-¡Oye! –Dijo recuperando el humor mostrando una dulce sonrisa.  
-Te ves bien cuando te ríes… -Dijo con templanza y después de un segundo carburó su memoria y volteó la mirada por la pena –Digo, por qué estos días has estado muy triste y… Bueno… Bueno… Yo…  
-Muchas gracias, Zoro. –Respondió ya animado secándose las lágrimas -Creo que… -Miró la vestimenta de Zoro quien hizo lo mismo con el cocinero –Debemos cambiarnos…  
-Creo que si. –Vio al muchacho algo pensativo –Cocinero…  
-¿Si?   
-En verdad es necesario que te tomes el tiempo que tu creas que sea el indicado. Ordena bien tus ideas. Nadie te presionará. Y si llega un punto en el que no quieras contarlo, yo lo voy a entender. Será algo entre nosotros y si será así… Bueno… Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, y en verdad no dudes en platicarme si hay algo que te moleste, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte…  
-En verdad eres un gran hombre. –Respondió dedicándole esa angelical sonrisa, algo que hizo retumbar en el pecho del espadachín y con ello también que se tornara roja la cara.  
-Este si… Y algo mas…  
-¿Si?  
-¡No le digas a nadie que fui bueno contigo! –Dijo fingiendo mal humor y haciendo una graciosa mueca.  
-Descuida, esto es entre nosotros. –Dijo sin desaparecer esa dulce sonrisa.  
-¡¡Deja de hacer eso!! –Lo tomó de la mano con sorpresa y salieron del baño -¡¡Vamos a cambiarnos ya!!  
-Ahora que recuerdo…  
-¿Qué?  
-Estás sucio.  
-No me vengas con esas tonterías cocinerucho… -Dijo para intentar provocar al rubio.  
-Te puedo preparar el baño si quieres, pero no voy a dejar que solo te seques y ya.  
-¿Insinúas algo?  
-Qué si sólo te echas agua tu cuerpo apestará.  
-Respeta mis días de baño… -Dijo digno.  
-Déjame prepararte el agua… -Dijo con amabilidad.  
-<> ¡¡Ay, está bien!! ¡Pero es la última vez que te hago caso, cocinero de cuarta!  
-De acuerdo. –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Pero tu también te bañaras.   
-…  
-Digo, claro después de mi. O si quieres puedes bañarte primero, yo espero a que salgas… -Dijo con nervios y pena.  
-Creo que… Te tomaré la palabra… Bueno… Si no te incomodo… -Dijo con mucha vergüenza haciendo desaparecer esa dulce sonrisa y temiendo por ser visto con esas heridas que ya comenzaban a cicatrizar.  
-No tengo problema… -Dijo decidido el marimo.  
-¿Aun si yo…?  
-Si, y no te preocupes. Confía en mi. No me burlaré. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido y mostrándole confianza a su camarada.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho.


	19. Capítulo 19.- Un Paso a la Vez.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, cocinero? -Dijo el espadachín con una seria y profunda voz mirando con total atención a su nakama.  
-Zoro... Yo...   
-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí...   
-No quiero que veas... Mis... Mis... -Sanji y Zoro se encontraban en el baño con sus batas puestas.  
-Tranquilo, no te obligaré a nada. -Dijo sereno el espadachín brindándole su confianza a Sanji.   
-Está bien... -Dijo mordiendo un poco sus labios y sin mas que decir, se quitó por completo la bata dejando ver un mallugado cuerpo. No tenía nada mas cubriéndole, una parte de el ya no sentía nada al ser visto sin ropa, no después de lo ocurrido. En cuanto al espadachín, no podía evitar ver cada marca, moretón y rasguños que estaban encima de aquel cuerpo blanco y esbelto. Sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir con sólo imaginar por todo lo que tuvo que soportar su nakama al estar en las manos del hombre que lo torturó sin piedad alguna -En verdad... -Dijo al fin el cocinero con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar -En verdad lo siento... Te juro que traté de defenderme... Pero... -Se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas -De verdad no quería... No quería... -Hundió sus dedos sobre la piel de sus hombros ya que estaba volviendo a revivir su violación -Nunca olvidaré ese rostro... Su risa... -Agachó la cabeza -Es un maldito asqueroso... -Dijo entre dientes y dejando soltar una voz bastante ronca llena de ira -Lamento haber nacido débil... En verdad lo lamento...   
-Cocinero... -Posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y este levantó con pena su mirada -Está bien llorar... Esto no es algo que se olvida de la noche a la mañana. Debes desahogar todo lo que puedas... Hasta la última lágrima... -Se acercó para darle un reconfortante y cálido abrazo -Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.  
-¿No te doy asco?   
-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no, cocinerucho.  
-Jajajaja... -Rio entre lágrimas -Lamento causarte estas molestias... -Una ligera sonrisa se estaba asomando en su rostro y poco a poco fue apoyándolo sobre el hombro de su compañero -Te prometo que jamás dejaré que me pisoteen de nuevo... Mucho menos de esta forma...  
-Lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón. Estás seguro conmigo...  
-En verdad, no hay duda... -Dijo en un susurro dejándose llevar por el calor de aquel dulce abrazo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Jajaja... Nada... Te agradezco que seas muy dulce conmigo...   
-Ah... Aaah... -Zoro sintió un gran ardor en su cara por aquel comentario por parte de su nakama -No seas tan cursi y... Vamos a bañarnos... -Se separó por fin de su nakama y abrió la puerta que los conducía a la bañera -¿Qu...? ¿Qu...? ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu espalda? -Dijo entrando y quitándose la bata.  
-De hecho eso mismo te iba a preguntar. -Dijo con sencillez el cocinero y yendo a abrir las llaves de la tina -Si quieres yo te ayudo primero.  
-Ah... ¡No, no, no, no...! -Dijo haciendo una exagerada negación con las manos y la cabeza. Sanji comenzó a preparar la jabonadura y al ver que ninguno llegaba a un acuerdo se adelantó para tallarle la espalda a su nakama -¡¿Qué haces?!  
-Ayudándote. Vamos a sentarnos. -Respondió con una sonrisa. Los movimientos que hacía con la esponja eran tan suaves que provocó que Zoro se relajara.  
-Siento como si me estuvieras dando un masaje...  
-Si quieres puedo...  
-¡NO! -Respondió de inmediato. No era por ser un sangrón sino que era demasiado molestar a Sanji y sin mencionar que su espalda era un blanco fácil para hacerlo entrar en acción más aun al sentir esas manos -No es necesario... -Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza y rascándose un la nuca.  
-Te ves tenso.  
-Sabes que siempre lo estoy...  
-No, no siempre.  
-Pareciera que me conoces poco...  
-Nada que una deliciosa taza de té negro pueda calmar ese estrés.  
-Eso lo sabes por qué a ti también te gusta.  
-Bueno, si quieres puedo darte una botella de sake.  
-Sabes de mi comida favorita por qué eres tu quien la prepara.  
-Te gusta el otoño.  
-Siempre lo digo...   
-Sabes escribir con el pincel y la tinta.  
-No es gran cosa...  
-Jajajajaja... Deja de hacerte el interesante. -Dijo divertido el cocinero -Casi no eres cosquilludo.  
-Puedo aguantar las cosquillas que es otra cosa.  
-Quisiera poder hacer eso.   
-¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti?  
-Bailar.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si.  
-A mi no.  
-¿No te gusta o nunca has bailado?  
-...  
-Ah, te atrapé...  
-¡No lo veo necesario! -Dijo intentando verse rudo.  
-Es divertido y te ayuda a ser mucho más ágil. Sin mencionar que puedes sacar a las chicas a bailar...   
-Claro...   
-Si quieres te enseño y un día de estos podrás sacar a bailar a la chica que te gusta.  
-¿De qué diablos hablas?  
-De la chica de lentes. Que por cierto no tiene una buena visión que digamos y es muy distraída. La compañera de Smoker…  
-No me gusta. -Dijo seco.  
-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?  
-Podría decirse que si... Pero ella ya no está. -Sanji se detuvo y en seguida dejó ver un triste semblante en su rostro -Yo no... No quise...  
-No estoy enojado. -Volteó a ver a su nakama y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver de esa forma al cocinero -Oye, de verdad no estoy enojado...   
-¿Es por ella que quieres cumplir ese sueño de ser el mejor espadachín no es así?  
-Es un sueño por el que teníamos mucho en común. Haré esto por los dos. -Dijo con decisión el peli verde.  
-En verdad eres alguien de admirar. -Dijo con timidez pero sin arrepentirse. Esto hizo que Zoro se volviera a sonrojar. Había escuchado eso de sus otros dos amigos y de algunas personas con las que se ha topado durante su viaje, algo que no le tomaba mucho en cuenta, pero... ¿Por qué con Sanji se sentía así? Un dolor en el pecho acompañado de ese delatador sonrojo y esa molesta sensación en su estómago -Si me lo permites, para mi eres el mas grande espadachín que he conocido y no habrá otro que te supere... -Dijo con mucha honestidad el cocinero -Me encantaría ser igual de fuerte y aguerrido como tu... -También en Sanji se comenzaba a notar un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas. Miró abajo recordando las hazañas que había hecho el hombre por quien sentía algo muy especial y quien tenía en frente suyo. Pero después recordó las terribles palabras que le dijo su padre aun después de haberle hecho pasar los peores momentos de su niñez, la humillante derrota que tuvo contra Barba Negra y... Saber que nunca será querido por nadie al tener que cargar con ese ultraje por el resto de su vida y en especial, no poder demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Zoro. Sentía que no sería justo para su nakama. Estaba mas que seguro que si lo llegase a hacer, provocaría una ruptura en su relación como camaradas, los distanciaría e incomodaría al espadachín y el no quería hacerle pasar por esos momentos tan desagradables.  
Mientras tanto a Zoro le pasaba por la cabeza grandes dudas sobre la forma en como miraba ahora a Sanji, lo mal que se sentía al haberlo tratado tan mal desde ese día que lo encontró llorando y los siguientes haciéndolo sentir mucho peor en vez de platicar y saber por lo que había tenido que pasar. Y ahora, que por fin se está comenzando abrir, no tenía las palabras correctas para poder consolarlo, sabía bien que lo correcto era el demostrarle que podía confiar plenamente en el. Pero eso no explicaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones que pasaban por todo su existir. Sus intestinos estrujándose, tal vez se trataba de un mal estar estomacal... No, imposible y ahora que Sanji estaba volviendo a recuperar su amor por la cocina. Eran mas bien, nervios... ¿Pero por qué? No había tenido este tipo de reacción cuando se conocieron y tampoco cuando se comenzaron a tratar, pero ahora... Si, así como he estado cantinfleandoles, también Zoro estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y sin encontrar respuesta alguna. ¿O no sabe o mas bien no quiere darse cuenta? Sigamos con esta historia llena de trabas y actualizaciones tan tardías.  
Sin pensarlo, tocó con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda del cocinero y comenzó a acariciarla. Por otro lado, Sanji estaba sorprendido por aquel lindo gesto de su nakama, pero debía reconocer que era mas que agradable aquel gesto de cariño que le estaba dando Zoro con esa tosca y algo rasposa mano, pero para Sanji no le importaba ni en lo mas mínimo. Zoro era perfecto para el.   
De pronto, todo eso se acabó cuando sin querer, el espadachín toco el enorme moretón que se mantenía oculto gracias al característico fleco del rubio haciendo que Sanji soltara un quejido -¡Ah, discúlpame! ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡Y...! -Pero antes de continuar, vio como apenas si se asomaba aquella mancha purpura -Déjame ver... -Tomó de nuevo y con mucho cuidado el rostro del cocinero. Este, prefirió dejar que el peli verde viera por fin el moretón. -Ese miserable hijo de... -Dijo con la mandíbula trabada por el odio hacia el maldito que lo había lastimado; un terrible moretón que invadía el ojo hasta la mitad de la mejilla del cocinero. Sanji sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con vergüenza y resignación sin ver como el espadachín se acercaba lentamente a el y le depositó un tierno e inocente beso en su herida. Al sentir aquellos dulces labios tocando su horrible marca, abrió de sorpresa su ojo visible y cuando Zoro se alejó se miraron fijamente. Una acción por la cual el mismo marimo no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y al recobrar los sentidos, se dio la vuelta de golpe evitando al cocinero quien aún estaba muy sorprendido.  
-Es... Es... ¡Es tu turno...! -Dijo bastante apenado -No... No fue mi intención... Yo sólo...  
-Gracias. -Volteó a ver a Sanji quien estaba dejando ver esa tierna carita llena de felicidad e ilusión.  
-Egh... -Tomó los hombros de Sanji y lo hizo voltearse al otro lado y de inmediato, Zoro comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda -Dis... Discúlpame...  
-...   
-Y... Y...  
-Estoy tranquilo.  
-¡Estate tranquilo! -Dijo con una graciosa voz.  
-Lo haré. -Dijo aun contento ya que eso le daba una esperanza de que Zoro se comenzaba a fijar en el. Ahora falta que nuestro marimo lo entienda o lo quiera admitir.

[…]  
-¡Buaaaahhh…! ¡No superaré ese cuanto por un largo tiempo… -Decía un Franky con una gran cascada en sus ojos mientras estaba desayunando con el resto de la tripulación y quienes también estaban aún tristes por el cuento que les había relatado Robin. Y como era de esperarse, ella era la única que estaba tranquila bebiendo su café -¡¿Dónde habías leído eso antes?!  
-Mmm… Veamos… Creo que fue en mis días con Baroque Works… No tiene mucho tiempo que lo leí… ¿Les gustó?  
-¡Es tan cruel! ¡¿Quién demonios escribió ese cuento?! ¡¿Con que fin?!  
-No lo sé. Pero de algo estoy segura… Si nosotros pasáramos por una situación similar, nos tendríamos apoyo…  
-¡No dejaría que los lastimaran y mucho menos de esa forma…! –Dijo con gran decisión Luffy estampando ambas manos sobre la mesa –No dejaremos que nos ocurra algo así. Y si llegase a suceder, sé que nos tendremos la suficiente confianza para contárnoslo y les prometo que haría justicia.  
-Sé que así será, Capitán-san. –Dijo con una sonrisa Robin.  
-Parece que el loge pose no ha marcado camino alguno… Y este par nunca llegó a la aldea… Espero y se encuentren bien… -Comentó Nami al mirar la brújula –Sería bueno que alguno fuera por ellos.  
-Si quieren yo voy. –Dijo la peli negra levantándose de la mesa.  
-En ese caso te acompaño, mujer. –Dijo el carpintero ofreciéndose.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Alguien mas quiere ir al barco? –Preguntó la navegante mientras tomaba su vaso con jugo de naranja.   
-Creo que también iré al barco. Ya que vamos a estar otro rato en esta isla, puedo traer mi violín. –Comentó Brook mientras tomaba su taza de té.  
-Bien, mientras ustedes terminan de desayunar, me iré a arreglar. –Comentó esto último Robin adentrándose a la habitación de huéspedes.

 

[…]  
Los rayos del sol se adentraron por la ventana de la habitación, cubriendo el rostro del marimo quien no tardó en despertar, giró la cabeza por su lado derecho para contemplar un rostro ahora ya mas tranquilo por parte de Sanji –Creo que está bien… -Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cocinero quien aún estaba dormido. Acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello –Vaya… es muy suave… -De pronto, vio unas pequeñas luces de color rosa que pasaban en su imaginación rodeando al cocinero. No podía dejar de admirar a tan apuesto chico –Es muy tierno cuando duerme… -Al procesar mejor su cabeza, se le levantó de golpe de la cama -¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo otra vez así? –Vio de reojo al muchacho quien seguía dormido –No, no, no, no… -Se levantó por fin y fue directo al baño para darse una buena lavada de agua fría en la cara y se miró al espejo –Esto no me puede estar pasando… No, no, no… -Decía mientras el agua escurría en su rostro con un gesto de susto e incredulidad –Debo estarme volviendo loco… ¿Yo? ¿Sintiendo algo por ese idiota? No, claro que no.


	20. Capítulo 20.- Llegada.

Zoro se encontraba alistando algunas cosas para llevarlas a la sala de entrenamiento lo cual eran algunas pequeñas pesas y una espada de madera. Salió de la habitación y fue de camino a la sala. Estando ya a unos metros de llegar, escuchó algunos golpes -¿Será posible? –Se dijo algo sorprendido y corrió para llegar a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con Sanji quien estaba entrenando un poco dando algunas patadas al costal. –No pensé encontrarte aquí… -Dijo el espadachín entrando al fin a la sala.  
-Ah… Hola. –Detuvo el entrenamiento para recibir a su nakama –Sólo me faltan unos diez minutos y acabo.  
-Ah, no te preocupes. Por mi no hay problema… De hecho… Me alegra ver que estés bien.  
-Bueno… Ya me hacía falta un poco de ejercicio… No puedo dejar que mis piernas se conviertan en una gelatina. –Dijo esto con una contagiosa risa. -¿Qué harás? –Zoro se encontraba algo hipnotizado al ver aquella sonrisa de su camarada -¿Ah, Zoro? –Preguntó divertido el cocinero.  
-Ah… ¿Qué? –Por fin salió del trance –Ah… Aaah… Yo… Creo que haré un poco de brazo.  
-Podemos entrenar juntos. –Dijo animado.  
-¿Ah…? ¿Juntos? –Reaccionó nervioso y con un notorio rubor en las mejillas.  
-Si, juntos… Claro, si tú quieres… -Posó su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo en señal de pena temiendo por el rechazo de Zoro.  
-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no? –Carraspeó –A… A… Además, ya es hora de que entrenes. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier pelea y… -Fue a dejar sus cosas en el sillón, pero en su camino se tropezó.  
-¿Estás bien? –Sanji fue con el para auxiliarlo –tu nariz… Está muy roja… -Le ayudó a levantarse –Vamos a que te cure ese golpe.  
-No hay problema… Estoy bien… Es sólo un golpe… -Dijo algo aturdido por la caída.   
-Estás sangrando… Vamos a la cocina. Ahí tengo un botiquín y…  
-No, no, no… En un rato se me pasa… -En eso, Sanji sostuvo al marimo de la mano, acto que provocó que Zoro se apenara más.  
-No, iremos a curarte y fin de la discusión. –Lo obligó a salir de la habitación y fueron directamente a la cocina con Zoro llevándolo a rastras –No puedes descuidarte de esa forma, entiendo que seas fuerte, pero también debes entender que no eres indestructible.  
-¿Quieres retarme? –Dijo furioso el marimo.  
-Estoy hablando en serio… Siéntate. –Le dijo señalando la silla. El marimo tuvo que obedecer a regaña dientes. –Levanta la cabeza. –Sostuvo el mentón de Zoro y le hizo levantar la mirada, seguido de eso, le pidió que presionará el tabique para así controlar un poco el sangrado –Quédate así mientras voy por el botiquín –Se dirigió a la alacena y sacó de ahí una pequeña cajita, acercó una silla y se sentó en frente de Zoro.  
-No es necesario que lo hagas…  
-Claro que sí. Déjame ver… -Se acercó para revisarle la nariz –Creo que sólo fue leve… -Tomó con delicadez el mentón de Zoro para levantar mas su cabeza –En verdad eres fuerte… -Cada caricia que sentía lo hacía sentirse mas nervioso y ahora al tener demasiado cerca al cocinero –Creo que deberás quedarte un rato así, creo que unos cinco minutos bastaran. –Se levantó de la silla y empezó a preparar los ingredientes para preparar la comida.  
-Mmm… -Comenzó a recuperar la compostura y dijo -¿Qué prepararás?  
-Estaba pensando en hacer curry o filete… ¿Qué se te antoja? –Lo miró con esa dulce mirada. Zoro no pudo evitarlo mas y salió corriendo de la cocina dejando a un confundido Sanji –Mmm… Tiene razón, creo que haré curry.  
Zoro fue directo al nido del cuervo para poder calmarse al fin -¡¿Por qué siento esto cuando lo veo?! –Se preguntó nervioso -¡No, no, no, no…! ¡Ese bobo! ¡No puede gustarme ese bobo! –Se comenzó a dar de topes contra la pared para olvidar ese sentimiento -¡No puede gustarme…! –Un golpe -¡Es un mujeriego…! –Otro golpe -¡Cara de naruto…! –Otro golpe -¡Cejas de Diana!  
-¡¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo a la pared?! –Zoro se detuvo por fin y lentamente giró su vista para encontrarse con Franky.  
-Ah…   
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar de esa forma mi barco?!  
-¡Debes tocar antes de entrar! –Gritó encarando al carpintero.  
-¡Esto no es el baño!  
-¡Si, pero me espantaste!

-¡Ah, Robin! –Robin llegó de sorpresa a la cocina encontrando a Sanji quien estaba por preparar la comida -¿Qué pasó?  
-Cocinero-san, hola. –Dijo con una sonrisa y yendo hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho –Vinimos a ver cómo se encontraban. Pero veo que todo está bien. ¿No quieren venir a acompañarnos? Estamos en un bello hotel.  
-Disculpa por no haberles avisado antes. –Dijo algo arrepentido –Es sólo que…  
-¿Pero se encuentran bien?  
-Ah… si… Estamos bien. –Intentaba comportarse lo mas neutro posible.  
-¿Seguro? Te noto algo decaído…  
-Ah… Claro que no. No te preocupes. Estoy bien… ¿Pero, viniste sola hasta acá? ¿No te pasó algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo algo alterado y sobe todo preocupado por su nakama.  
-Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué pudo haberme pasado?   
-Yo… Lo siento. No debí alterarme…  
-Descuida. Vengo con Franky.  
-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está? –En eso, escucharon la persecución que estaba haciendo a fuera. Salieron de inmediato de la cocina y encontraron a Franky intentando atrapar a Zoro –Chicos… -Robin no prestó atención a la tonta pelea que estaban teniendo el marimo y Franky, con disimulo no despegaba su vista del cocinero. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido ya que aunque se veía tranquilo, podía presentirse en él una triste aura invadiéndolo por completo. Estaba mas que segura que algo le había ocurrido a su nakama. -¿Quieren comer? –Sanji volteó a ver a Robin con una dulce, pero aun apagada sonrisa.  
-Cocinero-san… Yo… -Pero antes de poder decirle algo, escucharon un grito de guerra por parte de Zoro contra Franky quienes estaban por fin el pasto continuando con su tonta pelea. Zoro estaba intentando zafarse de la llave de Franky.  
-¡¿Quieren comer algo?! –Exclamó el cocinero con la intención de que esos dos se detuvieran.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Será un placer! –Dijo el carpintero con una gran sonrisa mas de victoria.  
-¿Qué vas a preparar? –Preguntó la peli negra.  
-Arroz y curry. Pero tengo listo algunos filetes de pescado para preparar.  
-Lo que sea que hagas será bastante bueno.  
-Mientras les platicaremos lo que hasta ahora ha pasado. –Dijo el peli azul soltando al marimo –La comida que nos sirven allá es genial, pero no tanto comparada con la que tu haces. –Aquel comentario logró hacer que el cocinero se sonrojara un poco, pero para Zoro fue una señal de guerra.  
-<<¿Quién se cree?>> -Pensó muy en sus adentros mirando con desafío al grandote -<> -De nuevo se estaba golpeando, pero esta vez con el poste.  
-¡¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer esas estupideces contra mi precisado barco!!  
-Fufufufu… Creo que ya sé lo que pasa. –Dijo pícara la peli negra al notar el extraño comportamiento de Zoro. Entraron todos a la cocina y Sanji comenzó a preparar los filetes mientras escuchaba un poco de los que les estaban platicando Robin y Franky –El loge pose no ha podido indicar la siguiente isla, puede que tarde unos días mas… Pero mientras estamos hospedados en un maravilloso hotel.  
-El cual ganamos gracias a Nico Robin. –Dijo orgulloso el carpintero –Pero fue bastante extraño el concurso.  
-¿De qué trató? –Preguntó con indiferencia el marimo.  
-Debíamos encontrar algunas cosas e ir descifrando ciertos acertijos, pero fue muy extraño y tonto, pero lo valió…  
-Si quieren, pueden venir con nosotros. -Comentó la arqueóloga.  
-¿Y quién cuidaría del barco? –Preguntó el espadachín.  
-No te preocupes por eso. El barco está muy bien escondido. Además, creo que corre peligro contigo… -Dijo molesto el carpintero mirando con desafío al marimo.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
-Este lugar es fantástico. Una aldea subterránea, es una ida bastante original. –Robin continuó con la plática ya que sabía que Sanji era el único que le estaba prestando toda la atención mientras estaba preparando todo –Aunque, pasamos por la aldea que está en la superficie… -Franky dejó de prestarle atención a Zoro para integrarse de nuevo a la conversación.  
-Si, pareciera que hubiera estallado una bomba o algo peor… No pensé que unos piratas fueran capaces de hacer una atrocidad así.  
-De hecho, encontramos algunas ruinas cubiertas por sangre… -Comentó Robin algo extrañada –Se supone que las personas de este pueblo son los únicos que saben donde están ubicados los atajos para regresar a la ciudad subterránea…  
-¿Y eso qué? –Preguntó algo curioso Zoro.  
-Que no hubo ningún muerto durante el ataque, en cuanto pudieron desaparecieron como fantasmas, dejando el pueblo sin importar que. Los rastros de sangre parecían recientes. –En cuanto a Sanji, se notaba pálido al escuchar la plática de los muchachos. Pero fue mayor su miedo al escuchar esto último –Estoy segura de que esos rastros fueron por otra cosa y no por esa vez de la invasión…  
-No quiero imaginar lo que haya ocurrido en ese lugar, espero y sólo haya sido una pelea entre animales…   
Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo. Se quitó de inmediato de la barra y salió a prisa de la cocina dejando perplejos a los presentes. Se fue a la bodega y se encerró, llegó a un rincón donde apoyó su espalda a la pared y poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo abrazándose a si mismo y agachó su cabeza dejando liberar consigo aquella cascada de lágrimas –Ese… Mal nacido… Debo sacar todo esto… -Dijo entre sollozos –Debo ser fuerte… Por mi tripulación y por… Mi… ¿Pero por qué no puedo hacerlo?

-Espadachín-san… -El mencionado la volteó a ver con algo de desconcierto -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Cocinero-san? Lo he notado triste desde que llegamos. Es como si fuera otro… Cuando llegué sólo me llamó por mi nombre…   
Zoro sabía que Sanji aún no se encontraba bien y que eso llevaría tiempo para que se pueda recuperar, y estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sobrellevar su situación, pero era imposible poder evitar una recaída. –Bueno el…  
-¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó con autoridad Franky.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?  
-¿Entonces qué sucedió?  
-… -No podía decirlo. Sería malo, era algo que el mismo Sanji debía contar, pero si no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aún, no lo podían obligar y mucho menos que alguien hablara de su situación.   
-Yo estuve en ese lugar… -Todos miraron a Sanji quien estaba entrando de nuevo a la cocina ya mas calmado, pero podía notarse en su ojo las lágrimas que derramó en la bodega.  
-Cocinero-san…  
-La verdad es que… Perdí contra unos piratas…  
-¿Estás bien? –Se levantó el carpintero de su silla y fue con Sanji para acompañarlo y mostrando preocupación. Algo que molestó un poco a Zoro.  
-Descuida… Estoy bien. Es sólo que… -Se quedó callado por un instante con la mirada abajo.  
-No siempre se gana, Sanji. –Dijo Franky apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Sanji, el respondió mostrándose nervioso, acto que hizo sin intención –ah, yo lo siento mucho no quise ser confiado, es sólo que quiero mostrarte que puedes confiar en nosotros…  
-No, discúlpame tu a mi. Es sólo que no puedo evitar recordar lo que pasó…  
-a veces se pierde y a veces se gana… ¿Te tomaron por sorpresa? –Comentó apacible Robin.  
-Si… -Debía creerse en su propia mentira. Por otra parte, Zoro se sentía mal al ver como Sanji sufría al contar lo que no sucedió. Sabía que lo que platicaba, en su mente estaba pasando todo lo que vivió en aquella violación.  
-Si pierdes no significa que te harás débil, sólo no fue tu batalla…  
-Yo sé que te pondrá de mejor ánimo –Dijo el carpintero –Salir e ir con nosotros al pueblo –Sanji negó de inmediato a la petición con la cabeza y comenzó a apretar un poco el borde de su suéter.  
-En verdad, lo siento… -Dijo con la cabeza abajo –Lo siento mucho… Les he fallado…  
-Sanji… De verdad no es para tanto haber perdido una pelea. No es el fin del mundo.  
-Cocinero… -Zoro se levantó para ir a tranquilizar a Sanji.  
-¿Po…? ¿Podrían dejarme a solas por un momento al menos hasta que termine de preparar la comida, por favor?   
-Claro… -Respondió Franky algo escéptico.  
-Está bien, Cocinero-san. Robin se levantó de su lugar y fue directo a la puerta con una posición comprensiva. Los adultos salieron por fin del lugar dejando solos a Sanji y a Zoro.  
-Zoro yo… -Dijo con un pequeño hipeo y en un tono bajo aun apretando con mas fuerza el borde de la prenda –Soy un cobarde… no pude… -Sintió unos fuertes, pero cálidos brazos rodear su cuerpo –En verdad… Lo lamento…  
-No te preocupes… Yo estoy aquí… Sé que no es nada fácil…  
-Debes pensar que soy un tonto… -Dijo con una risita al separarse un poco de su nakama y mostrando con ello una inocente y tierna sonrisa, algo en lo que volvió a decaer Zoro.  
-Si… -Carraspeó un poco y antes de decir otra cosa, Sanji lo abrazó con mucha ternura y sinceridad como una gran muestra de afecto y gratitud por lo que Zoro estaba haciendo por el. Al sentir aquel calor ajeno, se acurrucó mas en el abrazo.   
-Eres un gran amigo… Disculpa las veces en las que te molesté y también por no poder enfrentar esto como se debe… No quiero ser una carga… Yo…  
-No eres una carga… -Respondió firme intentando no flaquear ante la muestra de cariño de su nakama –Yo… Yo… ¡Te apoyaré! –Sanji se separó un poco sin deshacer el abrazo mirando con sorpresa a Zoro.  
-Zoro…  
-Y… Y también quiero decirte que… Que… Que yo… Yo…

-Nos mintió… -Franky y Robin estaban sentados en el banco del jardín esperando a que Sanji terminara de prepararles la comida. Franky se mostraba bastante serio –Ahora que lo comentaste, es verdad, se ve desanimado y por lo que vi hace rato, no pudo haber sido una simple pelea… Se mostraba nervioso… Tal vez no lo conozca mucho, pero sé cuando alguien en verdad está deprimido… -Dijo concentrado mirando a la nada -¿O dime tu qué crees? Nico Robin… Oye… -Volteó a ver a su nakama quien estaba dándole la espalda -¿Sucede algo?  
-…

 

-Cocinero yo… Yo… -Quería decirle lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Sanji, pero al ver ese rostro lleno de esperanza y ternura era demasiado para el. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Robin estaba usando su habilidad y los estaba espiando para poder sacar información de lo que en verdad estaba pasando con su camarada.   
-Te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser fuerte… No voy a defraudarte. –Dijo con esa resplandeciente sonrisa. Al estar con Zoro, olvidaba por completo ese terrible recuerdo, el estar a lado de su amor secreto lo reanimaba y mas aun cuando este mostraba su preocupación esperando ver la felicidad que alcanzará Sanji. Aunque para Zoro…

-Oye mujer te estoy hablando… -Antes de que Franky obligara a que Robin lo mirara, escucharon un estruendoso golpe de la puerta de cocina al abrirse dejando ver a un enloquecido espadachín corriendo a todo lo que daba -¿Pero qué…? –Vio como Zoro tenía la cara bastante roja como cual jitomate, este llegó al límite del barco y de un salto se lanzó al mar -¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese loco?!  
Lo que Franky no sabía es que Robin lo vio todo y estaba haciendo lo posible por no dejar ver su rostro lleno de emoción al saber que podría haber algo especial entre esos dos; su rostro estaba algo rojo y hacía lo posible por que tuviera un derrame en su nariz aun mostrando un semblante serio -<> -Lo que vio nuestra morena fue el momento en el que Zoro estaba a un paso de decir lo que estaba sintiendo por Sanji, pero gracias a los nervios no pudo mas y se separó abruptamente del cocinero dejando a este muy confundido por la reacción que acababa de tener y vio como el marimo salió de golpe de la cocina. Se podía ver en el rostro de Sanji que estaba mas que convencido de que Zoro sentía algo por el. Y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, ahora su propósito era poder recuperarse lo mas pronto posible para no interponerse y dejarlo vivir de nuevo y poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia Zoro.  
-También haré esta lucha por ti.


	21. Capítulo 21.- La Pista

Después de la gran zabullida que se dio nuestro marimo, se encontraba ahora junto con los chicos platicando en el acuario comiendo unos bocadillos que preparó Sanji. -¿Entonces también iba a venir Brook? –Preguntó el cocinero mientras tomaba un pequeño pastelillo.  
-Sí, pero antes de salir del lugar encontró una tienda de música y nos pidió que nos adelantáramos. –Respondió Franky recargado en el sillón tomando un poco de refresco –Tal vez ya no tarde en venir. –En eso, agarró uno de los pastelillos y al darle la primera mordida, sintió algo muy diferente en el sabor, claro que no sabía mal, pero era muy diferente comparándolo con las demás ocasiones en las que había comido unos postres con un excelente sabor, pero este no.   
-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó?  
-Cla… Claro que me gustó y mucho… -Mintió y tragó el pequeño bocado –Es sólo que… Le vendría muy bien con un poco de café…  
-Tienes razón… Disculpa por no haberlo traído, pero enseguida lo preparo… -Se levantó del sillón para salir del acuario. –Sirve que traigo otros bocadillos.  
-Si quieres te ayudo… -Se levantó también para acompañar al rubio.  
-Ah, no te molestes. Yo lo traigo…  
-No, no. De verdad me gustaría ayudarte.  
-Muchas gracias, Franky. En seguida regresamos. –Ambos salieron por fin dejando a Robin quien estaba contemplando aquel momento de amor entre chicos y mirando con disimulo a Zoro quien estaba sacando humo por la cara a causa de los celos y quienes estaban tomando un poco de jugo.  
-Cocinero-san es un lindo chico, ¿no lo crees? –Ese comentario hizo que Zoro escupiera su jugo y de inmediato miró a la peli negra dejando ver un gran rubor en sus mejillas –Tienes buenos gustos, Espadachín-san. Sería una lástima que Franky lo conquistara primero que tu…  
-¡¿Acaso el…?! –Se levantó de golpe con una tremenda ira con el solo hecho de imaginar a Franky al tratar de enamorar a Sanji.  
-Fufufufu… Sólo bromeo. Pero veo que tú sientes algo muy especial por Cocinero-san.   
-¡No es cierto…! –Dijo volteando para otro lado intentando negar todo.  
-Claro que si… No pensé que en verdad fuera a pasar algo así contigo.   
-Deja de decir tonterías…  
-Yo que tú comenzaba a hacer planes para ganar el corazón de Cocinero-san… Antes de que Franky… -Pero antes de poder terminar, Zoro salió con gran velocidad del lugar dejando a una divertida Robin.

[…]  
Brook había salido por fin del pueblo y se fue caminado con gran tranquilidad yendo de regreso al barco, pero no contempló en tener que toparse con el derruido pueblo sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío –Se siente bastante pesado el ambiente de este lugar… -En eso, sin fijarse pisó algo y echó un vistazo -¿Y esto? –Levantó su pie para encontrarse con una cajetilla de presentación familiar –Esta caja… -La levantó y vio que estaba casi llena –Esto es de Sanji-san… No tiene mucho que los compró, pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –En eso, vio un rastro de manchas de sangre que llevaban a un rincón, el mismo que habían visto Franky y Robin –Debo regresar cuanto antes al barco… -Dijo al imaginar lo peor y corrió a gran velocidad dejando atrás el polvo.

[…]  
Sanji se encontraba preparando el resto de los bocadillos al mismo tiempo que estaba platicando un poco con Franky quien se encontraba sacando algunas tazas para ellos y los chicos –Creo que la crema está en el mueve de allá. –Dijo señalando el mueble de madera –De nuevo te agradezco por haber hecho un gran trabajo con la cocina.   
-Ah, no es nada, muchacho. Hice todo para que ustedes se sientan bien. –Franky se levantó de su lugar para sacar un pequeño frasco el cual contenía la crema en polvo para el café.  
-En cuanto tengo tiempo, iré a buscar algo de crema para el café. Disculpa… -Dijo algo apenado.  
-Descuida. No pasa nada. –En eso, vio a Sanji quien se mostraba serio desde su lugar -¿Todo bien?  
-¿Eh? –Reaccionó apenas al escuchar la voz de su nakama.  
-¿Algo te preocupa?  
-Ah… -Negó por un instante con la cabeza.  
-Puedes confiar en mí. –Se acercó para brindarle su apoyo al posar su mano sobre el hombro de Sanji. Un gesto que denotó confianza e hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se sintiera un poco mas seguro ante su situación.  
-No te preocupes, todo está bien, Franky… -Dijo con un tono calmado y mirando a su nakama con esa sonrisa que le provocaba ternura.   
-Si… -Tosió por un momento –Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi y… -También estaba cayendo ante ese dulce rostro –Y… Y… -En eso, se escuchó un estruendoso golpe en la puerta. Se trataba de Zoro quien se mostraba algo desesperado con el ceño fruncido observando detenidamente a los chicos, en especial a Franky.  
-¡¿A qué hora vendrán con los bocadillos?! –A Sanji e parecía bastante dulce la graciosa expresión y los celos por parte del peli verde.  
-En seguida estará listo todo, Zoro. –Respondió el cocinero terminando de adornar el último bocadillo –Listo. ¿Podrían llevar el café y las tazas, por favor? Yo llevaré la charola.  
-¡Nosotros te ayudamos! –Ambos hombres fueron con Sanji y tomaron las cosas llevándolas con cuidado al acuario, dejando con ello a un Sanji mas animado por ver el interés de Zoro hacia el.

[…]  
Kurohige y el resto de su bando se encontraba bebiendo en un bar clandestino. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde en busca de alguien. No era una persona cualquiera, sino alguien poseedor de una fruta del diablo cuya habilidad serviría bastante para la tripulación. Y ese sujeto se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un enorme tarro de cerveza. Era de un aspecto un tanto descuidado, pero tranquilo, portando una vieja espada. Sus rasgos eran chocantes, una pequeña barba y de cabello blanco. Estaban esperando el momento para capturarlo y así poder robar parte de su habilidad, hasta que Kurohige decidió hablar en un tono de voz muy bajo –Esperen…  
-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.  
-Creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión…  
-¿De que habla? Lo estuvimos buscando durante días…   
-Lo sé… Pero podríamos convertirlo en nuestro aliado… Veamos que tan bueno es. –Se levantó de su lugar, pero antes de poder llegar con el, unos sujetos se le adelantaron llegando con poca delicadeza hacia donde estaba el susodicho.

-Por fin te encontramos… -Dijo uno de los piratas quien tiró el tarro al piso de un manotazo -¿Y bien? –Pero no dijo nada el peli blanco -¿Qué acaso no puedes hablar? –En eso, el extraño pirata miró a su adversario a los ojos de una forma tan amenazadora. El hombre retrocedió al ver aquella terrible y penetrante mirada y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a quejarse de una forma tan lastimera. Sacó de su cinturón una navaja y con ella se degolló y cayó como un costal al piso dejando expectantes a los nakamas del ahora difunto.  
-¿Alguien mas? –Dijo el peli blanco mirando de la misma forma a los otros sujetos –Si quieren de vuelta su oro, tendrán que pelear por el –Los piratas lo dudaron por un instante, pero se dispusieron al fin a pelear, pero antes de poder acercarse a su enemigo, sintieron algo muy pesado sobre sus cuerpos y en cuestión de segundos estaban frente a frente con las armas en alto y sin razón alguna comenzaron a matarse mientras imploraban piedad. El resto de los clientes salió despavorido del bar a excepción de Kurohige y de sus camaradas.  
-<> -Pensó el peli negro. Sin preocupación alguna, se levantó de su lugar una vez que terminó la masacre –Vaya, vaya… Eres un hombre bastante excepcional. –Dijo mientras aplaudía y se acercaba con aquel extraño hombre.  
-¿También buscas pelea? –Dijo con un tono muy amenazador.  
-No, vengo a pedirte algo… -Respondió con mucha confianza y continuó –Me gustaría que formaras parte de mi tripulación.  
-Trabajo solo.  
-Estoy buscando a los mejores y tu eres una gran candidato.  
-¿No escuchaste? Trabajo por mi cuenta.  
-No te vendría mal tener algo de apoyo.   
-Con mi habilidad puedo cuidarme solo.  
-Tienes agallas… Será un gran placer el tenerte como nuestro nakama. –El hombre solo caminó pasando junto a Kurohige y se retiró de la taberna.  
-Señor, yo no creo que quiera unirse a nuestra tripulación… -Comentó Burguess .  
-Descuida, lo convenceremos. Se unirá a nosotros. Y si no lo quiere hacer de la buena manera, lo aniquilaremos. –Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

 

[…]  
Brook estaba por llegar a la orilla de la isla mirando aun entre su mano la cajetilla –Espero y se encuentre bien Sanji-san… Ah, vaya. –Estaba a unos cuantos metros para llegar a la cueva. Volteó a ver a su derecha para contemplar el atardecer de l mar –Es bello… ¿…? –Pero vio algo a lo lejos. No dudó en correr hacia el barco para encontrarse con sus camaradas.

 

[…]  
Robin aún se encontraba esperando por el regreso de sus compañeros hasta que escuchó unos pasos agigantados aproximándose al acuario, vio la puerta abrirse dejando ver a unos histéricos hombres con las charolas en mano y dejándolas de golpe sobre la mesita –Parece que vienen huyendo de algo… -Justo en eso, Sanji entró –Ya veo de quien huyen… Fufufufu…  
-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó el cocinero yendo con los muchachos.  
-No, nada. Cocinero-san te envidio mucho…  
-¿Por qué? –Inclinó un poco la cabeza sin entender las palabras de Robin.  
-Por tener a dos príncipes cuidando de ti… -Dijo divertida.  
-¡¡Deja de decir incoherencias!! –Gritaron ambos hombres mirando con enojo a la arqueóloga. En cuanto a Sanji, sintió un ligero rubor en su cara provocando que se diera la vuelta por un momento para ocultarlo.  
-¿Pasa algo, Cocinero-san? –Preguntó la peli negra con mucha curiosidad intentando ocultar su emoción al tener en vivo una telenovela.  
-Na… Nada… Creo que olvidé algo en la cocina… -Salió nervioso del acuario dejando a un Franky jalando las mejillas del marimo y este imitándolo.  
-Esto se va poner muy interesante… Fufufu… 

[…]  
Mientras tanto, Brook se quedó parado esperando a que llegara un barco dispuesto a buscar e invadir aquel pueblo subterráneo. Tomó con fuerza su bastón y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la maltratada cajetilla –Debo llegar cuanto antes al barco… -Comenzó a correr todo lo que dio para llegar con los muchachos.

[…]  
Brook se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que daba para llegar a la cueva y advertirles a sus compañeros del peligro que estaba por aproximarse a la isla. En cuanto a los demás que se quedaron en el pueblo, estaban empacando al fin ya que por fin el loge pose estaba indicando la dirección para su siguiente destino.

 

[…]  
En cuanto a nuestro nuevo personaje, se encontraba vagando yendo rumbo a su bote cargando una bolsa con el botín que acababa de saquear. Pero no contaba con la compañía que estaba detrás de el –Será mejor que sea algo bueno… Debe ser algo muy importante como para seguirme. –En eso, pareció entre los arbustos Kurohige junto con el resto rodeando al susodicho. Sin dudarlo, se acercó para formar una plática amena.  
-Eres bastante hostil, amigo…  
-No soy tu amigo…  
-Tranquilo… -Dijo de corrido el capitán sin desaparecer esa sonrisa en su rostro –Quiero proponerte algo. Tienes un gran talento, y yo estoy buscando a hombres como tu.  
-No estoy interesado…  
-O por lo menos pedirte un favor…  
-Te va a costar… -Kurohige miró de reojo a sus compañeros y les indicó con la cabeza que los dejaran solos por un momento. Cuando por fin se quedaron solos el peli blanco continuó –Debes estar muy necesitado…  
-De hecho, tienes una fruta bastante interesante. Te necesito para que me ayudes con algo… Ah, que modales los mios…  
-Marshall D. Teach… -Interrumpió el hombre –Mi nombre es Ray…   
-¿Ray…?  
-No diré mas…   
-Bien… Escucha, necesito que me ayudes con algo. Tengo unas cuentas pendientes con un sujeto…   
-Para pedirme ese favor, debió haberte hecho algo…  
-Mucho… No puedo dejar de pensar en ese maldito…  
-Debe ser un pez gordo…  
-Mas que eso… Es un zorro… Un genuino y exótico zorro…  
-Creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar…   
-¿Me ayudarás o no? Te prometo que se te compensará…  
-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieras hacer con esa persona, pero si te pediré que me des una muy buena paga…  
-Eso dalo por hecho… -Fueron a un pequeño rincón para comenzar a hablar y planear la siguiente estrategia para cazar al rubio que no lo ha dejado dormir durante estos últimos días.


	22. Capítulo 22.- Retroceso.

El barco estaba ya aproximándose a la isla, uno de los hombres quien tenía en sus manos unos binoculares alcanzó a ver a un esqueleto corriendo a todo lo que daba -¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! –Gritó despavorido al ver a Brook. En eso, el músico escuchó el grito del tipo y se asustó.  
-¡Ah, maldición! –Dio un gran salto desapareciendo.  
-¡¡Un fantasma a pleno día!! –Dijo aun exaltado.  
-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –En eso, se escuchó una voz lo bastante profunda. El dueño de esa voz, tenía un aspecto un tanto sombrío, era alto, de tez canela, tanto su cabello como barba eran de un aspecto descuidado, color negro con algunas canas, hasta eso, llevaba un buen porte con su vestimenta y una buena figura, en cuanto a su estatura, era mas alto que Franky. Se acercó a su tripulante y dijo –Debes dejar de tomar ese vino… -Dijo en un tono bastante serio. El chico le dio los binoculares y le señaló a dónde debía mirar y efectivamente, vio a un esqueleto en el aire intentando esconderse ante la vista de los piratas –Ah… Vaya sujeto. Vamos a seguirlo…

Los muchachos estaban comiendo los bocadillos, pero en eso escucharon un ruido y después unos pasos un tanto pesados y rápidos -¡¡Muchachos!! –Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, salieron de inmediato del acuario para ver a un alarmado Brook quien fue rápidamente con Sanji diciendo -¡Sanji-san! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Tomó al chico por los hombros.  
-¿Brook, qué pasa? –Preguntó el ciborg un tanto nervioso al presenciar la actitud del músico.  
-Br… Brook… ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo algo asustado el muchacho.  
-Ah, yo… Disculpa… -Soltó por fin al cocinero y dijo ya mas calmado –Lo que pasa es que iba de camino para acá y sin querer encontré el… -Pero antes de continuar con su relato, se escucharon unos pesados pasos lo cuales comenzaron a invadir el barco –Creo que tendrá que esperar…  
-Ah, vaya… Tenemos visitas inesperadas. –Dijo con tranquilidad Robin.  
-Supongo que no hará daño algo de acción… -Dijo el carpintero al tronarse sus nudillos de metal. –Bien, andando. –Todos se prepararon para la llegada de los piratas que comenzaron a invadir por fin cada rincón del Sunny Go. Claro, a excepción de Sanji, quien estaba algo preocupado de si poder o no llevar la batalla.  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el espadachín acercándose a su camarada.  
-S… Si… Tenemos que enseñarles una lección… -Dijo con inseguridad –Tenemos trabajo que hacer…   
-Cocinero…   
-No te preocupes… Yo voy a… ¡Cuidado! –Se fue contra el espadachín y cayeron al suelo para así librarse de una bala la cual había sido disparada por el capitán invasor -¿Zoro, estás bien? –Dijo levantándose un poco ya que quedó arriba del peli verde.  
-Sí, eso creo… -Dijo algo desorientado. Después de un segundo, cayó en la cuenta de que su cabeza estaba protegida por la mano del cocinero, pero se sonrojó y casi explotaba como cual dinamita al ver que Sanji estaba encima de él protegiéndolo. De inmediato se levantó sin decir más.  
-Ah, yo… Lo siento… No, no quería… Es que… -Dijo nervioso el rubio.  
-No, no pasa nada… Gra… Gracias… -Se levantaron por fin y vieron a su nuevo enemigo quien miraba aquella escena de amor mientras esbozaba una burlona sonrisa.  
-Pero miren que tenemos aquí… -Dijo con una caminata de lo más tranquila acercándose a los muchachos –Hacen una linda pareja… -Los chicos miraron amenazadoramente al pirata quien no desaparecía esa arrogante sonrisa –Veo que llegamos al lugar indicado… -Dijo apreciando la estructura del barco.  
-Por lo visto ustedes son los mugiwara... -Echó un vistazo al cocinero quien se comenzaba a poner nervioso ante la presencia de aquel pirata el cual le daba un ligero aire a Kurohige -Voy a necesitar su barco si no es molestia.  
-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver... -En eso dijo el carpintero uniéndose a la conversación. -No construí este barco para que un cerdo como tu venga a quitármelo.  
-Disculpa... -Dijo con burla el hombre -En ese caso, tendré que llevarme a alguien como mi prisionero.  
-En tus sueños... -Respondió el espadachín con sarna. -Tampoco te llevaras a nadie de aquí...  
-Eso ya lo veremos... Muchachos. -Dijo esto último con una sonrisa de lado y detrás de el salieron mas piratas dispuestos a combatir contra la tripulación. Los chicos no se quedaron atrás y dieron comienzo a la pelea seguros de si mismos. Bueno, a excepción de Sanji. Era claro que no se echaría para atrás ante una pelea, pero esa pequeña espina de inseguridad lo hacía desconcentrarse un poco. Apenas pudo dar unos buenos golpes contra algunos piratas. Aquel estilo de lucha era increíble y fascinante para el capitán de la tripulación invasora. -Vaya, vaya... -Dijo impresionado y comenzando a ir en donde se encontraba el cocinero -Encontré a mi juguete nuevo... -Estas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Sanji. El resto de los hombres que estaban dispuestos a darle mas pelea, retrocedieron para cederle el paso a su líder -Si, eres perfecto... - La fisionomía era casi idéntica. Sin querer, Sanji retrocedió un tanto alterado y justo en eso llegó el primer flash en sus recuerdos -¿Qué dices?  
-Digo que no. -Dijo seco a su respuesta. Se alejó mas, pero el pirata lo comenzó a seguir hasta que se convirtió en una pequeña persecución llena de golpes, patadas, puños y vueltas por parte de ambos. -¡Será mejor que te largues! –Respondió dándole una fuerte patada en la boca al mismo tiempo que el pirata toma con tal fuerza el tobillo del cocinero, este claro reaccionó con sorpresa, pero fue mas su horror al ver como la boca del hombre se convertía en el hocico de un oso. El resto de los mugiwara presenciaron con terror aquella pesadilla en carne viva. Antes de que los colmillos del hombre con cabeza de oso trituraran parte de la pierna de Sanji, este actuó rápido dando una voltereta y golpeando con su otro pie el lado derecho de la mandíbula del pirata. Cayó al suelo y de inmediato se levantó -¡Es la última advertencia! ¡Lárgate!  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Te ves muy exaltado… -Exclamó el enemigo –Sólo vamos a jugar un rato… -Sanji solo se limitó a retroceder con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un intento por ocultar su miedo. –Te propongo esto. Si logras ganarme los dejaremos ir, pero… -El cocinero no habló –Si pierdes, tendrás que venir con nosotros…  
-No hay trato… Ustedes se irán ahora mismo…  
-Vamos muchacho, será divertido…  
-¡El ya dijo que no! –Zoro llamó la atención de los demás al derribar a unos cuantos invasores –No estamos para juegos tontos. Ustedes se irán ahora mismo.  
-Bien, supongo que le pondremos algo de emoción a esto… -Regresó a su forma y en seguida se fue contra Sanji como si se tratase de un juego de futbol americano. Ambos terminaron estrellándose contra la pared.  
-¡¡Cocinero!! –Zoro y el resto fueron tras Sanji, pero fueron retenidos por los piratas -¡Quítense! –Amenazó alzando dos de sus sables -¡¡Cocinero!!

Sanji y el usuario de la fruta del oso habían derribado la pared la cual conectaba para una de las salas. El rubio se levantó con algo de trabajo y decidió salir cuanto antes pero -¿A dónde crees que vas? –Volteó detrás suyo dejando ver un pálido semblante –Esto apenas comienza… -Dijo divertido el capitán. Sanji sólo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo lo más que pudo de ahí –No escaparás… -El cocinero de la tripulación salió de la pelea esquivando a cuan pirata se le entrometiera en su camino. Salió del barco de un solo brinco y corrió lo mas que pudo con aquel hombre pisándole los talones. En cuanto al resto continuó peleando.  
-Debo ir a ayudarlo… -Respondió el espadachín al tumbar a cinco de los sujetos que lo tenían rodeado.  
-Ese chico está en peligro… -Dijo Franky quien acababa de vencer a otros cinco sujetos mas.  
-¿Eh…?  
-¿Mm…?  
Ambos se miraron y salieron disparados del barco en busca de su príncipe en peligro dejando a una emocionada Robin a quien le estaba pasando mas de un mil de situaciones por su cabeza por esos tres –Que… Lindos… -Dijo al contener su gran emoción mientras les rompía las espinas dorsales a unos cuantos piratas gracias al poder de su fruta.

 

<<-Vamos a jugar un rato mas…>>  
Esa voz retumbó en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Era algo que no podía evitar y por mas que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no decaer, la voz de Kurohige estaba mas presente.  
<<-Esto es lo que quieres…>>  
Corría mas rápido hacia ningún lugar.  
<<-¿Crees que después de esto, alguien te va a querer...?>>  
De repente se detuvo mirando el suelo. Sin darse cuenta estaba varado en algún punto de la isla, por suerte no tan alejado del barco –Ellos… No… Jamás me excluirían…  
-Oh, aquí estás… -Volteó a ver al gran hombre quien se aproximaba con gran lentitud -¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que acabas de ver un fantasma. -El cocinero retrocedió al sentir de nuevo esa pesada vibra inundando el ambiente –Vamos a divertirnos… -En eso, poco a poco se comenzó a transformar en ese temible oso de un color negro brillante en su pelaje. Dio el primer zarpazo contra Sanji, este por suerte lo esquivó y contraatacó dándole una gran patada en las costillas -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Dijo con burla. Sin previo aviso, estaba reviviendo parte de la tragedia –Será mejor que no me decepciones… Me gusta tu forma de pelear, pero tu fuerza me da mucho de que hablar…  
-¡Cállate…! –Dio una segunda patada en el rostro del oso.  
-Nada… Mal… -Dijo aguantando el dolor –Mi turno… -En eso, por fin le dio un merecido golpe en el abdomen al cocinero, las enormes garras lograron romper la sudadera y rasguñarle parte de su piel.  
-¡Aghh…! –Cayó al suelo ahora con una herida en su cuerpo. Levantó con cansancio su vista hacia su captor y en seguida revivió esa parte en la que Kurohige esbozaba esa maldita sonrisa mientras veía a un rubio implorando piedad. Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos una vez que el hombre lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó -¡Agh…!  
-Cualquiera hubiera muerto con ese ataque. Eres fuerte, muchacho…  
-¿Qué…? ¿Es lo que quieres?  
-Divertirme un rato contigo… -Dijo con una malévola sonrisa la cual desapareció ya que Sanji aprovechó para propinarle otra patada en el estómago –Maldito… -Con esto logró zafarse de las garras del capitán y corrió –Ah, no vas a escapar. –Dijo comenzando a perseguir al muchacho.

 

[…]

-¿Qué haces en mi camino? ¡Quítate!  
-Mas bien tu qué haces en mi camino... -Zoro y Franky estaban corriendo a todo lo que daban en un intento desesperado por encontrar a Sanji. Por supuesto, gracias al rastro que dejó en la arena y parte de la tierra del bosque sabían más o menos a donde debían ir y así ayudarlo. -Asi no podremos encontrarlo si solo corremos…  
-¿Entonces qué sugieres? -Sin responder, el peli azul tomó a Zoro de la cintura y activó su más afamado poder de gases y volaron por los cielos para así poder encontrar más rápido a Sanji -Debes encontrar otra forma de volar... -Respondió con sarna el marino.  
-Lo dice el que solo se baña una vez a la semana...  
-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

[...]

Sanji estaba completamente asustado por lo que le fuera a ocurrir si terminaba en las garras de aquel sujeto. Así que corrió de nueva cuenta y a todo lo que daba, lo que no sabía es que estaba por llegar al lugar donde se había encontrado con Kurohige. Llegó al ya ahora pueblo fantasma y se paró en seco. Vio con aquel semblante de terror el lugar y revivió la tragedia del ultraje –No…  
<<-Eres mío…>>  
Se estremeció al recordar la horrible voz de Barba Negra y retrocedió recordando cada momento el cual pasó con ese desagradable hombre -¿Por qué…? –Dijo con en un tono débil y lastimero -¿Por qué regresé aquí? –Retrocedió mas –Auxilio… -De pronto, sintió unas enormes manos presionando contra sus brazos -¡Ah…!  
<<-Porque vienes por mas, por eso…>> -Dijo el hombre de sus pesadillas al susurrarle al oído.  
-No… No es verdad… -Se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos –No… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no te hice nada… -Dijo al intentar evitar caer en llanto –Yo… No hice nada… No pude hacer nada por mí… ¡¡Aghhh…!! –Despertó por fin de su trance al recibir un feroz ataque con las garras del pirata quien tenía la forma de un gran oso. Sanji cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo como el hilo de sangre recorría su espalda -¡Agh…!   
-¿Qué sucede? No deberías bajar la guardia, pequeño. –Respondió el hombre acercándose al rubio. Este lo volteó a ver y se levantó de inmediato apartándose del sujeto –Pensé que querías jugar un poco mas…  
-…  
-¿No vas a decir nada? –Sanji comenzó a temblar un poco ya que ese hombre era casi la viva imagen de Kurohige -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta hablar?  
-Basta…  
-¿Eh?  
-Basta… -Dijo un dolido Sanji quien intentaba negar los horridos recuerdos de aquel fatal encuentro –Por favor, no me lastimes… -Dijo en ese tono mostrando esos ojos llenos de dolor y temor –Por favor… No me toques… -Lo único que podía ver en esos momentos era a Kurohige –Por favor… -Se recargó en uno de los escombros y cayó lentamente al suelo quedando vulnerable.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a hacer nada? –Dijo un poco molesto el sujeto –Anda… Levántate… -Dijo al aproximarse al muchacho –Si solo eres un chiquillo que solo busca llamar la atención, lo lograste… Y cuando alguien se luce frente a mí, está mas que condenado… -Lo tomó del cuello de la sudadera –Solo me estás haciendo enojar… Vamos, haz algo, idiota…  
-¡Ya basta! –Le dio una patada y con eso se liberó de las garras de aquel pirata.  
-Eso era justo lo que quería… -Dijo al sobarse su estómago y mirando con cinismo al rubio –Esto apenas empieza.

[…] 

-¡Uuufff…! Por fin. –Exclamó un esqueleto ya cansado por la batalla que tuvo junto con Robin contra los piratas. –Debemos ir a buscar a los demás.  
-Brook… -De pronto, la peli negra interrumpió a su nakama y continuó -¿Por qué llegaste exaltado con Cocinero-san?  
-Ah, es verdad. –En eso, sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla ya maltratada –Lo que pasa es que vi esto en un lugar en donde hay unas ruias, supongo que resulta ser lo que quedó de aquel pueblo –Robin tomó la cajetilla y la inspeccionó.  
-Es la marca que usa Cocinero-san.  
-Si, además de eso, también vi un rastro de sangre…  
-¿Sangre? ¿De casualidad ese rastro no conducía a una esquina?  
-Si… ¿Tu también pasaste por ahí?  
-Si, Franky y yo pasamos por el pueblo. Vimos las manchas de sangre, pero no vimos mas, bueno, hasta ahora que llegaste.  
-¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado a Sanji-san?  
-Cocinero-san estuvo ahí. Nos platicó todo, pero la verdad… -Se quedó callada por un momento.  
-¿Qué fue lo que les contó?  
-Nos dijo que había tenido una pelea contra unos piratas y que había perdido. Pero cuando llega una tripulación a querer hacer destrozos a esta isla de inmediato suena una alarma cuando ya están en el centro.  
-Y ese pueblo era el centro.  
-Aun si está inactivo el lugar, de todas formas sonaría la alarma para avisar al resto del pueblo subterráneo. Asumo que si fue sorprendido, pero no varias personas… Además, se notaba muy triste. Aun cuando nos contó lo que le pasó nos pidió disculpas. Se veía bastante dolido.  
-¿Crees que haya sido algo más?  
-Algo me dice que no solo fue una pelea…  
-Debemos hablar con el. Pero primero iremos a buscarlo a él y al resto.  
-Si. –Ambos salieron del barco y de la cueva para ir a buscar a sus camaradas.

[…]

-¡¡AGH…!! –Sanji aterrizó abruptamente sobre una pared y cayó de inmediato al suelo.  
-No sé qué esté pasando contigo, pero al principio te mostrabas tan fuerte y ahora mírate. Eres una insignificante rata. –Dijo el pirata regresando a su forma original mientras se acercaba a su víctima –Alguien como tú no me sirve. Te iba a proponer que te integraras con nosotros, pero eres un inútil. –En eso, transformó su brazo en el la gran zarpa de oso y se preparó para dar el ataque final, pero para fortuna del cocinero, el hombre fue detenido al recibir unos misiles en su cara.  
-¡¡Déjalo en paz!! –Gritó con cólera el carpintero haciendo gran acto de presencia.  
-Ah, vaya… Llegaron visitas. –Dijo con rezongo el hombre.  
-¡Cocinero! –Zoro corrió para auxiliar al muchacho -¿Estás bien?  
-¡Zoro! –Sanji se exaltó l ver como el hombre estaba a punto de atacar con sus garras a Zoro, pero fue interrumpido ya que Zoro sacó de inmediato su espada chocando contra las enormes garras.  
-Será mejor que te largues… -Dijo mirando de reojo y amenaza el espadachín contra el hombre.  
-Zoro, llévate a Sanji. Yo me encargaré de este tipo.  
-Ni lo sueñes. Este es mío… -Dijo amenazador el peli verde.


	23. Capítulo 23.- Desahogo.

-Zoro, llévate a Sanji. Yo me encargo de este tipo…  
-Ni lo sueñes. Este es mío… -Dijo amenazador el peli verde.  
-¡¡No estoy jugando!! ¡Váyanse de aquí!   
-Franky… -Fue lo único que pudo decir el peli verde antes de ser atacado por el pirata. Por suerte su ataque fue frustrado gracias a los proyectiles de Franky. Zoro ayudó a Sanji y salieron corriendo del lugar dejando a Franky con aquel sujeto.  
-¡Zoro, debemos regresar! –Reclamó Sanji mientras corrían a un rincón.  
-Quédate aquí, iré a ayudarlo…   
-No, yo iré contigo… Yo…   
-Estás herido. Debo ir a ayudar a ese tonto.  
-Yo los metí en esto, debo arreglarlo.  
-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa. Tu no lo invitaste a subir al barco  
-Pero no pude derrotarlo…  
-Todos tenemos altibajos…  
-Debo regresar… -Quiso correr, pero Zoro lo detuvo del brazo.  
-¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?!  
-…  
-Aun estas en duelo. Vi claramente como mirabas a ese hombre. Debes terminar de recuperarte por completo.  
-Debo hacerlo cuanto antes… Esto es parte de mi recuperación.  
-Claro que no.  
-Déjame regresar a la pelea.  
-No debes forzarte y mucho menos de esta forma.  
-Si no lo supero cuanto antes… Yo… No podré proteger a los que estimo y mucho menos a la persona que quiero… -Dijo entre dolor y decisión al ver a Zoro a los ojos.   
-Ya veo… -Posó su mano en el hombro de Sanji en señal de apoyo –No te preocupes por nosotros. Ahora lo importante es que tus heridas sanen… -Zoro al haber escuchado las palabras de Sanji, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba de aquella persona. Pero prefirió dejarlo para después, ahora lo que importaba era deshacerse de aquella molesta tripulación.  
-Zoro…  
-En cuanto te sientas listo de dar el primer paso, estaré ahí para apoyarte. Ahora, esperemos a que termine la pelea de Franky.  
-¿El primer paso?  
-Si, el primer paso.  
-…  
-Descuida, ya lo entenderás, una vez que te des cuenta.  
-Bien.  
-Espero y Franky pueda con ese molesto hombre.  
-Vamos de vuelta con el…  
-Es su pelea, no podemos interferir.  
-Quiero apoyarlo.  
-…  
-Es nuestro nakama…  
-…  
-¡¡Zoro!!  
-Está bien, está bien… -Los muchachos fueron de regreso a la pelea, claro para brindarle apoyo moral a su nakama. 

[…]  
-¡¡Franky bóxer!! –El carpintero logró propinarle un gran puñetazo al hombre oso y este le regresó el golpe con un zarpazo. -¿Crees que con eso me vas a derrotar?  
-Sólo te estoy probando… El otro muchachito me decepcionó por completo. Si dejan que ese mocoso continúe en su tripulación, en un futuro no muy lejano todos ustedes terminarán colgados.  
-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras. –Preparó su cañón y apuntó en el pecho del pirata.  
-¿Quieres defender a un debilucho como ese? –Fue callado por un proyectil en le estómago. Cayó al suelo sintiendo la quemadura que le acababa de hacer el disparo.  
-¡No voy a dejar que le faltes al respeto a mis nakamas!  
-Maldito… -Se levantó y se fue directamente con el ciborg comenzando así con otro duelo de puños y rasguños. Justo en eso, Sanji y Zoro llegaron esperando a que su nakama ganara la pelea.  
-¡Franky tu puedes! –Exclamó el cocinero con gran esperanza hacia su nakama. Algo que molestó a Zoro.  
-Mas te vale que le ganes… -Dijo con total desprecio. Los celos de Zoro eran bastante notorios, algo que Sanji logró captar al instante. -¿Qué?  
-Nada… -Dijo algo feliz.  
-¿De qué te ríes?   
-Estoy seguro de que Franky ganará el combate –Respondió evadiendo la pregunta del marimo.  
-¡Ya me cansaste! –Dijo ya hartado el peli azul lanzando un gran golpe contra el pirata. Fue tal el impacto que lo hizo regresar a su forma humana. –Será mejor que tu y tu tripulación nos dejen en paz. ¡Keeeentai!  
-Ay, no… Hará eso de nuevo… -Dijo con resigno Zoro.  
Nuestro querido carpintero comenzó a prepararse para unos de sus mas grandes ataques. -¡Kentaurooooss! –Antes de continuar con la pelea, recibió un pequeño rocazo en la cabeza -¡¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!!  
-¡¡Déjate de payasadas!! –Le reclamó Zoro.  
-¡No molestes!  
-¡Franky, cuidado! –Le avisó Sanji al ver como el pirata se abalanza contra su nakama. El peli azul fue rápido e inmovilizó al molesto hombre oso.  
-Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz… -Comenzó a maniobrar su brazo izquierdo para fromar el cañón que le ayudaría a dar fin por fin a esta pelea -¡¡Arma de izquierda!! –Con ese golpe por fin logró tumbar a aquel sujeto dejándolo noqueado. Franky volvió a su forma cayendo de sentón al suelo.  
-¡Franky! –Sanji y Zoro fueron con el para ayudarle -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el cocinero.  
-¡Suuuupeeeerrr! –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al cocinero mientras era ayudado por este.  
-Si, que bien… -Dijo con recelo el espadachín.  
-¡Zoro! –Le regañó Sanji –Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Franky y… Les agradezco a los dos por salvarme y también… Bueno… -Agachó la cabeza en señal de culpa al no poder contra aquel pirata.  
-Oye… -Sin prisa alguna, posó su mano a la cabeza del cocinero con cariño –Todos tenemos nuestros malos días. Simplemente no fue tu pelea, es todo. –Decía un comprensivo Franky levantándole los ánimos a Sanji. En cuanto a Zoro, se comenzaba a molestar mas al ver como el carpintero estaba siendo dulce con su camarada.   
-Vámonos ya… -Dijo tajante el espadachín. Comenzando a tomar camino.  
-Ah, Zoro…  
-No me molestes cocinero…  
-Pero… Ese no es el camino.  
-¡Gh!  
-Ah, muchachos… -En eso, Brook y Robin salieron de los arbustos. -¿Están bien? –Fueron con los chicos para ver que estuvieran a salvo.  
-Nico Robin, Brook…   
-Veo que ya todo está bajo control… -Comentó la arqueóloga al ver al enemigo inconsciente –Cocinero-san… -Fue hasta Sanji y lo miró directamente –¿Estás bien?  
-S… Si…   
-Me alegro mucho. –Dijo con total sinceridad esbozando una sonrisa.  
-¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?  
-Si, descuida. No pasó nada. Aunque veo que fue una dura batalla… Vamos de regreso al barco. –Dijo con mas alivio la peli negra.

Una vez que terminó la pelea, los muchachos fueron de regreso al barco y se pusieron a hacer sus deberes mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran. En cuanto a Robin, aprovechó para organizar una pequeña junta con Brook y Franky. Les pidió que se verían en el nido del cuervo para charlar acerca del…  
-¡¡Cocinero!! –Zoro había terminado de entrenar y el estómago le comenzaba a rugir, así que deicidio ir a buscar al rubio y pedirle que le preparara una merienda. Fue a buscarlo a la cocina, pero no lo encontró y fue al pequeño almacén de esta y tampoco había rastro. Salió y fue a buscarlo a la habitación y tampoco había señales del cocinero –Ahora que lo pienso… -Vio a la salida de la cueva –Me gustaría saber quién fue el monstruo que lo lastimó… -En eso, desvió su vista ahora a la puerta de la bodega principal y le dio una pequeña corazonada de que el cocinero se encontraba ahí.  
Y efectivamente, Sanji se encontraba en la bodega pensando en todo lo sucedido de hoy. Sabía que si continuaba así no tendría caso seguir en la tripulación. Tenía que superarlo a como dé lugar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta. -Descuida, no hay nadie... -Sintió una calma al escuchar la voz del marimo. -¿Todo bien?  
-...  
-Si quieres podemos platicar... -Pero no escucho respuesta alguna -Esta bien. Si me necesitas yo...  
-¡Espera! -Zoro se detuvo al escuchar por fin la voz de Sanji. -Si me gustaría... -Zoro entró a la bodega y vio a Sanji quien estaba sentado en algún rincón un tanto pensativo con la cabeza recargada a la pared.  
-¿En qué piensas? -Preguntó yendo a sentarse a su lado.  
-He estado pensando en muchas cosas y entre ellas sobre lo que sucedió...  
-¿Te refieres a lo de ese sujeto? Ya te lo dije, simplemente no fue tu pelea...  
-No de eso. -Dijo serio mirando a sus pies.  
-Ya veo... -Dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto el peli verde -¿Y qué has pensado?  
-Decidí no decirles nada... Al menos no por ahora...  
-La decisión que tomes la respetare.  
-Y... -Dijo con algo de miedo -Bueno... -Fijó su vista a Zoro -Necesito quitarme esto...  
-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? -Preguntó con un poco de pena el peli verde recibiendo como respuesta un ceño de inseguridad por parte de Sanji -Claro... Si es eso lo que quieres hacer... Yo te escucharé o bueno...  
-Lo que no quiero es incomodarte... O tal vez sea una mala idea... Con el hecho de que sepas que me sucedió tal vez sea suficiente.  
-Lo mejor es que te vayas quitando ese pesar comenzando por aceptar lo que pasó...  
-Sabes mucho del tema...  
-No mucho, pero sí sé que esto te está torturando...  
-¿No te molesta si te platico lo que pasó? -Preguntó aun con vergüenza.  
-No pasa nada y descuida. Es como te lo dije antes, todo a su tiempo.  
-Muchas gracias. -Dijo esto al sentirse un poco aliviado. -Si llega un momento en el que te llegue a incomodar, solo dímelo...  
-Yo debería decir eso... Entiendo que no es fácil pasar por este tipo de situaciones.  
-¿Tu llegaste a pasar...?  
-No. Pero supe de un compañero del dojo que si lo sufrió...  
-...  
-Si no mal recuerdo fue un amigo cercano a su familia quien lo lastimó... Ese compañero era calmado, pero de un día para otro se volvió más distante y era más callado que de lo normal. Un día, fui por mi boken a la bodega y escuché a alguien llorando. Era el. -Sanji estaba atento al relato del marimo y este continuó -Fui con él para saber que le pasaba y ayudarlo... Y con mucho trabajo me platicó lo sucedido. La verdad no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la verdad no sabes cómo tratar este tipo e situaciones o simplemente no sabes que decir cuando alguien te está brindado esa confianza. Lo mucho que pode hacer era escucharlo y estar a su lado hasta que se sintiera mejor...  
-...  
-Para ese entonces ya estaba el en la etapa de duelo y hasta donde sé, deben de pasar por la aceptación y una vez que lo hayan hecho, deben pasar por contar lo sucedido de nuevo...  
-¿Y qué fue de ese amigo tuyo?  
-El y su familia decidieron irse de la aldea y ya no supe más de el... El intentaba sobrellevar su situación ignorándola... Como era una persona tranquila, a simple vista no se veía que estaba sufriendo... Si hubiera por lo menos imaginado por lo que tu pasaste... -En eso cerró el puño y mostrando una expresión de ira hacia consigo mismo -Yo... No te habría tratado así... Cocinero, en verdad lo lamento... Aun si me perdonas, yo no podré estar tranquilo, no debí ser un cretino contigo...  
-No, yo debí habértelo dicho cuando me encontraste... Pero lo único que hice fue callar... -Dijo con culpa el rubio desviando un poco la mirada a otro lado.  
-Haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a ser el de antes... No voy a cometer el mismo error. -Dijo con un poco de seguridad -Ahora lo que quiero es que tu estés bien.  
Sanji volvió a ver a su nakama con un poco más de ánimo y dijo -Gracias, Zoro. -Se le notaba en su rostro esa chispa de esperanza -Daré lo mejor de mí y seré más fuerte.  
-Y así será, Cejillas... -En eso, el marimo extendió su brazo y con el rodeo el cuello de Sanji para darle un poco de afecto, alfo que sonrojo un poco a Sanji, sintiendo ese calor del marimo y con ello seguridad -Cuando quieras...  
-Gracias.

[...]  
-¿Y bien? ¿Para que nos hablaste Nico Robin? –Franky, Brook y Robin se encontraban sentados en los sillones. Franky estaba tomando un poco de refresco, mientras que los otros lo acompañaban con un té hecho por Sanji.  
-Estoy segura de que le está pasando algo a Cocinero-san. No es el mismo desde que llegamos al barco.  
-¿Hay algo raro con el, Robin-san? –Preguntó el esqueleto una vez que le dio un sorbo al té el cual no tenía mucho sabor –Que extraño… -Dijo al ver el líquido en su taza.  
-Comenzando por eso. –Respondió la arqueóloga al tomar su taza. –Hasta ahora, la comida que nos ha dado no tiene mucho sabor… No sabe mal, pero no es la misma sazón con la que siempre prepara. Y cuando me vio, no agregó el swan al llamarme. –Dijo esto con preocupación.  
-Ahora que lo dices… -Franky se recargó en el respaldo del sillón –Se veía muy callado. Además, sobre esa pelea que nos contó, dudo mucho que haya sido en verdad un combate. Se le notaba muy afligido…  
-Es raro que el pierda y cuando eso pasa, no le afecta, al menos no tanto como lo vimos hoy… -Agregó la peli negra.  
-Le comentaba a Robin-san que encontré esta cajetilla en esas ruinas. –Brook sacó nuevamente la caja y se la mostró a Franky –Es la misma marca de cigarrillos que fuma…  
-Yo no creo que haya sido una simple pelea… -Continuó la arqueóloga –Y es por eso… -Los dos hombres se quedaron atentos a lo que diría su camarada y después de unos segundos, por fin dijo –Franky, te pido que averigües que fue lo que le pasó exactamente a Cocinero-san.  
-¿Yo?  
-Si, tu.  
-¿Eh? –Exclamó el músico al no entender el plan de Robin.  
-Tú y Espadachín-san han sido muy cercanos a él. Les tiene más confianza. Aun así nosotros también investigaremos, pero te confío esta misión, Franky. –Era obvio que Franky pensó en que algo estaba tramando la peli negra, algo para su beneficio.  
-Está bien, pero no prometo nada. –Se levantó de su lugar y fue a la salida por mas refresco.  
-Si, en verdad este té no tiene sabor… -Dijo el músico –Pero no sabe mal tampoco.  
-Tal vez con un poco más de azúcar lo logre nivelar. –Comentó ya mas animada Robin.  
-Robin-san…  
-¿Mande?  
-¿Por qué le pediste especialmente a Franky que investigara sobre el mal estar de Sanji-san? –Recibió como respuesta al ver como Robin le daba un gran sorbo a su té. -<<¿En qué estará pensando está chiquilla?>>  
Franky fue directamente a la cocina para ir por mas refresco, pero antes de llegar al lugar, escuchó unos gritos que provenían a fuera. Fue hasta la cabeza del Sunny y se encontró con los chicos que venían a lo lejos corriendo a todo lo que daban. -¿Qué diablos?  
-¡¡¡Franky!!! –Gritó con desesperación Nami -¡¡¡Arranca el barco!!!  
-¿Eh?  
-¡¡¡Ahora!!! –Al ver con mas detenimiento, se percató que estaban siendo perseguidos por los aldeanos del pueblo -¡¿Pero que diablos fue lo que hicieron?! –Fue directamente al timón y echó a andar con violencia el barco, claro, provocando que los que estaban a bordo perdieran el equilibrio. En cuanto salió el barco, Luffy usó una de sus técnicas no sin antes al enrollar a sus compañeros con su elástico brazo y el otro lo uso de gancho para alcanzar al barco y así subir por fin a este dejando atrás otra isla con unas personas bastante molestas.


End file.
